Contratando Amor
by AmunVDW
Summary: Rachel Berry es la mejor amiga de toda la vida de Kitty Fabray ,Kitty le sugerirá que ayude a su hermana mayor Quinn Fabray ahora que está en aprietos. Faberry/G!p
1. Chapter 1

**Esta ****historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

**Trece años antes…**

**—¡Preparados o no, allá voy!**

**Rachel se quitó las manos de los ojos y se dio media vuelta. En el bosque reinaba un silencio sobrenatural, pero percibía que sus amigas estaban dudar, se echó a correr, haciendo que la vegetación y las ramitas crujieran bajo sus zapatos mientras zigzagueaba entre los enormes pinos. Agudizó el oído al escuchar una risilla.**

**Se dirigió hacia el sonido, pero el eco la despistó y solo consiguió sorprender a una ardilla que estaba ocupada con una nuez enorme. La fresca sombra la instaba a adentrarse en la arboleda. Un rápido vistazo al escondite habitual de Kitty le reveló que solo había hojas. Rachel alentizó el paso y estaba a punto de girarse cuando oyó una voz.**

**—Un poco mayorcita para jugar al escondite, ¿no?**

**Rachel se volvió y fulminó con la mirada a la hermana mayor de su mejor amiga.**

**—Es divertido—resopló con desdén. **

**Habían estado muy unidas, hasta que ella se despertó un día y decidió de repente que no merecía la pena perder el tiempo con ella. Ya nunca le hablaba ni se colaba en su casa para coger galletas de chocolate ni le contaba chistes malos. Parecía que solo le llamaban la atención las chicas mayores, tontas y con tetas. Claro que, ¿a quién le importaba? Se negaba a seguirla de un lado para otro como un perrito faldero**

**—Además, tú no lo entenderías. Nunca quieres jugar con nosotras. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?**

**Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a Fabray tenía dieciséis años y era un incordio de lo peor. Se reía de todo lo que ella hacía y parecía que tenía derecho a jugar a ser Dios porque era dos años mayor.**

**Tenía unas piernas largas y fuertes. El pelo con una intrigante mezcla de tonos que iban desde el castaño claro al dorado. Como los cereales que ella desayunaba, pensó Rachel .Una combinación de arroz, trigo y maíz. Su cara era delgada,de rasgos definidos, con un carnoso labio inferior que siempre la había intrigado. Esos ojos de color avellana tenían un brillo inteligente y con un asomo de melancolía. Rachel conocía esa tristeza. Era lo único que tenían en común.**

**Quinn Fabray una niña rica que se aislaba en su mundo y que parecía no tener amigas. Rachel siempre se había preguntado cómo su hermana, Kitty, era tan extrovertida.**

**—Deberías tener cuidado en el bosque, mocosa. Podrías perderte.**

**—Me conozco el camino mejor que tú.**

**Ella se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto.**

**—Seguramente. Deberías haber sido un chico.**

**Le hirvió la sangre al escucharla. Apretó los puños a los costados y meneó la cabeza, haciendo que su coleta se agitara.**

**—Y tú deberías haber sido una chica el mundo sabe que no te gusta mancharte las manos, niña bonita.**

**Un golpe bajo. Que pareció tener efecto, porque se enfado.**

**—Tu deberías aprender a comportarte como una chica de verdad.**

**—¿Cómo?**

**—Deberías maquillarte. Arreglarte. Besar a algún chico.**

**Jamás había malgastado su valioso dinero en brillo de labios. Ya era bastante difícil comprar algo nuevo, ni que decir maquillaje o perfume. Rachel fingió una arcada.**

**—Puaj.**

**—Seguro que no has besado a nadie.**

**Detectó el deje burlón de su voz. Casi todas sus amigas, que tenían catorce años, ya habían experimentado sus primeros besos, incluida Kitty, pero en su caso la idea siempre le había revuelto el estómago. Aunque antes muerta que admitirlo delante de Quinn **

**—Pues sí.**

**—¿A quién?**

**—No es asunto tuyo. Me largo.**

**—¿A que no te atreves?**

**Dejó un pie suspendido en el aire, sin acabar de dar el paso. El graznido de un pájaro resonó en las alturas, y Rachel tuvo la sensación de que había llegado a un punto de inflexión. Levantó la barbilla.**

**—¿A qué?**

**—Demuéstrame que sabes besar.**

**El estómago le dio un vuelco, se le aceleró el corazón y empezaron a sudarle las manos. Puso cara de asco.**

**—¿Besarte? ¡Te odio!**

**—Vale, olvida lo que he dicho. Solo quería comprobar si eras una chica de verdad. Ahora sé que no lo eres.**

**Sus palabras le escocieron. Todas las dudas y las incertidumbres que la consumían salieron a la superficie para confirmar que era distinta.¿Por qué no era como Kitty ?¿Por qué prefería pintar, leer y jugar con animales antes que fijarse en los chicos y chicas? A lo mejor Quinn tenía razón y era defectuosa.A lo mejor…**

**Ella hizo ademán de marchase**

**—¡Espera!**

**Quinn se quedó de espaldas a ella un momento, como si estuviera considerando su súplica. Se dio la vuelta muy despacio.**

**—¿Qué?**

**Rachel se obligó a acortar la distancia que los separaba y a plantarse delante de temblaban las piernas. Sentía algo muy raro en el cuerpo. Como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.**

**—Sé besar. Y te… te lo voy a demostrar.**

**—Vale. Venga.**

**Quinn ladeó la cadera, adoptando una pose arrogante, como si hiciera eso todos los días y ya se estuviera aburriendo.**

**Rachel recordó lo que había visto en las películas y se inclinó hacia delante.**

**"No voy a meter la pata. Relaja los labios. Inspira hondo. Ladea la cabeza para que no nos demos en la nariz. Dios, ¿y si la golpeo en la barbilla y le hago sangrar? No, no pienses en eso. Besar es muy sencillo."**

**Nada del otro mundo. Nada del otro mundo. Nada del otro mundo…**

**Sintió el roce ligero y tibio de su aliento en los labios. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se detuvo. Acto seguido, los labios de Quinn rozaron los suyos.**

**Aunque fue una simple caricia, experimentó un sinfín de emociones. El contacto de sus dedos sobre los hombros.**

**La dulce presión de su boca. El olor del bosque mezclado con las tentadoras notas de su suave perfume .**

**En esos breves segundos ella le dio un regalo extraordinario. Le dio alas a su corazón mientras una extraña felicidad le corría por las primer beso de verdad. ¿Cuántas veces había temido la experiencia, dejándose llevar por el pánico ****de que odiaría a los chicos y los besos, y de que no sería normal? con Quinn esto era diferente. En ese momento ya sabía que era una adulta y jamás volvería a cuestionar esa parte de sí misma.**

**Quinn se apartó muy despacio mientras ella abría los ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron. Rachel sintió que las emociones la asaltaban como olas agitadas, como si estuviera a punto de descender por la pendiente de una enorme montaña rusa y la consumieran el miedo y la expectació el aliento, a la espera.**

**Quinn tenía una expresión muy rara. La miraba como si no la hubiera visto en la vida. Por un glorioso instante, atisbó algo en las profundidades de sus ojos dorados… un ramalazo de vulnerabilidad que ella nunca compartía. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisilla.**

**Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa. Se sentía a salvo. Sabía que ella ya no se reiría ni pasaría de ella. Las cosas habían cambiado. Lo que llevaba tanto tiempo negando brotó de sus labios de repente, sin pensar y sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias.**

**—Te quiero. Algún día me casaré contigo.**

**No dudó de su respuesta en ningún momento, segura de su amistad y del beso. Confiaba en ella de forma innata, sin reservas. Rachel esperó que su sonrisa se ensanchara, esperó que le diera la razón, esperó que su relación por fin cambiara después de ese beso tan perfecto.**

**Sin embargo, tuvo la impresión de que algo velaba la cara de Quinn y la chica a la que había besado desapareció.**

**Entonces ella soltó una carcajada.**

**Rachel parpadeó, ya que no comprendía su reacción, pero cuando volvió a mirarla a los ojos, el hielo se apoderó de su pecho.**

**—¿Casarnos? Menuda idea, Rach. Cuando me case, será con una mujer de verdad. No con una cría.**

**Meneó la cabeza con xpresión socarrona y desdeñosa, como si la mera idea pudiera hacerla reír durante días. Como si pudiera hacer reír a sus amigos. Y a sus novias de verdad.**

**Rachel se quedó plantada en el bosque, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirarla con cara espantada, incapaz de soltar una réplica ingeniosa por primera vez en la vida.**

**Las carcajadas de Quinn acabaron con una risilla.**

**—Pero tienes potencial. Con un poco de práctica, lo mismo consigues besar bien y todo. Nos vemos, mocosa.**

**Y se marchó.**

**Rachel escuchó unas risillas. Horrorizada, se volvió y vio a una de sus amigas escondida entre los arbustos. Todo el mundo se enteraría.**

**En ese preciso momento, a punto de convertirse en mujer,tomó su primera decisión adulta: jamás permitiría que Quinn o que cualquier otra persona la humillaran de nuevo. El único amor que merecía la pena era el de su familia y amigas,ella era lo bastante lista como para no necesitar más lecciones.**

**Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del bosque, olvidado ya el juego del escondite, mientras se preguntaba qué era el dolor que le invadía el pecho.**

**Por supuesto, todavía era demasiado joven para saber la respuesta. La comprendió años más tarde.**

**Le habían roto el corazón.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta ****historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

**Necesitaba un hombre.**

**A ser posible uno al que le sobraran ciento cincuenta mil dólares.**

**Rachel Barbra Berry contemplaba en silencio la pequeña fogata que ardía en el centro de su salón y se preguntaba si oficialmente acababa de volverse loca. El trozo de papel que tenía en la mano escribía todas las cualidades que quería que tuviera su alma gemela. Sentido del vínculos familiares y amor por los animales. Unos ingresos importantes.**

**La mayoría de los ingredientes ya se estaba cocinando. Un pelo procedente de un miembro masculino de la familia (su hermano todavía estaba cabreado con ella).Una mezcla de hierbas aromáticas (seguramente para concederle a su alma gemela un lado tierno). Y un palito para… en fin, esperaba que no fuera para lo que se temía.**

**Tomó una honda bocanada de aire, y después tiró la lista al cubo metálico y la observó arder. Se sentía un poco tonta por emplear un hechizo de amor, pero era la única opción que le quedaba y tenía muy poco que perder. Puesto que era la dueña de una librería independiente emplazada en una moderna ciudad universitaria en el norte del estado de Nueva York, pensaba que podía permitirse ciertas excentricidades.**

**Como, por ejemplo, rezarle a la Madre Tierra para que le enviara al hombre perfecto.**

**Rachel extendió el brazo para coger el extintor cuando vio que las llamas aumentaban. Al ascender el humo, se acordó de aquella vez que se le quemó la base de una pizza en el horno.**

**Frunció la nariz, pulverizó con agua el cubo y alrededor de la alfombra y se fue a buscar una copa de vino tinto para celebrarlo.**

**Su madre tendría que vender Tara. El hogar familiar.**

**Reflexionó sobre el dilema mientras cogía una botella de cabernet sauvignon. La librería ya tenía una hipoteca que apenas podía pagar. De modo que debía sopesar muy bien cómo llevar a cabo la ampliación para añadirle una cafetería, sobre todo porque estaba a dos velas. Echó un vistazo por el apartamento de estilo victoriano y tardó poco en llegar a la conclusión de que no había nada que vender. Ni siquiera en eBay.**

**Tenía veintisiete años y debería vivir en un bloque de pisos moderno, vestir ropa de marca y salir con un hombre distinto cada fin de semana. En cambio, adoptaba perros que recogía el refugio de animales local y se compraba pañuelos con estilo para alegrar un poco su ropa. Creía a pies juntillas que había que vivir el momento y estar abierta a cualquiera posibilidad. Debía seguir los dictados de su corazón. Por desgracia, ese estilo de vida no salvaría el hogar de su madre.**

**Bebió un sorbo de vino y reconoció que poco más podía hacer. Nadie tenía el dinero suficiente y, esa vez, cuando llegara el funcionario del Tesoro, las cosas no acabarían bien. Ella no era Escarlata O'Hara. Además, tampoco pensaba que su patético intento de hechizo lograra llevar a su puerta al hombre perfecto.**

**En ese momento llamaron al timbre.**

**Se quedó boquiabierta."¡Dios mío!", pensó. ¿Sería él? Se echó un vistazo a los pantalones de chándal anchos que llevaba y a la desastrosa camiseta, y se preguntó si le daría tiempo a cambiarse.**

** Estaba a punto de buscar algo en el armario cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, de modo que se acercó a la puerta, respiró hondo y aferró el pomo.**

**—Ya era hora de que abrieras.**

**Sus esperanzas cayeron en saco roto. Al abrir la puerta, Rachel se encontró con su mejor amiga, Kitty Fabray, y frunció el ceño.**

**—Se suponía que debías ser un hombre.**

**Kitty resopló antes de entrar. Agitó una mano en el aire, cuyas uñas llevaba pintadas de color rojo cereza,y se dejó caer en el sofá.**

**—Ya, pues sigue soñando. Asustaste al último con el que saliste, así que no pienso concertarte otra cita a ciegas en la vida. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?**

**—¿Qué quieres decir con que lo asusté? ¡Pensé que iba a atacarme? —Kitty enarcó una ceja.**

**—Se inclinó para darte un beso de buenas noches. Tú perdiste el equilibrio y te caíste de culo, y él se sintió como un imbécil. La gente se besa después de una cita, Rach. Es un ritual.**

**Rachel recogió los papeles que había por medio, los metió en una bolsa de basura y después cogió el cubo.**

**—Le olía el aliento a ajo y no me apetecía que se acercara.**

**Kitty cogió la copa de vino y bebió un buen sorbo.**

**Estiró sus largas piernas, enfundadas en unos pantalones de cuero negro, y colocó los pies, calzados con botas de tacón alto, en el borde de la destartalada mesa.**

**—Si no recuerdo mal, llevas sin acostarte con nadie unos diez años, ¿no?**

**—Bruja.**

**—Monja.**

**Rachel claudicó y se echó a reír.**

**—Vale, tú ganas. ¿A qué se debe que me honres con tu presencia un sábado por la noche? Estás muy guapa.**

**—Gracias. He quedado con alguien a las once. ¿Quieres venir?**

**—¿Y acompañarte a una cita?**

**kitty hizo un mohín y apuró el vino.**

**—Me lo pasaré mejor contigo. Ese tío es un plomo.**

**—Y ¿por qué has quedado con él?**

**—Porque está bueno.**

**Rachel se sentó junto a Kitty en el sofá y suspiró.**

**—Ojalá pudiera ser como tú,Kitty. ¿Por qué no soy tan desinhibida?**

**—A mí me gustaría serlo un pelín menos —Kitty esbozó una sonrisa tristona, y después señaló el cubo—Dime, ¿qué has quemado? **

**Rachel suspiró.**

**—Acabo de usar un hechizo. Para… esto… para conseguir un hombre—su amiga echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.**

**—Vale. Y ¿qué pinta el cubo?**

**Rachel se puso colorada como un tomate. Kitty jamás le permitiría que olvidara ese momento.**

**—El fuego era en honor de la Madre Tierra —susurró.**

**—¡Por Dios Bendito!**

**—Escúchame. Estoy desesperada. Todavía no he encontrado al hombre de mi vida y me ha surgido otro problemilla que debo í que he unido las dos cosas para reducir la lista.**

** —¿Qué lista?**

**—Una de mis clientas me contó que se ha comprado un libro de hechizos de amor y que, después de hacer una lista con todas las cualidades que buscaba en un hombre, lo encontró de repente.**

**Kitty pareció interesarse al llegar a ese punto.**

**—¿Apareció un hombre en su vida con todas las cualidades que ella quería?**

**—Ajá. La lista tiene que ser muy específica. No puede ser general, porque de esa forma el universo puede sentirse confundido y no te envía a nadie. Según me dijo la chica, si sigues el hechizo al pie de la letra, aparecerá el hombre adecuado.**

**Los ojos avellana de Kitty relucieron.**

**—Enséñame el libro.**

**Nada como otra soltera para hacer que una se sintiera mejor acerca de la búsqueda de un hombre, pensó Rachel, y le arrojó a Kitty el librito con las tapas forradas de tela. Ya no se sentía tan tonta.**

**—Mmm… Enséñame la lista. Rachel señaló el cubo.**

**—La he quemado.**

**—Sé que tienes otra copia debajo del colchón. Déjalo, ya la cojo yo.**

**Su amiga caminó hasta el futón de color amarillo chillón y metió la mano debajo de los cojines. Al cabo de unos segundos alzó la lista con gesto triunfal entre las brillantes uñas rojas, relamiéndose los labios como si estuviera a punto de zambullirse en una novela romántica de alto voltaje. Rachel se sentó en la alfombra y encorvó los hombros. Que comenzara la humillación.**

**—"Número uno"—leyó Kitty—"Que sea fan de los Mets."—Rachel se preparó para el estallido.**

**—¿Béisbol? —chilló Kitty, que comenzó a agitar la hoja en el aire para conferirle un poco más de dramatismo al momento—Joder, ¿cómo es posible que el béisbol sea tu prioridad número uno? Hace años que no ganan nada. En Nueva York hay más seguidores de los Yankees que de los Mets, y en esa categoría está incluida la práctica totalidad de la población masculina.**

**Rachel apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que criticar su elección de equipos neoyorquinos?**

**—Los Mets tienen carácter y mucha fuerza, y necesito un hombre capaz de apoyar a un perdedor.**

**Me niego a acostarme con un seguidor de los Yankees.**

**—Eres un caso perdido. Me rindo —dijo kitty—"Número dos: que le gusten los libros, el arte y la poesía."—hizo una pausa para analizarlo y después se encogió de hombros—Lo acepto."Número tres: que crea en la monogamia." Un dato muy importante que agregar a la lista."Número cuatro: que quiera hijos."—Alzó la vista—¿Cuántos?**

**Rachel sonrió al pensarlo.**

**—Me gustaría que fueran tres, pero también me conformaría con dos. ¿Debería haber especificado el número?**

**—No, la Madre Tierra seguro que lo tiene claro. —Kitty siguió—"Número cinco: que sepa cómo comunicarse con una mujer."Esta es importante. Estoy harta de leer libros sobre Venus y Marte. Me he leído la saga completa y sigo sin enterarme. "Número seis: que le gusten los animales."—gimió—¡Esta es tan mala como la de los Mets!**

**Rachel gateó por la alfombra para acercarse a su amiga.**

**—Si odia los perros, no podré continuar con mi programa en el refugio de animales. Además, ¿y si fuera un cazador? Me despertaría en plena noche y me encontraría a un ciervo muerto mirándome desde la repisa de la chimenea.**

** —Eres una exagerada—Kitty retomó la lista—"Número siete: que tenga un código ético y moral estricto, y que crea en la honestidad." Esta debería ser la condición número uno en la lista, pero ¡qué narices! Yo no soy fan de los Mets… "Número ocho: que sea un buen amante."**

**—Alzó las cejas**

**—En mi lista, esta sería la número dos. Pero me enorgullece que hayas sacado el tema. A lo mejor tienes remedio, después de todo.**

**Rachel tragó saliva al tiempo que el temor le provocaba un nudo en el estómago.**

**—Sigue leyendo —dijo.**

**—"Número nueve: que tenga fuertes vínculos familiares." Tiene sentido. Tu familia me recuerda a Los Walton. Vale, la número diez…**

**Se hizo el silencio. Rachel observó a Kitty, que releyó la condición número diez.**

**—Rachel—dijo al cabo de unos segundos—Creo que no he leído bien la número diez. **

**Rachel suspiró.**

**—Te aseguro que la has leído bien—Kitty leyó la última condición en voz alta—"Que tenga ciento cincuenta mil dólares en efectivo y disponibles."—alzó la mirada—**

**Necesito detalles.**

**Rachel levantó la barbilla.**

**—Necesito un hombre a quien pueda querer y al que le sobren ciento cincuenta mil pavos. Y lo necesito ya.**

**Kitty meneó la cabeza,como si acabara de salir de debajo del agua.**

**—¿Para qué?**

**—Para salvar Tara—Kitty parpadeó.**

**—¿Tara?**

**—Sí, la casa de mi madre. ¿Recuerdas la mansión de Lo que el viento se llevó? ¿Te acuerdas de que mi madre solía bromear y decir que necesitaba más algodón para pagar las facturas? kitt,no te he contado lo mal que han ido las cosas. Mi madre quiere vender la propiedad y yo me niego. No tienen dinero y tampoco tienen otro sitio adonde ir. Haré cualquier cosa con tal de ayudarlos, incluso casarme. Como Escarlata.**

**Kitty gimió y cogió su bolso. Sacó el teléfono y marcó un número.**

**—¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**Rachel se esforzó por controlar el pánico que la invadía al pensar que su amiga quizá no la entendiera. Al fin y al cabo,era la primera vez que buscaba un hombre para que le solucionara los problemas. ¡Ay, hasta las torres más altas caían!**

**—Estoy cancelando la que debemos discutir este nuevo és llamaré a mi terapeuta. Es muy buena, muy discreta y admite pacientes a medianoche.**

**Rachel se rió.**

**—Kitty,eres una amiga estupenda.**

**—Qué remedio me queda…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta** **historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

**Lucy Quinn fabray tenía una fortuna en la punta de los dedos.**

**Sin embargo, para lograr lo que deseaba necesitaba un esposo...¿esposo?...y si mejor es una esposa,seria mas facil de dominar. **

**Quinn creía en muchas cosas. En trabajar duro para conseguir un objetivo. En controlar la furia y en recurrir al sentido común si se producía un enfrentamiento. Y en levantar edificios. En edificios ****solidos y bonitos desde el punto de vista estético. En ángulos suaves y líneas rectas en perfecta armonía.**

**En ladrillos, hormigón y cristal como símbolos de la solidez que la gente anhelaba en su día a día. En el asombro fugaz que demostraban las personas cuando veían por primera vez la creación final. Todas esas cosas le daban sentido a su vida.**

**Quinn no creía en el amor eterno, en el matrimonio ni en la familia. Esas cosas no tenían sentido, y había decidido no incorporar esa faceta social a su vida.**

**Por desgracia, el tío Earl había cambiado las reglas.**

**Sintió un nudo en las entrañas y su ácido sentido del humor estuvo a punto de arrancarle una carcajada. Se levantó del sillón de cuero y se quitó la chaqueta azul marino y la blusa blanca. Tras quitarse la falda con un rápido movimiento, se puso unos pants cómodos de deporte, junto con una camiseta a juego. Se calzó las Nike Air y entró en el santuario de su despacho, lleno de maquetas, bocetos, fotos inspiradoras, una cinta de correr, algunas mancuernas y un bar muy completo.**

**Usó el mando a distancia para encender el reproductor MP3 y al instante los primeros acordes de La Traviata inundaron la estancia. No tardarían mucho en aclararle las ideas.  
><strong>

**Se subió a la cinta y trató de no pensar en el tabaco. Habían pasado cinco años desde que lo dejó, pero aún le daban ganas de fumarse un cigarrillo cuando el estrés superaba lo normal. Molesta por semejante debilidad, comenzó a hacer ejercicio. Correr la relajaba, sobre todo en ese entorno tan controlado. No había voces altas que interrumpieran su concentración, no tenía que sufrir el calor achicharrante del sol ni había piedras que le dificultaran el camino. Fijó los parámetros y comenzó a correr, consciente de que encontraría una solución al problema.**

**Aunque comprendía las intenciones de su tío, se sentía traicionada . Al final, uno de los pocos miembros de su familia a los que quería la había utilizado como si fuera un simple peón.****Quinn meneó la cabeza. Debería haberlo visto venir. Su tío Earl había pasado sus últimos meses de vida recalcando la importancia de la familia y le había dejado claro que su actitud dejaba mucho que desear. Quinn no comprendía por qué eso le resultaba sorprendente. Al fin y al cabo, su familia debería haber protagonizado anuncios de algún método anticonceptivo.**

**A medida que se relacionaba con distintas mujeres, Quinn había comprendido una cosa: todas querían casarse y el matrimonio conducía al caos.**

**Enfrentamientos provocados por las emociones. Niños exigiendo cada vez más atención. Búsqueda de espacio personal hasta que al final todo acababa de la misma manera que acababan todas las relaciones. Con un divorcio. Con niños como víctimas.**

**«No, gracias», pensó.**

**Aumentó tanto la inclinación de la cinta como la velocidad, con la mente convertida en un hervidero de pensamientos. El tío Earl había mantenido hasta el final el firme convencimiento de que una pareja sería la salvación de su sobrina. **

**«pareja» **

**Claramente era opcion abierta y prefería mil veces a una mujer.**

**El infarto había sido fulminante. Cuando los abogados se presentaron en busca del dinero, cual bandada de buitres atraídos por el olor de la sangre, Quinn supuso que los pormenores legales serían sencillos. Kitty, su hermana, había dejado claro que no quería saber nada del negocio.**

**El tío Earl no tenía más familia. De modo que, por primera vez en su vida, Quinn creyó en la buena suerte. Por fin tenía algo que podía considerar completamente suyo.**

**Hasta que se leyó el testamento.**

**Y comprendió que todo era una broma pesada.**

**Heredaría la mayoría de las acciones de Dreamscape en cuanto se matrimonio debía durar al menos un año y podía ser con una pareja de su elección. También se aceptaba cualquier acuerdo prematrimonial. Si Quinn decidía no cumplir los deseos de su tío,heredaría el cincuenta y uno por ciento de las acciones, pero el control se repartiría entre los miembros del consejo de administración.**

**Quinn se convertiría en una figura decorativa. Su vida consistiría no en crear edificios, sino en asistir a reuniones y en implicarse en la política de la empresa. Justo lo que no quería.**

**Y su tío lo sabía muy bien.**

**Así que Quinn tenía que encontrar una mujer para casarse.**

**Pulsó el botón para disminuir la inclinación de la cinta y redujo la velocidad. Su respiración se hizo más pausada. Con una precisión metódica, su mente apartó el vacío emocional y sopesó las posibilidades. Tras bajar de la cinta y coger una botella fría de agua mineral del minibar, se dirigió a su sillón. Después de beber un sorbo de agua helada, dejó la botella en el escritorio. Esperó unos minutos mientras organizaba sus pensamientos y cogió el bolígrafo de oro, que comenzó a girar entre los dedos.**

**Una vez que empezó a escribir, tuvo la impresión de que cada palabra era un clavo que cerraba la tapa de su ataúd.**

***Encontrar una esposa.**

**No pensaba perder más tiempo rezongando sobre la injusticia que eso suponía,seria una esposa. Había decidido hacer una lista que detallara todas las cualidades que necesitaba en una esposa para, de esa forma, intentar averiguar si conocía a alguna mujer apropiada.**

**Inmediatamente, recordó a Alexandra, pero no tardó en alejarla de sus pensamientos. La despampanante supermodelo con la que salía en esos momentos era perfecta para lucirla en los eventos sociales y también era genial en la cama, pero no podía considerarla como esposa.**

**Alexandra era una gran conversadora y disfrutaba mucho con su compañía, pero mucho se temía que se estaba enamorando de ella. Ya le había insinuado su deseo e tener niños, un detalle que sentenciaba su relación. Si tenía algo claro con respecto al matrimonio, era que las emociones acabarían por arruinarlq. Si Lexi se enamoraba de ella, terminaría siendo víctima de los celos y se convertiría en una mujer exigente, como todas las esposas. Ningún acuerdo prematrimonial sobreviviría a su avaricia en cuanto se sintiera traicionada.**

**Quinn bebió otro sorbo de agua mientras acariciaba el cuello de la botella con el pulgar de forma distraída. En una ocasión había leído que si se hacía una lista con las cualidades que se buscaban en una mujer, aparecería una de repente. Frunció el ceño mientras analizaba la idea. Estaba casi segura de que la teoría afirmaba estar relacionada con algo del universo. Algo así como recibir lo que se entregaba al cosmos. Alguna chorrada metafísica en la que ella no creía.**

**Sin embargo, a esas alturas estaba desesperada.**

**Colocó el bolígrafo en el margen izquierdo del papel y comenzó a escribir.**

*** Una mujer que no me quiera.**

***Una mujer con la que no desee acostarme. **

***Una mujer que no tenga familia.**

***Una mujer que no tenga animales.**

***Una mujer que no quiera tener hijos.**

***Una mujer con una carrera profesional independiente.**

***Una mujer que se plantee el matrimonio como un proyecto empresarial. **

***Una mujer que no sea demasiado sensible ni impulsiva.**

***Una mujer en la que pueda confiar.**

**Releyó lo que había ía que se había dejado llevar por el optimismo al añadir algunas de**

** las cualidades que deseaba en una mujer,pero si la teoría del universo funcionaba,era mejor especificar bien lo que quería. Necesitaba una mujer que se planteara el matrimonio entre ellas como una oportunidad desde el punto de vista vez alguien que necesitara dinero en ía la intención de ofrecerle unos buenos beneficios,pero quería que el matrimonio fuera simplemente un papel sexo no había una mujer sensible no había amor.**

**Si no había caos,el matrimonio sería perfecto.**

**Repasó la lista de las mujeres con las que había salido en el pasado, así como los nombres de todas las amigas que tenía y de todas las mujeres con las que se había relacionado en el ámbito profesional.**

**No encontró lo que buscaba.**

**La frustración amenazaba con apoderarse de ella. Era un mujer de treinta años bastante atractiva, inteligente y con una posición económica embargo, no conocía a ninguna mujer con la que pudiera casarse.**

**Tenía una semana de plazo para encontrar a su futura esposa. En ese momento la llamaron al móvil.**

**—Fabray—dijo al contestar.**

**—Q,soy yo. Kitty—su hermana guardó silencio—¿Has encontrado ya esposa?**

**Quinn estuvo a punto de reír entre dientes. Su hermana era la única mujer del mundo que lograba hacerla reír. Aunque a veces fuera de sí misma.**

**—Estoy en ello ahora mismo.**

**—Creo que la he encontrado.**

**Quinn sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.**

**—¿Quién es?**

**Otra pausa por parte de Kitty.**

**—Tendrás que escuchar sus condiciones, pero no creo que te supongan problema alguno. Debes tener amplitud de miras. Aunque sé que no es tu fuerte. Eso sí, puedes confiar en ella.**

**Quinn le echó un vistazo a la ultima frase de su lista. De repente, un zumbido en los oídos lo puso en alerta.**

**—¿Quién es,Kitt?**

**El silencio se prolongó durante unos segundos.**

**—Rachel—contestó Kitty.**

**La estancia comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor nada más escuchar ese nombre, sacado de su pasado. Su mente esbozó un único pensamiento, que comenzó a parpadear una y otra vez como si se tratara de un cartel de neón: "Ni en broma".**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta** **historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

**Quinn echó un vistazo a su alrededor,satisfecha con el resultado. Su sala de reuniones destilaba un aire profesional,y el ramo de flores frescas que su secretaria había colocado a modo de centro de mesa le confería un toque personal a la mullida moqueta de color vino tinto, a la reluciente madera de cerezo y a los sillones de cuero claro. Los contratos estaban situados con suma precisión, junto a una elegante bandeja de plata con té, café y una selección de pastas. Un ambiente formal, aunque amistoso… tal como quería que fuese su matrimonio.**

**Decidió olvidar el nudo que se le formaba en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en volver a ver a Rachel Berry .Se preguntó cómo habría madurado. Las anécdotas que le había contado su hermana describían a una mujer impulsiva e imprudente. Al principio, pensó en rechazar la sugerencia de Kitty: Rachel no encajaba en la imagen que ella recuerdos de una niña de espíritu libre con una coleta al viento lo atormentaban con insistencia. Sin embargo,sabía que era la propietaria de una respetable librería. Aún pensaba en ella como en la compañera de juegos de Kitty, aunque llevara años sin verla.**

**Pero se le acababa el tiempo.**

**Compartían vivencias de un pasado lejano y tenía el presentimiento de que Rachel era de fiar. Tal vez no encajara en su imagen de esposa perfecta, pero necesitaba el .**

**Kitty no le había contado el motivo, pero sí le había asegurado que Rachel estaba dresesperada.**

**Que necesitara dinero le resultaba cómodo, porque dejaba las cosas muy claras. Sin ambigüedades. Sin sueños de establecer una relación íntima entre ellas. Una transacción de negocios formal entre viejas amigas. Algo soportable para ella.**

**Hizo ademán de pulsar el botón del interfono para hablar con su secretaria, pero la pesada puerta se abrió en ese preciso momento antes de cerrarse con un golpe seco.**

**Se volvió hacia la puerta.**

**Unos ojazos cafés se clavaron en su cara sin apenas titubear y con una expresión tan clara que le indicó que esa mujer sería incapaz de ganar una partida de póquer: poseía una sinceridad brutal y jamás iría de farol. Aunque reconocía esos ojos, la edad había cambiado el color a una inquietante mezcla de chocolate líquido.**

**Sus ojos contrastaban muchisimo con su cabello moreno,una melena semi rizada que le llegaba por debajo del hombro, cuyos tirabuzones le enmarcaban la cara con una rebeldía que parecía imposible de controlar. Los pómulos marcados destacaban su voluptuosa boca. Cuando eran pequeñas solía preguntarle si le había picado una abeja y después se echaba a reír. Aunque al final la broma se había vuelto contra ella. Esos labios eran un sueño erotico y sin necesidad de implicar a las bien a la miel. A ser posible,miel cálida y suculenta sobre esos labios carnosos que podría lamer despacio…**

**«¡Joder!», pensó.**

**Controló sus pensamientos y terminó con la inspección.**

**Recordó haberla torturado cuando descubrió que ya usaba sujetador.**

**Como se desarrolló pronto,Rachel se sintió muy avergonzada cuando ella lo descubrió,de modo que utilizó esa información para hacerle daño. En ese momento, ya no le hacía gracia. Sus pechos eran tan redondos,y encajaban a la perfección con la curva de las caderas. Era bajita. Su apabullante femineidad iba envuelta en un vestido rojo pasión que resaltaba su canalillo, le acariciaba las caderas y caía hasta el suelo. Las uñas pintadas de escarlata asomaban por las sandalias rojas. Rachel se quedó quieta en la puerta, como si estuviera permitiendo que la admirase antes de decidirse a hablar.**

**Un poco desconcertada, Quinn intentó recomponerse y se aferró a la profesionalidad para ocultar su reacción. Rachel Barbra Berry habia madurado muy bien. Quizá demasiado bien para su gusto. Pero eso tampoco tenía por qué decírselo.**

**La miró con la misma sonrisa neutral con la que miraría a cualquier socio comercial.**

**—Hola, siglos que no nos vemos.**

**Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, si bien su mirada siguió siendo agitó un poco y cerró los puños.**

**—Hola,Quinn.¿Cómo estás?**

**—Bien. Por favor, siéntate. ¿Quieres un café? ¿Té?**

**—Café, por favor.**

**—¿Leche? ¿Azúcar?**

**—Leche. Gracias.**

**Rachel sentó con elegancia en el sillón acolchado, lo hizo girar para separarse del escritorio y cruzó las sedosa tela roja subió un poco y le ofreció a Quinn un atisbo de sus piernas, suaves y atléticas.**

**Quinn se concentró en el café.**

**—¿Un milhojas? ¿Un buñuelo de manzana? Son de la pastelería de enfrente.**

**—No, gracias.**

**—¿Estás segura?**

**—Sí, sería incapaz de comerme uno solo. He aprendido a no ceder a la tentación.**

**La palabra "tentación" brotó de sus labios con una voz ronca y sensual que le acarició los oídos. Sintió un ramalazo de deseo en la entrepierna y se dio cuenta de que su voz también le había acariciado otras partes. Totalmente desconcertada por su reacción hacia una mujer con la que no quería tener contacto físico alguno, empezó a prepararle el café antes de sentarse frente a ella.**

**Se analizaron un momento, dejando que el silencio se prolongara. Ella le dio unos tironcitos a la delicada pulsera de oro que llevaba.**

**—Siento mucho lo de tu tío Earl.**

**—Gracias. ¿Te ha explicado kitty los pormenores?**

**—Todo el asunto parece una locura.**

**—Lo es. El tío Earl creía en la familia,y murió convencido de que yo nunca sentaría la cabeza. De modo que decidió que necesitaba que me dieran un buen empujón por mi propio bien.**

**—¿No crees en el matrimonio?**

**Se encogió de hombros antes de contestar:—El matrimonio es sueño de ese "para siempre"es un cuento chino. Los caballeros de brillante armadura y la monogamia no existen.**

**Ella se echó hacia atrás, sorprendida.**

**—¿No crees en forjar un compromiso con otra persona?**

**—Los compromisos duran poco. Sí, la gente habla en serio cuando confiesa su amor y su devoción, pero el tiempo erosiona todo lo bueno y deja solo lo malo.**

**¿Conoces a alguien que esté felizmente casada?**

**Rachel separó los labios, pero guardó silencio un instante.**

**—¿Además de mis padres? Supongo que no. Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya parejas felices.**

**—Tal vez—su tono de voz contradecía esa posibilidad.**

**—Supongo que hay un montón de cosas en las que no estamos de acuerdo —comentó ella, que cambió de postura y volvió a cruzar las piernas—Tendremos que pasar algo de tiempo juntas para ver si esto puede funcionar.**

**—No tenemos tiempo. La boda tiene que celebrarse antes de finales de la semana que viene. Da totalmente igual si nos llevamos bien o no. Es un matrimonio de conveniencia, nada más.**

**Ella entrecerró los ojos—Ya veo que sigues siendo la insoportable que se metía conmigo por el tamaño de mis pechos. **

**Algunas cosas no cambian.**

**Ella clavó la mirada en su canalillo—Supongo que tienes razón. Algunas cosas no cambian. Y otras siguen creciendo.**

**Rachel se quedó sin aliento al escuchar la pulla, pero la sorprendió al sonreír.**

**—Y otras cosas siguen igual de pequeñas.**

**Dirigió una mirada elocuente al bulto que tenía en la entrepierna.**

**Quinn estuvo a punto de espurrear el café, pero consiguió dejar la taza con una serena dignidad.**

**Sintió una llamarada en el estómago al recordar el día que pasaron en la piscina cuando eran niñas.**

**Acababa de burlarse de Rachel por los cambios de su cuerpo cuando kitty se colocó detrás de ella a hurtadillas y le bajó el bañ en todos los sentidos de la palabra, se marchó fingiendo que el asunto no lo había molestado lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, el recuerdo seguía aguijoneándola como el momento más vergonzoso de su vida.**

**Señaló los documentos que ella tenía delante.**

**—Kitty me ha dicho que necesitas una cantidad concreta de dinero. He dejado la cuantía abierta a la negociación.**

**Una extraña expresión apareció en la cara de Rachel. Sus facciones se tensaron, aunque después recuperó la compostura.**

**—¿Es el contrato? —Quinn asintió con la cabeza.**

**—Imagino que querrás que lo repase tu abogado.**

**—No hace falta. Tengo un amigo abogado y como lo ayudé a estudiar para el examen que le permite ejercer se me quedaron muchas cosas. ¿Puedo verlo?**

**Quinn deslizó los documentos por la brillante superficie de madera. Ella sacó del bolso unas gafas de leer de montura pequeña y negra, y se las puso. Tardó varios minutos en examinar el contrato, unos minutos que Quinn aprovechó para analizarla. La fuerte atracción que sentía la irritaba. Rachel no era su tipo. Era demasiado pequeña, demasiado directa, demasiado… real. Necesitaba la seguridad de saberse a salvo de cualquier arrebato emocional si ella no se salía con la suya. Aunque se enfadara,Lexi siempre se comportaba con mesura. **

**Rachel la acojonaba.****Algo le decía que no sería fácil su opinión y exhibía sus emociones sin reacciones provocaban situaciones de peligro,de caos y de desorden. Y eso era lo último que buscaba en un matrimonio.**

**Sin embargo…**

**Confiaba en ella. Esos ojos chocolate que tenían un brillo determinado y una expresión honesta. Su promesa tenía valor. Al cabo de un año, sabía que ella se alejaría sin mirar atrás y sin querer más dinero. La balanza se inclinó a su favor.**

**Una uña pintada de rojo cereza golpeaba con insistencia el margen de la página. Rachel levantó la vista.**

**Quinn se preguntó por qué de repente parecía muy blanca cuando hacía un momento tenía un aspecto muy saludable**

**—¿Tienes una lista de requisitos?**

**Lo preguntó como si la acusara de un crimen capital en vez de haber redactado una lista de pros y contras.**

**Carraspeó antes de contestar:**

**—Solo ciertas cualidades que me gustaría que tuviera mi mujer.**

**Rachel abrió la boca para hablar, pero no le salieron las palabras. Era como si le costara encontrarlas.**

**—Quieres a una anfitriona,a una huérfana y a un robot en una sola persona—¿Es eso? Quinn inspiró hondo.**

**—Estás quiera casarme con alguien elegante y con cierto sentido empresarial no significa que sea un monstruo.**

**—Quieres a una mujer florero pero sin el sexo.¿Es que no has aprendido nada de las mujeres desde que tenías catorce años?**

** —He aprendido muchas cosas. Por eso el tío Earl ha tenido que obligarme a entrar en una institución que favorece a las mujeres.**

**Rachel soltó un grito ahogado.**

**—¡Eres como los hombres,se benefician mucho del matrimonio!**

**—¿De qué forma?**

**—Disfrutan de sexo habitual y de compañerismo.**

**—Después de seis meses comienzan los dolores de cabeza y las parejas se aburren el uno del otro.**

**—Contáis con alguien con quien envejecer.**

**—En tal caso soy un hombres y no quiero eso pasare la vida buscando mujeres cada vez más jóvenes.**

**Rachel quedó boquiabierta. De hecho, la cerro de golpe.**

**—Hijos… familia… alguien que te quiera en la salud y en la enfermedad.**

**—Alguien que se gaste tu dinero, que te dé la tabarra por las noches y que despotrique por tener que limpiar tus cosas.**

**—Estás enferma.**

**—Y tú, loca.**

**Ella meneó la cabeza, de forma que sus sedosos cabellos se agitaron en torno a su cara antes de recolocarse despacio. Volvía a tener las mejillas sonrosadas.**

**—Dios, tus padres te dejaron tocadísima—masculló ella.**

**—Gracias.**

**—¿Y si no encajo en todas las categorías?**

**—Ya lo solucionaremos.**

**Rachel entrecerró los ojos de nuevo y se mordió el labio inferior. Quinn recordó la primera vez que la besó, cuando tenía dieciséis años. Recordó cómo unió sus labios, recordó el estremecimiento que la recorrió. Recordó que le acarició los hombros desnudos. Recordó su olor fresco y limpio, a flores y a jabón, muy tentador.**

**Después del beso, Rachel la miró rebosante de inocencia, belleza y pureza. A la espera del final feliz.**

**Y después sonrió y le dijo que la quería. Que quería casarse con ella. Debería haberle dado unas**

** palmaditas en la cabeza, decirle algo agradable y alejarse. Sin embargo, el comentario sobre el matrimonio le resultó dulce y tentador,y también le resultó aterrador.A los dieciséis años, Quinn ya sabía que ninguna relación sería bonita, que al final todas se estropeaban. Así que se echó a reír, le dijo que era una mocosa y la dejó sola en el bosque. La vulnerabilidad y el dolor que vio en su cara se le clavaron en el corazón, pero se blindó contra esa emoción. Cuanto antes aprendiera Rachel, mejor.**

**Aquel día se aseguró de que ambas aprendieran una dura lección. Desterró el recuerdo y se concentró en el presente.**

**—¿Por qué no me dices qué quieres conseguir con este matrimonio?**

**—Ciento cincuenta mil dólares. En efectivo. Por adelantado, no al final del año—se inclinó hacia ella,intrigada.**

**—Es un montón de pasta. ¿Deudas de juego? —un muro invisible se erigió entre ellas.**

**—No.**

**—¿Te has pasado con las compras?**

**La furia se reflejó en los ojos de Rachel.**

**—No es asunto trato establece que no vas a hacerme preguntas acerca del dinero ni en qué pienso gastarlo.**

**—Mmm,¿algo más?**

**—¿Dónde vamos a vivir?**

**—En mi casa.**

**—No voy a renunciar a mi é el alquiler como de costumbre—la sorpresa se apoderó de Quinn.**

**—Como mi mujer, vas a necesitar un fondo de armario en consonancia. Recibirás una mensualidad y tendrás acceso a mi asesor personal.**

**—Me pondré lo que quiera, cuando quiera, y pagaré mis cosas.**

**Quinn contuvo una sonrisa al disfrutaba del enfrentamiento verbal, tal como hacía en los viejos tiempos.**

**—Serás la anfitriona de mis socios comerciales. Tengo un acuerdo importantísimo pendiente de un hilo, así que tendrás que congraciarte con las demás esposas.**

**—Soy capaz de comer sin apoyar los codos en la mesa y de reírme de los chistes tontos. Pero debo disponer de tiempo libre para seguir llevando mi negocio y para disfrutar de mi vida social.**

**—Por supuesto. Espero que sigas con tu estilo de vida individual como de costumbre.**

**—Siempre y cuando no te avergüence,¿es eso?**

**—Exacto.**

**Rachel comenzó a golpear el suelo con el dedo gordo del pie al ritmo que marcaban sus uñas en la mesa.**

**—Tengo algunos problemillas con esta lista.**

**—Soy una persona flexible.**

**—Mantengo una estrecha relación con mi familia y necesitaremos una razón de mucho peso para convencerlos de que he decidido casarme así de repente.**

**—Diles que hemos vuelto a vernos después de todos estos años y que hemos decidido casarnos—Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.**

**—No pueden enterarse de este acuerdo, así que tendremos que fingir que estamos locamente enamoradas. Tendrás que venir a cenar a casa para hacer el anuncio oficial. Y tendrá que ser convincente.**

**Quinn recordó que el padre de Rachel los abandonó por culpa de su adicción al alcohol, que lo distanció de la familia.**

**—¿Te sigues hablando con tu padre?**

**—Sí.**

**—Antes lo odiabas.**

**—Se ha reformado. Y decidí perdonarlo. De cualquier forma, mi hermano y mi cuñada, junto con mi sobrina y mis hermanas gemelas, viven con mis padres. Harán un millón de preguntas, así que tendrás que ser persuasiva.**

**Frunció el ceño al escucharla. —No me gustan las complicaciones.**

**—Pues lo siento, pero esto forma parte del trato.**

**Quinn supuso que podría concederle esa pequeña victoria.**

**—Vale. ¿Algo más?**

**—Sí. Quiero una boda de verdad. Entrecerró los ojos antes de replicar:—Yo había planeado una boda en el juzgado.**

**—Yo pensaba en un vestido blanco, una boda en el exterior, con mi familia y con kitty como dama de honor.**

**—No me gustan las bodas.**

**—Sí, ya lo has dicho. Mi familia nunca se creerá que nos hemos fugado para casarnos. Tenemos que hacerlo por ellos.**

**—Rachel,me caso contigo por motivos empresariales. No por tu familia.**

**Ella levantó la barbilla. Quinn decidió que debía recordar el gesto. Parecía una advertencia previa a la batalla.**

**—Créeme, a mí tampoco me hace gracia este asunto; pero, si queremos que los demás piensen que esto es de verdad, debemos interpretar un papel.**

**Quinn compuso un gesto tenso, pero al final asintió con la cabeza.**

**—De acuerdo—su voz destilaba sarcasmo—¿Algo más?**

**Rachel parecía un poco nerviosa mientras la miraba de reojo,pero después se puso en pie y comenzó a andar de un lado para cuanto Quinn clavó los ojos en ese perfecto trasero,que se movía de un lado para otro,sintió una incómoda erección.**

**Su último pensamiento racional pasó por delante de sus ojos: «Levántate de la mesa, deja el juego y sal por esa puerta. Esta mujer te va a poner la vida patas arriba; te va a poner el mundo del revés. Y siempre has aborrecido los parques de atracciones».**

**Quinn luchó contra el pánico que la había asaltado de repente y esperó su respuesta.**

**«¡Joder!», pensó Rachel.**

**¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapa?**

**La miró de reojo mientras andaba de un lado para otro. De pequeña solía poner cara de asco y llamarla «niña bonita» por su pelo dorado. Había conseguido domar los rizos infantiles gracias a un corte conservador, pero algunos mechones le caían por la frente en terca rebeldía. El color había cambiado con el tiempo, pero todavía le recordaba al de los cereales que comía para desayunar, e iba desde el rubio miel hasta el color del trigo. Sus facciones se habían endurecido, y su barbilla parecía esculpida. Le había dejado ver unos dientes blancos y perfectos con esa breve ojos seguían siendo del mismo color dorado, y parecían ocultar secretos muy bien guardados bajo siete llaves.**

**En cuanto a su cuerpo…**

**Siempre había sido un chica muy activa, pero cuando cruzó la estancia, la tela de sus elegantes pantalones beige se movió a su antojo, marcando sus musculosas y largas piernas,y un culo perfecto. La blusa de cuello de pico resultaba informal y apropiada para un sábado en la oficina.**

**Algunas partes, en cambio, no eran en absoluto ligero bronceado de su piel, como si hubiera estado varias horas al sol por su trabajo. La agilidad felina de sus ía crecido, y ya no era una niña bonita. Quinn Fabray estaba como un tren… y aún la miraba como si ella fuera la niña pequeña que jugaba con kitty. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron,no hubo indicios de que la reconociera,de que la apreciara. Solo atisbó una distante cordialidad, ofrecida a una persona a la que conoció en el pasado.**

**Pues ni de coña iba a ponerse a babear solo porque era atractiva. Su personalidad seguía dando pena. Era un plomo con mayúsculas. Una sosa con mayúsculas. Una mayúscula…**

**Se obligó a no pensar en lo siguiente.**

**Rachel detestaba el hecho de que su presencia la pusiera nerviosa y de que la excitara un poco. La semana anterior había realizado un hechizo de amor y la Madre Tierra la había escuchado... en partes. Tenía el dinero y podía salvar la casa familiar. Pero ¿qué narices le había pasado a su lista?**

**El hombre que tenía en mente era una mujer que desdeñaba todos los valores en los que ella creía. No era un matrimonio por amor. No, se trataba de un matrimonio de conveniencia, simple y llanamente. De un matrimonio muy frío. Aunque el recuerdo de su primer beso había brotado desde el rincón más recóndito de su mente nada más verla, apostaría lo que fuera a que ella lo había olvidado por completo. Sintió que la humillación se apoderaba de ella. Se acabó. ¿Acaso la Madre Tierra no iba a permitirle conseguir un solo punto de su lista? Tomó una honda bocanada de aire y dijo:**

**—Una cosa más.**

**—Dime**

**—¿Te gusta el béisbol?**

**—Pues claro.**

**La tensión le provocó un nudo en el estómago.**

**—¿Tienes un equipo preferido?**

**Quinn hizo una mueca desdeñosa. Literalmente.**

**—Solo hay un equipo que merezca la pena en Nueva York.**

**Rachel reprimió las ganas de vomitar e hizo la pregunta:**

**—¿Cuál?**

**—Los Yankees, claro. Es el único equipo que gana. Es el único equipo que importa de verdad.**

**Rachel inspiró y espiró varias veces, tal como le habían enseñado a hacer en clase de yoga. ¿Podía casarse con una seguidora de los Yankees?¿No sería como renunciar a su moralidad y a su ética?**

**¿Soportaría estar casada con una mujer que veneraba la lógica como a un dios y que creía que la monogamia era algo de animales ?**

**—¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien?**

**Le hizo callar levantando una mano y siguió paseándose de un lado para otro mientras buscaba respuestas a la desesperada. Si daba marcha atrás en ese momento, no quedaría más alternativa que vender la casa. ¿Podría vivir consigo misma sabiendo que era demasiado egoísta como para sacrificarse por su familia? ¿Le quedaba otra alternativa?**

**—¿Rachel?**

**Se dio media vuelta. La impaciencia se reflejaba en la cara de Quinn. Es mujer no toleraba muy bien los arrebatos emocionales. Por muy buena que estuviera, sería un incordio, al igual que lo fue de pequeña. Seguramente tenía programados los días minuto a minuto. Ni siquiera conocería el significado de la palabra «impulso». ¿Conseguirían vivir un año entero en la misma casa? ¿No se despedazarían antes de que pasaran esos trescientos sesenta y cinco días? ¿Y si los Yankees ganaban la Serie Mundial ese año? Tendría que soportar su cansina arrogancia. Por Dios…**

**La vio cruzarse de brazos.**

**—No me lo digas, eres seguidora de los Mets.**

**Se estremeció al escuchar el tono de voz con el que lo dijo**

**—Me niego a hablar de béisbol contigo. No te pondrás ni una sola prenda de los Yankees cuando estemos juntas. Me da igual lo que te pongas cuando yo no esté cerca. ¿Entendido?**

**Se hizo el silencio. Se atrevió a lanzarle una miradita. Quinn la miraba como si su pelo se hubiera convertido en el de Medusa.**

**—¿Estás de broma?**

**Negó con la cabeza, encantada de poder hacerlo.**

**—¿No puedo ponerme aunque sea la gorra de los Yankees?**

**—Tú lo has dicho.**

**—Estás loca —replicó Quinn.**

**—Me da igual lo que pienses. Venga, dime lo que sea para no perder más tiempo.**

**En ese momento Quinn hizo algo que la pilló totalmente desprevenida y la dejó pasmada.**

**Se echó a reír. Y no con una sonrisilla contenida o desdeñosa. No, con carcajadas resonantes. El sonido llenó la estancia y la hizo vibrar con su vitalidad. Rachel tuvo que contener la sonrisa, sobre todo porque la broma había sido a su costa. Joder, estaba para comérsela cuando se sacaba el palo que parecía llevar metido por el culo.**

**Cuando por fin recuperó la compostura, Quinn meditó el asunto y acordó una solución:**

**—Yo no me pondré nada de los Yankees, pero tú también tienes que ceñirte a las reglas: nada de los Mets. No quiero ver ni una taza de café ni un llavero por mi casa. ¿Entendido?**

**Eso la irritó. De alguna manera se las había apañado para darle la vuelta a sus palabras.**

**—No estoy de acuerdo. No hemos ganado un torneo desde 1986, así que yo puedo ponerme mis cosas. Tú ya tienes bastante gloria… no te hace falta más.**

**La vio contener una sonrisa.**

**—Buen intento, pero no soy como los blandengues con los que estás acostumbrada a salir. Si no hay Yankees, no hay Mets. O lo tomas o lo dejas.**

**—¡Yo no salgo con blandengues!**

**Quinn se encogió de hombros.**

**—Me da igual.**

**Rachel cambió el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro y le costó la vida misma no apretar los puños. Era como un témpano de hielo. ¿Cómo era posible que se muriera de ganas de darle un mordisco aunque le recordara a la manzana envenenada que le habían ofrecido a Blancanieves?**

**—¿Y bien? ¿Quieres pensarlo durante esta noche o hacer lo que sea que haces cuando eres incapas de tomar una decisión?**

**Se mordió el labio, con fuerza, y se obligó a contestar:**

**—Vale. Trato hecho.**

**—¿Algo más?**

** —Supongo que eso lo cubre todo.**

**—No del todo.**

**Quinn hizo una pausa como si estuviera a punto de sacar a colación un tema delicado. Rachel se juró que mantendría la calma, pasara lo que pasase. Ella también podía jugar a su mismo juego. Sería una reina de hielo, aunque la torturara verbalmente. Inspiró hondo y volvió a sentarse, tras lo cual cogió la taza de café y le dio un sorbo.**

**Quinn juntó las yemas de los dedos e inspiró hondo.**

**—Quiero hablarte de sexo.**

**—¿Sexo?**

**La palabra surgió de sus labios y rebotó en la estancia como un tiro. Parpadeó, pero se negó a demostrar emoción en su cara.**

**Quinn se puso en pie de un salto y se echó a andar de un lado para otro, ocupando la posición que ella acababa de abandonar.**

**—Verás,tenemos queser muy discretas con…en fin…con nuestras actividades extramatrimoniales.**

**—¿Discretas?**

**—Sí. Me relaciono con clientes muy exclusivos y tengo que proteger mi reputación.**

**Además, si se pone en entredicho nuestro matrimonio, podrían violarse las cláusulas del acuerdo. Creo que lo mejor sería que accedieras a permanecer célibe durante este año. Es posible lograrlo, ¿no crees?**

**—O sea que nada de acción.**

**Quinn soltó una carcajada que a todas luces era falsa, lo que le llevó a preguntarse si lo que tenía en la frente era sudor o si se trataba de un efecto óptico por la luz. Dejó de moverse y la miró con expresión casi incómoda. De repente, el verdadero significado de sus palabras prendió mecha en su cerebro y sintió una especie de fogonazo. Quinn quería que fuera la esposa perfecta, lo que incluía mantener su tálamo nupcial casto y puro.**

**Sin embargo, no había mencionado su propio celibato. Kitty le había hablado de Alexandra, de modo que sabía que Quinn mantenía una relación. Rachel seguía sin comprender por qué no se casaba con su novia, pero no era quién para juzgarla. En ese momento lo único que le importaba era la cerda chovinista que tenía delante y las ganas de mandar el acuerdo a la mierda.**

**Pero se contuvo.**

**Aunque ardía de furia, mantuvo una expresión serena. Quinn Fabray quería hacer un trato. De acuerdo.**

**Porque cuando ella saliera por esa puerta, Quinn firmaría el acuerdo del siglo.**

**Sonrió.**

**—Lo entiendo.**

**La cara de Quinn casi se iluminó.**

**—¿De verdad?**

**—Por supuesto. Si todos creen que el matrimonio es real, ¿qué pensarían si se rumorea que tu mujer tiene una aventura tan pronto después de la boda?**

**—Exacto.**

**—Además, así no tendrás que lidiar con los vergonzosos interrogantes acerca de tu vida sexual. Si tu mujer anda de cama en cama, es evidente dónde está el problema. En casa no le dan lo que necesita.**

**Quinn cambió de postura. Asintió con la cabeza, pero no con mucho ímpetu.**

**—Supongo…**

**—Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos con Alexandra?—Quinn se quedó pasmada.**

** —¿Quién te ha hablado de ella?**

**—kitty.**

**—No te preocupes por Alexandra. Yo me encargo.**

**—¿Te acuestas con ella?**

**Quinn dio un respingo, pero después fingió que le daba igual la pregunta.**

**—¿Importa?**

**Ella levantó las manos en un gesto defensivo.**

**—Quiero aclarar el tema del sexo. Al menos, encajo en los dos primeros puntos. Te aseguro que no estoy enamorada de ti y tampoco nos sentimos atraídas la una por la otra. Ahora me dices que si quiero tener una aventura loca de una noche, no puedo. Pero ¿qué reglas se te aplican a ti?**

**Rachel frunció los labios y se preguntó cómo pensaba salir Quinn de la tumba que acababa de cavarse ella solita.**

**Quinn miró fijamente a la mujer que tenía delante e intentó tragar saliva. Su voz ronca evocó escenas muy escenas en las que estaba desnuda y le exigía una…aventura loca. Se mordió la lengua y se sirvió más café en un intento por ganar tiempo. Rachel la hacía pensar en el sexo con cada gesto. La inocencia de la juventud había dado paso a una mujer de sangre caliente con necesidades ardientes. Se preguntó qué clase de hombre le gustaría para satisfacer dichas necesidades.**

**Se preguntó qué se sentiría al rodear esos pechos tan generosos con las manos y a qué sabrían sus labios. Se preguntó qué llevaba puesto bajo el ajustado vestido rojo.**

**—¿Quinn?**

**—¿Sí?**

**—¿Me has oído?**

**—Sí. Lo del sexo. Te prometo que jamás te pondré en una situación incómoda.**

**—Así que me estás diciendo que piensas seguir acostándote con Alexandra, ¿no?**

**—Lexi y yo tenemos una relación.**

**—Pero no vas a casarte con ella.**

**La tensión se podía mascar en el ambiente. Quinn retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, desesperada por poner distancia entre ellas.**

**—No es ese tipo de relación.**

**—Vaya, qué interesante. Así que me estás diciendo que no puedo acostarme con otros hombres porque ahora mismo no tengo una relación estable.**

**Si hubiera tenido cubitos de hielo a mano,Quinn los habría chupado uno a uno. La acusación le provocó un extraño calor en la piel. Rachel había hablado con voz tranquila. Su sonrisa parecía relajada y franca. Quinn se dio cuenta de que llevaba las de perder. Intentó ganarle la mano.**

**—¿Y si es con una mujer?**

**—No tampoco. Si mantuvieras una relación estable con alguien, llegaríamos a un acuerdo. Pero los y las desconocidas son demasiado peligrosos. Puedo garantizarte que Lexi sabe guardar un secreto.**

**En ese momento ella sonrió. Una sonrisa deliciosa y muy femenina que prometía maravillas que desafiaban la imaginación. Se le paró el corazón y al cabo de un segundo se le subió a la garganta. Fascinada, esperó a sus siguientes palabras.**

**—Ni de coña, guapa.**

**Intentó concentrarse en lo que decía mientras esos voluptuosos labios formulaban la negativa.**

**—¿Cómo has dicho?**

** —Si no hay sexo para mí, tampoco lo hay para ti. Me importa bien poco que sea con Alexandra, con una stripper o con el dichoso amor de tu vida. Si yo me quedo a dos velas, tú también. Tendrás que conformarte con este matrimonio tan pulcro y tan estipulado y apañártelas sola—hizo una pausa—¿Lo has entendido?**

**Quinn lo había entendido. Pero decidió no aceptarlo. Y se dio cuenta de que estaban en un tris de disputar el punto de juego, de set y de partido, y de que necesitaba ganarlo.**

**—Rachel, entiendo que no te parezca justo. Pero yo soy diferente. Además, Lexi también tiene que proteger su reputación, así que nunca quedarás en mal lugar. ¿Lo entiendes?**

**—Sí.**

**—¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas las condiciones?**

**—No.**

**La irritación se apoderó de ella. Entrecerró los ojos y la observó con detenimiento. Decidió entrar a matar.**

**—Hemos logrado ponernos de acuerdo en todo lo demás. Hemos alcanzado un compromiso. Solo será un año, después podrás tener una puta orgía, a mí me dará lo mismo.**

**Unos gélidos ojos se clavaron en ella con un brillo terco y decidido.**

**—Si tú tienes orgías,yo también las tengo. Si tú quieres pasarte un año célibe, yo también lo pasaré. Me importan una mierda tus chorradas sobre las diferencias entre tu y yo.**

**Si yo tengo que acostarme sola durante trescientas sesenta y cuatro noches, tú también lo harás. Y si quieres un poco de acción, tendrás que apañártelas con tu mujer—agitó la cabeza como un semental que acabara de salir de la cuadra—Y como las dos sabemos que no nos sentimos atraídas la una por la otra, vas a tener que buscar otra forma de aliviar la presión. Sé creativa. El celibato debería llevarte a descubrir otras formas de desahogo—sonrió—Porque eso es todo lo que vas a conseguir.**

**Era evidente que Rachel desconocía que estaba ante una jugadora de póquer magnífica, que se había pasado los últimos años liberando tensión en partidas que empezaban por la noche y acababan al día siguiente, de las cuales salía miles de dólares más rica. Al igual que su antiguo vicio, el tabaco,el póquer la tenía muy enganchada, más por el placer que le provocaba que por el beneficio económico que conseguía.**

**Se negaba a que le ganara la partida, y además sentía que la victoria estaba cerca. Se lanzó a la yugular.**

**—¿No quieres atenerte a razones? Vale, no hay trato. Despídete de tu mi caso,solo tendré que encargarme del consejo de administración una temporada.**

**Rachel se levantó, se colgó el bolso del hombro y se plantó delante de ella.**

**—Me alegro de haberte visto otra vez, niña bonita—un golpe certero.**

**Quinn se preguntó si sabía lo mucho que detestaba ese mote desdeñoso. Al escucharlo ardía en deseos de zarandearla hasta que lo retirase.**

**Ya lo odiaba de pequeña y los años no habían mitigado lo hiriente que le resultaba. Tal como hacía en aquel entonces, apretó los dientes y sobrellevó la irritación con una sonrisa.**

**—Sí, yo también me alegro. Pásate por aquí otro día. No vayamos a perder el contacto.**

**—Descuida—hizo una pausa—Nos vemos.**

**En ese instante, Quinn supo que se había equivocado. De parte a parte. Rachel Barbra Berry podría ganar al póquer: no porque supiera cómo ir de farol, sino porque estaba dispuesta a perder.**

**También era increíble jugando a ver quién se acobardaba antes.**

**Rachel dio media vuelta. Caminó hasta la puerta. Giró el pomo. Y…**

** —Vale.**

**La palabra salió disparada de la boca de Quinn antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera. Algo le decía que si ella se iba, no llamaría después para decirle que había cambiado de opinión. Y, joder, era su única candidata. Un año de su vida no era nada comparado con el regalo que suponía un futuro en el que hacer lo que siempre había soñado.**

**Le resultó admirable que ni siquiera se regodeara de su victoria.**

**Rachel se limitó a volverse hacia ella para decirle con tono seco y profesional:**

**—Sé que el contrato no registra nuestro nuevo acuerdo. ¿Me das tu palabra de que te atendrás a las condiciones?**

**—Haré que redacten un documento revisado.**

**—No hace falta. ¿Me das tu palabra?**

**Su cuerpo vibraba por la energía. Quinn se percató de que confiaba en ella en la misma medida en que ella confiaba en Rachel . Sintió un aguijonazo de satisfacción.**

**—Te doy mi palabra.**

**—Entonces sellaremos el trato con un apretón de manos. Ah, y cuando se disuelva el matrimonio dentro de un año… mi familia no sufrirá por este engaño. Diremos que tenemos diferencias irreconciliables y fingiremos una separación amistosa.**

**—Podré soportarlo.**

**—Bien. Recógeme a las siete para ir a casa de mis padres y darles la noticia. Yo me ocuparé de todos los detalles de la boda.**

**Quinn asintió con la cabeza, aunque tenía la mente un poco abotargada tanto por la decisión como por la cercanía de Rachel. ¿Qué era el sutil aroma que desprendía su piel? ¿Vainilla? ¿Canela? Contempló que dejaba una tarjeta de visita en el escritorio de cerezo.**

**—La dirección de mi librería —dijo ella—Nos vemos esta noche.**

**Carraspeó para decir algo, pero era demasiado tarde. Rachel ya se había marchado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Guest: el autor es Jennifer Probst<strong>

**Zadaleghiel: gracias por tu Rw me gusto :D**

**PKN150: espero no decepcionarte,gracias por el Rw y leer**

**Guest: Si es G!p perdón por cobtestar hasta ahora**

**Candy05:tu me diste la idea :3 :***

**Roxi pm .9: un corazón roto y una mente dañada**

**Betsa: se llama Marriage Bargain de Jennifer Probst **

**Gracias por sus Rw y a los lectores de las sombras -A**


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta** **historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

**Rachel se removió en el asiento, mientras se prolongaba el silencio reinante en el BMW negro. Su futura mujer parecía igual de incómoda, pero decidió concentrar su energía en su reproductor de MP3. Intentó no hacer una mueca cuando ella eligió a Mozart. A Quinn le gustaba la música sin letra. Casi se estremeció al pensar en compartir casa con ella.**

**¡Durante todo un año!**

**—¿No tienes nada de Black Eyed Peas?—ella pareció desconcertada por la pregunta.**

**—¿Cómo dices?—contuvo un gemido.**

**—Me conformaría con cualquiera de los clásicos: Sinatra, Bennett, Martin…—Quinn guardó silencio.**

**—¿Los Eagles? ¿Los Beatles? Por favor, dime que te suena alguno de los nombres—vio que ella tensaba los hombros.**

**—Sé quiénes son. ¿Prefieres Beethoven?**

**—Déjalo.**

**Se sumieron de nuevo en el silencio, roto únicamente por la música de piano de fondo. Rachel sabía que las dos se iban poniendo más nerviosas a medida que se reducían los kilómetros que los separaban de casa de sus padres. Interpretar a una pareja enamorada no sería fácil cuando eran incapaces de mantener una conversación de dos minutos. Decidió intentarlo de nuevo.**

**—Kitty ha dicho que tienes un pez. **

**Ese comentario le valió una mirada gélida.**

**—Sí.**

**—¿Cómo se llama?**

**—Pez.**

**Parpadeó al escucharlo.**

**—¿Ni siquiera le has puesto nombre?**

**—¿He cometido un delito?**

**—¿No sabes que los animales tienen sentimientos al igual que las personas?**

**—No me gustan los animales—adujo Quinn.**

**—¿Por qué? ¿Te dan miedo?**

**—Claro que no.**

**—Te asustaste de la serpiente que encontramos en el bosque. ¿Recuerdas que no querías acercarte y pusiste excusas para irte?**

**Tuvo la sensación de que la temperatura descendía unos cuantos grados dentro del coche.**

**—No me asusté, es que pasaba del bicho. Ya te he dicho que no me gustan los animales.**

**Resopló, pero después se mantuvo en silencio. Tachó otra cualidad de su lista. La Madre Tierra no daba una.**

**Rachel decidió no contarle a su futuro mujer lo del refugio de animales. Cuando estaban sobrepasados, siempre se llevaba algunos perros a casa hasta que hubiera plazas libres. El instinto le decía que Quinn pondría el grito en el cielo. Si acaso conseguía reunir la emoción necesaria para perder el control.**

**La posibilidad la intrigaba.**

**—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó**

**—De nada. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hemos hablado?—Quinn soltó un suspiro hastiado.**

**—Sí. Hemos repasado a todos los miembros de tu familia en profundidad. Me sé los nombres y sus vidas por encima. Por el amor de Dios, Rachel,jugaba en tu casa cuando éramos pequeñas.**

**—Tú solo venías a buscar las galletas de chocolate de mi madre. Y te encantaba torturarnos a tu hermana y a mí. Además, eso fue hace muchos años. No te has relacionado con ellos durante la última década. —intentó disimular la amargura con todas sus fuerzas, pero la facilidad con la que Quinn se había desentendido de su pasado sin mirar atrás**

**—Por cierto, no hablas de tus padres.¿Has hablado con tu padre últimamente?**

**Se preguntó si sería posible acabar con la hipotermia por el frío que Quinn desprendía.**

**—No.**

**Esperó a que añadiera algo más, pero no lo hizo.**

**—¿Qué me dices de tu madre? ¿Se ha vuelto a casar?**

**—No. No quiero hablar de mis padres. No tiene sentido hacerlo.**

**—Maravilloso. ¿Y qué vamos a decirle a mi familia sobre ellos? Porque van a preguntar. **

**Cuando Quinn habló, sus palabras fueron cortantes.**

**—Diles que mi padre está en México y que mi madre anda en alguna parte con su nuevo novio.**

**Diles lo que te dé la gana. De todas formas no van a asistir a la boda.**

**Rachel abrió la boca para protestar, pero la mirada que le lanzó Quinn le dejó muy claro que el tema estaba zanjado. Genial. Le encantaba su don para hacer eso.**

**Indicó la señal de tráfico a la que estaban llegando.**

**—Esa es la salida para la casa de mis padres.**

**Quinn aparcó en el camino de entrada circular y apagó el motor. Las dos contemplaron la casa blanca de estilo victoriano. La estructura irradiaba calidez desde cada una de las columnas clásicas del elegante porche que rodeaba toda la casa. Los sauces llorones flanqueaban el jardín casi con gesto protector. Unos enormes ventanales con contraventanas negras salpicaban la fachada. La oscuridad ocultaba las señales del descuido ocasionado por las dificultades económicas. Escondía la pintura descascarillada de las columnas, los escalones desvencijados del patio y el tejado maltrecho.**

**Rachel suspiró cuando el ambiente de su hogar la envolvió como una cálida manta.**

**—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó Quinn **

**La miró. Su expresión era impasible y su mirada, distante. Tenía un aspecto relajado y elegante con los Calvin Klein caqui y su blusa Carolina Herrera acompañados con los náuticos de piel. Su pelo aclarado por el sol estaba despeinado elegantemente ,con algunos mechónes rebelde que caía sobre su frente.**

**La blusa le quedaba de maravilla. Demasiado bien para su gusto, la idea le provocó una extraña sensación en el estómago, así que decidió olvidarse del tema y concentrarse en el problema que se les avecinaba.**

**—Ni que acabaras de pisar una mierda de perro.**

**La expresión impasible de Quinn desapareció y esbozó una sonrisilla torcida.**

**—Esto… kitty ha dicho que escribías poesía.**

**—Se supone que estamos locamente enamoradas. Si sospechan lo contrario, no podré casarme contigo y mi madre convertirá mi vida en un infierno. Así que métete en el papel. Y que no te dé**

** miedo tocarme. Te prometo que no tengo sarna ni nada del estilo.**

**—No me da miedo…**

**Quinn siseó cuando ella extendió el brazo y le apartó el mechón rebelde de la frente. El tacto sedoso de su pelo en los dedos la complació. La expresión desconcertada de su cara hizo que cediera a la tentación de continuar la caricia y pasarle el dorso de los dedos muy despacio por la piel era suave y áspera a la vez.**

**—¿Lo ves? No pasa nada.**

**Esos labios carnosos hicieron un mohín que ella supuso que era de irritación. Saltaba a la vista que Quinn Fabray no la consideraba una adulta, sino una especie de ser humano asexuado. Como una ameba.**

**Rachel abrió la puerta y le impidió replicar al decir:—Que empiece el espectáculo.**

**Quinn masculló algo y la siguió.**

**No tuvieron ni que molestarse en llamar al timbre. Los miembros de su familia salieron uno a uno, hasta que el porche delantero estuvo atestado con sus chillonas hermanas y con varios hombres que no les quitaban los ojos de encima.**

**Rachel había llamado para decirles que se había comprometido. Se había inventado que llevaba un tiempo saliendo con Quinn en secreto, que lo suyo había sido un romance fulminante y que se habían comprometido de forma impulsiva. Hizo hincapié en el pasado que compartían para que sus padres creyeran que habían mantenido el contacto a lo largo de los años y que seguían siendo amigas.**

**Quinn intentó quedarse rezagada, pero sus hermanas se negaron a darle el gusto. Isabella y Genevieve se lanzaron a sus brazos para darle un abrazo sin dejar de hablar.**

**—¡Enhorabuena!**

**—¡Bienvenida a la familia!**

**—Izzy, te dije que sería guapísima. ¿A que es increíble? ¡Amigas de la infancia que ahora serán una pareja perfecta!**

**—¿Tenéis ya fecha para la boda?**

**—¿Puedo ir a la despedida de soltera?**

**Quinn parecía estar a punto de saltar por la barandilla del porche para salir corriendo.**

**—Quinn, mírate qué grande estás—abrió los brazos en señal de bienvenida—.Y qué guapa.**

**Rachel se preguntó si lo que veía en las mejillas de Quinn era rubor, pero después desechó la idea. Quinn carraspeó.**

**—Esto… gracias, señora Berry. Hace siglos que no nos vemos.**

**Jake le dio una palmada en el hombro.**

**—Quinn, sí que hace siglos que no te veo. Y ahora me entero de que vas a formar parte de la familia. Enhorabuena.**

**—Gracias.**

**Su padre se adelantó y le tendió la mano.**

**—Llámame Leroy—le dijo—Recuerdo que te pasabas la vida atormentando a mi pequeñina. Creo que su primera mala palabra oficial la pronunció pensando en ti.**

**—Pues creo que sigo teniendo el mismo efecto —replicó Quinn con sorna.**

**El padre soltó una carcajada. Marley se apartó de Jake para darle un fuerte abrazo.**

**—Ahora a lo mejor cuento con alguien para igualar las fuerzas —dijo ella. Sus ojos azules brillaban**

**—Siempre acabo perdiendo en las reuniones familiares **

**Rachel una carcajada.**

**—Marley. Créeme, se pondrá de parte de Rachel siempre.**

**Jake volvió a abrazar a su mujer, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.**

**—Las cosas no cambiaran en la casa,tendre que enfrentarme al síndrome premenstrual.**

**Rachel le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. Y Marley le golpeó el otro. Shelby chasqueó la lengua.**

**—Jake, los caballeros no hablan así cuando hay damas presentes.**

**—¿Qué damas?**

**Shelby dio un azote en el trasero.**

**—Todos adentro. Brindaremos con champán, comeremos y después nos tomaremos un buen café.**

**—¿Puedo beber champán?**

**—¿Y yo?**

**Shelby negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a las dos chicas, que se habían postrado de rodillas a sus pies con actitud suplicante.**

**—Van a beber zumo de manzana con gas. He comprado una botella para la ocasión.**

**—¡Yo también, yo también!**

**Rachel miró a la pequeña que tenía en brazos con una sonrisa.**

**—De acuerdo, mocosa. Tú también beberás zumo de manzana.**

**Dejó a su sobrina en el suelo y la vio correr hacia la cocina, afectada por la emoción reinante. La cálida aceptación de su familia la envolvió como una capa acogedora y se impuso a los nervios que tenía en el estómago.**

**¿Sería capaz de llevarlo a cabo? Lanzar un hechizo de amor para atrapar a una desconocida muy rica que sacara a su familia de los apuros era una cosa. Pasar un año entero con una Quinn Fabray de carne y hueso era harina de otro costal. Si sus padres se olían que había tramado un matrimonio de conveniencia para salvar la casa familiar, nunca se lo perdonarían. Ni se perdonarían ellos. Pese a las constantes facturas del tratamiento médico para la enfermedad cardiovascular de su padre, el orgullo familiar los instaba a rechazar cualquier ayuda económica de los demás. Saber que su hija había sacrificado su integridad para salvarlos les partiría el corazón.**

**Quinn la observaba con una expresión rara, como si intentara desentrañar algún misterio. El deseo de tocarla le quemaba los dedos.**

**—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.**

**—Sí, entremos —contestó Quinn **

**La observó entrar en la casa mientras ella intentaba que sus secas palabras no le dolieran. Ya le había dicho que no le gustaban las grandes familias. No debería ser tan infantil como para tomarse su reacción tan a pecho.**

**Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, levantó la barbilla y la siguió. Las horas pasaron con una contundente lasaña italiana, pan de ajo con queso y hierbas aromáticas recién horneado, y una botella de chianti. Cuando por fin se fueron al salón para tomar café y sambuca, sentía un alegre cosquilleo en el cuerpo, avivado por la buena comida y la conversación.**

**Miró a Quinn mientras esta se sentaba a su lado en el ajado sofá beige a una distancia prudencial.**

**Tenía una expresión desdichada.**

**Quinn escuchó con educación, se rió en los momentos adecuados y representó el papel de la mujer perfecta. Con la salvedad de que no la miraba a la cara, se alejaba cada vez que ella intentaba tocarla y no se estaba comportando como la prometida coladita por ella que se suponía que era.**

**Leroy Berry se bebió el café con ademanes relajados.**

**—Bueno, Quinn, cuéntame cosas de tu trabajo.**

**—Papá…**

**—No, no pasa nada—Quinn se volvió hacia su padre—Dreamscape es un estudio de arquitectura que diseña edificios en el valle del Hudson. Diseñamos el restaurante japonés que hay en la cima de la montaña de Suffern.**

**La cara de su padre se iluminó.**

**—Un lugar maravilloso para comer. A Shelby siempre le han gustado los jardines—hizo una pausa**

**—Bueno, ¿qué te parecen los cuadros de Rachel ?**

**Ella reprimió una mueca. Por Dios, qué mala pata. Sus cuadros eran un pobre intento de expresión artística y casi todo el mundo coincidía en que eran pé más como terapia que para impresionar a los demás. Le dieron ganas de estampar la cabeza contra la pared por no haberle permitido recogerla en su apartamento en vez de en la librería. Leroy, que asesoraba a personas adictas al alcohol, era capaz de detectar una debilidad cual ave carroñera bien entrenada, y en ese momento ya olía la sangre.**

**Quinn esbozó una sonrisa forzada.**

**—Son estupendos. Siempre le he dicho que debería exponerlos en una galería de arte—Leroy se cruzó de brazos.**

**—Así que te gustan, ¿no? ¿Cuál te gusta más?**

**—Papá…**

**—El del paisaje. Consigue que te metas de lleno en la escena.**

**El pánico la atenazó pese al hormigueo del alcohol cuando su padre captó la tensión entre ellas y acechó a Quinn como un depredador. **

**Aunque Quinn lo había intentado, reconoció que estaba abocada al fracaso antes siquiera de comenzar. El resto de la familia ya se conocía el juego, así que observó la pelota empezar a rodar.**

**—No pinta paisajes.**

**Las palabras reverberaron en la estancia como un tiro.**

**Quinn no perdió la sonrisa en ningún momento.**

**—Está empezando con ellos. Cariño, ¿no se lo habías contado?**

**Rachel intentó contener el pánico.**

**—No, lo siento, papá, se me había olvidado ponerte al día. Ahora pinto paisajes.**

**—Detestas los paisajes.**

**—Ya no —consiguió decir con voz cantarina—Desde que salgo con una arquitecta he comenzado a apreciarlos.**

**Su comentario solo sirvió para arrancarle un resoplido a su padre, que siguió hablando.**

**—Dime, Quinn ,¿te gusta el béisbol o el fútbol?**

**—Los dos.**

**—Los Giants han tenido una temporada genial, ¿no crees? Espero que Nueva York se lleve otra Super Bowl. Oye, ¿has leído el último poema de Rachel?**

**—¿Cuál de ellos?**

**—El de la tormenta.**

**—Ah, sí, me ha parecido maravilloso.**

**—No ha escrito un poema sobre una tormenta. Escribe sobre experiencias vitales relacionadas con el amor o con la pérdida. Nunca ha escrito un poema relacionado con la naturaleza, de la misma manera que nunca ha pintado un paisaje.**

**Rachel apuró el vaso de sambuca, pasó del café y rezó para que el licor la ayudara a pasar la velada.**

**—Esto… Papá, acabo de escribir uno acerca de una tormenta.**

**—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no nos lo recitas? Tu madre y yo no hemos escuchado tus poemas más recientes.**

**Rachel tragó saliva.**

**—En fin, es que sigo componiéndolo. Lo compartiré con ustedes en cuanto quede perfecto.**

**—Pero has dejado que Quinn lo lea.**

**Se le revolvió el estómago y rezó pidiendo ayuda para encontrar la salida. Se le humedecieron las manos.**

**—Sí. En fin, Quinn, creo que deberíamos irnos. Es tarde y tengo que encargarme de muchos detalles de la boda.**

**Leroy apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Dejó de acechar y se lanzó a la yugular. El resto de la familia observó la inminente tragedia.**

**La expresión compungida de su hermano le indicó que no creía que fuera a celebrarse boda alguna. Lo vio rodear la cintura de su mujer con los brazos, como si reviviera la pesadilla de cuando anunció que Marley estaba embarazada e iban a casarse. Taylor jugaba con sus Lego, ajena a la crisis.**

**—Quería preguntarles por la boda—continuó Leroy —Van a organizarlo todo en una semana. ¿Por qué no se toman un tiempo para que todos conozcamos a Quinn y podamos darle la bienvenida a la familia? ¿A qué vienen las prisas?**

**Quinn intentó salvarlos a ambas.**

**—Lo entiendo,Leroy, pero Rachel y yo lo hemos hablado y no queremos una gran ceremonia. Hemos decidido que queremos estar juntas y que deseamos empezar nuestra vida en común de inmediato.**

**—Es romántico, papá —comentó Izzy.**

**Rachel dio las gracias a su hermana con la mirada, pero de repente otra persona se puso en su contra.**

**—Yo opino lo mismo—Shelby tenía un paño en las manos y estaba en la puerta de la cocina—Disfrutemos de la boda. Nos encantaría celebrar una gran fiesta de compromiso para que Quinn pueda conocer al resto de la familia.**

**Es imposible que todos puedan venir el sábado. Tus primos se la perderán.**

**Leroy se puso en pie.**

**—Pues asunto arreglado. Pospondran la boda—Shelby asintió con la cabeza.**

**—Una idea excelente.**

**Rachel cogió a Quinn de la mano.**

**—Cariño, ¿te importa que hablemos un momento en una de las habitaciones?**

**—Lo que tú digas, cielo.**

**La arrastró por el pasillo y la obligó a entrar en un dormitorio. La puerta se cerró a medias.**

**—Lo has arruinado todo —le soltó con un susurro furioso—Te dije que fingieras, pero se te da fatal. ¡Y ahora mis padres saben que no estamos enamoradas!**

**—¿Que a mí se me da fatal? Tú te comportas como si todo esto fuera una ridícula obra que has montado para los vecinos. Hablamos de la vida real y lo hago lo mejor que puedo.**

**—Mis obras no eran estúpidas. Conseguimos mucho dinero con las entradas. Annie nos salió genial—Quinn resopló al escucharla.**

**—No sabes cantar, pero te quedaste con el papel de Annie.**

**—Sigues cabreada porque no te dejé interpretar el personaje que querias.**

**Quinn se tocó el pelo y emitió un gemido ronco.**

**—¿Cómo narices consigues enredarme en estas conversaciones tan ridículas?**

**—Será mejor que se te ocurra algo deprisa. Por Dios, ¿es que no sabes cómo tratar a una novia?**

** Te has comportado como si fuera una desconocida con quien debes ser educada. ¡Con razón sospecha mi padre!**

**—Eres adulta, Rachel, y él sigue interrogando a tus parejas. No nos hace falta su permiso. Nos casamos el sábado, y si a tus padres no les gusta, peor para ellos.**

**—¡Quiero que mi padre me lleve al altar!**

**—¡Ni siquiera es una boda de verdad!**

**—¡Pues ahora mismo es lo mejor a lo que puedo aspirar!**

**El dolor se filtró en su voz durante un instante, golpeada por la realidad de su situación.**

**El suyo jamás sería un matrimonio de verdad y algo quedaría destrozado para siempre en cuanto Quinn le colocara la alianza en el dedo. Siempre había soñado con un amor para toda la vida, con una casita con jardín y un montón de niños. Sin embargo, iba a acabar con un montón de dinero y un mujer que la toleraba por educación. No iba a permitir que su incapacidad de fingir un poco de emoción delante de sus padres echara por tierra su sacrificio.**

** Se puso de puntillas y se aferró a las mangas de su blusa. Le clavó las uñas en la tela y en la piel.**

**—Ya puedes arreglar el entuerto—masculló.**

**—¿Qué quieres que haga?**

**Rach parpadeó. Le temblaron los labios al pronunciar las palabras con sequedad.**

**—¡Haz algo, joder! Demuéstrale a mi padre que será un matrimonio de verdad o…**

**—¿Rachel?**

**Su nombre se coló por la puerta abierta desde el pasillo. Su madre la llamaba preocupada por saber si estaban bien.**

**—Viene tu madre —dijo Quinn**

**—Lo sé… seguro que nos ha escuchado discutir. ¡Haz algo!**

**—¿El qué?**

** —¡Lo que sea!**

**—¡Vale!**

**Quinn le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la pegó por completo a ella antes de inclinar la cabeza. Sus labios cubrieron los de Rachel mientras la estrechaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, de modo que acabaron unidas desde las caderas hasta el pecho.**

**Se quedó sin aire en los pulmones y se tambaleó cuando le fallaron las rodillas. **

**Había esperado un beso preciso y controlado para tranquilizar a su madre y demostrarle que eran amantes. Sin embargo, estaba experimentando una descarga energía sexual incontenida. Los labios que la besaban eran ardientes y se apoderaban de los suyos mientras los mordisqueaba y le introducía la lengua en la boca. Después comenzó a acariciarla con un ritmo sensual que la obligó a arquear la espalda y a dejarse conquistar.**

**Se aferró a Quinn y le devolvió el beso. Ansiosa por sus caricias,se embriagó con su olor almizcleño y con su sabor; se deleitó con la dureza de su cuerpo mientras la pasión las consumía y las lanzaba por un precipicio.**

**Soltó un gemido ronco. **

**Quinn le enterró los dedos en el pelo para sujetarle la cabeza con firmeza mientras continuaba con el sensual asalto. Rachel sintió que se le endurecían los pezones y que el deseo la asaltaba entre los muslos.**

**—Rachel, car… ¡Ah!**

**Quinn se apartó de sus labios. Aturdida, Rach observó su cara en busca de algún indicio de emoción, pero ella estaba mirando a su madre.**

**—Lo siento,Shelby—dijo con una sonrisa muy ufana.**

**Shelby soltó una carcajada antes de mirar a su hija, que seguía entre sus brazos.**

**—Siento interrumpir. Volveré al salón cuando hayan terminado.**

**Rachel escuchó sus pasos al alejarse. Despacio, Quinn bajó la vista.**

**Su expresión le causó un escalofrío. Había esperado ver sus ojos nublados por la pasión. Sin embargo, esos ojos dorados tenían una mirada clara. Su cara parecía relajada. De no ser por la erección que sentía, creería que el beso no la había afectado en catapultada a otro momento,a otro lugar, en mitad del bosque,cuando expresó sus pensamientos sin tapujos y ella destrozó su confianza. La primera caricia de sus labios, su juvenil perfume en la nariz, el dulce apretón de sus dedos en los hombros mientras la sujetaba.**

**El miedo le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda.**

**Si se reía otra vez de ella, frenaría en seco la boda.**

**Si se reía…**

**Quinn la soltó y retrocedió. **

**Se hizo un pesado silencio, como el de una ola gigantesca que ganaba velocidad justo antes de romper.**

**—Creo que hemos resuelto el problema —dijo Quinn. Rachel no replicó.**

**—¿No es lo que querías? —insistió Quinn.**

**Levantó la barbilla y ocultó como pudo las inconvenientes emociones que se retorcían en sus entrañas como serpientes.**

**—Supongo que sí.**

**Quinn se quedó quieta un momento antes de extender una mano hacia ella.**

**—Será mejor que presentemos un frente común.**

**La cogió de la mano sin apretar demasiado, con una delicadeza que le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. Las contuvo y decidió que padecía un síndrome premenstrual bestial.**

**No había otra explicación posible para que un beso de Quinn Fabray le provocara tanto placer y tanto dolor a la vez.**

**—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Quinn.**

**Rachel apretó los dientes y después esbozó una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que podría pasar por una modelo en el anuncio de un dentífrico.**

**—Pues claro. Ha sido una idea genial.**

**—Gracias.**

**—Pero cuando salgamos, no te pongas tan tiesa como un palo. Finge que soy Alexandra.**

**—Jamás podría confundirte con Alexandra.**

**La pulla la hirió en lo más hondo, pero se negó a mostrar la menor debilidad.**

**—Seguro que sí. Pero que sepas que tú tampoco eres mi ideal de mujer, niña bonita.**

**—No me refería a que…**

**—Déjalo**

**Lo condujo de vuelta al salón—Siento la interrupción, familia. Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. Se hace tarde.**

**Todos se pusieron en pie de un salto para despedirse. Shelby le dio un beso en la mejilla y le guiñó un ojo para expresar su aprobación.**

**—Admito que no me gustan las prisas —le susurró su madre—Pero eres adulta. No le hagas caso a tu padre y sigue los dictados de tu corazón.**

**Rachel sintió un nudo en la garganta.**

**—Gracias, mamá. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer durante esta semana.**

**—No te preocupes, cariño.**

**Estaban casi en la puerta cuando Leroy hizo un intento de última hora.**

**—Barbra, lo menos que podrías hacer es posponer la boda unas cuantas semanas por la familia.**

**Quinn, seguro que estás de acuerdo…**

**Quinn le colocó una mano a Leroy en el hombro. La otra aferró con fuerza la de su prometida.**

**—Entiendo por qué quieres que esperemos, Leroy. Pero, verás, estoy locamente enamorada de tu hija y vamos a casarnos el sábado. Nos haría mucha ilusión contar con tu aprobación.**

**Todos se quedaron callados. Incluso Taylor dejó de parlotear para observar la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella. Rachel esperó la explosión.**

**Leroy asintió con la cabeza.**

**—Vale. ¿Podemos hablar en privado un momento?**

**—Papá…**

**—Solo un momento.**

**Quinn siguió a su padre a la cocina.**

**Rachel reprimió la preocupación mientras conversaba con Izzy y con Gen sobre los vestidos de las damas de honor. Atisbó la expresión seria de Quinn mientras este escuchaba lo que su padre tenía que decir.**

**Al cabo de unos minutos los vio darse un apretón de manos. Cuando regresó, su padre le dio un beso de despedida un tanto avergonzado.**

**Tras despedirse de todos, volvieron al coche.**

**—¿Qué quería mi padre?**

**Quinn salió del camino de entrada y se concentró en la carretera que tenía delante.**

**—Le preocupaba pagar los gastos de la boda.**

**El sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de ella, ahogándola. Se le habían olvidado por completo los gastos de la boda. Por supuesto, su padre había supuesto que él correría con ellos, aunque los tiempos habían cambiado. El sudor le humedeció la frente.**

**—¿Qué le has dicho?—Quinn la miró.**

**—Que me niego a dejarlo pagar y que si hiciéramos lo que él quiere y esperáramos un año,aceptaría su dinero. Pero dado que hemos decidido acelerar la boda, he insistido en pagarlo todo. Así que hemos hecho un trato. Él paga su traje y el de tu hermano. Y yo pago los vestidos de las mujeres, incluido el tuyo, y los demás gastos de la boda.**

**Rachel soltó el aire con fuerza y observó el rostro de Quinn gracias a los faros de los coches que circulaban en dirección contraria. Su cara permanecía impasible, pero ese gesto la conmovió.**

**—Gracias —dijo en voz baja.**

**Ella se estremeció como si sus palabras la hubieran golpeado.**

**—No hay de qué. Jamás les haría daño a tus padres. Nadie suele tener el dinero necesario para pagar los costes de una boda en una semana. Y entiendo lo que es el orgullo familiar. No se me ocurriría arrebatárselo.**

**Rachel tuvo que tragar saliva porque la emoción le provocó un nudo en la garganta. El resto del trayecto lo hicieron en silencio, mientras ella contemplaba la oscuridad. Su oferta sugería que entre ellas había una relación auténtica, e hizo que anhelara algo más. Debería haberle presentado a su familia a un amor de verdad, no a uno falso. Las mentiras de esa noche comenzaron a pasarle factura al comprender que había hecho un trato con el diablo por el vil metal. Por el dinero necesario para salvar a su familia. Pero seguía siendo dinero.**

**La voz ronca de Quinn rompió el silencio y la sacó de sus deprimentes pensamientos.**

**—Pareces muy alterada por la mentira de esta noche.**

**—Detesto mentirle a mi familia.**

**—Y ¿por qué lo haces?**

**Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ellos. Quinn insistió.**

**—¿Hasta qué punto quieres el dinero? No pareces muy contenta con la idea de casarte conmigo. Mientes a tu familia y preparas una boda falsa.¿Solo para ampliar el negocio? Podrías conseguir un préstamo como la mayoría de los empresarios. No me termina de cuadrar.**

**Las palabras acudieron a su boca y estuvo a punto de contarle la verdad. A punto de contarle lo de la enfermedad que afectó a su padre poco después de regresar al seno familiar. Lo de la falta de seguro médico para pagar las astronómicas facturas. Lo de la lucha de su hermano por continuar estudiando Medicina al tiempo que mantenía una familia. Lo de las interminables llamadas de los acreedores que llevaron a su madre a poner la casa en venta, pese a la enorme hipoteca que pesaba sobre ella.**

**Estuvo a punto de hablarle de la pesada carga de la responsabilidad y de la impotencia que arrastraba desde entonces.**

**—Necesito el dinero —contestó sin más.**

**—¿Lo necesitas? ¿O lo quieres?**

**Cerró los ojos al escuchar el deje desdeñoso de la pregunta. Quinn quería creer que era egoísta y superficial. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba todas las defensas posibles contra esa mujer. Su beso había destrozado cualquier ilusión de neutralidad entre ellas. Sus labios la habían afectado hasta lo más hondo de su alma, como aquella primera vez en el bosque.**

**Lucy Quinn Fabray había derribado sus defensas, dejándola vulnerable. Tras una semana conviviendo en la misma casa ya se estaría acostando con ella.**

**No le quedaba otra alternativa.**

**Necesitaba avivar su desprecio por ella. Si la creía un ser inmoral, la dejaría tranquila y ella podría marcharse con el orgullo intacto y con su familia a salvo. Se negaba a aceptar su lástima o su caridad. Si le contaba la verdad sobre su familia, sus demás defensas cederían. Incluso podría darle el dinero sin nada a cambio, y estaría siempre en deuda con Quinn. **

**La idea de acabar convertida en la mártir de la película para salvar Tara la llenó de vergüenza.**

**No, mejor que la creyera una empresaria desalmada, tal como quería. Al menos, así se lo echaría en cara y se mantendría alejada de ella. Le bastaba con estar cerca de esa mujer para ponerse a cien. Y antes muerta que quedarse por debajo de Alexandra.**

**El trato que había hecho con el diablo seguiría sus propias reglas.**

**Rachel recurrió a toda su fuerza de voluntad y se lanzó a su segunda sarta de mentiras de esa noche.**

**—¿Realmente quieres saber la verdad?**

**—Sí, quiero saberla.**

**—Tú creciste con dinero, niña bonita. El dinero elimina toda la infelicidad y las tensiones. Yo estoy harta de tener que luchar como mi madre. No quiero esperar otros cinco años para ampliar la librería. No quiero tener que lidiar con intereses, con bancos y con ratios de ingresos y gastos. Voy a usar el dinero para añadir una cafetería a Locos por los Libros y convertirla en un éxito.**

**—¿Y si no funciona? Volverás al punto de partida.**

**No le quedaba otra alternativa.**

**Necesitaba avivar su desprecio por ella. Si la creía un ser inmoral, la dejaría tranquila y ella podría marcharse con el orgullo intacto y con su familia a salvo. Se negaba a aceptar su lástima o su caridad. Si le contaba la verdad sobre su familia, sus demás defensas cederían. Incluso podría darle el dinero sin nada a cambio, y estaría siempre en deuda con Quinn. **

**La idea de acabar convertida en la mártir de la película para salvar Tara la llenó de vergüenza.**

**No, mejor que la creyera una empresaria desalmada, tal como quería. Al menos, así se lo echaría en cara y se mantendría alejada de ella. Le bastaba con estar cerca de esa mujer para ponerse a cien. Y antes muerta que quedarse por debajo de Alexandra.**

**El trato que había hecho con el diablo seguiría sus propias reglas.**

**Rachel recurrió a toda su fuerza de voluntad y se lanzó a su segunda sarta de mentiras de esa noche.**

**—¿Realmente quieres saber la verdad?**

**—Sí, quiero saberla.**

**—Tú creciste con dinero, niña bonita. El dinero elimina toda la infelicidad y las tensiones. Yo estoy harta de tener que luchar como mi madre. No quiero esperar otros cinco años para ampliar la librería. No quiero tener que lidiar con intereses, con bancos y con ratios de ingresos y gastos. Voy a usar el dinero para añadir una cafetería a Locos por los Libros y convertirla en un éxito.**

**—¿Y si no funciona? Volverás al punto de partida.**

**—El edificio tiene valor propio, así que siempre podría venderlo. Y voy a poner lo que sobre en un plan de inversiones sólido. Puedo comprar una casita directamente y tener algo seguro para cuando nuestro matrimonio se disuelva.**

**—¿Por qué no pedir doscientos mil? ¿O más? ¿Por qué no intentar dejarme seco?—Rachel se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.**

**—He calculado que necesito ciento cincuenta mil para conseguir todo lo que quiero. Si creyera que me darías más dinero, te lo habría pedido. Al fin y al cabo, salvo por tener que lidiar con mi familia, es un trato muy cómodo. Yo solo tengo que lidiar contigo.**

**—Supongo que eres más práctica de lo que creía.**

**Aunque el comentario debería haberla halagado, solo consiguió humillarla. Sin embargo, sabía que era la forma de establecer entre ellas la distancia que necesitaba con desesperación. Por supuesto, el precio era su reputación. Pero se recordó el objetivo y guardó silencio.**

**Quinn aparcó delante de su bloque de apartamentos. Rachel abrió la puerta del coche y cogió el bolso.**

**—Te invitaría a subir, pero ya pasaremos juntas tiempo de sobra durante el próximo año—Quinn asintió con la cabeza.**

**—Buenas noches. Estaremos en contacto. Puedo mandarte a la empresa de mudanzas para llevar tus cosas a casa cuando estés lista. Haz lo que quieras con la boda y comunícame cuándo y dónde, que allí estaré.**

**—Vale. Nos vemos.**

**—Nos vemos.**

**Rachel entró en el apartamento, cerró la puerta y deslizó la espalda por el marco de madera hasta caer al suelo.**

**Acto seguido, se echó a llorar.**

**Quinn la vio entrar en el edificio y esperó a que se encendiera la luz de su apartamento. Solo se escuchaba el ronroneo del BMW en el silencio de la noche.**

**La irritación que lo invadió al escucharla admitir sus motivos lo inquietaba. ¿Qué más le daba para qué quería el dinero? Era la excusa perfecta para que ambas superaran el año que les esperaba sin sufrir daños. Necesitaba mantener las distancias con ella. Los padres de Rachel habían conseguido que experimentara un peligroso anhelo. Y aunque había logrado reprimir dicha emoción a toda prisa, seguía cabreada por el hecho de conservar la tenue esperanza de conseguir algún día una familia normal.**

**Tal vez se debiera al aspecto que tenía Rachel esa noche. A su pronta sonrisa, al rictus relajado de sus carnosos labios.**

**Le había costado la vida misma no inclinar la cabeza para saborear lo que se ocultaba tras esos voluptuosos labios. Se moría por introducirle la lengua en la boca y tentarla hasta que entrara en el juego. Los ajustados vaqueros se ceñían a su trasero y acentuaban el contoneo de sus caderas. La camisa rosa que llevaba debería haber sido recatada, hasta que la vio inclinarse hacia delante y logró atisbar el sujetador rosa palo de encaje que le cubría los pechos. La imagen se le grabó a fuego en el cerebro y le impidió concentrarse durante el resto de la noche.**

**De modo que había pasado el resto de la velada intentando que se inclinara para poder echar otra ojeada. Como una adolescente cachonda.**

**Vio que se encendía la luz de su apartamento y se alejó de la acera a toda prisa. Estaba hirviendo de furia. Rachel la perturbaba hasta el punto de retorcerle las entrañas. Al igual que su familia. Recordó lo cariñosa que había sido su madre con ella cuando era pequeña. Recordó la culpa que la asaltaba por desear que su propia madre desapareciera y la dejara con Shelby Bery. Recordó el antiguo dolor de sentirse fuera de control en un mundo que no estaba ideado para que los niños estuvieran solos. Recordó todas las cosas que se juró no desenterrar en la vida. Matrimonio. Hijos. Relaciones que solo provocaban un dolor agónico que nadie se merecía.**

**Había erigido barreras para que Rachel no pudiera atisbar la menor debilidad. Si llegara a sospechar que la deseaba, las reglas cambiarían. No era su intención que esa sirena tuviera poder sobre ella.**

**Pero todo había cambiado con el beso.**

**Recordó que Rachel jadeó y puso los ojos como platos. La dichosa camisa por fin se abrió lo bastante como para poder contemplar la maravillosa piel cubierta por el encaje rosa. En aquel momento estuvo a punto de apartarla de un empujón, pero ella se aferró a sus brazos al escuchar a su madre. Así que no podía culparla de haber cedido a la tentación a fin de seguir manteniendo el engaño.**

**Hasta que su húmeda y cálida boca se abrió para ella.**

**Hasta que su dulce sabor le embriagó los sentidos y el arrebatador aroma a vainilla y a especias la enloqueció. El beso se tornó exigente. .**

**Sin embargo, Rachel no debía saberlo jamás. Tras el beso, se aseguró de adoptar una expresión impasible, aunque la erección la hubiera dejado en evidencia. Daba igual. Se negaba a romper las reglas. Rachel era una mujer vital que jamás sería feliz con la promesa que ella se hizo de niña. Un año sería suficiente.**

**Ojalá siguiera de una pieza cuando dicho año acabara.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta** **historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

**Quinn se volvió para observar a su flamante esposa, dormida en ese momento. Había apoyado la cabeza en la puerta de la limusina. Se había arrancado el tocado de encaje, que yacía arrugado a sus pies. Los rizos negros caían alborotados, ocultándole los hombros. Olvidada, la copa de champán descansaba en el portavasos, ya sin burbujas. En el dedo anular llevaba un diamante de dos quilates que relucía bajo los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde. Había separado los labios, voluptuosos y rojos, para respirar… y cada vez que lo hacía, se escuchaba un delicado ronquido.**

**Rachel Barbra Berry era su mujer.**

**Quinn cogió su copa de champán y brindó en silencio por el éxito obtenido. Por fin era la dueña absoluta de Dreamscape Enterprises. Estaba a punto de aprovechar la oportunidad del siglo y no necesitaba el permiso de nadie. Todo había salido a pedir de boca.**

**Bebió un buen sorbo de Dom Pérignon y se preguntó por qué se sentía tan mal. Su mente insistía en rememorar el momento en el que el sacerdote los había proclamado esposas. El momento en el que esos ojos de color chocolate la habían mirado rebosantes de pánico y terror mientras ella se inclinaba para darle el tradicional beso. **

**El momento en el que esos labios, entonces pálidos y temblorosos, le habían devuelto el beso. Sin pasión. Ese momento.**

**Se recordó que Rachel solo quería el dinero. Su habilidad para fingir que era inocente resultaba peligrosa. Quinn se burló de sus pensamientos y brindó de nuevo antes de apurar el champán.**

**El conductor de la limusina bajó un poco el cristal tintado.**

**—Señora, ya hemos llegado.**

**—Gracias. Aparca en la parte delantera.**

**Mientras la limusina enfilaba la estrecha avenida de entrada, Quinn despertó a la novia con delicadeza. Rachel se removió, resopló y volvió a quedarse dormida. Quinn contuvo una sonrisa y estuvo a punto de susurrar su nombre. Pero se detuvo. Para retomar con facilidad su viejo papel de torturadora. Se inclinó hacia delante y gritó su nombre.**

**Rachel se enderezó en el asiento de golpe. Abrió mucho los ojos mientras se apartaba el pelo de las orejas y contemplaba el vestido blanco de encaje que llevaba como si fuera Alicia en el País de las Maravillas al aparecer en la madriguera del conejo.**

**—¡Ay, Dios mío! Lo hemos hecho.**

**Quinn le entregó los zapatos y el tocado.**

**—Todavía no, pero estamos de luna de miel. Si estás de humor, será un placer complacerte. **

**Ella la miró echando chispas por los ojos.**

**—Lo único que has hecho es aparecer el día de la boda. Si hubieras tenido que organizar hasta el último detalle en tan solo siete días, estoy segura de que ahora mismo estarías derrotada.**

**—Te dije que podía casarnos un juez de paz—Rachel resopló.**

**—Típico. No mueves un dedo para ayudar y,cuando se te recrimina,te haces la inocente.**

**—Roncas.**

**Ella lo miró boquiabierta.**

** —¡Yo no ronco!**

**—Sí que lo haces.**

**—No. Alguien me lo habría dicho.**

**—Estoy segura de que tus amantes no querían que los echaras a patadas de tu cama. Estás muy gruñona.**

**—No.**

**—Sí que lo estás.**

**La puerta de la limusina se abrió y el conductor le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Tras sacarle la lengua a Quinn, Rachel bajó del vehículo con la misma altivez con que lo habría hecho la reina Isabel. Quinn contuvo otra carcajada y la siguió. Rachel se detuvo en la acera y Quinn la observó mientras contemplaba las líneas curvas de la mansión, que recordaban a una villa típica de la Toscana. La arenisca y la terracota le otorgaban una discreta elegancia, mientras que los altos muros y las grandes ventanas proyectaban un aura histórica. La avenida de entrada estaba flanqueada por un prado verde que se extendía hasta los pies de la mansión y que la rodeaba por completo. Las jardineras de las ventanas estaban cuajadas de geranios en flor, a fin de completar la apariencia de la vieja Italia. La planta de arriba contaba con una amplia terraza con barandilla de hierro forjado, donde se habían dispuesto mesas, sillas y un jacuzzi semioculto entre frondosas plantas. **

**Rachel abrió la boca como si fuera a comentar algo, pero la cerró de nuevo.**

**—¿Qué te parece?—le preguntó Quinn. **

**—Es impresionante —dijo— La casa más bonita que he visto en la vida—su evidente entusiasmo la complació muchísimo.**

**—Gracias. La he diseñado yo.**

**—Parece antigua.**

**—Eso pretendía. Te prometo que tiene agua corriente y todo.**

**Rach meneó la cabeza y la siguió al interior.**

**El suelo era de mármol brillante y los techos, altos como los de una catedral, aumentaban la elegancia y la sensación de amplitud. En el centro del vestíbulo estaba la enorme escalinata de caracol, alrededor de la cual se disponían las distintas estancias, todas muy amplias y luminosas. Tras darle una propina al conductor, Quinn cerró la puerta.**

**—Vamos, te lo enseñaré todo. A menos que antes quieras cambiarte de ropa.**

**Rachel agarró la vaporosa falda y se levantó la cola. Por debajo asomaron los pies,cubiertos tan solo con las medias.**

**—Tú delante.**

**Quinn la guió en un recorrido completo. La cocina estaba muy bien equipada, y contaba con una encimera de acero inoxidable y cromo, si bien mantenía esa sensación acogedora que habría enorgullecido a cualquier abuela italiana. La isla central era de madera y estaba cargada de cestas con frutas, de ristras de ajos y de hierbas aromáticas maceradas en botes de cristal llenos de aceite de oliva, de pasta deshidratada y de tomates maduros. La mesa era de roble macizo y contaba con unas sillas recias y có selección de botellas de vino descansaba en un botellero de hierro forjado. Una cristalera daba paso al solárium, decorado con muebles de mimbre, estanterías y jarrones rebosantes de margaritas. Los cuadros no eran coloridos, al contrario, las paredes estaban adornadas con fotografías en blanco y negro de distintos edificios de todo el mundo.**

**Quinn disfrutó mucho de las expresiones de Rachel medida que iba descubriendo su hogar. La llevó escaleras arriba hacia los dormitorios.**

**—Mi habitación está al fondo del pasillo. Tengo un despacho privado,pero tú puedes usar el**

** ordenador de la biblioteca. Pediré cualquier cosa que necesites—abrió una de las puertas—Tu habitación tiene baño no conozco tus gustos, puedes redecorarla si te apetece.**

**Quinn la observó contemplar la decoración en tonos neutros y suaves, la enorme cama con dosel y los muebles a juego.**

**—Está muy bien, gracias —replicó ella.**

**La miró un instante mientras la tensión palpitaba entre ellas.**

**—Sabes que debemos quedarnos encerradas aquí durante al menos dos días, ¿verdad? Hemos recurrido al trabajo como excusa para no irnos de luna de miel,pero no puedo aparecer en la oficina hasta el lunes o la gente empezará a especular—ella asintió con la cabeza.**

**—Usaré el ordenador de la biblioteca para mantenerme al día. Además, Kitty me ha dicho que va a echarme una mano—Quinn se volvió.**

**—Ponte cómoda antes de bajar a la cocina. Prepararé algo para cenar.**

**—¿Sabes cocinar? **

**—No me gusta que haya desconocidos en la cocina. Bastante tuve cuando era pequeña. Así que, sí, he aprendido a cocinar.**

**—¿Se te da bien?—Quinn resopló.**

**—Soy la mejor.**

**Y con eso, cerró la puerta al salir.**

**¡Qué arrogante!**

**Rachel se volvió para contemplar su nuevo dormitorio.**

**Sabía que a Quinn le gustaba vivir entre lujos, pero la visita guiada la había dejado con la sensación que debió de tener Audrey Hepburn en la película My Fair Lady: incurablemente vulgar por más que su tutor se empeñara en pulirla.**

**Al cuerno con todo. Necesitaba que su vida fuera lo más normal posible, estuviera casada o no. Quinn no era su mujer de verdad y no tenía la intención de dejarse arrastrar por una falsa sensación doméstica que acabara pasándole factura al final del año acordado. Seguramente ni siquiera la viera a menudo. Suponía que ella también trabajaba hasta tarde y que, aparte de las fiestas ocasionales a las que tendrían que asistir juntas, llevarían vidas separadas.**

**Más segura tras la charla mental consigo misma, se quitó el vestido y se pasó una hora disfrutando de la lujosa bañera de hidromasaje que había en su cuarto de baño. Miró de pasada el camisón transparente de color negro que sus hermanas habían guardado en su bolsa de viaje y después lo metió en un cajón. Acto seguido, se puso unos leggins y una sudadera corta de franela, se recogió el pelo y bajó a la cocina. Mientras escuchaba el chisporroteo de la comida, se sentó en una de las sillas talladas. Levantó los pies, los apoyó en el borde y se abrazó las rodillas, dispuesta a contemplar a su flamante mujer.**

**Quinn no se había cambiado de ropa, aunque sí se había quitado la chaqueta y se había remangado la impecable camisa blanca.**

**Además, se había desabrochado los botones de ónice, de modo que podia ver parte de sus pechos. Rachel tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no mirarle el culo. Porque tenía un culo de infarto.**

**No poder verla desnuda iba a ser una pena. **

**A esas alturas no contaba que la hubiera visto desnuda de adolescente cuando Kitty le bajó el bañador. Además, si no recordaba mal, en aquel entonces estaba concentrada en la parte delantera de su persona.**

**—¿Me ayudas?**

**Rachel clavó las uñas de una mano en la palma a fin de volver a la realidad.**

**—Claro. ¿Qué vamos a comer?**

**—Fettuccini alfredo con gambas,**

** pan de ajo y una ensalada**

**—¡Ay, eres cruel!**

**—¿No te gusta el menú?**

**—Me gusta demasiado. Pero me conformaré solo con la ensalada.**

**Quinn le dirigió una mirada de disgusto por encima del hombro.**

**—Estoy cansada de las mujeres que piden una ensalada y después se comportan como si se merecieran una buena comida es un regalo.**

**Rachel apretó aún más los dedos contra la palma.**

**—En fin, gracias por compartir conmigo la arrogante visión que tienes. Para que lo sepas, soy capaz de apreciar la buena comida mejor que tú. ¿No te has fijado en los entremeses que he elegido para la boda? ¿No has visto los que me he comido? Joder, es típico quizás de ti pedirle a una mujer un menú calórico y rico en grasas, y después ofenderse si no se lo come.**

**¡Y para colmo se sorprende cuando la ve desnuda en el dormitorio y le pregunta que de dónde han salido esos cinco kilos de más!**

**—Una mujer con curvas no tiene nada de malo.**

**Rachel se levantó de un salto de la silla y fue en busca de los ingredientes para la ensalada.**

**—Eso lo he oído antes. Vamos a ponerte a prueba, ¿te apetece? ¿Cuánto pesa Lexi? **

**Quinn no contestó.**

**Rachel resopló al tiempo que arrojaba un pimiento rojo a la mesa, que aterrizó junto a la lechuga romana.**

**—¡Anda! ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿Pesa cuarenta y cinco kilos, o eso se considera estar gorda hoy en día?**

**Cuando habló, el tono de Quinn ya no era tan arrogante.**

**—Es modelo. Tiene que controlar el peso.**

**—¿Y pide ensaladas cuando come en algún restaurante?**

**Quinn guardó silencio de nuevo.**

**Un pepino rodó por la encimera y se detuvo en el borde.**

**—Ah, supongo que eso es un sí. Pero estoy segura de que tú admiras mucho su disciplina mientras la desnudas.**

**Quinn cambió el peso del cuerpo sobre los pies, pero sin apartar la mirada de las gambas que estaba preparando en la sartén.**

**—Lexi es un mal ejemplo. La verdad.**

**Parecía incómoda.**

**—Pues no lo entiendo. Kitty dice que sueles salir con modelos. Me parece que te gustan las mujeres flacas y que aceptas que solo coman ensaladas—lavó las verduras, cogió un cuchillo y comenzó a trocearlas—Sin embargo, en el caso de alguien con quien no piensas acostarte, supongo que no te importa lo gorda que se ponga mientras te acompañe durante las comidas.**

**—Resulta que detesto salir a cenar con mis parejas. Sé que tienen que cuidarse por su trabajo, pero disfruto mucho más con una mujer a la que le guste la buena comida y a la que no le dé miedo comer. Tú no estás gorda. Nunca lo has estado, así que no sé a qué viene esta obsesión.**

** —Me llamaste gorda en una ocasión.**

**—No lo hice.**

**—Sí lo hiciste. Cuando tenía catorce años, me dijiste que estaba engordando donde no debía hacerlo.**

**—Joder,me refería a tus pechos. Era una adolescente insoportable que solo quería torturarte.**

**Siempre has sido muy guapa.**

**En la cocina se hizo un repentino silencio.**

**Rachel levantó la vista de las verduras con la boca abierta. Durante todos los años que se había relacionado con Quinn Fabray, ésta la había atormentado, torturado e insultado.**

**Jamás le había dicho que fuera guapa. Quinn batió la nata y dijo a la ligera:**

**—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Eres guapa, pero desde el punto de vista fraternal. Vi, a Kitty y a ti, dejar de ser niñas y convertirse en mujeres. Ninguna de las dos es fea. Ni que te juzgas con demasiada dureza.**

**Rachel comprendió lo que le decía. Quinn no la veía como a una mujer guapa, sino más bien como a una irritante hermana pequeña que había acabado siendo atractiva. La diferencia era enorme, y tuvo que esforzarse para no sentirse dolida.**

**—Bueno, pues yo voy a comerme esta ensalada y no quiero escuchar ni un comentario más sobre las mujeres.**

**—Vale. ¿Te importa abrir una botella de vino? Hay una enfriándose en el frigorífico.**

**Rachel descorchó una cara botella de chardonnay y observó a Quinn mientras lo probaba. Percibió el olor amaderado y afrutado del vino. Se debatió durante unos instantes, pero claudicó. Una copa. Después de todo, se la merecía.**

**Se sirvió una copa y bebió un sorbo. El líquido se deslizó por su garganta. Era un poco seco, pero suave al gusto. Tuvo que contener un gemido de placer. Se lamió los labios mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el sabor del vino la inundara.**

**Quinn estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se quedó muda. Verla beberse el vino y disfrutar de su sabor lo dejó paralizada. La sangre comenzó a latirle en las venas y se empalmó al instante. Rachel se lamía los labios con tanta delicadeza que deseó verla lamer otra cosa que no fuera vino. Se preguntó si también gemía de esa forma tan ronca cuando tenía a alguien enterrado entre los muslos, enterrado en su húmedo cuerpo. Se preguntó si dicho cuerpo sería tan ardiente como sus labios y si se cerraría en torno a él como si fuera un puño de seda, exigiéndole que se lo diera todo y obligándole a darle eso y mucho más. Los pantalones que llevaba revelaban todas sus curvas, desde el trasero hasta el delicioso contorno de sus piernas. Se le había subido la sudadera, dejando a la vista un trozo de piel desnuda.**

**Era evidente que se había quitado el sujetador, ya que no la veía como un mujer que la deseaba, sino más bien como a una hermana mayor sin deseos.**

**Deseó mandarla al cuerno por su capacidad para complicar las cosas. Tras dejar el cuenco con la pasta sobre la mesa, se dispuso a colocar los cubiertos.**

**—Deja de beberte el vino así. No estás en una película porno.**

**—¡Oye, no la pagues conmigo,gruñóna! Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu empresa sea más importante para ti que un matrimonio de verdad.**

**—Sí, pero si no recuerdo mal, tú estabas muy dispuesta a aprovechar la oportunidad. Tú y yo estamos empatadas en esto.**

**Rachel cogió el cuenco de la pasta y se sirvió un plato.**

**—¿Quién eres tú para criticarme? Siempre te lo han dado todo. Te regalaron un Mitsubishi Eclipse cuando cumpliste los dieciséis años. A mí me regalaron un Chevette.**

**El recuerdo hizo que Quinn se tensara.**

**—Tú tenías una familia. Yo tenía una mierda.**

**Rachel guardó silencio, durante el cual cogió un trozo de pan de ajo caliente cubierto por mozzarella derretida.**

**—Tenías a Kitty.**

**—Lo sé.**

**—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? **

**Antes estaban muy unidas.**

**Quinn se encogió de hombros.**

**—Cambió al llegar al instituto. Dejó de hablarme de repente. Ya no me dejaba entrar en su dormitorio para hablar con ella y al final acabó alejándose de mí por completo. Así que yo me concentré en mi vida. En aquella época tú también perdiste el contacto con ella, ¿no?**

**—Sí. Siempre he pensado que le pasó algo, pero jamás habla del tema. De todas formas, mi familia pasó una mala racha durante un tiempo, así que no fuiste la única.**

**—Pero ahora son como Los Walton.**

**Rachel se echó a reír antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca.**

**—Mi padre tiene que compensarnos por muchas cosas, pero creo que hemos logrado completar bien el ciclo.**

**—¿Qué ciclo?**

**—El del karma. Cuando alguien la fastidia y te hace mucho daño. Nuestro primer instinto es devolvérsela o negarnos a perdonar.**

**—Me parece razonable.**

**—Ah, pero de esa manera, el ciclo de dolor y de vejaciones continúa. Cuando mi padre volvió, decidí que solo tenía un padre y que debía aceptar lo que él estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerme. Al final, dejó el alcohol e intentó compensarnos por el pasado.**

**Quinn resopló.**

**—Se largó cuando eran pequeños y abandonó a su familia para darle a la botella. Abandonó a las gemelas. Y ¿después volvió pidiendo perdón? ¿Por qué volvieron a aceptarlo en sus vidas?**

**Rachel pinchó una gamba con el tenedor, pero la dejó a medio camino de sus labios.**

**—Tomé una decisión—contestó ella— Jamás olvidaré lo que pasó, pero si mi madre aprendió a perdonarlo, ¿cómo iba a negarme yo a hacerlo? Las familias permanecen juntas, pase lo que pase.**

**Semejante facilidad para perdonar dejó a Quinn asombrada y aturdida. Se sirvió más vino.**

**—Es mejor marcharse con la cabeza alta y el orgullo intacto. Es mejor dejar que ellos sufran por todo el daño que han causado.**

**Rachel pareció analizar sus palabras.**

**—Estuve a punto de hacerlo. Pero me di cuenta de que, además de ser mi padre, es un ser humano que cometió un error. Si hubiera elegido mi orgullo, me habría quedado sin padre. Cuando tomé la decisión, rompí el ciclo. Mi padre acabó rehabilitado y reconstruimos nuestra relación. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en ponerte en contacto con tu padre?**

**Las emociones la abrumaron de repente. Quinn luchó contra su antigua amargura y consiguió encogerse de hombros.**

**—Russel Fabray no existe para mí. Esa fue la decisión que yo tomé.**

**Se preparó para recibir su lástima, pero Rachel se limitó a demostrarle una compasión que lo alivió.**

**¿Cuántas veces había ansiado una paliza o un castigo por parte de su padre en vez de su negligencia? En cierto modo, el desapego le había provocado una profunda herida que a esas alturas era incurable.**

**—¿Y tu madre?**

**Quinn clavó la mirada en el plato.**

**—Está liada con otro actor. Le gustan los hombres que se dedican al mundo del espectáculo. Así se siente importante.**

**—¿La ves a menudo?**

**—El hecho de tener una hija adulta le recuerda su verdadera edad. Así que le gusta hacer como que no existo.**

**—Lo siento.**

**Unas palabras sencillas, pero sinceras y procedentes del corazón. Quinn alzó la mirada del plato.**

**Por un segundo el aire entre ellas se cargó de energía, fruto de la comprensión y del deseo, si bien la sensación no tardó en desvanecerse como si jamás se hubiera producido. Quinn esbozó una media sonrisa con la que pretendía ridiculizar la confesión que acababa de hacer.**

**—Pobre niña rica. Pero tienes razón en una cosa. El Mitsubishi era lo mejor. **

**Rachel echó a reír y cambió el tema de conversación.**

**—Háblame del acuerdo en el que estás trabajando. Debe de ser algo muy gordo para aceptar un año de celibato.**

**Quinn no mordió el anzuelo, pero sí le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.**

**—Quiero que Dreamscape participe en una licitación para construir la nueva zona del río.**

**—He oído que quieren construir un spa y unos cuantos restaurantes. Todo el mundo está hablando de ese asunto, y eso que antes la gente no quería ni acercarse al río por la inseguridad de la zona.**

**Quinn se inclinó hacia delante, ansiosa por hablar del tema.**

**—Pero ahora está cambiando. Han aumentado la seguridad y los pocos bares y tiendas que ya funcionan van muy bien. Eso hará que la zona resulte atractiva tanto para los residentes como para los turistas. ¿Te imaginas todo aquello con senderos iluminados cerca de la orilla y con zonas de recreo?**

**¿Qué te parece un spa al aire libre donde puedes contemplar las montañas mientras te hacen un masaje? Ese es el futuro.**

**—También he oído que solo les interesan que participen en la licitación los grandes estudios de Manhattan.**

**Quinn se puso tensa como si el tema fuera realmente una necesidad física. Tenía su sueño al alcance de la mano y no permitiría que nada se interpusiera en su camino. Pronunció las siguientes palabras como si fueran un mantra:**

**—Voy a conseguir el contrato.**

**Rachel parpadeó y después asintió despacio con la cabeza, como si la convicción de Quinn la hubiera persuadido.**

**—¿Dreamscape tiene capacidad para afrontar ese tipo de proyecto?**

**—El consejo de administración cree que es demasiado ambicioso, pero voy a demostrarles que se equivocan. Si lo consigo, Dreamscape subirá a lo más alto.**

**—¿Lo importante es el dinero?—Quinn negó con la cabeza.**

**—El dinero me da igual. Quiero dejar huella y sé cómo conseguirlo. Mi proyecto no es demasiado urbano, no quiero que compita con las montañas, al contrario. Quiero una estructura que se rinda a la naturaleza y que se integre en ella,no que compita con ella.**

**—Me da la impresión de que llevas mucho tiempo reflexionando al respecto—Quinn mojó el último trozo de pan en la salsa y se lo llevó a la boca.**

**—Sabía que la ciudad no tardaría mucho en tomar la decisión y quería estar preparada. Llevo años pensando en distintos diseños para la zona del río. Estoy lista.**

**—¿Cómo vas a conseguirlo?**

**Quinn clavó de nuevo la vista en el plato. Era curioso que Rachel supiera cuándo mentía. Una habilidad que tenía desde pequeña.**

**—Ya cuento con el apoyo de uno de los miembros implicados en el proyecto**.

**Santana Lopez es la encargada de la construcción del spa y compartimos la misma visión. Celebra una cena el próximo sábado a la que asistirán los otros dos miembros a los que necesito convencer. Así que espero causar buena impresión—no añadió de qué manera pensaba que Rachel colaborara. Porque su flamante esposa jugaría un papel importante para sellar el acuerdo, aunque prefería explicárselo la noche de la cena.**

**Cuando levantó la mirada, vio que ella había apurado el plato. El cuenco de ensalada seguía en el centro, aunque ninguna lo había tocado. De la pasta, del pan y del vino no quedaba ni rastro. **

**Rachel parecía a punto de explotar—La ensalada tiene una pinta estupenda —le dijo—¿No vas a comértela?**

**Ella esbozó una sonrisa forzada y cogió el tenedor para pinchar unas hojas de lechuga.**

**—Claro. Me encantan las ensaladas —Quinn sonrió.**

**—¿Vas a comer postre?—ella soltó un gemido.**

**—Qué gracioso.**

**No tardaron mucho en recogerlo todo y en meter los platos en el lavavajillas, tras lo cual Rachel se acostó en el sofá de color arena del salón. Quinn supuso que buscaba la postura perfecta para hacer la digestión de forma rápida.**

**—¿Vas a trabajar esta noche?—oyó que le preguntaba.**

**—No, es tarde. ¿Y tú? —quiso saber Quinn.**

**—Qué va, estoy cansada—se produjo un breve silencio—Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer?**

**Quinn vio que se le había subido la sudadera. La piel morena y tersa de su abdomen hizo trizas su concentración. Se le ocurrieron un par de ideas sobre lo que podían hacer. Algo que implicaba subirle lentamente la sudadera para lamerle despacio los pezones hasta que estuvieran bien duros bajo su lengua. El resto consistía en bajarle los leggins y comprobar en cuánto tiempo era capaz de ponerla a doscientos. Puesto que era imposible, se encogió de hombros.**

**—No lo sé. ¿Vemos la tele? ¿Alguna película?—ella negó con la cabeza.**

**—Póquer.**

**—¿Cómo dices?**

**Los ojos de Rachel se iluminaron.**

**—Póquer. Tengo una baraja de cartas en la maleta.**

**—¿Llevas tu propia baraja encima?**

**—Nunca se sabe cuándo vas a necesitarla.**

**—¿Qué apostamos?**

**Rachel se levantó de un brinco del sofá y se encaminó hacia la escalera.**

** —Dinero, por supuesto. A menos que seas una cobarde.**

**—Vale. Pero usaremos mis cartas.**

**Rachel se detuvo en mitad de la escalera y la miró.**

**—Vale. Genial.**

**Quinn usó el mando a distancia y los acordes de Madame Butterfly resonaron en el salón. Rellenó las copas y se acomodó frente a la mesa auxiliar. Rachel se sentó a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas. La observó barajar las cartas con destreza, con la rapidez de una experta. De repente, se la imaginó ataviada con un vestido de gran escote mientras repartía las cartas en un salón del oeste, sentada en el regazo de un vaquero. Desterró la imagen y se concentró en las cartas.**

**—Reparte. Jugamos a five card stud. Se apuesta primero— Quinn frunció el ceño.**

**—¿Qué apostamos? —quiso saber.**

**—Ya te he dicho que dinero.**

**—¿Le digo al mayordomo que abra la caja fuerte? ¿O nos apostamos las joyas de la familia?**

**—Qué gracioso. ¿No tienes dinero suelto por ahí?—Quinn esbozó una sonrisa.**

**—Lo siento. Solo llevo billetes de cien.**

**—Ah…**

**Rachel pareció tan desilusionada que Quinn acabó riéndose.**

**—¿Qué te parece si nos apostamos algo más interesante?**

**—No pienso jugar al strip póquer.**

**—Me refería a favores.**

**La vio morderse el labio inferior. El gesto le provocó una oleada de placer.**

**—¿Qué tipo de favores? —le preguntó ella.**

**—El primero que gane tres manos seguidas consigue un favor del otro. Se puede usar en cualquier momento, como si fuera un vale de compra.**

**Rachel la miró con genuino interés.**

**—¿Se podrá utilizar para cualquier cosa? ¿No hay restricciones?**

**—No hay restricciones.**

**El desafío la conquistó como a cualquier jugador que hubiera olfateado una buena apuesta. Quinn presintió su victoria antes incluso de que Rachel accediera. Cuando asintió con la cabeza, estuvo a punto de relamerse los labios, porque de esa manera por fin lograría hacerse con el control de ese matrimonio durante los próximos meses.**

**Rachel repartía. **

**Al ver sus cartas,Quinn estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, ya que suponía cuál sería el resultado, pero se negó a ser clemente. Rachel desechó una carta y cogió otra.**

**Quinn mostró las suyas.**

**—Full.**

**—Pareja de jotas. Te toca.**

**Quinn le reconoció el mérito. Rachel no cedía y mantenía sus emociones bajo llave. Supuso que fue su padre quien la enseñó a jugar y, de no ser por su maestría con las cartas, Rachel le habría resultado un rival difícil de vencer. En esa mano Rachel le mostró una pareja de ases, pero se rindió a su trío de cuatros.**

**—Una mano más —anunció Quinn.**

**—Sé contar. Me toca repartir—sus dedos volaron sobre las cartas—¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar al póquer?**

**Quinn observaba sus cartas con expresión neutra.**

**—Tenía un colega que organizaba una partida semanal. Era una buena excusa para beber y eso.**

**—Pues te pega más el ajedrez.**

**Quinn desechó una carta y cogió otra.**

**—También se me da bien.**

**Rachel soltó un resoplido muy poco femenino.**

**—Enséñamelas.**

**Ella le mostró su escalera con expresión triunfal. Quinn casi sintió lástima. Casi.**

**—Buena mano —comentó con una sonrisa engreída—Pero no lo bastante —le mostró un póquer de ases, tras lo cual estiró las piernas al frente y apoyó la espalda en el sofá—Eso sí, lo has intentado.**

**Rachel contempló sus cartas, boquiabierta.**

**—La probabilidad de conseguir un póquer de ases jugando al five card stud es… ¡Madre mía,has hecho trampa!**

**Quinn meneó la cabeza al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua.**

**—Vamos, Rach,suponía que serías mejor competidora.¿Sigues siendo una mala perdedora? En cuanto a mi favor…**

**Quinnse preguntó si le estaría saliendo humo de verdad por las orejas.**

**—Nadie es capaz de conseguir un póquer de ases a menos que dé un cambiazo con las cartas. ¡No me mientas, porque yo había pensado en hacer eso mismo!**

**—No me acuses de algo que no puedes demostrar.**

**—Has hecho trampa—insistió, con un deje asombrado y espantado a la vez—Me has mentido en la noche de bodas.**

**—Si no quieres pagar la deuda, dilo.… no sabes perder.**

**Rachel se retorció, furiosa.**

**—Eres una tramposa, Quinn Fabray**

**—Demuéstralo.**

**—Lo haré.**

**Y con esas palabras se lanzó a sus brazos, por encima de la mesa auxiliar.**

**Quinn se quedó sin aire en los pulmones al sentir el impacto de su cuerpo y acabó tumbada sobre la alfombra, mientras ella introducía una mano en las mangas de su camisa en busca de las cartas que sospechaba que había escondido.**

**Quinn gruñó, asaltada por el roce de ese cuerpo tan perfecto sobre el suyo, si bien lo único que quería Rachel era encontrar la evidencia de que había hecho trampa. Intentó quitársela de encima, pero en ese momento ella comenzó a rebuscar en el bolsillo de la camisa, arrancándole una carcajada.**

**Al escucharse, cayó en la cuenta de que esa mujer la había hecho reír durante la pasada semana más de lo que se había reído desde que era pequeña. Al sentir sus dedos en los bolsillos del pantalón, pensó que, si seguía buscando, acabaría encontrando algo. La carcajada se convirtió en un retortijón en las entrañas y de repente giró sobre el suelo llevándola consigo y la inmovilizó con su cuerpo, atrapándole las manos junto a la cabeza.**

**Durante la refriega, Rachel había perdido el pasador del pelo. Sus rizos le ocultaban parte de la cara. Esos ojos chocolate la contemplaban, furiosos, entre el pelo, destilando un desdén engreído que solo ella era capaz de sentir después de haberla arrojado al suelo en primer lugar para reducirla. Sus pechos, libres ya que no llevaba sujetador, subían y bajaban, tensando la sudadera. Tenían las**

** piernas entrelazadas y ella había separado un poco los muslos.**

**Quinn descubrió que estaba en un buen lío.**

**—Sé que tenías las cartas escondidas. Admítelo y ya está, para que podamos olvidar lo que ha pasado.**

**—Estás loca, ¿lo sabes? —murmuró—¿Es que no sopesas las consecuencias de tus actos? —la vio hacer un mohín con el labio inferior y soltar el aire con fuerza. Los rizos cayeron por fin hacia un lado, despejándole los ojos**

**—No he hecho trampas—el mohín siguió en su sitio. **

**Quinn le aferró las muñecas con más fuerza al tiempo que la ponía verde por obligarla a desearla y por no ser consciente del efecto que tenía sobre ella.**

**—Rachel, ya no somos niñas. La próxima vez que tires a un mujer al suelo, prepárate para lo que suceda después.**

**—¿Te crees Lisbeth Salander o qué?**

**El calor que sentía en la entrepierna se le subió la cabeza, ofuscándola hasta que solo fue capaz de pensar en la cálida humedad de su boca y en la suavidad del cuerpo que tenía debajo. Ansiaba estar desnuda con ella entre las sábanas revueltas; sin embargo, Rachel la trataba como si fuera una irritante hermana mayor. Pero eso no era lo peor. Rachel era su mujer. La idea la atormentaba. Algún instinto atávico y troglodita se apoderó de ella, instándola a hacerla suya. Por ley, ya le pertenecía.**

**Y esa noche era su noche de bodas.**

**Rachel la retaba a convertir su ira en deseo, a sentir sus labios húmedos y trémulos bajo los suyos, mientras se rendía a la pasión. La lógica que la había llevado a redactar una lista, a trazar un plan y a declarar que sería un matrimonio de conveniencia acabó arrojada por la borda.**

**Decidió hacer suya a su mujer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta** **historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

**Rachel sintió que la mujer que tenía encima estaba totalmente tensa. Hasta ese momento se encontraba tan pendiente de la discusión que mantenían que se le había olvidado que la había inmovilizado contra el suelo.**

**Abrió la boca para soltar una bordería sobre la sumisión, pero se detuvo. Y la miró a los ojos. En ese momento contuvo el aliento.**

**«¡Ay, Dios!», pensó.**

**El deseo sexual fluía entre ellas cual tornado que ganaba velocidad y fuerza a cada segundo que pasaba. Esos ojos dorados la miraban con un brillo ardiente. Se percató de que Quinn estaba apoyada entre sus muslos y de que sus labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros de los suyos, si bien tenía el torso elevado para aprisionarle las manos. La situación había perdido el tinte de broma. Tampoco parecía típica de dos amigas ni de dos socias. Lo que quedaba era el deseo entre ambas, y Rachel se sintió arrastrada al torbellino por las necesidades de su cuerpo.**

**—¿Quinn? —dijo con voz ronca, titubeante.**

**Sintió los pezones endurecidos, tensando la tela de la sudadera. Los ojos dorados de Quinn recorrieron su cara, sus pechos y la parte de su abdomen que quedaba expuesta. La tensión entre ellas resultaba casi insoportable. La vio inclinar la cabeza. El roce de su aliento le acarició los labios mientras decía:**

**—Esto no significa nada.**

**Su cuerpo contradijo dichas palabras en cuanto se apoderó de sus labios con un ansia feroz.**

**Al instante y sin delicadeza, le introdujo la lengua en la boca, dispuesta a explorar su interior. Rachel sintió que se le nublaba la razón, atrapada entre el escozor que le había provocado el comentario y el placer que la recorría en oleadas. Le aferró las manos con fuerza y se dejó llevar, arrastrada por el deseo y el vino. Levantó las caderas para acogerla entre los muslos y frotó los pechos contra su pechos. Había perdido el control en apenas unos segundos. El vacío desolador de los últimos años fue sustituido por el sabor, las caricias y el olor de Quinn.**

**Le devolvió el beso con pasión, introduciéndole también la lengua en la boca, y soltó un gemido ronco. Quinn le soltó las manos para acariciarle el abdomen y ascender en busca de sus pechos. Sintió que los pezones se le endurecían aún más cuando le levantó la sudadera. El fuego que ardía en esos ojos dorados mientras contemplaba sus pechos estuvo a punto de abrasarla. Tras acariciarle un pezón con un pulgar, arrancándole un grito, la vio inclinar la cabeza. Era el momento de la verdad. Si la besaba de nuevo, se rendiría. Su cuerpo la deseaba y no encontraba objeción alguna para detener lo que estaba sucediendo.**

**Alguien llamó al timbre.**

**El sonido reverberó por las paredes. Quinn se incorporó y se separó de ella al instante, como si fuera una actriz pillada con las manos en la masa, murmurando algunas palabrotas que Rachel ni siquiera sabía que existían.**

**—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Quinn.**

**Rachel parpadeó al presenciar el recatado comportamiento de una mujer que poco antes había estado a punto de arrancarle la ropa. Lo observó abrocharse despacio la camisa mientras esperaba a que ella le respondiera. Salvo por el bulto que se apreciaba en la parte delantera de sus pantalones negros, parecía no estar afectada en absoluto por lo sucedido. Tal como ocurrió después de que la besara en casa de sus padres.**

**La pesada comida le revolvió el estómago, y se vio obligada a luchar contra las náuseas. Respiró hondo, tal como le habían enseñado a hacer en las clases de yoga, y se sentó al tiempo que se bajaba la sudadera.**

**—Claro. Abre la puerta.**

**Quilla la observó un instante, como si estuviera decidiendo si se fiaba o no de su fachada, tras lo cual asintió con la cabeza y salió de la estancia.**

**Rachel se llevó los dedos a los labios y trató de recuperar la compostura. Había cometido un error garrafal. Obviamente, su reciente celibato había hecho estragos en sus hormonas, listas para revolucionarse en cuanto un Quinn la tocara. **

**El último comentario de Quinn pasó por su cabeza a modo de mordaz colofón.**

**«Esto no significa nada.»**

**Escuchó que alguien hablaba en ella pasillo. Acto seguido, una morena alta y con unas piernas larguísimas entró en el salón con total confianza, como si conociera bien la casa. Rachel observó en ese momento a una de las mujeres más guapas que había visto en la vida… y que a todas luces era la ex de Quinn.**

**Sus interminables piernas, que ascendían desde los altos zapatos negros de plataforma, estaban enfundadas en unos pantalones de seda. Llevaba un cinturón plateado en torno a sus delgadas caderas y un top metálico ceñido a sus diminutos pechos y con escote de pico que dejaba al descubierto la parte superior de sus hombros. Una larga melena negra perfectamente ondulada le caía por la espalda. Ni un solo rizo encrespado a la vista. Sus ojos eran de un asombroso azul y estaban rodeados por espesas pestañas negras. Tenía los labios voluptuosos y los pómulos afilados, lo que le confería una elegancia serena. Tras echar un vistazo por el salón,sus ojos se clavaron en Rachel.**

**En ese momento supo que iba a vomitar.**

**La diosa se volvió hacia Quinn con expresión arrepentida. Hasta su voz tenía un deje erótico cuando dijo:**

** —Es que tenía que conocerla.**

**Rachel comprendió con espanto que Alexandra no solo se acostaba con Quinn, sino que también sentía algo por ella. La miró de mujer a mujer, y la expresión dolida que rondaba sus ojos le reprochó que le hubiera robado a su mujer. En parte, Rachel contemplaba la escena como si estuviera viéndola desde fuera, y le resultó graciosa. Era como ver un episodio de un reality show de televisión. **

**Al menos no se trataba de Jersey Shore, pensó aliviada. Al ver que sus pensamientos tomaban un camino desquiciado, se aferró como pudo a la poca cordura que le quedaba.**

**Se puso en pie y miró fijamente a la escuálida diosa que la observaba desde la ventaja que le otorgaba la diferencia de altura. Tras esforzarse por recuperar la compostura, fingió mentalmente que llevaba ropa de verdad y no un atuendo más apropiado para un gimnasio.**

**—Lo entiendo —replicó con formalidad.**

**—Lexi, ¿Cómo has conseguido burlar las medidas de seguridad?**

**Las ondas inmaculadas se deslizaron sobre un hombro cuando Alexandra extendió un brazo para entregarle algo a Quinn.**

**—Todavía tengo la llave y el código de acceso. Después de que me dijeras que ibas a casarte… bueno, las cosas se pusieron bastante intensas.**

**Esas palabras aguijonearon la sensible piel de Rachel. Al cuerno con todo. Se negaba a que Quinn continuara manteniendo una relación en la sombra cuando habían firmado un contrato. Por tanto, necesitaba fingir que era una esposa posesiva. Tragó saliva con fuerza y se obligó a regalarle una sonrisa serena a su adversaria.**

**—Alexandra siento mucho que nuestra decisión te haya hecho daño. La verdad es que todo ha sucedido muy rápido—tras esas palabras, soltó una carcajada y se interpuso entre Quinn y la modelo**

**—Nos conocemos desde hace años y cuando nos encontramos de nuevo, fue como un vendaval.**

**Fingió mirar con adoración a su flamante mujer, aunque le picaban los dedos por el deseo de estamparle un puñetazo. Quinn le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y ella sintió su calor corporal a través de los leggins.**

**—Debo pedirte que te marches. Es nuestra noche de bodas.**

**Alexandra las observó con expresión calculadora.**

**—Es raro que no hayan ido a algún sitio más…romántico—Quinn salvó a Rachel en esa ocasión.**

**—El trabajo me reclama, así que hemos pospuesto el viaje. **

**Alexandra dijo con voz cortante:**

**—Vale. Me voy. Necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos por quién me has dejado—su expresión dejó bien claro que no comprendía la decisión de Quinn—Estaré un tiempo fuera de la ciudad. Me he comprometido a ayudar en un proyecto de reconstrucción en Haití.**

**«¡Madre del amor hermoso!», pensó Rachel. ¡Participaba en causas humanitarias! Esa mujer era físicamente perfecta, tenía dinero y ayudaba a los demás. Sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.**

**Alexandra volvió y reparó en la baraja de cartas.**

**—Mmm… siempre me ha encantado jugar a las cartas. Pero no lo veo muy apropiado para una noche de bodas.**

**No les dejó opción de replicar. Con la elegancia de una cobra, salió por la puerta sin echar la vista atrás.**

**Rachel se alejó de Quinn en cuanto escuchó el clic de la puerta de entrada. En la estancia reinaba un silencio tenso, si bien su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos.**

**—Lo siento, Rachel. No la creía capaz de aparecer de repente en mi casa.**

**La pregunta surgió del fondo de su alma. Aunque se juró que no le preguntaría, la breve y sangrienta batalla acabó antes de empezar siquiera. De modo que le soltó:**

**— ¿Por qué te has casado conmigo y no con ella?**

**Comparada con Alexandra, ella salía perdiendo en todas las facetas. La novia de Quinn era guapa, elegante y escuálida. Su forma de hablar denotaba que era inteligente, colaboraba con causas humanitarias y se había comportado con mucha clase para ser una mujer despechada. Además, era obvio que quería a Quinn. ¿Por qué le había hecho daño de esa forma?**

**Quinn se alejó de ella.**

**—Eso da igual —le respondió con frialdad.**

**—Necesito saberlo.**

**Rachel sintió un gélido escalofrío por la espalda al ver su expresión decidida. Quinn acababa de alzar sus defensas y de repente ella se encontró con una mujer carente de emociones y de sentimientos.**

**—Porque quería más de lo que yo podía darle. Quería sentar la cabeza y formar una familia.**

**Rachel retrocedió un paso.**

**—Y ¿qué tiene eso de malo?**

**—Se lo dejé muy claro desde el principio. No mantengo relaciones permanentes. Nunca he querido tener hijos y jamás seré el tipo de mujer que sienta la cabeza para formar una familia. Me lo prometí hace muchos años—hizo una pausa—Por eso me casé contigo.**

**Rachel sintió que todo le daba vueltas cuando por fin comprendió el alcance de esas palabras. Su esposa podía experimentar arrebatos de pasión. Sus caricias podían ser ardientes y sus labios, abrasadores, pero su corazón era de piedra.**

**Jamás permitiría ser conquistada. Estaba demasiado herida como para arriesgarse. De alguna forma, sus padres la habían convencido de que el amor no existía. Aunque vislumbrara un débil rayo de esperanza, Quinn no creía en los finales felices. Quinn solo veía a los niños como víctimas, y una vida de sufrimiento.**

**¿Cómo podría una mujer luchar contra semejante convicción con la esperanza de ganar? La necesidad de Quinn de contraer un matrimonio de conveniencia le resultó perfectamente razonable.**

**—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Quinn.**

**Rachel decidió acabar la noche haciendo un mutis espectacular. Quinn Fabray podría romperle el corazón. De nuevo. Necesitaba mantener una actitud fría y práctica para salvaguardar su orgullo. Y debía mantener las distancias en todo momento.**

**Logró componer una expresión serena y ocultó el dolor en lo más hondo de sí misma, hasta que se convirtió en una pequeña bola albergada en su estómago.**

**—Deja de preguntarme si estoy bien. Por supuesto que estoy bien. Pero ni se te ocurra pensar que puedes ir a echarle un polvo rápido a tu ex. Tenemos un trato.**

**La expresión de Quinn se volvió tensa.**

**—Te di mi palabra, ¿recuerdas?**

**—También haces trampas al póquer.**

**El recuerdo de la desastrosa partida de póquer hizo que la consumiera la humillación. Quinn cambió el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro mientras se pasaba las manos por el supo que estaba a punto de soltarle el sermón.**

**—Sobre lo que ha pasado…**

**En ese momento lo interrumpió con una carcajada digna de un premio de la Academia.**

**—¡Madre mía! No me dirás que vamos a tener una conversación sobre eso,¿verdad? —puso los ojos en blanco—Quinn, escúchame, debo confesar una cosa. Sí, el nuestro es un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero resulta que hasta hace poco iba vestida de novia y es nuestra noche de bodas y…—levantó las manos en señal de rendición— Me dejé llevar por todo ese rollo. Y como tú estabas disponible… En fin.**

**—¿Disponible?**

**—Bueno, quiero decir que estabas a mano. No ha significado nada, así que vamos a correr un tupido velo,¿te parece?**

**Quinn la observó con los ojos entrecerrados, deteniéndose en cada uno de sus rasgos faciales. El tictac del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba mientras ella esperaba. Atisbó una emoción extraña en esos ojos dorados y juraría que acabó mirándola con arrepentimiento.**

**Debió de tratarse de un efecto extraño de la luz.**

**Al cabo de un momento, Quinn asintió con la cabeza.**

**—Le echaremos la culpa al vino, a la luna llena o a lo que sea.**

**—Me voy a la cama. Es tarde.**

**—Vale. Buenas noches.**

**—Buenas noches.**

**Rachel subió la escalinata y, una vez en su dormitorio, se metió bajo las sábanas sin lavarse los dientes ni la cara, y sin ponerse el pijama. Se subió el edredón hasta la barbilla, enterró la cara en la almohada y se rindió al sueño, un lugar donde no tenía que pensar ni sentir, un lugar donde nadie le hacía daño.**

**Quinn mantuvo la vista clavada en la escalinata. El vacío palpitaba en su interior y no sabía por qué. Se sirvió el resto del vino en la copa, ajustó el volumen de la música y se acomodó en el sofá. La música lo envolvió y la relajó.**

**El error que había estado a punto de cometer la torturaba. De no ser por la aparición de Lexi, Rachel estaría en su cama. Y adiós al matrimonio sin complicaciones.**

**«Imbécil», se dijo.**

**¿Desde cuándo permitía que el deseo por una mujer trastocara sus planes? Ni siquiera cuando rondaba a Lexi antes de que su relación se volviera más íntima le preocupaba el resultado. Su objetivo era claro y necesario. Sin embargo, eso no había bastado para detenerla después de saborear a Rachel Berry. Una mujer que destruía su mente, la hacía reír y la tentaba con las delicias de su cuerpo sin la menor manipulación. Era distinta de todas las mujeres que había conocido a lo largo de su vida y quería seguir manteniéndola en la categoría de amiga. Era la mejor amiga de su hermana. Quería reírse al recordar su pasado en común y vivir en armonía durante el año estipulado antes de decirle adiós con cordialidad.**

**Y durante la primera noche había estado a punto de arrancarle la sudadera.**

**Apuró el vino y apagó la música. Ya lo solucionaría. Rachel había admitido que solo quería un cuerpo dispuesto en la cama. Era obvio que no se sentía atraída por ella. Posiblemente había bebido demasiado vino y había acabado atrapada en la fantasía de la boda. Tal como había admitido.**

**Solo quería el dinero, pero echaba de menos el sexo.**

**Su testaruda mente insistía en decirle que Rachel no podía reaccionar de esa forma tan apasionada con todas las personas que la tocaban. Sin embargo, decidió hacer caso omiso de las señales de advertencia, abandonó el sofá y subió para acostarse en su propia cama.**

* * *

><p>Zadaleghiel ;)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta** **historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

**Rachel echó un vistazo a la multitud y deseó estar de vuelta en Locos por los Libros, celebrando su lectura semanal de poesía. La cena a la que asistían esa noche era clave para el futuro profesional de Quinn. Sabía que entre los invitados se encontraban muchas personas importantes y Quinn debía causar una buena impresión si quería que tuvieran en cuenta su proyecto.**

**Tras entregarle el abrigo a la encargada del guardarropa, dejó que Quinn la acompañara hasta el atestado salón de baile.**

**—Supongo que has trazado un plan de ataque, ¿verdad? —le preguntó—¿Quiénes son las dos personas en las que deberías concentrarte?**

**Quinn caminaba hacia una espesa nube de humo de tabaco. Un reducido círculo de ejecutivos con aspecto conservador rodeaba a un hombre vestido de forma impecable, con un traje gris y una corbata de seda.**

**—Mike Chang va a construir el restaurante japonés. Su voto es crucial para lograr un tercer socio en el plan de desarrollo del río.**

**—Bueno, y ¿por qué no te acercas para hablar con él?**

**Rachel tomó una tartaleta de salmón de la bandeja que llevaba un camarero ataviado con un esmoquin, y después cogió una copa de champán de la bandeja de otro.**

**—Porque no quiero formar parte del grupo. Mi plan es diferente.**

**Rachel bebió un trago de burbujeante champán y suspiró, encantada.**

**—No te emborraches —le advirtió Quinn. Ella resopló.**

**—No sabía que las esposas fueran tan controladoras. Vale, ¿quién es el hombre al que debes impresionar en última instancia?**

**En ese momento la expresión de Quinn se volvió calculadora.**

**—El conde Noah Puckerman. Es el dueño de una exitosa cadena de pastelerías en Italia y ha decidido expandir su negocio en Estados Unidos. Quiere abrir la primera tienda aquí, en el proyecto del río.**

**Al ver que Rachel apenas le prestaba atención porque estaba concentrada en las tartaletas de cangrejo que tenía al lado, Quinn resopló, cogió dos y se las puso en un plato.**

**—Come —le dijo.**

**—Vale.**

**Rachel claudicó, sin protestar siquiera por la orden. Se metió la primera tartaleta en la boca y gimió, encantada.**

**Quinn frunció el ceño y en ese momento ella comprendió que por su culpa estaba muy gruñóna. Otra vez. Le estaba mirando los labios como si ella también quisiera comerse una tartaleta de cangrejo.**

**—Rachel,¿me estás escuchando?**

**—Sí. Noah Puckerman. Una pastelería. Supongo que quieres que circule entre los invitados para cantar tus alabanzas, ¿no?**

**Quinn esbozó una sonrisa tensa.**

**—De momento voy a concentrarme en Chang. ¿Qué te parece si mantienes los ojos abiertos y buscas al conde? Es alto, con acento italiano, y de pelo y ojos oscuros. A ver si consigues entablar conversación con él. Así no te aburrirás.**

**En la mente de Rachel resonó una lejana campana a modo de alarma, pero apenas le prestó atención ya que estaba más interesada en los deliciosos aperitivos.**

**—¿Quieres que hable con él?**

**Quinn se encogió de hombros, si bien fue un movimiento muy estudiado.**

**—Vale. Sé descubres algo interesante,dímelo.**

**De repente, Rachel sintió un escalofrío en la espalda al comprender exactamente lo que Quinn esperaba de ella.**

**—¿Quieres que espíe para ti?**

**Cuando contestó,Quinn lo hizo con un deje impaciente en la voz.**

**—No seas ridícula. Tú relájate y limítate a disfrutar de la fiesta.**

**—Para ti es fácil decirlo. No llevas las tetas al aire—Quinn carraspeó y cambió de postura.**

**—No deberias haberte puesto el vestido si te resulta tan incómodo—sus palabras la pusieron tensa.**

**—Me lo ha prestado Kitty. Yo no tengo vestidos caros.**

**—Podrías haberme pedido el dinero para comprarte uno.**

**—No necesito tu dinero.**

**—No sé por qué, pero lo dudo mucho. Me parece que no firmaste nuestro acuerdo por altruismo.**

**Deberías aprovechar las circunstancias y pillar todo lo que puedas.**

**Entre ellos se produjo un breve silencio. Rachel creyó congelarse de frío.**

**—Tienes razón. He sido na imbécil. La próxima vez arrasare con todo lo que haya en Macy's y te enviaré la factura—dio media vuelta y meneó la cabeza—Después de todo, el único beneficio que obtendré de este matrimonio será tu dinero.**

**Con esas palabras le dio la espalda y se alejó.**

**«Capullo», pensó.**

**Se colocó junto a la cristalera por la que se accedía al balcón y cogió una segunda copa de champán.**

**Quinn Fabray pertenecía a ese mundo. Un mundo lleno de dinero, supermodelos y conversaciones refinadas. Entre el humo de los puros reconoció las notas de Shalimar y de Obsession. Allá donde miraba veía sedas y satenes, casi todos negros o de colores neutros. **

**Tonos discretos a fin de lucir mejor los diamantes, las perlas y los zafiros, todos genuinos, claro estaba. Todo el mundo estaba moreno y apostaría lo que fuera a que nadie llevaba autobronceador.**

**Suspiró hondo. Se había vestido con esmero para la fiesta y había bajado la escalinata conteniendo la respiración a la espera de conocer la opinión de Quinn. Hasta ella sabía que estaba estupenda con el vestido de Kitty. Sin embargo, la idea de querer complacerla le resultaba irritante.**

**Quinn la había mirado de arriba abajo. Pero en vez de dedicarle un piropo, había rezongado algo sobre su rezongado algo sobre su elección de vestuario antes de alejarse. Ni siquiera la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo ni volvió a mirarla hasta que estuvieron en la fiesta. Se sentía dolida, pero se reprendió por tonta. Decidió componer una expresión serena y hacer como que se vestía de esa forma todos los sábados por la noche.**

**Sin embargo, mientras Quinn le contaba sus planes acerca del proyecto del río, se había percatado de la emoción de su mirada, y su cuerpo reaccionó al instante.**

**Pasión. Un deseo feroz iluminaba esos ojos dorados. Fantaseó con la idea de convertirse en la mujer que le provocara esas emociones. Pero de repente recordó que Quinn solo sentía dichas emociones por sus edificios. Jamás por las mujeres.**

**Y jamás por ella.**

**Inspiró hondo y apuró el champán. Acto seguido, pasó por las cristaleras dobles de a terraza y se acercó a un grupo de mujeres que parecían estar hablando de una estatua.**

**En cuestión de segundos logró unirse a ellas, se llevaron a cabo las presentaciones y se lanzó de cabeza a la vorágine de la cháchara social.**

**Quinn la observó pasear por la estancia y masculló una palabrota. Joder, otra vez había metido la pata. Debería haberla halagado por lo guapa que estaba con el dichoso vestido. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para lo que vio cuando Rachel bajó la escalinata, arreglada para la fiesta.**

**El vestido de color rojo tenía un gran escote y dejaba parte de sus hombros al aire. El bajo rozaba el suelo y la tela, drapeada con maravillosos pliegues y con un brillo metalizado gracias al entramado de los hilos, tenía una caída espectacular. Llevaba sandalias plateadas de tiras que dejaban a la vista las uñas de su pies, pintadas de rojo chillón, si bien el vestido las ocultaba al caminar. Se había recogido el pelo en la coronilla, aunque había dejado algunos tirabuzones sueltos junto a las orejas y por la nuca. Se había pintado los labios de rojo. Cuando parpadeaba, la luz le arrancaba destellos a la sombra de ojos metalizada que se había aplicado. Estaba segurísima de que todos los hombres presentes estaban pendientes de ella.**

**Había estado a punto de ordenarle que se cambiara de ropa. La mujer con la que se había casado carecía de la gélida sofisticación que se sabía capaz de controlar. Al contrario, era una Eva voluptuosa que invitaba a un hombre al infierno y que convertía una manzana envenenada en el más delicioso de los manjares. **

**Sin embargo, se limitó a mascullar algo por lo bajo antes de darle la espalda. En aquel momento se preguntó si lo que había vislumbrado en sus ojos era una expresión dolida; pero, cuando la miró de nuevo, descubrió a la mujer problemática y sarcástica con la que se había casado.**

**La ira la inundó de repente al pensar en la facilidad que tenía Rachel para lograr que se sintiera fatal. En realidad, no le había dicho nada malo. Se había casado con ella por dinero y lo había admitido abiertamente.¿Por qué tenía que fingir y hacerse la víctima inocente de ese lío?**

**Se obligó a alejar a su mujer de sus pensamientos y se concentró en el grupo de ejecutivos que rodeaba a Mike Chang. Quinn tenía muy claro lo que debía provocarle al japonés para asegurarse su apoyo.**

**Emoción.**

**Si lograba emocionar a Mike Chang, conseguiría el contrato.**

**La pieza final del rompecabezas era Noah Puckerman. El famoso conde era muy conocido en el ambiente empresarial por su simpatía, su dinero y su inteligencia. Creía en la pasión, no en la precisión, y su comportamiento era diametralmente opuesto al de los otros dos socios. Quinn esperaba que una alegre conversación con su mujer ayudara a limar ciertas asperezas, sobre todo porque se rumoreaba que el italiano era un donjuán. Aunque se sentía bastante culpable, desterró dicha sensación mientras se unía al grupo.**

**Rachel decidió que había llegado la hora de buscar a su mujer.**

**Salvo por el momento de la cena, no habían estado juntas en toda la noche.**

**Mientras tarareaba por lo bajo la letra de «I Get a Kick Out of You» echó un vistazo por el salón, si bien no pudo localizarlo entre la multitud. Decidió salir al recargado pasillo. Tal vez hubiera ido al baño. Sus tacones resonaban sobre el pulido suelo de mármol. La música se fue perdiendo en la distancia mientras contemplaba encantada los cuadros que adornaban las paredes, musitando de vez en cuando si veía alguno conocido. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta un recodo del pasillo a través del cual se accedía a una estancia similar a una galería, con estanterías llenas de libros antiguos con cubiertas de piel cuidadosamente dispuestos. Contuvo el aliento al sentir el enorme deseo de acariciar los lomos de los volúmenes y de escuchar el crujido del papel antiguo al pasar las páginas, cargadas de historia.**

**—Ah, de modo que si quiero que se fije en mí esta noche debería convertirme en un libro, ¿no?**

**Rachel se volvió al instante. Había un hombre en el vano de la puerta que la contemplaba con un brillo guasón en los ojos que parecía genuino. Llevaba pantalones negros, camisa negra de seda y unos carísimos zapatos de piel; su porte era elegante y seductor. Rachel supo de inmediato que se trataba de un hombre simpático, agradable y letal para las mujeres. La idea le arrancó una sonrisa. Sentía debilidad por los donjuanes italianos. Se le antojaban unos pavos reales que en el fondo deseaban que la mujer adecuada los mantuviera a raya.**

**—Sí que me he fijado en usted —replicó al tiempo que se volvía de nuevo y seguía contemplado los libros**

**—Sabía que acabaría hablando conmigo al final de la velada.**

**—¿Y deseaba que llegara ese momento, signorina?**

**—Tanto que apenas puedo respirar. Bueno, ¿qué hacemos, usamos uno de los dormitorios de este lugar o vamos a su casa?**

**Un asombrado silencio siguió a las palabras de Rachel, que miró por encima del hombro y vio que el hombre lucía una expresión a caballo entre la decepción y el deseo. Suponía que le habría gustado cortejarla, pero al mismo tiempo no le apetecía rechazar su invitación. Rachel soltó una alegre carcajada al presenciar la lucha interna que estaba librando el caballero y su repentina falta de confianza.**

**De repente, esos ojos negros la miraron con un brillo cómplice.**

**—Está bromeando, ¿verdad?**

**Rachel se dio media vuelta sin dejar de reír.**

**—Supongo que sí.**

**Él meneó la cabeza con jovialidad.**

**—Es una mujer malvada por tentar a un hombre de esa manera.**

**—Y usted es un nombre malvado por pensar que una mujer sería capaz de hacer algo así.**

**—Tal vez tenga razón. Una mujer como usted debería tener un marido que la vigilara a todas horas.**

**Cualquiera se sentiría tentado de robar semejante tesoro.**

**—Ah, pero si fuera un verdadero tesoro, no me dejaría robar fácilmente. Mucho menos por el primero que se me acercara.**

**—Signorina, jamás la insultaría pensando que la búsqueda del tesoro sería breve. Estoy seguro de que usted requeriría un intenso trabajo.**

**—Signora —lo corrigió—. Estoy casada con una maravillosa mujer.**

**La expresión del hombre se tornó triste y apenada.**

**—Una lástima.**

**—Me parece que usted ya lo sabía.**

**—Es posible. Pero permítame presentarme. Soy el conde Noah Puckerman.**

**—Rachel Be… quiero decir, Rachel Fabray. **

**El conde se percató de su titubeo y pareció tomar nota.**

** —Recién casada, ¿verdad?**

**—Sí.**

**—Sin embargo, deambula usted sola por un pasillo y nadie la ha visto en compañía de su esposa en toda la noche—meneó la cabeza—Las costumbres americanas son atroces.**

**—Mi mujer ha asistido a la fiesta por cuestiones de negocios.**

**—Quinn Fabray, ¿verdad?**

**—Supongo que la conoce. Va a presentar un proyecto para la rehabilitación de la zona del río.**

**Noah mantuvo una expresión neutra. Era obvio que detrás de la fachada de hombre carismático se ocultaba un agresivo hombre de negocios, y Rachel estaba segura de que ya conocía su identidad antes de acercarse a ella. Quinn subestimaba al conde si pensaba que podía engatusarlo con una simple conversación. Saltaba a la vista que el hombre que tenía delante mantenía el placer separado del trabajo.**

**—Todavía no he tenido el gusto de conocerla.**

**Se inclinó hacia ella muy sutilmente. Los efluvios almizcleños de su colonia se alzaron entre ellos.**

**La miró a los ojos y sus miradas se entrelazaron un instante.**

**Rachel esperó sentir el asalto del deseo sexual, esperó que saltaran chispas, esperó que el deseo recorriera su cuerpo y le confirmara que Quinn Fabray no era la causa de sus problemas.**

**Nada. Ni siquiera un hormigueo.**

**Suspiró para sus adentros y se resignó a luchar contra la atracción que sentía por Quinn y a admitir que tal vez aún estuviera colada por ella como cuando era pequeña. Si Noah Puckerman no le provocaba ni una pizca de deseo sexual, lo llevaba muy crudo.**

**A continuación, suspiró de verdad y dijo:**

**—Creo que adorará a mi esposa tanto como yo la adoro—el conde captó la indirecta y la aceptó con elegancia.**

**—Ya veremos. En cuanto a nosotros, ¿podemos ser amigos?—Rachel sonrió.**

**—Sí. Amigos.**

**—La acompañaré hasta el comedor para tomarnos una copa y me contará todo lo que haya que saber de usted.**

**Rachel aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía y salieron juntos de la biblioteca.**

**—Noah, creo que conozco a la mujer perfecta para usted. Es una gran amiga mía. Y tal vez sea la horma de su zapato.**

**—Signora, se subestima—replicó él al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo con gesto pícaro— Todavía sufro por su pérdida.**

**Rachel soltó una carcajada justo cuando entraban en el comedor y alzó la mirada, sorprendida de que su mujer se plantara frente a ellos. Quinn se detuvo delante de ella, intimidándola con su altura. Rachel abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Quinn la estrechó entre sus brazos.**

**La sorpresa le impidió hablar durante unos segundos.**

**—Hola, cariño. Estaba hablando con el signore Puckerman hablando con el signore Conte. Creo que todavía no os conocéis, ¿verdad?**

**Quinn y Noah se observaron mutuamente como harían dos gallos de pelea. Quinn fue la primera en rendirse, seguramente porque era lo que le convenía a sus intereses empresariales; le tendió la mano al conde.**

**—Noah, ¿cómo está? Veo que ya conoce a mi esposa.**

**Mientras se estrechaban las manos, Rachel observó, perpleja, la expresión de su mujer¿No le había dicho Quinn que engatusara a Noah Puckerman con su burbujeante conversación o se estaba volviendo loca? ¿No le había insinuado que quería información de primera mano a ser posible? Sin embargo, en ese momento parecía estar irritada, como si ella la hubiera traicionado.**

**Quinn olía a limón. Le colocó la mano en la cintura y sintió que le rozaba la curva del vientre con la yema de los dedos. Imaginó que dichos dedos descendían unos centímetros… ¿qué se sentiría al tener esos dedos en su interior, llevándola a los lugares que deseaba descubrir pero que tanto miedo le daban? Se concentró de nuevo en la conversación que mantenían.**

**—Felicidades, Quinn. Rachel me ha dicho que están recién casadas. Debe de ser difícil obligarse a asistir a un evento social por cuestiones de negocios, ¿verdad?**

**—Desde luego.**

**Quinn inclinó la cabeza. Rachel contuvo el aliento cuando sintió el roce de sus labios y de su nariz en la oreja. Se le endurecieron los pezones y experimentó un hormigueo.**

**Rezó para que la copa preformada del sujetador ocultara la evidencia de la traición de su cuerpo.**

**Noah apenas fue capaz de disimular que el gesto le resultó gracioso.**

**—Al parecer, Santana cree que es usted el hombre perfecto para el trabajo. Tal vez deberíamos concertar una reunión para que expusiera sus ideas.**

**—Gracias. Llamaré a su secretaria para concretar la fecha y la hora.**

**Rachel se percató del tono eficiente de la voz de Quinn y supo que Noah también había reparado en él. Quinn se prestaba a ciertos jueguecitos típicos, por ejemplo el de fingir ser demasiado importante como para hacer una llamada en persona a fin de concertar una reunión.**

**—Muy bien—el conde tomó una de las manos de Rachel y la besó en la palma—Rachel,ha sido un placer conocerla—pronunció su nombre con un sedoso acento italiano—Dentro de dos semanas celebro una cena a la que acudirán unos cuantos amigos íntimos. ¿Le apetece venir?**

**Consciente de que Noah la había invitado a ella sola, se volvió hacia Quinn y le preguntó:**

**—Cariño, ¿tenemos algún compromiso?**

**En esa ocasión, el gesto de Quinn no fue sutil en absoluto. Se situó tras ella y la abrazó por la cintura, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. **

**Su trasero acabó presionado contra su entrepierna y se sintió atrapada por sus duros muslos. Tras colocarle las manos justo debajo de los pechos, contestó:**

**—Iremos encantadas.**

**—Maravilloso. Será un placer volver a verlos. A las ocho en punto—Noah se despidió de Quinn con un asentimiento de cabeza y, después, le sonrió a Rachel—Que pasen una buena noche.**

**Quinn la soltó poco después de que el conde se marchara. La repentina ausencia de su calor corporal le provocó a Rachel un escalofrío en la espalda. Su rostro perdió la expresión de un amante y adoptó un rictus impersonal.**

**—Vamos.**

**Sin pronunciar una palabra más, salió de la estancia, le pidió los abrigos a la encargada del guardarropa y se despidió. Rachel charló un instante con los pocos amigos que había hecho y siguió a su mujer hasta el coche.**

**El silencio se prolongó durante todo el trayecto hasta que llegaron a casa. Asqueada por la tensión, Rachel fue la primera en hablar.**

**—¿Te lo has pasado bien? —Quinn gruñó**

**Rachel lo tomó como una afirmación.**

**—La comida estaba muy buena, ¿verdad? Me ha sorprendido comprobar que algunas mujeres son muy agradables. Y me han invitado a la inauguración de la exposición de Millie Dryer.¿A que es genial?¿Qué tal tus planes? ¿Has conseguido lo que querías? —No me ha ido tan bien como a ti, al parecer.**

**La ira se apoderó de ella al instante y replicó con voz cortante:**

**—¿Cómo dices?**

**—Da igual.**

**Rachel apretó los puños. El frío que la había acompañado durante la noche se transformó en un calor abrasador.**

**—Eres un hipócrita. Me pediste que buscara a Noah Puckerman y que le sonsacara información.**

**¿Me has tomado por una idiota, Quinn? Primero me utilizas y ahora te cabreas. He hecho lo que querías. Así que estamos en paz, ya no te debo ningún favor.**

**—Me limité a sugerirte que intentaras averiguar algo que fuera útil para mis planes. Te pedí que lo engatusaras, no que le provocaras un calentón que va a durarle varios días.**

**Giró al llegar a la avenida de entrada y aparcó frente a la casa haciendo que los neumáticos chirriaran.**

**Rachel contuvo el aliento.**

**—¡Vete a la mierda, Quinn Fabray! Ese hombre me ha tratado con educación y no se ha pasado de la raya desde que le dejé claro que estoy casada. Pero se te escapa el detalle más importante, niña bonita. Noah no mezcla los negocios con el placer. Aunque me desnudara delante de él y le suplicara que te diera el contrato, sería capaz de negarse. No puedo ayudarte con este hombre. Apáñatelas como puedas.**

**Salió del coche y caminó hasta la casa. Quinn soltó una maldición y la siguió.**

**—Vale. En ese caso no tendremos que asistir a su fiesta. Me limitaré a concertar una reunión de trabajo.**

**Rachel abrió la puerta y meneó la cabeza.**

**—Pues no vayas. Yo sí iré.**

**—¿Cómo?**

**—Que yo voy a ir. Me cae bien y creo que será divertido.**

**Quinn cerró la puerta de golpe y entró en tromba en el salón**

**—Eres mi mujer. No irás a ninguna fiesta sin mí—Rachel se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el armario.**

**—Soy una socia que se limita a seguir las reglas. Tú y yo somos libres para vivir a nuestro aire siempre y cuando no nos acostemos con terceras personas, ¿verdad?**

**Quinn acortó la distancia que las separaba y la miró echando chispas por los ojos.**

**—Me preocupa mi reputación. No quiero que el conde se lleve una impresión equivocada —Rachel levantó la barbilla, pero se mantuvo en sus trece.**

**—Cumpliré nuestro trato, pero iré a la fiesta de Noah. Hace mucho tiempo que no me divierto en compañía de un hombre. De un hombre simpático, divertido y… cariñoso.**

**Pronunció la última palabra tras una pausa, de modo que quedó suspendida en el aire y resonó como un trueno. **

**Fascinada, observó a la mujer impasible que conocía transformarse en algo distinto. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, apretó el mentón y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Levantó las manos y la aferró por los brazos. Parecía dispuesta a zarandearla o a hacer otra cosa. Algo completamente… irracional.**

**La recorrió una descarga eléctrica y separó los labios para respirar. A la espera de que lo iba a suceder.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta** **historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

**—¿Tanto deseas a un hombre, Rachel? —le preguntó con tono burlón.**

**Acto seguido, inclinó la cabeza de modo que sus labios quedaron separados por apenas unos milímetros. Con deliberada lentitud, sus manos ascendieron por los brazos hasta cerrarse en torno a su cuello y, con los pulgares, la instó a levantar la cabeza, de modo que se percató del ritmo alocado de su pulso, visible gracias al escote del vestido. Sin apartar la mirada e sus ojos, prosiguió con la tortura acariciándole las clavículas y la curva de los hombros. Después, descendió. Por la parte delantera. Hasta que ambas manos se detuvieron justo sobre sus pechos. El deseo avivó los sentidos de Rachel. Su cuerpo se derritió. Sintió que se le endurecían los pezones, ansiosos por recibir sus caricias. Se le escapó un gemido en cuanto los rozó con los pulgares. Quinn también gimió, satisfecha, y siguió acariciándola de forma insoportable. Rachel sintió su erección, sintió su presión en la parte inferior del abdomen y se mojó al instante.**

**—A lo mejor debería darte lo que tanto deseas**

**Quinn presionó para frotarse contra ella a modo de aperitivo, y Rachel se estremeció. Acto seguido, introdujo las manos bajo el vestido para acariciar su cálida piel.**

**—Si te doy lo que quieres, a lo mejor no necesitas ir en busca de Noah.**

**Rachel sintió un nudo en las entrañas a medida que esos experimentados dedos la acariciaban y le pellizcaban los pezones con suavidad y delicadeza, pese a sus hirientes palabras.**

**Se estremeció bajo sus manos, abrumada por las emociones y las sensaciones, pero su mente mantuvo la claridad en todo momento. La respuesta de su cuerpo la obligaba a jugar para ganar. Si Quinn ganaba esa batalla, su posición se debilitaría. Iba a ese mismo momento. Le resultaría tan placentero que le suplicaría más, de modo que tanto su orgullo como su cordura acabarían hechos jirones. Quinn quería besarla por un solo motivo: porque su poder se había visto amenazado y quería afianzar su posición. En el fondo, no la deseaba a ella. La movía el afán de la conquista sexual, el afán de establecer su dominación, y ella era la mujer que tenía ella era la mujer que tenía más cerca.**

**De modo que se sobrepuso, recuperó el control como pudo y sacó el as que guardaba en la manga.**

**Se pegó a Quinn y dejó que sus labios se quedaran apenas a unos milímetros de distancia.**

**Sintió el roce de su aliento en la boca.**

**—No, gracias —susurró al tiempo que le apartaba las manos de su cuerpo—Prefiero que nos atengamos a lo acordado. Buenas noches.**

**Tras darle la espalda, se marchó escaleras arriba.**

**Las manos de Quinn descansaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo, vacías. La había saboreado por un instante: sus curvas, su olor, su calor. No obstante, en ese instante estaba sola, en mitad de la sala, igual que la noche de bodas. **

**Una mujer casada, empalmada y sin alivio a la vista. Sorprendida por la ridícula tesitura en la que se encontraba, intentó repasar los acontecimiento de la noche para ver en qué momento se había equivocado.**

**Nada más verla con Noah, la había poseído una furia incandescente. El calor comenzó a invadirla por los pies, subió hasta su estómago, siguió hacia el pecho y por fin rodeó su cabeza como si fuera una banda de hierro al rojo vivo.**

**La mano de Rachel descansaba en el brazo del italiano, que debía de estar contándole algo muy gracioso, porque la vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar una carcajada, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Sus labios brillaban bajo las luces de las arañas. Actuaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, cuando en realidad acababan de conocerse.**

**Pero lo peor fue verla sonreír.**

**Una sonrisa deslumbrante, hechizante e incitante que dejaba bien claro a la persona que la recibía que era justo lo que estaba buscando, todo lo que deseaba. Era una sonrisa capaz de provocarle a cualquier hombre unos sueños muy calientes y de torturarlo durante el día. Quinn jamás había sido la receptora de esa sonrisa, y eso la enloqueció.**

**Así que el tiro le salió por la culata y le destrozó el plan. Si bien esperaba que Rachel lograra entretener a Noah y sonsacarle un poco de información que pudiera serle útil para cerrar el trato, no había imaginado que acabaría pasándoselo tan bien a su lado.**

**Soltó una maldición al tiempo que estaba dispuesta a irse a la cama. Mientras subía la escalera, reflexionó sobre las palabras de Rachel . Si Noah separaba los negocios del placer, había hecho una mala jugada. Tal vez, cuando concertara la reunión con él, debería concentrarse en el aspecto logístico de la construcción y dejar de lado el plano sentimental del asunto. Tal vez Noah solo se mostrara apasionado en su relación con las mujeres. Tal vez quisiera un mujer fría y eficaz a la cabeza del equipo de arquitectos.**

**Quinn se detuvo en la puerta de Rachel. La luz estaba apagada. Aguardó un instante y Agudizó el oído por si la escuchaba respirar. Se preguntó qué llevaría para dormir. De repente, se la imaginó con un diminuto conjunto negro y se puso a cien, aunque la simple idea de verla con unos leggins y una sudadera corta de franela ya le provocaba sensaciones que no había sentido con ninguna otra mujer.**

**¿Estaría despierta en la cama, fantaseando con Noah? ¿O estaría pensando en su último beso, ansiando más?**

**Caminó hasta su dormitorio. Rachel la había rechazado. Había rechazado a su mujer, joder. Y al final estaba atrapada precisamente con lo que más la horrorizaba: una esposa que le hacía tilín. Cerró la puerta del dormitorio y se obligó a desterrar esos pensamientos de su mente.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel estaba sentada en la mesa, enfrente de sus padres. El alivio y la alegría hacían que le temblaran las manos al deslizar el cheque por la usada mesa de la cocina, cubierta por un alegre mantel de vinilo con soles amarillos.<strong>

**—Quinn y yo queremos darles esto para pagar la hipoteca—anunció—No vamos a aceptar ni discusiones ni protestas. Hemos hablado del tema largo y tendido, y somos afortunadas de tener muchísimo dinero. Queremos compartirlo. Significa mucho para nosotras, así que les pido que acepten nuestro regalo.**

**Sus expresiones asombradas hicieron que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Cuántas noches se había pasado en vela, sintiéndose culpable por no poder ayudar a sus padres a salir de su difícil situación económica? Como primogénita, detestaba sentirse tan impotente. La decisión de lidiar con Quinn y con sus incipientes emociones merecía la pena. La certeza de que su familia estaría a salvo aliviaba el terrible dolor con el que llevaba cargando desde que su padre sufrió el infarto.**

**—Pero ¿cómo pueden permitírselo? **

**Shelby se llevó una mano temblorosa a los labios mientras Leroy la abrazaba**

**—Quinn no debería considerarnos una carga. Están recién casadas, tienen sueños. Para tu librería. Sueños de una familia con muchos hijos. No deberías ocuparte de nosotros, Barbra. Nosotros somos tus padres.**

**Leroy asintió con la cabeza.**

**—Ya había tomado la decisión de buscar otro trabajo. No necesitamos el dinero.**

**Rachel suspiró al enfrentarse a la terquedad de sus padres.**

**—Escuchen bien: Quinn y yo tenemos dinero de sobra, y esto es importante para nosotras. Papá, otro trabajo es inviable en tu situación, a menos que quieras morirte. Ya sabes lo que te dijo el médico—se inclinó hacia ellos—Esto les permitirá liberar la casa de cargas y podran concentrarse en pagar otras facturas. Podran ahorrar para la universidad de Izzy y de Gen. Podréis ayudar a Jake a pagar el último año de Medicina. No les estamos dando dinero para que se jubilen, de verdad, solo lo justo para facilitaros las cosas.**

**Sus padres se miraron. La esperanza brillaba en los ojos de su madre mientras aferraba el cheque.**

**Rachel los empujó un poco más para obligarlos a dar el paso decisivo.**

**—Quinn no ha querido venir conmigo hoy. El dinero tiene solo una condición: no quiere oír hablar más del tema.**

**—Pero tengo que agradecérselo—dijo—Debe saber lo mucho que apreciamos el gesto… hasta qué punto nos ha cambiado la vida.**

**Rachel tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta.**

**—A Quinn no le van los arranques emocionales. Cuando hablamos del tema, insistió en que no quería que se volviera a mencionar.**

**—¿No quiere aceptar un simple agradecimiento? Al fin y al cabo, si no fuera por mí, no estaríamos metidos en este problema.**

**—Cualquiera puede enfermar, papá —susurró.**

** El dolor del pasado se reflejó en la cara de su padre.**

**—Pero me marché.**

**—Y volviste—Shelby le cogió la mano y sonrió—Volviste con nosotros y arreglaste las cosas. Todo eso es agua pasada—su madre se irguió en la silla, con los ojos rebosantes de emoción—Vamos a aceptar el cheque, Barbra. Y no le diremos ni media palabra a Quinn. Siempre que nos prometas que vas a volver a casa y que le dirás que es nuestro ángel—se le quebró la voz—Estoy muy orgullosa de que seas mi hija.**

**Rachel la abrazó. Después de charlar durante varios minutos más, les dio un beso y salió de la casa. Esa noche tocaba poesía en Locos por los Libros y no podía llegar tarde. Arrancó su destartalado Volkswagen Escarabajo y puso rumbo a la librería mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta** **historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

**Era triste tener que recurrir a una farsa para conseguir el dinero, pero también era necesario. Jamás le hablaría a Quinn de la precaria situación económica de sus padres. Se estremecía solo de imaginar que Quinn le tiraba unos cuantos fajos de billetes como si el dinero lo pudiera solucionar todo. Su orgullo era importante, al igual que el de sus padres. Ellos resolvían sus propios problemas. Tenía la sensación de que Quinn Fabray creía que el dinero suplía a las emociones, una lección que sus padres le habían impartido todos los días durante su infancia. Se estremeció al pensarlo.**

**No, se las apañaría para hacerlo sola.**

**Recuperó la compostura y se dirigió al trabajo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel echó un vistazo por Locos por los Libros con expresión satisfecha. Las veladas poéticas atraían a mucha gente, y todos compraban libros. Todos los viernes por la noche transformaba la parte trasera de la librería en un escenario. La música ambiente flotaba entre los pasillos poco iluminados. Varios sillones verde manzana y algunas mesitas destartaladas salían del almacén y se colocaban formando un círculo. El público estaba conformado por una agradable mezcla de intelectuales, algunos muy formales, y otras personas que solo querían pasar una noche divertida. Llevó el micrófono hasta el pequeño escenario y miró de nuevo el reloj. Faltaban cinco minutos. ¿Dónde estaba Kitty?<strong>

**Vio que la gente comenzaba a tomar asiento, protestando por la ausencia de café y discutiendo sobre estrofas, simbolismos y emoción desbordada. La puerta se abrió justo a tiempo, dejando pasar a Kitty junto con una ráfaga de aire fresco.**

**—¿Alguien quiere una taza de café?**

**Rachel se acercó a ella corriendo y cogió dos tazas humeantes de moca.**

**—Gracias a Dios. Si no les sirviera cafeína, leerían los poemas en el Starbucks de la esquina.**

**Kitty soltó la bandeja de cartón y presentó las tazas. Su pelo de rubio le acarició la barbilla al menear la cabeza.**

**—Rach, estás tonta. ¿Sabes la cantidad de dinero que te gastas en café para que estos artistas puedan leer sus poemas delante de los demás? Que se lo paguen ellos mismos.**

**—Necesito los ingresos. Hasta que encuentre la manera de que me concedan el préstamo para ampliar el negocio, necesito darles cafeína.**

**—Pídeselo a Quinn. Técnicamente es tu mujer.**

**—No, no quiero que se meta en mis asuntos. Me prometiste que no le dirías nada.**

**—¿Qué pasa? Quinn sabe que ibas a pagar el préstamo.**

**—Quiero hacerlo yo sola. Ya he cobrado el pago, ese era el trato. Nada más. Ni que fuera un**

** matrimonio de verdad.**

**—¿Les has dado el dinero a tus padres?**

**—Solo por eso casi merece la pena soportar la compañía de tu hermana.**

**—Sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Quinn la verdad acerca del dinero? Es un incordio, sí, pero tiene buen corazón. ¿A qué estás jugando,cariño?**

**Rachel se dio media vuelta, ya que temía mirar a su amiga. Nunca había sabido mentir. ¿Cómo podía decirle a Kitty que su hermana la ponía muchísimo y que necesitaba todas las barreras que pudiera reunir para mantener las distancias? Si ella la creía una avariciosa y una egoísta, tal vez la dejara en paz.**

**Kitty la observó con detenimiento. De repente, se le encendió la bombilla y esos ojos dorados se abrieron de par en par.**

**—¿Se traen algo más entre manos? Porque no te sentirás atraída por ella, ¿verdad? —Rachel se obligó a reir**

**—Detesto a tu hermana.**

**—Mientes. Siempre he sabido cuándo mientes. Quieres acostarte con ella, ¿a que sí? ¡Uf!**

**Rachel cogió la última taza de café.**

**—Se ha acabado la conversación. No me atrae tu hermana y yo no la atraigo a ella.**

**Kitty la siguió pegada a sus talones.**

**—Vale, ahora que se me han pasado las arcadas de pensarlo, hablemos del tema. Es tu mujer, ¿no?**

**Bien podrías acostarte con alguien durante este año.**

**Rachel subió al escenario. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en ella.**

**«Hablar de sexo llama la atención de todo el mundo, está claro», pensó ella. Pasó de su amiga e hizo las presentaciones de rigor para esa noche.**

**Cuando subió al escenario el primer poeta, ella se apartó y se acomodó en su sillón. Cogió su bloc de notas por si necesitaba apuntar alguna repentina inspiración y dejó su mente en blanco para centrarse en la lectura.**

**Kitty se arrodilló a su lado y le susurró:**

**—Creo que deberías acostarte con ella—Rachel suspiró, hastiada.**

**—Déjame en paz.**

**—Lo digo en serio. Después de analizarlo, creo que es perfecto. De todas maneras, las dos tienen que ser fieles, así que sabrás que no se está acostando con otra. Podrás hartarte de hacerlo con ella y después de un año te largas y punto. Sin malos rollos. Sin complicaciones.**

**Se movió, inquieta. No porque le avergonzara la sugerencia de Kitty. No, era por todo lo contrario. La posibilidad la intrigaba. Por las noches daba vueltas en la cama imaginándola en la habitación del fondo del pasillo. Su cuerpo desnudo tendida en la cama, esperándola. Sus hormonas se revolucionaron al pensarlo. Joder, a ese paso acabaría en un manicomio al terminar el año.**

**Causa: el celibato.**

**Kitty chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara y Rachel salió de sus ensoñaciones.**

**—Otra vez se te ha ido el santo al cielo. ¿Viene Quinn esta noche?**

**—Claro, a tu hermana le encanta pasar así un viernes por la noche. Seguramente prefiera un empaste dental y un examen de próstata.**

**—¿Cómo les va? Aparte de la atracción física.**

**—Bien—kitty puso los ojos en blanco.**

**—Mientes otra vez. No vas a contármelo, ¿verdad?**

**Rachel se percató de que se lo había confesado todo a Kitty salvo una cosa: la primera vez que Quinn la besó. En aquel momento descubrió que la quería. La amistad se había convertido en rivalidad y después había dado paso a un enamoramiento infantil.**

**Aquel primer beso alteró tanto sus emociones que la confundió con el amor. Su corazón latía por ella, lleno de alegría ante la posibilidad de estar juntas, de modo que pronunció aquellas palabras bajo los árboles.**

**«Te quiero», le dijo.**

**Después esperó que la besara de nuevo. En cambio, se apartó de ella y se rió. Le dijo que era una niña y se largó.**

**En aquel momento aprendió lo que era el amor no correspondido. Con catorce años. En el bosque, con Quinn Fabray.**

**No tenía pensado repetir la experiencia.**

**Desterró aquel recuerdo y decidió ocultarle a Kitty otra cosa más.**

**—No hay nada entre nosotras —le aseguró ella—¿Me dejas que escuche el siguiente poema en paz, por favor?**

**—No creo que esta noche vayas a encontrar mucha paz, cariño.**

**—¿Qué quieres decir?**

**—Quinn está aquí. Tu mujer. La chica que no te atrae.**

**Rachel volvió la cabeza cual exorcista y vio horrorizada la figura que había en la puerta. Saltaba a la vista que Quinn estaba fuera de su elemento, pero irradiaba tanta confianza y su presencia resultaba tan sobrecogedora, que se quedó sin aliento al comprender que esa mujer era capaz de encajar en cualquier parte. Y eso que ni siquiera iba de negro.**

**Las mujeres que usaban trajes de diseñador dejaban que la tela las controlara. Quinn llevaba unos vaqueros Calvin Klein como si fuera desnuda. La tela se amoldaba a sus muslos y a sus caderas como si se plegara a su voluntad. **

**Proyectaba la imagen de una mujer que se conocía bien… y a quien le importaba una mierda la opinión de los demás.**

**Había elegido un blusa azul marino que resaltaban sus pechos. Sin duda de Carolina Herrera. Las botas eran unas Prada.**

**Esperó mientras Quinn recorría la estancia con la mirada, que tras pasar sobre ella, se detuvo y regresó despacio.**

**La miró a los ojos.**

**Rachel detestaba los tópicos, pero sobre todo detestaba estar convirtiéndose en uno. Sin embargo, el corazón se le desbocó, empezaron a sudarle las palmas de las manos y su estómago parecía sufrir los estragos de una montaña rusa gigantesca. Su cuerpo cobró vida mientras deseaba que se acercara a ella y le prometía sumisión total. Si Quinn le decía que volviera a casa, que se metiera en la cama y que la esperara, estaba convencida de que cumpliría sus órdenes.**

**Esa falta de voluntad la sacaba de quicio, pero su naturaleza sincera la obligaba a admitir que lo haría de todas maneras.**

**—Ya veo. No hay ni pizca de atracción entre ustedes.**

**Las palabras de Kitty rompieron el extraño hechizo y permitieron que Rachel recobrara la compostura. Había invitado a Quinn a la velada poética porque no había visto su librería. Ella había rechazado la invitación con tacto, aduciendo que tenía trabajo pendiente, cosa que no la había sorprendido. Una vez más se recordó que procedían de mundos distintos y que Quinn no tenía deseos de visitar el suyo. Según se acercaba a ella,Rachel se preguntó por qué habría cambiado de opinión.**

**Quinn se abrió paso entre las estanterías. Un chico vestido de negro estaba soltando una parrafada delante de un micrófono acerca de la correlación entre las flores y la muerte, y el olor del café le llegaba a la nariz. Escuchaba los sonidos de una flauta y el lejano aullido de un lobo. Sin mbargo, su mujer eclipsó todo lo demás.**

**El verdadero atractivo de Rachel residía en que desconocía el efecto que causaba en las personas. La irritación la puso de nervios. Vivía en un constante torbellino emocional y lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ella era la mujer más tranquila del mundo y se había dedicado a evitar follones sentimentales. En ese momento, su día a día consistía en ir de la irritación al enfado, pasando por la frustración. La volvía loca con sus argumentos inverosímiles y con sus discursos apasionados. También la hacía reír. Su casa parecía haber cobrado vida desde que ella se había mudado.**

**Llegó junto a Rachel.**

**—Hola.**

**—Hola.**

**Miró a su hermana.**

**—Kitty kitt, ¿cómo va la cosa?**

**—Bien, hermanita. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No irás a leer el poema que escribiste cuando tenías ocho años, ¿verdad? —Rachel ladeó la cabeza, interesada.**

**—¿Qué poema?**

**Quinn sintió que le ardía la cara y se dio cuenta de que las dos mujeres que tenía delante eran las únicas que habían conseguido que perdiera la compostura.**

**—No le hagas caso.**

**—Creía que tenías trabajo pendiente —comentó Rachel.**

**Lo tenía. Y no sabía por qué había ido a la librería.**

**Tras salir de la oficina y llegar a una casa vacía, el silencio la inquietó. Pensó en Rachel, rodeada de gente en la librería que ella había creado y quiso unirse a su mundo aunque fuera un momento. Sin embargo, en vez de confesarlo, se encogió de hombros.**

**—He terminado antes. Se me ocurrió ver de qué iba tu velada poética. ¿Todos los artistas fuman?**

**Hay una cola enorme fuera y están todos echando humo.**

**Kitty esbozó una sonrisa torcida y extendió las piernas hacia delante. Estaba sentada en el brazo del sillón. Sus ojos dorados la miraron con el brillo travieso típico de una hermana pequeña que aún disfrutaba atormentando a su hermana mayor.**

**—¿Sigues con el mono, Quinn? Seguro que puedo conseguirte uno.**

**—Gracias. Siempre es agradable contar con un miembro de la familia como miembro de la familia como camello—Rachel resopló.**

**—¿Fumas?**

**—Fumaba. Lo dejé hace unos cuantos años.**

**—Sí, pero cuando se estresa o se enfada, vuelve al vicio. ¿Te puedes creer que no lo considera recaídas siempre y cuando no compre el tabaco? —Rachel se echó a reír.**

**—Es una conversación muy reveladora, chicas. Tenemos que reunirnos más a menudo. Dime, kitt, ¿tu hermana hace trampas cuando juega a las cartas?**

** —Siempre.**

**Quinn extendió el brazo y cogió a Rachel de la mano, invitándola a levantarse del sillón.**

**—Enséñame el resto de la librería mientras termina su poema este. **

**kitty se rió por lo bajo y se acomodó en el asiento vacío.**

**—Le da miedo lo que pueda decirte a continuación —comentó, dirigiéndose a Rachel.**

**—Tienes toda la razón.**

**Quinn la alejó de la multitud. Con un movimiento instintivo, se detuvo en un rincón oscuro, junto a un letrero en el que se leía RELACIONES. La guió de tal modo que la instó a quedar de espaldas contra la estantería, tras lo cual le soltó la mano. En ese momento cambió la posición del cuerpo y maldijo por lo bajo, repentinamente muy nerviosa. No había planeado qué decir, solo sabía que tenía que hacer algo para acabar con la tensión que crepitaba entre ellas antes de que se volviera loca y la arrastrara a la cama. Fuera como fuese, tenía que reconducir la relación de vuelta a la amistad. De vuelta a la camaradería entre hermana mayor y hermana pequeña. Aunque le costara la vida misma.**

**—Quiero hablar contigo—los carnosos labios de Rachel esbozaron una sonrisa.**

**—Vale.**

**—Sobre nosotras.**

**—Vale.**

**—Creo que no debemos acostarnos.**

**Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Quinn no supo si le molestaba su sentido del humor o si se sentía fascinada por su franca belleza. Rachel era una mujer que disfrutaba de la vida y que soltaba carcajadas sinceras. Nada de risas calculadas ni de risillas tontas. Aun así, detestaba que se riera de ella.**

**Aunque era mayor que Rachel la devolvía a la época de la adolescencia en la que trataba de ser super sin conseguirlo, mientras ella le ponía la zancadilla a cada paso.**

**—Qué gracia, porque no recuerdo haberte ofrecido mi cuerpo.¿Me he perdido algo?—Quinn frunció el ceño al escuchar el desparpajo con el que se desentendía de su problema.**

**—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. La noche de la fiesta la cosa se nos fue de las manos, y asumo toda la responsabilidad.**

**—Qué tierna.**

**—No te pases. Intento decirte que lo que ocurrió estaba fuera de lugar y que no volverá a pasar. Bebí demasiado, estaba cabreada por lo de Noah y me desquité contigo. Intento ceñirme a nuestro acuerdo original y me arrepiento de haber perdido el control.**

**—Disculpa aceptada. Y siento haber contribuido a todo el episodio. Olvidémonos del tema.**

**A Quinn no le gustó que tachara de episodio semejante momento de pasión, pero lo pasó por alto. Se preguntó por qué no se sentía aliviada después de haber logrado su apoyo.**

**—Tenemos un año muy largo por delante, Rachel. ¿Por qué no intentamos ser amigas? Será mejor para mantener las apariencias y también para nosotras.**

**—¿Qué tienes en mente?¿Más partidas de póquer?**

**De repente, se la imaginó tumbada sobre ella. Con el pecho aplastado, su piel ardiente, dispuesta a estallar en llamas entre sus brazos. Como si la escena estuviera preparada, levantó la cabeza en ese momento y leyó el título del libro que estaba justo al lado de Rachel.**

**Cómo proporcionarle orgasmos múltiples a una mujer.**

**«¡Joder!», pensó.**

**—¿Quinn?**

**Sacudió la cabeza en un intento por aclararse las ideas. ¿Sería Rachel multiorgásmica? Se había estremecido entre sus brazos por un simple beso. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo en pleno delirio sexual si usaba los labios, la lengua y los dientes para hacerla volar? ¿Gritaría? ¿Lucharía contra su respuesta? ¿O se entregaría al placer y se lo devolvería con creces?**

**—¿Quinn?**

**Sintió que se le llenaba la frente de sudor mientras apartaba la vista del libro y volvía a la realidad. Era una imbécil. No habían pasado ni dos segundos desde que le había propuesto que fueran amigas y ya estaba fantaseando con ella.**

**—Esto… vale. Digo, que sí, claro, que podemos jugar a lo que sea. Menos al Monopoly.**

**—Siempre se te ha dado fatal. ¿Recuerdas cuando Kitty te hizo llorar porque caíste en el hotel más caro del Monopoly, que era suyo? Tú querías negociar, pero ella solo aceptaba dinero en efectivo. Dejaste de hablarle durante una semana.**

**La fulminó con la mirada.**

**—Te refieres a Harmony, la niña que vivía al final de la calle. Yo nunca he llorado por un juego.**

**—Claro.**

**Rachel se cruzó de brazos, con una expresión que le indicó que no lo creía.**

**Irritada, Quinn se pasó los dedos por la cara y se preguntó cómo era posible que le hiciera perder los papeles por una partida de Monopoly que nunca se jugó.**

**—Vale, seremos amigas. Puedo soportarlo —dijo ella.**

**—Trato hecho, entonces.**

**—¿Por eso has venido a la velada poética?**

**La miró a la cara y le mintió.**

**—Quería demostrarte que sé llegar a un compromiso.**

**No estaba preparada para la dulce y arrebatadora sonrisa que ella le regaló. **

**Parecía complacida de verdad, aunque había admitido que lo había hecho para evitar males mayores en el futuro.**

**Rachel le tocó el brazo.**

**—Gracias, Quinn.**

**Sorprendida, se apartó. Después, tuvo que lidiar con la vergüenza.**

**—De nada. ¿Vas a leer algo esta noche? —Rachel asintió con la cabeza.**

**—Será mejor que vuelva. Suelo ser la última. Anda, ve a darte una vuelta por la librería.**

**La observó alejarse para reunirse con la multitud y después comenzó a caminar entre las estanterías. Sin prestarle mucha atención, escuchó al siguiente poeta recitar los versos con el sonido de la música ambiental de fondo, y puso cara de asco. ¡Por Dios! Detestaba la poesía. Detestaba ese flujo de emociones, complicadas y desatadas, al alcance de cualquier desconocido que quisiera compartirlas. Las retorcidas comparaciones entre la naturaleza y la rabia, el sinfín de topicazos y las desconcertantes analogías llevaban a una persona a cuestionarse su inteligencia. **

**No, ella prefería una buena biografía o un clásico como Hemingway. Prefería la ópera, donde había control tras las feroces emociones.**

**Una voz ronca y familiar brotó de los altavoces.**

**Se detuvo entre las sombras y observó que Rachel se comía el pequeño escenario.**

**Bromeó con los espectadores, les agradeció su presencia y presentó su nuevo poema.**

**—«Un rinconcito oscuro» —anunció ella.**

**Quinn se preparó para el despliegue emocional e incluso empezó a formular halagos mentalmente. Al fin y al cabo, Rachel no tenía la culpa de que a ella no le gustase la poesía. Había decidido no burlarse de algo tan importante para ella e incluso pensaba animarla.**

_***Escondidas entre la suave piel y el dulce terciopelo; mis piernas ceden y se doblan bajo mi cuerpo.**_

_**Espero que llegue el final y que llegue el comienzo.**_

_**Espero que llegue la brillante y refulgente luz para que me lleve de regreso;**_

_**al mundo de relucientes colores y de aromas perfumados que me inundan la nariz; al mundo de lenguas viperinas que destrozan dulces sonrisas. Escucho mientras el hielo cruje contra el líquido ambarino.**_

_**El fuego arde en el interior, en recuerdo de un suicidio del pasado; en recuerdo de un silencioso asesinato.**_

_**Segundos… minutos… siglos…**_

_**El súbito conocimiento me retuerce las entrañas; estoy en casa. Abro los ojos para ver el fogonazo de una puerta que se abre.**_

_**Y me pregunto si lo recordaré.***_

**Rachel dobló la hoja de papel y les hizo un gesto a sus espectadores. El silencio se extendió por la sala. Algunas personas escribían muy deprisa en sus blocs de notas. Kitty la vitoreó. Rachel soltó una carcajada y se bajó del escenario, y después empezó a recoger las tazas vacías y a charlar mientras la velada llegaba a su fin.**

**Quinn se quedó donde estaba, observándola.**

**Una extraña emoción burbujeaba en su interior. Dado que nunca había experimentado nada parecido, no podía nombrarla. Había muy pocas cosas en la vida que la conmovieran, y admitía que le gustaba que fuese así.**

**Esa noche se había producido un cambio.**

**Rachel había compartido una parte muy importante de sí misma con una estancia llena de desconocidos. Con kitty. Con ella. Expuesta a las críticas, vulnerable a las críticas, vulnerable a los caprichos de los demás, había descrito lo que sentía y había hecho que ella también lo sintiera. Su valor la dejaba sin aliento. Aunque la admiraba, las dudas la asaltaron como un monstruo salido de un pantano y la llevaron a preguntarse si, pese a toda su lógica, no sería una cobarde.**

**—¿Qué te ha parecido?**

**Parpadeó y miró a Kitty, aunque le costó concentrarse.**

**—Ah, me ha gustado. Nunca había oído nada de ella. **

**Kitty sonrió como una orgullosa mamá gallina.**

**—Siempre le digo que podría publicar una antología, pero no le interesa. Su verdadera pasión es Locos por los Libros.**

**—¿Y no puede dedicarse a las dos cosas?**

**—Claro. Tú y yo lo haríamos sin pensarlo, porque jamás dejaríamos pasar una oportunidad. Rach es distinta. Se contenta con compartir, no necesita la gloria que acompaña a la publicación.**

**Ha publicado en algunas revistas y también es miembro de un grupo de crítica literaria, pero lo hace más por los demás que por ella misma. Ese es el problema que tenemos nosotras, hermana. Siempre lo ha sido. **

**—¿Cuál?**

**—Somos egoístas. Por culpa de nuestra infancia tan desastrosa, supongo. **

**Ambas contemplaron a Rachel acompañar a sus invitados a la puerta con su habitual buen humor**

**— Pero Rach ha encontrado su camino haciendo todo lo contrario. Haría cualquier cosa por otra persona.**

**De repente, Kitty se volvió hacia ella. Echaba chispas por los ojos con la ferocidad que ella recordaba de los viejos tiempos. Su hermana le clavó un dedo en el pecho.**

**—Te lo advierto, guapa. Te quiero con locura, pero como le hagas daño, yo misma te daré una paliza. ¿Entendido?**

**En vez de enfadarse, Quinn se sorprendió a sí misma al soltar una carcajada. Acto seguido, besó a su hermana en la frente.**

**—Eres una buena amiga, Kitty kitt. Yo no te tildaría tan a la ligera de ser una persona egoísta.**

**Ojalá que el hombre adecuado sea capaz de verlo algún día.**

**Ella retrocedió con la boca abierta.**

**—¿Estás borracha? ¿O eres una impostora? ¿Dónde está mi hermana?**

**—Tampoco te pases—Quinn echó un vistazo a su alrededor—¿Qué pasa con la ampliación?**

**Al ver que su hermana ponía los ojos como platos, tuvo que contener una carcajada**

**—No te preocupes, ya no es un secreto. Rachel ha admitido que quiere el dinero para añadir una cafetería. Le di el cheque, pero supuse que me pediría consejo.**

**Su hermana parpadeó y se negó a responder. Quinn frunció el ceño**

**—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, Kitty kitt?**

**—Ay, mierda.**

**—¿Qué pasa?**

**De repente, su hermana comenzó a recoger las tazas de café que quedaban y a limpiar la mesa.**

**—Nada. Esto… creo que puede que le dé un poco de vergüenza porque va a contratar a otro para hacerlo. No quería molestarte.**

**Quinn se vio obligada a reprimir la irritación.**

**—Tengo tiempo para ayudarla.**

**Kitty se echó a reír, pero con un deje desesperado muy raro.**

**—Pasa del tema, hermanita. Tengo que irme. Nos vemos.**

**Se marchó a toda prisa. Quinn meneó la cabeza. Tal vez Rachel no quería que se involucrara en su proyecto.**

**Al fin y al cabo, había dicho en muchas ocasiones que su relación se basaba en un contrato comercial.**

**Tal como ella quería.**

**Se recordó que tenía que sacar el tema más adelante. Ayudó a Rachel a cerrar la librería y después la acompañó al coche.**

**—¿Has cenado? —le preguntó.**

**—No he tenido tiempo,¿Quieres que compremos una pizza de camino?**

**—Prepararé algo cuando lleguemos a casa—se atragantó con la última palabra.**

**Por raro que pareciera, había comenzado a pensar que su santuario particular también lo era en parte de Rachel.**

**—No tardaré mucho.**

**—Vale. Nos vemos en casa.**

**Ella se volvió, pero después se dio media vuelta para mirarla de nuevo.**

**—Ah, Quinn, no te olvides de…**

**—La ensalada.**

**Rachel puso los ojos como platos y, durante un segundo, fue como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de hablar. Sin embargo, se recuperó con una velocidad admirable. Y ni siquiera le preguntó cómo lo sabía.**

**—Eso. La ensalada.**

**A continuación, ella se volvió y entró en su coche. Quinn comenzó a silbar mientras se dirigía a su BMW. Sí, estaba aprendiendo. Le gustaba pillarla desprevenida. Alguna vez tendría que ganarle la partida.**

**Se pasó silbando casi todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta** **historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

**Quinn cerró la puerta tras ella y se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero. Con la vista clavada en su mesa de dibujo, cerró los puños para contener el hormigueo. Ansiaba crear. Se imaginaba los materiales: arenisca y ladrillo. Paneles de cristal y suaves curvas. Por las noches, las imágenes bailoteaban tras sus párpados errados y ahí estaba,la dueña de Dreamscape Enterprises, pasando la mayor parte de los días de reunión en reunión.**

**Soltó una maldición. Sí, las reuniones del consejo de administración la irritaban por las estrategias burocráticas y sus propuestas de reducción de gasto. La mayoría de los miembros del consejo se oponía al proyecto de rehabilitación del río, ya que muchos creían que la empresa iría a la quiebra si conseguía el contrato y ella era incapaz de acabarlo en los plazos acordados. El consejo tenía razón. Pero ella tenía la solución.**

**No pensaba fallar.**

**La fiesta de Noah se celebraría el sábado por la noche y a esas alturas todavía no había concertado una reunión con ella. **

**Mike Chang tampoco la había llamado. Estaba atrapada en la casilla de salida y lo único que podía hacer era esperar hasta que el italiano moviera ficha y contar las horas que faltaban hasta la fiesta. Tal vez Noah quisiera verla moverse en el ámbito social antes de concertar una reunión, al contrario de lo que le había asegurado a Rachel.**

**Rachel…**

**Su simple nombre le provocaba un nudo en las entrañas.**

**La recordaba en el salón la noche anterior, saltando, gritando y meneando la cabeza con incredulidad después de ganarle una partida de ajedrez. Una mujer adulta que actuaba como una niña. Sin embargo, ella se había reído a mandíbula batiente a su lado. De alguna forma, por guapas que fueran siempre sus parejas, su sentido del humor era muy superficial. Rachel Barbra le provocaba verdaderos ataques de risa floja, como si fuera una adolescente.**

**La llamaron a su número personal y cogió el teléfono.**

**—¿Sí?**

**—¿Le has echado comida al pez?—Quinn cerró los ojos.**

**—Rachel, estoy trabajando.**

**La escuchó resoplar con muy poca elegancia.**

**—Y yo. Pero al menos yo me preocupo por el pobre Otto. ¿Le has echado comida?**

**—¿Otto?**

**—Tú insistes en llamarlo «pez» y eso hiere sus sentimientos.**

**—Los peces no tienen sentimientos. Y sí, le he dado de comer.**

**—Los peces sí que tienen sentimientos. Y ahora que estamos hablando de Otto, te confieso que me tiene preocupada. Está en el estudio, un lugar que casi siempre está desierto. ¿Por qué no lo trasladamos al salón para que nos vea más a menudo?**

**Quinn se pasó una mano por la cara y suplicó que no se le agotara la paciencia.**

**—Porque no quiero que una pecera arruine el efecto de la decoración de una estancia importante.**

**Kitty me regaló esa cosa a modo de broma y fue odio a primera vista.**

**El silencio que se produjo al otro lado de la línea fue gélido.**

**—Dan mucha guerra, ¿verdad? Supongo que no te gustan los animales ni las personas. Siento mucho tener que decírtelo, pero hasta los peces se sienten solos. ¿Por qué no le buscamos compañía?**

**Quinn se enderezó y decidió ponerle fin a la ridícula conversación.**

**—No. No quiero otro pez y no vamos a cambiarlo de sitio. ¿Te queda claro?**

**—Clarísimo.**

**Y Rachel colgó.**

**Quinn soltó una maldición, cogió un montón de documentos relacionados con la última reunión que había celebrado el consejo de administración y se puso a trabajar. Esa mujer tenía la desfachatez de molestarla mientras estaba trabajando para hablarle de un pez.**

**Apartó la imagen de Rachel de sus pensamientos y se concentró en el trabajo.**

* * *

><p><strong>—Se va a cabrear.<strong>

**Rachel se mordió el labio inferior y se preguntó por qué las palabras de Kitty le habían provocado un escalofrío en la espalda. Al fin y al cabo, Quinn Fabray no era una lider de manada . Sí, se irritaba un poco con ciertas situaciones, pero siempre reaccionaba de forma racional.**

**Le echó un vistazo al salón, lleno de perros. Muchos perros. Cachorros, mestizos, perros de raza, sabuesos. Había más en la cocina, saltando sobre las mesas mientras comían y bebían agua. Otros correteaban por todos lados, explorando su nuevo hogar, olisqueando las esquinas y pasando de una estancia a otra. El terrier de pelo áspero estaba mordisqueando un cojín. El caniche negro saltó al sofá, donde se acomodó para echarse una siestecita.**

**Uno de los mestizos miró a su alrededor, listo para levantar la pata junto a un altavoz, pero kitty lo agarró a tiempo y lo sacó al patio antes de que la cosa llegara a mayores.**

**La preocupación se convirtió en un ataque de pánico absoluto. Kitty tenía razón.**

**Quinn podría matarla.**

**Se volvió hacia su amiga.**

**—¿Qué hago?**

**Kitty se encogió de hombros.**

**—Dile la verdad. Que solo vas a quedártelos un par de noches como mucho, hasta que el refugio encuentre otro sitio donde alojarlos. Si los devuelves, los sacrificarán a todos.**

**—¿Y si Quinn me obliga a deshacerme de ellos?**

**—Llévalos a tu apartamento.**

**—Es demasiado pequeño.**

**Kitty levantó las manos cuando se percató de lo que estaba pensando Rachel.**

**—Ni de coña. No pienso llevármelos a mi casa. Tengo una cita y sé que me va a dar más calorcito que un cachorro. Apáñatelas como puedas.**

**—Pero, Kitt…**

**Kitty se despidió de ella con la mano.**

**—Me piro. Madre mía, me encantaría ver el espectáculo cuando llegue mi hermana. Llámame al móvil.**

**Y cerró la puerta.**

**Rachel examinó la estancia, donde reinaba el caos por culpa de los cachorros, y decidió que había sido un pelín impulsiva. Podría haberles dicho a los responsables del refugio que tenía espacio para alojar a unos cuantos y llevarlos después a su apartamento. Pero no, como estaba enfadada con Quinn porque se había mostrado como un monstruo sin corazón con respecto al pez, había decidido darle una lección. Lástima que en ese momento estuviera muerta de miedo.**

**El sabueso comenzó a mordisquear la pata de la mesa. Rachel se armó de valor y trazó un plan de batalla. Los metería a todos en la sala de la planta baja y, de esa forma, quizá Quinn ni se enterara de su presencia. Porque nunca entraba en esa habitación. Les dejaría todos los juguetes y la comida, y los sacaría a pasear por la puerta trasera. Convencida de que la estrategia funcionaría, los obligó a salir al pasillo arrojando una bolsa llena de juguetes para que corrieran por ellos. Después, fue a buscar los cachorros que se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá. Cogió la comida, los cuencos llenos de agua y unos cuantos periódicos. Una vez que encontró en el patio trasero al único que quedaba suelto, lo llevó a la habitación y lo colocó todo de forma que estuvieran cómodos.**

**Contempló preocupada el precioso diván y la silla, tapizada con una tela estampada con espirales en colores plata y gris. Joder, ¿por qué Quinn era tan rica? Nadie tenía salas de estar tan bonitas como esa, con moqueta, mesas labradas y exquisitas mantas que debían de costar más que el edredón de plumas que ella tenía en casa. Pasó una mano sobre un suave cobertor de lana. Necesitaba mantas viejas, pero estaba segura de que su mujer no tenía ni una. Decidió buscar alguna en la planta superior, pero en ese momento lo oyó abrir la puerta.**

**Aterrada, dejó el cobertor de lana sobre la silla y cerró la puerta al salir. Acto seguido, corrió por el pasillo y se detuvo justo delante de ella.**

**—Hola.**

**Quinn parecía mirarla con expresión recelosa. Algunos mechones rubios le cubrían la frente mientras la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, como si no se fiara de la cordialidad que le demostraba. Rachel se sintió culpable, pero decidió desentenderse del sentimiento.**

**—Hola —replicó ella al tiempo que echaba un vistazo por la casa, un gesto que hizo que Rachel contuviera el aliento—¿Qué pasa?**

**—Nada —contestó ella—Estaba a punto de preparar la cena. A menos que estés cansada y quieras acostarte ahora mismo.**

**Quinn enarcó una ceja al percibir el deje esperanzado de su voz.**

**—Son las seis.**

**—Cierto. Bueno, supongo que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer, ¿verdad? Te subiré la comida al estudio si quieres.**

**A esas alturas Quinn parecía ya irritada.**

**—Ya he trabajado bastante por hoy. Quiero relajarme con una copa de vino y ver el partido.**

**—¿Juegan los Mets?**

**—No lo sé. De todas formas no han pasado de fase y tampoco se clasificaron como los primeros de su liga. **

**Los Yankees todavía tienen una oportunidad.**

**Rachel se removió, bastante molesta.**

**—Van demasiado alejados de los puestos de cabeza. No lo lograrán. Los Yankees no llegarán este año a la final.**

**Quinn soltó un suspiro impaciente.**

**—¿Por qué no ves a los Mets arriba?**

**—Quiero la tele grande.**

**—Y yo.**

**Rachel se mostró muy gruñona. Se aferró a la emoción, agradecida por el hecho de que el miedo**

** hubiera desaparecido. Le dio la espalda a Quinn y se marchó hacia la cocina.**

**—Vale, pues reclamo el favor que me debes.**

**Quinn colgó su abrigo negro de lana en el armario, pero se detuvo en el vano de la puerta. La observó sacar los ingredientes para la ensalada que después no iba a comerse y cortar la verdura que pensaba preparar en el wok. **

**Después, se acercó al frigorífico, sacó una botella de vino y le sirvió una copa a Rachel.**

**—¿Qué has dicho?**

**—Que reclamo el favor que me debes. Quiero ver a los Mets en la tele grande del salón. Quiero que tú te quedes arriba y veas allí el partido de los Yankees. Y no quiero escuchar ni un solo ruido. Ni un grito, ni un silbido, ni un «¡Vamos, Yankees!». ¿Queda claro?**

**Cuando miró hacia atrás, Rachel vio que Quinn la observaba boquiabierta, como si le hubieran salido cuernos. Intentó no reparar en lo hermosa que estaba con la boca abierta y con esos increíbles ojos dorados aveces verdes. ¿Por qué narices tenía que ser tan atractiva? Las mangas de su camisa como el cuello seguían impecables a pesar de que la había llevado puesta durante todo el dia,la falda oscura parecía como si estuviera recién planchada. Se había desabrochado los botones de los puños y se había remangado, como acostumbraba a hacer. Rachel se fijó en sus dedos que aferraban la copa con fuerza. Se estremeció al pensar en que dichos dedos podían tocar muchas otras cosas. Intentó no comérsela con los ojos como si fuera una adolescente y siguió cortando las verduras.**

**—Estás loca**

** Quinn necesitó recuperarse de la sorpresa porque tardó un rato en hablar**

**—Se supone que este tipo de favores se reserva para cosas muy importantes.**

**—Yo decido cuándo solicito el favor.**

**Quinn se acercó. Su calor corporal amenazaba con hacer trizas su cordura. Ansiaba apoyarse en su pecho y dejar que sus brazos le rodearan la cintura. **

**Ansiaba sentir el apoyo de esos músculos y fingir que eran un matrimonio de verdad. Se darían el lote en la cocina y acabarían haciendo el amor en la recia mesa de roble, entre el vino y la pasta. Después compartirían la cena, hablarían tranquilamente y verían juntas el partido de los Mets. Se obligó a tragar saliva y a olvidar la fantasía.**

**—¿Vas a solicitar el favor para ver un dichoso partido de béisbol?**

**—Ajá.**

**Rachel echó el ajo y los pimientos en el wok y Quinn se acercó un poco más, hasta tal punto que ella notó el roce de su polla en las nalgas. Pese a estar cubierta por la gruesa tela de los vaqueros, la idea de que pudiera tocarla de forma más íntima hizo que le temblaran las manos. Su cálido aliento le acarició la nuca al tiempo que apoyaba las manos en la encimera y la aprisionaba entre sus brazos.**

**—Los favores son algo valioso. ¿Quieres malgastar este en un ridículo partido que no tiene la menor relevancia?**

**—Para mí todos los partidos de los Mets son relevantes. Al contrario de lo que les pasa a ustedes , que no se lo toman en serio porque se lo tienen muy creído. Ganar es fácil para ustedes. Así que dan la victoria por sentada.**

**Quinn le gruñó al oído:**

**—Yo no siempre gano.**

**Rachel se aferró al tema del béisbol.**

**—Mantuvieron la arrogancia incluso después de perder la final con los Sox. Ni siquiera les demostraron respeto a los demás equipos.**

**—No sabía que los pobres Yankees eran capaces de formar tanto alboroto.**

** —Son los seguidores, más que el equipo en sí. Nosotros, los seguidores de los Mets, sabemos lo que es perder. Y cada partido que ganamos es una pequeña victoria que sabemos apreciar y que celebramos en su justa medida. También somos más fieles.**

**—Ajá. ¿Te refieres a los seguidores o al equipo?**

**—¿Ves? Te lo estás tomando a broma. Si perdieran más a menudo, serían un poquito más humildes. La victoria sería aún más dulce.**

**Quinn le colocó las manos en las caderas y se pegó a ella, de modo que sintió el roce de su erección mas cerca.**

**—Tal vez tengas razón —la oyó murmurar.**

**Soltó el cuchillo, que rebotó sobre la tabla de cortar. Acto seguido, Rachel se dio media vuelta, aunque acabó estrellándose contra su pecho. Quinn la agarró por los hombros y le levantó la barbilla. La tensión entre ellas crepitó. Rachel separó los labios, una invitación inconsciente motivada por su réplica.**

**—¿Qué? —le preguntó.**

**Un brillo salvaje iluminó los ojos dorados de Quinn.**

**—A lo mejor empiezo a apreciar las cosas que no puedo tener.**

**Le pasó un dedo por una mejilla y después trazó el borde de su labio inferior. Acto seguido, presionó el pulgar sobre el voluptuoso centro**

**—A lo mejor estoy aprendiendo lo que significa anhelar algo.**

**Rachel tenía la boca seca. Se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecérselos, y la tensión sexual aumentó. Se encontraban al borde de realizar un descubrimiento trascendental que cambiaría la índole de su relación, y ella tenía que luchar contra su instinto, que le decía que diera un salto al vacío, fueran cuales fuesen las consecuencias.**

**De modo que se obligó a continuar con la extraña conversación.**

**—Entonces ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo? ¿Entiendes que los Mets son mejores?**

**Quinn esbozó una sonrisa burlona,enseñándole sus blanquísimos dientes.**

**—No. Los Yankees son mejores. Si ganan, es por algo. **

**Y susurró contra sus labios:**

**—Porque lo desean con más ganas. Rachel, si se desea algo con desesperación, al final acabas consiguiéndolo.**

**Rachel le dio un empujón y se dio media vuelta, deseando poder clavar el cuchillo en otra cosa que no fuera la verdura. La típica arrogancia de una seguidora de los Yankees.**

**—Te avisaré cuando la cena esté preparada. Hasta entonces, espero que te quedes arriba.**

**La carcajada de Quinn resonó por la cocina. Nada más alejarse, Rachel sintió que el frío la envolvía. Contuvo el aliento mientras lo oía subir la escalinata, pero de momento los perros seguían en silencio.**

**Corrió hacia el salón, puso el partido en el televisor, subió el volumen y volvió a la sala de estar para echarles un vistazo a los animales.**

**El cobertor de lana estaba hecho trizas.**

**Se lo quitó al labrador negro que aún lo estaba mordisqueando y lo escondió en el cajón inferior de la cómoda. Como las hojas de periódico ya estaban sucias, las cambió por otras limpias, tras lo cual dejó unas cuantas sobre el sofá y la silla, a modo de precaución extra. Llenó los cuencos de agua y supuso que tendría que sacarlos de nuevo dentro de una hora más o menos, antes de acostarse.**

**Cerró la puerta, corrió hacia la cocina y terminó la cena mientras animaba a gritos a su equipo.**

**Quinn bajó a cenar, pero no tardó en regresar a la planta de arriba. Agotada por el engaño que estaba llevando a cabo, Rachel se juró que a partir de ese momento sería sincera con los encargados del refugio de animales.**

**Logró sacar a los perros en grupos pequeños durante las primeras horas de la noche.**

**Cuando el partido terminó y los Mets ganaron a los Marlins por cuatro a tres, se puso a bailar para celebrar la victoria, limpió la cocina, les echó un vistazo a los perros y subió la escalera para ****acostarse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y todo le daba vueltas, pero había ganado.**

**Tenía que levantarse a las cinco de la mañana para darles de comer a los animales, sacarlos a pasear y limpiarlo todo antes de que Quinn se fuera al trabajo.**

**La idea era espantosa, pero se duchó en un tiempo récord y se metió en la cama.**

**Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse un camisón. Se metió desnuda bajo el edredón y se quedó dormida.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los Rw y por leer -A<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Esta** **historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

**Había alguien en la casa.**

**Quinn se sentó en la cama y agudizó el oído. Alguien estaba arañando una puerta. Como si quisiera abrir, pero no fuera capaz de insertar la llave en el ojo de la cerradura.**

**Salió de la cama y caminó descalza hasta la puerta del dormitorio; la abrió una rendija. El pasillo estaba en silencio. Hasta que lo escuchó de nuevo.**

**Un murmullo. Casi como un gruñido.**

**Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda mientras sopesaba sus opciones. ¿Quién narices había entrado en su casa? La alarma no había saltado, lo que significaba que el ladrón la había desconectado. No tenía una pistola a mano, ni una botella, ni un palo. ¿Qué otras armas se usaban en el ruedo? Un revólver, un candelabro, un cuchillo, una cuerda o una tubería de plomo.**

**Sería mejor llamar a la policía.**

**Se enfiló al pasillo caminando de puntillas y pasó junto a la puerta de Rachel. Se detuvo y decidió que despertarla sería un error, ya que podría sufrir un ataque de pánico y convertirse en un objetivo para el intruso, algo con lo que prefería no lidiar. Su prioridad era mantenerla a salvo. Agarró un bate de béisbol del armario del pasillo, cogió el teléfono inalámbrico y marcó el número de la policía para denunciar un allanamiento de morada.**

**Después comenzó a bajar la escalera con la intención de darle una buena paliza a ese hijo de puta.**

**Se detuvo al bajar el último peldaño y se ocultó entre las sombras. Lo único que se escuchaba era el zumbido del frigorífico.**

**Permaneció inmóvil un rato, recorriendo con la mirada las estancias vacías. La puerta principal estaba bien cerrada, con la cadena y la alarma conectada. Qué raro. Si alguien la hubiera desconectado, la luz roja estaría apagada. Tal vez habían entrado por la puerta trasera, pero no había escuchado que rompieran los cristales. A menos que…**

**La puerta de la sala de estar se sacudió. Quinn se acercó a ella, manteniéndose pegada a la pared y con el bate en alto mientras contaba los segundos y deseaba que apareciera la policía. Aunque no fuera Milla Jovovich , se daría por satisfecha si podía atizarle un buen golpe.**

**Escuchó una respiración fuerte. Como si fueran jadeos. Un arañazo.**

**¿Qué narices era eso?**

**Se detuvo y aferró el pomo de la puerta. El subidón de adrenalina le había disparado el pulso. A fin de no perder el control, luchó contra el miedo. Levantó el bate, giró el pomo y abrió la puerta, estampándola contra la pared.**

**—¡Aaah!**

**A su lado pasó un grupo de perros. Dos, cuatro, seis, ocho. Un grupo de bichos peludos le rodeó las piernas. Perros con manchas, cachorros, adultos… todos ladrando y meneando los rabos, y con las lenguas fuera. Aunque seguía con el bate de béisbol en alto, los perros no se sentían amenazados. Al contrario, al ver a un humano en plena noche, todos parecían contentísimos y con muchas ganas de jugar.**

**Durante unos segundos se convenció de que era un sueño y de que se despertaría en su cama. Después se convenció de que la escena era real.**

**Y supo que cometería un crimen. Relacionado con su esposa.**

**La sala estaba destrozada. Había jirones de papel por todas partes. En la mullida moqueta se apreciaban manchas que no parecían de agua. Uno de los cojines del sofá tenía el relleno fuera. La única planta de la estancia estaba ladeada y uno de los cachorros estaba escarbando en la tierra. La enciclopedia Anales de arquitectura estaba toda mordisqueada.**

**Quinn cerró los ojos y contó hasta tres. Después los abrió de nuevo. Acto seguido, llamó a su mujer a grito pelado.**

**Rachel apareció al instante, obviamente aterrada. Al ver el problema que se le había presentado, intentó retroceder, pero, como iba corriendo, se resbaló y acabó dándose de bruces contra Quinn. El impacto hizo que expulsara el aire de los pulmones con fuerza y que se aferrara a sus hombros para guardar el equilibrio mientras la miraba a los ojos.**

**Quinn supo que ella era consciente del peligro que orría. Esos ojazos estaban totalmente abiertos por el miedo, al tiempo que retrocedía y extendía los brazos al frente como si quisiera repeler un ataque. Quinn apenas fue consciente del gesto. Estaba demasiada concentrada intentando ver algo a través de la neblina roja que lo cubría todo.**

**Una pata peluda lo golpeó en la entrepierna. Tras apartarla, preguntó con voz furiosa:**

**—¿Qué narices está pasando? —Rachel dio un respingo.**

**—Quinn , lo siento. No sabía qué hacer porque me llamaron del refugio diciéndome que estaban a tope y me pidieron que me quedara con algunos esta noche, así que no pude decirles que no. Quinn , no podía negarme porque los habrían dormido. Verás, es que a los refugios de animales les cuesta la vida misma conseguir dinero ahora mismo. Pero sé que odias a los animales, así que se me ocurrió que podrían pasar la noche aquí, tranquilitos, y llevarlos a otro sitio por la mañana.**

**—¿Pensaste que podías ocultarme una habitación llena de perros?**

**Quinn intentaba controlar la ira con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, se percató de que subía la voz poco a poco y entonces comprendió por qué los trogloditas arrastraban a las mujeres del pelo.**

**Era consciente de que Rachel la observaba para intentar adivinar cuál sería su reacción. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior mientras daba saltitos apoyando el peso del cuerpo primero en un pie y luego en otro, como si estuviera devanándose los sesos en busca de una explicación que no acabara enfureciéndolo todavía más.**

**De repente, uno de los perros le dejó un hueso en el pie. Al mirar hacia abajo vio al animal, que la observaba con la lengua fuera y meneando el rabo.**

**—Quiere que se lo tires —señalo Rachel.**

**—Sé muy bien lo que quiere el dichoso perro. No soy imbécil. Al contrario de lo que tú crees, claro está. Has solicitado tu favor para encerrarme arriba de modo que no me enterara de lo que estaba pasando.**

**Se percató de que la expresión de Rachel se tornaba culpable**

**—Rachel , se te da genial eso de mentir. No sabía hasta qué punto.**

**Rachel abandonó la actitud temerosa y se enderezó, descalza como estaba.**

**—¡Tenía que mentirte! ¡Estoy viviendo con una mujer que odia a los animales y que prefiere ver a esos cachorritos inocentes en la cámara de gas antes que permitir que le desordenen la casa!**

**Quinn apretó los dientes y soltó una maldición.**

**—No intentes echarme la culpa a mí, guapa. Ni siquiera lo hablaste conmigo, te has limitado a meter a un montón de perros en la sala de estar. ¿Has visto lo que han hecho? ¿Dónde está el cobertor naranja de lana?**

**Rachel echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó, frustrada.**

**—¡Debería haber imaginado que te preocuparían más tus ridículas posesiones materiales! Eres como Chitty Chitty Bang Bang que encerraba a los niños para que la ciudad estuviera limpia y tranquila, ¿lo recuerdas? No quiera Dios que las cosas no estén tan ordenadas como tú quieres que estén. Cada cosa debe estar en su sitio. Hay que asegurarse de que el cobertor de lana no se estropee.**

**Quinn sabía que su genio estaba a punto de estallar. Y estalló.**

**Apretó los puños y soltó un grito que debió de gustarles a los perros, ya que se pusieron a aullar al mismo tiempo mientras saltaban en torno a sus pies, formando un torbellino de patas, lenguas y rabos.**

**—¡Chitty Chitty Bang Bang! ¡Estás loca! Deberían encerrarte en un manicomio. Me has mentido, me has destrozado la casa y encima me comparas con la mala de una película infantil, porque no eres capaz de ser una persona normal ni de comportarte como una adulta responsable y pedirme disculpas.  
><strong>

**Rachel se puso de puntillas y replicó, muy cerca de su cara:**

**—Lo he intentado, pero insistes en actuar de forma irracional.**

**Quinn la agarró por los brazos. Sintió el roce de algo sedoso mientras la zarandeaba con suavidad.**

**—¿Irracional? ¡Irracional! ¡Es de madrugada, acabo de encontrarme con una habitación llena de perros y tú te pones a hablar de una película absurda!**

**—No es absurda. ¿Por qué no puedes ser como Kramden en la serie The Honeymooners? Vale que era un poco irritante, pero salvó a todos los perros de un refugio cuando descubrió que iban a matarlos. ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más compasiva?**

**—¿Ahora me vienes con The Honeymooners? Hasta aquí hemos llegado, no aguanto más. ¡Vas a coger a todos estos perros y a llevarlos de vuelta al refugio porque, como no lo hagas, Rachel, te prometo que los llevo yo!**

**—No lo haré.**

**—Lo harás.**

**—Oblígame.**

**—¿Que te obligue? ¡Que te obligue!**

**Apretó con los dedos la sedosa tela mientras se esforzaba por mantener el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Cuando por fin se tranquilizó un poco, parpadeó y miró hacia abajo.**

**Y en ese momento se percató de que su mujer estaba desnuda. La bata de color verde lima que llevaba se le había deslizado por los hombros y se le había abierto por la parte delantera. El cinturón estaba en el suelo. Aunque esperaba atisbar un trocito de encaje de algún picardías sensual, se encontró con mucho más.  
><strong>

**¡Por Dios, era perfecta!**

**Ni un centímetro de tela estropeaba la perfección de su cálida piel morena. Tenía unos pechos generosos, ideales para sus manos , con unos pezones del color de las fresas maduras que le suplicaban que los lamiera. Sus caderas tenían la forma del tradicional reloj de arena que tantos artistas habían plasmado en sus obras, en vez de ser huesudas como dictaba la moda actual. Sus piernas eran kilométricas. Unas diminutas bragas rojas le impidieron ver la única parte de ese cuerpo que estaba cubierta.**

**Se quedó sin palabras. **

**Dejó de respirar y de repente expulsó el aire como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.**

**Rachel estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero guardó silencio al percatarse del cambio en su expresión. Quinn supo cuál fue el momento exacto en el que ella comprendió que se le había abierto la bata. El momento exacto en el que comprendió que estaba prácticamente desnuda delante de ella. La vio abrir a boca por el espanto mientras trataba de cerrarse la bata, una vez recuperada la cordura.**

**Quinn usó las décimas de segundo de las que dispuso para tomar una decisión.**

**Cuando vio que Rachel intentaba aferrar la bata para colocársela, se lo impidió. Inclinó la cabeza y se apoderó de sus labios. La sorpresa la inmovilizó, y Quinn decidió aprovecharlo a su favor. Con un certero movimiento introdujo la lengua entre esos carnosos labios y se dispuso a explorar su ardiente, suave y femenino interior. Ebria por su sabor, le acarició la lengua con una urgencia febril, suplicándole de esa forma que le devolviera el beso.**

**Y Rachel lo hizo. De buena gana.**

**Como si se tratara de una puerta que alguien echara abajo de una patada, ambas perdieron el control, y Quinn tuvo la impresión de que incluso escuchaba el golpe.**

**Rachel separó los labios y le devolvió el beso con voracidad, al tiempo que emitía un gemido gutural. Quinn la apoyó contra la pared y la retó a devolverle cada roce de su lengua mientras ella la abrazaba y arqueaba la espalda. La posición hizo que sus pechos se elevaran, como si se los ofreciera. Quinn creyó que todo le daba vueltas, embriagada por su sabor. Le rodeó los pechos con las manos, tras lo cual comenzó a frotar esos endurecidos pezones con el pulgar. El deseo de saborearla, de explorarla por completo, la enloqueció. Los perros seguían correteando alrededor de sus piernas, si bien sus ladridos eran un lejano sonido de fondo debido al rugido de la sangre en sus oídos.**

**Quinn se apartó de sus labios para mordisquearle el cuello. La caricia hizo que Rachel se estremeciera, momento que Quinn aprovechó para inclinar la cabeza y soltar un murmullo satisfecha, tras lo cual se dispuso a darse un festín con sus pechos. Le lamió con suavidad un pezón y lo mordisqueó, logrando que ella se retorciera, atrapada contra la pared, y le pidiera más. Animada por su reacción, separó los labios, se metió el pezón rosado en la boca y lo succionó con fuerza al tiempo que deslizaba las manos por la espalda y la cogía por el trasero. La tenía tan dura que le palpitaba, suplicándole que la poseyera en ese mismo momento.**

**—Quinn…**

**—No me digas que me pare —la interrumpió.**

**La miró de arriba abajo. Tenía los pechos húmedos por sus lametones y los pezones enhiestos. Se estremecía por entero. Había separado los labios, que estaban hinchados por sus besos, y jadeaba como si le costara trabajo respirar. El café de sus ojos estaba oscurecido por el deseo y la miraba de forma penetrante.**

**Pasó un segundo mientras Quinn aguardaba. Apenas un instante. O un siglo.**

**—No te pares —dijo ella, que le agarró la cabeza y tiró de Quinn para besarla.**

**Ella capturó sus labios con ferocidad, como si estuviera presa y fuera su último sorbo de libertad. Se dejó arrastrar por la dulzura de su cuerpo hasta que…**

**—¡Policía!**

**El aullido de las sirenas se coló poco a poco en el mundo sensual que habían creado. Alguien llamaba con insistencia a la puerta… al tiempo que unos haces de luz intermitentes iluminaban la casa a través de las ventanas. Los perros comenzaron a ladrar con más fuerza.**

**Quinn se apartó a trompicones de Rachel , como si despertara de un largo estupor. Ella parpadeó y después, con gestos casi mecánicos, cogió la bata. Quinn se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta. Una vez allí, desconectó la alarma y se demoró un instante con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.**

**—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Rachel.**

**Ella no paraba de temblar, pero logró contestar:**

**—Sí.**

** Al otro lado de la puerta, se encontró con un policía de uniforme. Los ojos vidriosos de Quinn y su evidente erección debieron de resultarle sospechoso al agente, que inspeccionó el interior del vestíbulo con la mirada hasta posarse sobre una mujer vestida con una bata y rodeada por un grupo de perros. La escena hizo que enfundara su arma.**

**—Señora, ha informado usted de un allanamiento.**

**Quinn se preguntó si ese momento se convertiría en el más bochornoso de su vida hasta la fecha. Mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo rubio alborotado, se esforzó por recuperar el uso de la razón y de la lógica.**

**—Cierto. Lo siento, agente, es que ha habido un error. Por favor, pase.**

**Sabía que si no lo dejaba entrar, el agente sospecharía. El policía comprobó con un rápido vistazo que la mujer parecía normal y que los perros no trataban de protegerla de una loca, tras lo cual ladeó la cabeza y la saludó:**

**—Señora…**

**—Agente, lo siento mucho.**

**Acto seguido, intentó explicar lo sucedido, como si supiera que Quinn tenía la mente abotargada**

**—Mi mujer pensó que alguien había entrado en la casa, pero ha sido culpa mía. Resulta que esta tarde escondí a todos estos perros en la sala de estar con la esperanza de que ella no los descubriera, y al escuchar el ruido que han debido de hacer ha pensado que había un intruso.**

**Quinn cerró los ojos.**

**Definitivamente el momento era muy bochornoso. Trató de interrumpirla y dijo:**

**—Rachel, ¿y si nos…?**

**—No, Quinn , déjame terminar. Verá, agente, a mi mujer no le gustan los animales y yo colaboro de vez en cuando con el refugio de animales, dando alojamiento temporal a perros abandonados, pero esta vez no quería que ella lo descubriera, así que intenté hacerlo a sus espaldas y meterlos en un lugar donde no los viera.**

**El policía asintió con la cabeza educadamente.**

**—¿No se percató usted de que tenía una habitación llena de perros, señora? —Quinn apretó los dientes, frustrada.  
><strong>

**—Ella me obligó a quedarme en la planta de arriba.**

**—Entiendo.**

**—Pero, de todas formas, mi mujer escuchó algo y llamó a la policía. Cuando intenté ver qué pasaba, ella ya había descubierto a los perros y se enfadó y empezó a gritar y, cuando bajé, tuvimos una discusión y luego ha llegado usted.**

**El policía vio el bate de béisbol en el suelo.**

**—Señora, ¿ha intentado detener a un intruso con un simple bate de béisbol?**

**Quinn se preguntó por qué de repente se sentía como si fuera la acusada. Se encogió de hombros.**

**—Aunque llamé a la policía, se me ocurrió que podía intentar detener al intruso.**

**—¿No tiene una pistola?**

**—No.**

**—Le recomiendo que llame a la policía la próxima vez que crea que alguien ha entrado en su casa y que, después, se encierre con su mujer en una habitación y espere a que lleguemos.**

**Aunque le salía humo por las orejas, Quinn se las arregló para asentir con la cabeza.**

**—Por supuesto.**

**El policía anotó algo en su cuadernillo.**

** —Señora, ¿estarán usted y los perros bien durante el resto de la noche?**

**—Sí, por supuesto.**

**—En ese caso, me voy. Antes les haré unas preguntas para el informe. **

**Tras anotar la información esencial, se detuvo para darle unas palmaditas al labrador negro en la cabeza. Esbozó una sonrisa**

**—Son muy monos. Está haciendo usted una labor extraordinaria, señora Fabray . No me gustaría que sacrificaran a estos animales.**

**Rachel sonrió de oreja a oreja, vestida tan solo con su bata verde lima y con todo el pelo alborotado.**

**—Gracias.**

**—Buenas noches.**

**El agente se marchó tras despedirse con un gesto de cabeza. Quinn cerró la puerta y se volvió para enfrentarse a su mujer.**

**Rachel no estaba dispuesta a esperar a que Quinn se explicara. Estaba convencida de que ya tenía una larga lista de excusas en la punta de la lengua. Se había cabreado y había perdido el control. La falta de sueño la había instado a besarla y a mandar al cuerno las consecuencias. Después de que la policía apareciera de repente, cayendo sobre ella como un jarro de agua fría, seguro que había reflexionado al respecto y había decidido que a ninguna de las dos le convenía echar un polvo. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo acordado. Al fin y al cabo, era un matrimonio de conveniencia.**

**Al fin y al cabo, no era real.**

**La neblina sexual se había evaporado, y la había dejado con un dolor sordo y molesto. El policía era el Destino. La Madre Tierra por fin le había echado una mano para ayudarla.**

**—Rachel…**

**—No.**

**Levantó una mano y Quinn guardó silencio, a la espera.**

**Rachel supo en ese momento que las emociones que le provocaba Quinn Fabray eran muy peligrosas. Eran sentimientos reales y complicados. Se enfrentó a la verdad como si fuera una cucharada de jarabe amargo y asumió los hechos con entereza.**

**Si se acostaba con Quinn , las cosas se complicarían mucho para ella, pero para Quinn todo seguiría igual. Ella se enamoraría y Quinn se lo pasaría en grande. Ella acabaría con el corazón destrozado después del año de convivencia y Quinn se largaría sin mirar atrás.**

**Sin embargo, reparó en otro detalle que le golpeó la cabeza como si fuera un ladrillazo. Si Quinn se lo pedía, se acostaría con ella.**

**Estuvo a punto de estremecerse por la vergüenza. Cuando ella la tocaba, era incapaz de controlarse porque se le revolucionaban las hormonas. Ni siquiera podía prometer que no fuera a claudicar en el futuro. Sin embargo, había algo que tenía muy claro: solo se acostaría con su mujer si ella se lo suplicaba. Quería verla loca de deseo por ella, tan excitada y cachonda que una simple caricia la hiciera perder el control. Como había sucedido esa noche. No quería que se escudara tras excusas como el genio, la falta de sueño o el alcohol. Quería que el sexo con ella fuera fabuloso, natural y apasionado, que Quinn tuviera las ideas claras y la mente puesta en ella. No en Alexandra . No en el fin del celibato.**

**Quería que la deseara solo a ella.**

**Esa sería la gota que colmaría el vaso para ella. Porque esa noche tenía claro que Quin no estaba convencida de querer meterse en la cama con su mujer.**

**Se felicitó por ser tan lógica como ella . Si no podían echar un polvo, tendría que seguir alejándola , caminando por la delgada línea que separaba la amistad del deseo.**

**Ya estaba cansada de luchar.**

** De modo que decidió ser honesta, más o menos. Al fin y al cabo, nada como endulzar la medicina para que entrara mejor.**

**—Quinn, lo siento**

**Se enderezó y usó la dignidad como si fuera una capa envolvente**

**—Me equivoqué al esconderte la presencia de todos los perros. Lo limpiaré todo y los llevaré de vuelta al refugio por la mañana. Si alguna vez necesitan de nuevo mi ayuda, te lo diré y estoy segura de que podremos arreglarlo.**

**—Rachel…**

**Ella la interrumpió, ya que no quería detenerse.**

**—Y sobre lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, tranquila. Yo también me dejé llevar por el momento, como tú, y tengo entendido que de la ira a la pasión solo hay un paso. Además, seamos sinceras, los dos estamos frustradas en el terreno sexual. Es normal que pasen estas cosas. Y no quiero hablar del tema. Estoy harta de analizar nuestro matrimonio de conveniencia. Solo nos une el dinero, así que tenemos que ceñirnos al contrato. ¿Vale?**

**Quinn se esforzó por mantener la compostura mientras escuchaba el sermón de su mujer. El hormigueo que sentía en la espalda le dejó claro que Rachel le estaba ocultando muchas cosas. Sabía que las tornas podían cambiar por completo si se desmarcaba aunque solo fuera un paso del camino de la lógica.**

**Apartó sus pensamientos y la miró. A medida que pasaban los días le parecía cada vez más guapa. Sus ojos, su sonrisa y su corazón irradiaban luz. Sus conversaciones abrían puertas que hasta entonces ella había pensado que estaban cerradas, y el resultado era una extraña marea emocional con la que no se sentía cómoda. Con la que jamás se sentiría cómoda. Rachel era una mujer que necesitaba una relación estable. Joder, se merecía una relación estable. Y ella solo podía ofrecerle sexo y amistad. No amor.**

**Había tomado esa decisión hacía ya muchos años. De lo contrario, el coste sería demasiado grande.**

**Así que fue testigo, con una mezcla de emociones y bastante arrepentimiento, del momento en el que el frágil vínculo que las unía se rompió de nuevo.**

**Se obligó a asentir con la cabeza y a esbozar una sonrisa.**

**—Disculpas y explicación aceptadas. Se acabaron los análisis. **

**Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero mantuvo una expresión distante.**

**—Me alegro. ¿Por qué no subes mientras yo limpio todo esto?**

**—Te ayudaré.**

**—Prefiero hacerlo sola.**

**Quinn caminó hasta la escalera y se fijó en el sabueso acurrucado en el rincón. Era muy alargado, tenía el pelaje amarillento y una cara feísima. En sus ojos descubrió el reflejo de su propio pasado: mucho dolor y soledad. Tenía el pelo enredado y no meneaba el rabo, que descansaba en el suelo. Definitivamente, era un solitario, como un niño grande en un orfanato, rodeado de bebés monísimos. Seguramente lo habían pillado intentando robar comida.**

**Seguramente no tenía familia, ni hijos, ni amigos. El perro se mantuvo inmóvil al pie de la escalinata y la siguió con la mirada mientras ella subía.**

**Recordó el verano que encontró un perro abandonado en el bosque. Estaba famélico, con el pelo sucio y sin brillo, y una mirada desesperada. Lo llevó a casa y le dio agua y comida. Al final, sus cuidados le devolvieron la salud y así se ganó su amistad.**

**Durante un tiempo logró mantenerlo escondido de su madre, ya que la casa era muy grande, y el ama de llaves le prometió guardar el secreto. Hasta que un día volvió a casa y, cuando fue a buscarlo,descubrió que su padre había vuelto de su viaje. Supo de inmediato que el perro había desaparecido. Al enfrentarse a su padre, Russel Fabray se echó a reír y le dio un empujón.**

**—Niña , en esta casa no se admiten perdedores. Ahora bien, si quieres un perro de verdad, como un pastor alemán… Ese perro no servía para nada y encima se ha cagado dentro de casa. Me he deshecho de él.**

**Su padre se marchó y Quinn aprendió de nuevo la lección. No debía crear lazos sentimentales jamás. Se pasó años pensando todos los días en ese perro. Al final, encerró su recuerdo en un lugar donde no volviera a molestarla.**

**Hasta ese momento.**

**Quinn titubeó por segunda vez esa noche, ya que ansiaba arriesgarse, pero temía demasiado las posibles consecuencias. El corazón le latía rebosante de anhelo, intranquilidad y confusión. Sin embargo, siguió subiendo y les dio la espalda a su esposa y al perro al cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Esta** **historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

**Quinn estaba en el porche trasero con la vista clavada en las barcas que se mecían en el agua. Una sucesión de olas furiosas rompían contra la orilla, anunciando el invierno. El anaranjado atardecer combatía la amenazante oscuridad y enmarcaba el arco de luces del puente de Newburgh-Beacon.**

**Quinn metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de su traje de Armani y tomó una honda bocanada de aire fresco. La tranquilidad se apoderó de ella mientras observaba sus queridas montañas y una vez más supo que ese era su lugar.**

**Diez años antes, toda la zona cercana al río estaba infestada de camellos y de adictos al crack. Las preciosas orillas se encontraban llenas de basura y los elegantes edificios de ladrillo estaban vacíos, mientras que sus ventanas rotas gritaban pidiendo auxilio. A la postre, los inversores reconocieron el potencial de la zona y comenzaron a invertir dinero en el proyecto soñado de renovación.**

**Quinn y su tío estuvieron muy pendientes del desarrollo de dicho proyecto y esperaron su oportunidad. De alguna manera, ambos sospechaban que esta llegaría tarde o temprano y que Dreamscape podría conseguir beneficios en la zona. El primer valiente en abrir un bar consiguió atraer a un grupo nuevo de personas que querían tomarse una cerveza con unas alitas de pollo mientras contemplaban las gaviotas.**

**A medida que la policía se iba desplegando por el lugar, se incrementaron los proyectos de limpieza por parte de varias organizaciones sin ánimo de lucro. Los últimos cinco años, el proyecto habían captado el interés de los inversores. Los restaurantes y el spa que Quinn quería construir cambiarían para siempre el valle del río Hudson. Y sabía que ella estaba destinada a construirlos.**

**Recordó el encuentro con Mike Chang. Por fin había cerrado el trato. Solo un hombre se interponía entre su sueño y ella.**

**Noah Puckerman.**

**Soltó una maldición mientras observaba el atardecer. Mike había accedido a concederle el contrato solo si Noah Puckerman le daba el visto bueno. Si no podía convencer a Noah de que ella era la indicada para el trabajo, Mike escogería a otro arquitecto y Dreamscape no tendría la menor oportunidad.**

**No podía permitir que eso sucediera.**

**Había viajado muchísimo por el mundo para imbuirse de inspiración arquitectónica. Había contemplado las cúpulas doradas de Florencia y las elegantes torres de París. Había contemplado islas exóticas impolutas, la majestuosidad de los Alpes suizos y las áridas rocas talladas del Gran Cañón.**

**A sus ojos, nada se equiparaba a esas montañas, nada se le acercaba ni en su cabeza ni en su corazón.**

**Esbozó una sonrisa desdeñosa al reconocer la emotividad de semejante pensamiento. La sonrisa no desapareció de sus labios.**

**Observó las vistas un buen rato, mientras repasaba mentalmente los problemas con su mujer, con el contrato y con Noah , pero seguía sin ocurrírsele nada. Su móvil sonó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.**

**Aceptó la llamada sin mirar quién era.**

**—Diga.**

** —¿Quinn?**

**Se mordió la lengua para no soltar una barbaridad.**

**—Alexandra, ¿qué quieres?**

**Ella hizo una pausa antes de contestar:**

**—Tengo que verte. Necesito discutir algo muy importante contigo y no puedo hacerlo por teléfono.**

**—Estoy en el río. ¿Por qué no vas mañana a mi despacho?**

**—¿Junto al embarcadero?**

**—Sí, pero…**

**—Voy para allá. Llegaré en diez minutos. Y colgó.**

**—Joder, lo que me faltaba…—masculló.**

**Repasó con rapidez sus alternativas y se recordó que tenía derecho a marcharse. Pero después la asaltó el sentimiento de culpa. Alexandra podría seguir molesta por el hecho de que hubiera cortado con ella de forma tan abrupta. Tal vez necesitaba gritarle y desahogarse un poco más.**

**Sabía que las mujeres preferían cerrar las etapas y que tenían cierta vena competitiva. Seguramente Alexandra se estuviera tirando de los pelos porque consideraba que Rachel se la había arrebatado.**

**De modo que decidió esperar y escuchar su sermón, dispuesta a disculparse y seguir con su vida.**

**Un cuarto de hora después,Alexandra apareció.**

**La vio bajarse de su Mercedes biplaza color plata.**

**Se acercó a ella con una confianza y una elegancia que deslumbraba a muchos. Quinn admiró de forma desapasionada la camiseta negra que dejaba al descubierto su vientre plano y que mostraba el piercing que llevaba en el ombligo. Unos ajustados vaqueros de cintura baja se ceñían a sus caderas, adornados por un estrecho cinturón de cuero negro. La gravilla crujió bato sus botas negras de tacón bajo hasta que se detuvo delante de ella. En esos rojísimos labios apareció un puchero ensayado.**

**—Quinn —echaba chispas por los ojos, pero su voz era gélida—Me alegro de verte.**

**—¿Qué pasa?**

**—Necesito un consejo. Me han ofrecido un contrato para Lace Cosmetics.**

**—Es una gran empresa, Lexi. Enhorabuena. ¿Qué problema hay?**

**Ella se inclinó hacia delante. **

**El carísimo perfume de Chanel flotó en el aire.**

**—Es un contrato de dos años, pero tendría que mudarme a California**

**Sus ojos color esmeralda adoptaron la mezcla justa de inocencia y de deseo**

**—Mi casa está aquí. Detesto esa mentalidad al estilo de los Vigilantes de la playa. Siempre he sido una neoyorquina de pro, como tú.**

**En alguna parte del cerebro de Quinn comenzó a sonar una alarma.**

**—Debes tomar la decisión sola. Lo nuestro ha acabado. Estoy casada.**

**—Lo nuestro era real. Creo que te asustaste y te abalanzaste sobre la primera mujer a la que podías controlar.**

**Quinn meneó la cabeza con cierta tristeza.**

**—Lo siento, pero no es verdad. Tengo que irme.**

**—¡Espera!**

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alexandra se pegó a su pecho, salvo los escasos centímetros que las separaban, y le echó los brazos al cuello mientras se frotaba contra ella.**

**«¡Dios!»**

**—Echo de menos esto —murmuró ella—Sabes que somos geniales en la cama. Casada o no, te deseo. Y tú me deseas.**

** —Alexandra …**

**—Te lo demostraré.**

**La instó a bajar la cabeza para besarla en los labios y Quinn contó con un segundo para decidir qué narices hacer. ¿La apartaba y seguía el contrato a pies juntillas? ¿O aprovechaba la oportunidad para averiguar hasta qué punto la controlaba su mujer?**

**De repente, pensó en Rachel. Tensó los hombros e intentó apartarse, pero el demonio burlón de su interior comenzó a susurrarle una advertencia. Su mujer no era real, solo una imagen fugaz que acabaría rompiéndose y que le provocaría un enorme dolor, recordándole que nada duraba para siempre.**

**Alexandra la haría olvidar.**

**Alexandra la haría recordar. Alexandra la obligaría a enfrentarse a la realidad de su matrimonio.**

**La realidad de que no se trataba de un matrimonio real.**

**De modo que aprovechó la oportunidad y se apoderó de sus labios, bebiendo de ellos tal como hacía en el pasado. El sabor de Alexandra le invadió la boca mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda en clara invitación para que la llevara al coche y la tomara allí mismo, y durante un breve lapso de tiempo se libraría de la frustración y el anhelo que sentía por otra persona.**

**Estuvo a punto de sucumbir a sus deseos, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de otra cosa.  
><strong>

**Actuaba de forma automática cuando antes lo hacía por el deseo. En ese momento solo sentía una leve excitación, que parecía ridícula en comparación con la abrumadora reacción que provocaba una sola de las caricias de Rachel. El sabor de Lexi no la complacía, sus pechos no le llenaban las manos y sus caderas eran demasiado huesudas.**

**En ese momento comprendió que no era Rachel, que nunca sería Rachel , y que no quería conformarse con eso.**

**Se apartó de ella.**

**Alexandra tardó un poco en aceptar su rechazo. La rabia se apoderó de sus facciones antes de que pudiera tranquilizarse.**

**Quinn intentó disculparse, pero ella la interrumpió.**

**—Aquí pasa algo, Quinn. No me encajan las piezas. **

**Alexandra irguió la espalda con expresión digna y ofendida.**

**Quinn sabía que era un gesto para provocar el efecto más dramático posible. Era otra cosa que la distinguía de Rachel.**

**—Te voy a contar mi teoría: tenías que casarte rápido por algún acuerdo comercial y ella te venía bien—Alexandra se echó a reír al ver su expresión sorprendida—Está jugando contigo, Quinn. No podrás librarte de este matrimonio sin un hijo o sin desprenderte de un buen pellizco de tu fortuna, da igual lo que te haya dicho. Tu peor pesadilla se hará realidad—puso cara de asco—Acuérdate de lo que te estoy diciendo cuando ella te salte con un «Vaya, un fallo lo tiene cualquiera».**

**Se alejó hacia el coche y se detuvo con una mano en la puerta**

**—Buena suerte. Voy a aceptar el trabajo de California. Pero si me necesitas, llámame.**

**Se metió en el coche y se marchó.**

**Quinn sintió un escalofrío en la espalda que no anunciaba nada bueno. Pondría la mano en el fuego por Rachel, confiaba en ella y sabía que jamás intentaría engañarla para conseguir más dinero, porque ¿quién se casaba con una multimillonaria y solo pedía ciento cincuenta mil dólares? Alexandra estaba cabreada porque no había podido retenerla, eso era todo.**

**Dio un respingo al pensar en su beso. Su primera idea fue olvidar todo el asunto. Pero tenía que ser sincera con su mujer. Le explicaría que Alexandra y ella se habían reunido en un lugar público junto al río, que ella había iniciado el beso y que se iba a mudar a California. Fin de la historia. Mantendría la calma y sería racional. Rachel no tenía motivos para ponerse celosa. Tal vez se molestara un poco, pero un beso se podía pasar por alto sin problemas.**

**Al menos, ese beso.**

**Otros eran mucho más difíciles de olvidar.**

**Con ese pensamiento en mente, se echó a andar hacia el coche y volvió a casa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola CarlieDoe gracias por leer y bienvenida, Zadaleghiel tambien senti feo por eso : que malo Russel,esta dañada por su loca familia ,siii la historia esta rebuena,15marday muchas gracias por sus rw me emociona leerlos,miss Bambi 13 bienvenida,gracias por leer y dejar sus rw -A**


	14. Chapter 14

**Esta** **historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

**NUEVO CAPÍTULO **

**Rachel cerró los ojos y luchó contra una desesperación agotadora.**

**Estaba sentada en su destartalado Escarabajo amarillo, con las ventanillas subidas y Prince sonando a todo volumen en la radio. El aparcamiento del banco se vació a medida que los cinco minutos se convertían en una hora y seguían avanzando. Clavó la mirada al otro lado del parabrisas e intentó reprimir el amargo regusto que le dejaba en la boca el fracaso y la decepción que le carcomía el estómago.**

**Nada de préstamo. Otra vez.**

**Sí, Locos por los Libros tenía muy buenas perspectivas y por fin estaba consiguiendo beneficios. Pero al banco no le hacía mucha ilusión invertir más dinero en su negocio cuando acababa de pagar sus deudas y no contaba con un aval ni con ahorros que la respaldaran. Pensó en su episodio preferido de Sexo en Nueva York y se preguntó cuántos pares de zapatos tenía. Pero después se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía tantos.**

**Por su puesto, su mister Big en realidad era su mujer y le concederían el préstamo con un pequeño cambio en la solicitud. Se preguntó si estaría siendo tonta y demasiado orgullosa al no utilizar el contacto, y estuvo a punto de salir del coche.**

**A puntísimo.**

**Soltó un suspiro triste. Un trato era un trato, y ella ya había recibido el dinero. Acababa de regresar a la casilla de salida. Estaba atada durante un año a una mujer a la que ni siquiera le caía bien… pero que de vez en cuando quería acostarse con ella hasta que se le aclaraban las ideas.**

**Y ella estaba tiesa.  
><strong>

**Sí, claro, le había tocado la lotería.**

**Soltó una maldición, arrancó el motor y metió la carta de denegación en la guantera. La idea inicial no había cambiado. No usaría el dinero de Quinn para medrar en su vida profesional cuando su relación era temporal. Debía conseguir ese préstamo por sí sola. Si utilizaba a Quinn, la cafetería no le pertenecería en realidad. No. Esperaría otro año, acumularía más beneficios y lo volvería a intentar. Tampoco tenía que suicidarse o deprimirse por un pequeño contratiempo.**

**El sentimiento de culpa le comía las entrañas. Las mentiras ya sumaban una verdadera montaña. Primero les había mentido a sus padres. Y después a Quinn. **

**¿Cómo le iba a explicar que no iba a expandir el negocio cuando ya había firmado el cheque? Y sus padres creían que nadaba en la abundancia. Le preguntarían a Quinn cuándo iba a empezar con el proyecto para Locos por los Libros. Al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué no iba a ayudar a su mujer con el negocio?**

**El complicado castillo de naipes se tambaleaba y amenazaba con desplomarse.**

**Volvió a casa envuelta en una nube de pesar y aparcó junto al coche de Quinn. Ojalá hubiera preparado la cena, pensó. Sin embargo, después se dio cuenta de que solo podría comerse una ensalada, porque se había saltado la dieta en el almuerzo con una deliciosa y grasienta hamburguesa doble y un paquete grande de patatas fritas.**

**Su mal humor empeoró aún más.**

**Cuando entró, la casa era un oasis que olía a ajo, a hierbas aromáticas y a tomates. Soltó el bolso en el sofá, se quitó los zapatos y se levantó la falda para quitarse las medias antes de entrar en la cocina.**

**—¿Qué haces?**

**—Preparando la cena.**

**—Solo quiero una ensalada.**

**—Ya está lista. Está en el frigorífico, enfriándose. ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?—le irritó que usara un tono de voz tan agradable.**

**—Genial.**

**—Vaya, vaya, ¿tan bien te ha ido?—Rachel pasó de ella y se sirvió un enorme vaso de agua. El agua y la lechuga seca combinaban a la perfección.**

**—¿Le has dado de comer al pez?**

**Quinn removió la salsa que burbujeaba en la olla y el olor hizo que Rachel salivara. No acababa de entender cómo era posible que hubiera aprendido a cocinar como una abuela italiana, pero las circunstancias comenzaban a irritarla de verdad. Por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué Quinn volvía a casa del trabajo y preparaba una cena digna de una chef? ¡No era normal!**

**Quinn añadió los espaguetis a la olla.**

**—Pues ha sido algo muy curioso, la verdad. Porque imagínate la sorpresa que me he llevado al entrar en el despacho y encontrarme no con un pez en una pecera pequeña, sino con un acuario enorme lleno de peces.**

**La sangre de Rachel hervía por la necesidad de una buena discusión.**

**—Otto se sentía solo y tú estabas cometiendo crueldad animal. Estaba aislado. Ahora tiene amigos y un lugar donde nadar.**

**—Sí, con unos túneles muy monos y piedras y algas para jugar al escondite con sus amigos.**

**—Estás siendo sarcástica.**

**—Y tú estás muy gruñona.**

**Rachel golpeó la mesa con el vaso. El agua resbaló por el borde. Con un giro beligerante, soltó el vaso y se dirigió al mueble bar para servirse un whisky. El líquido le quemó la garganta y le calmó los nervios. De reojo vio que a Quinn le temblaban un poco los hombros, pero al mirarla con suspicacia no detectó el menor indicio de que estuviera riéndose de ella.**

**—He tenido un mal día.**

**—¿Quieres hablar del tema?**

**—No. Y tampoco voy a comer espaguetis.**

**—Vale.**

**Quinn la dejó tranquila mientras se tomaba otro vaso de whisky y comenzaba a relajarse. Se sentó en la acogedora estancia, rodeada por los sonidos de la cocina tradicional. Entre ellas se hizo el silencio. Quinn llevaba un delantal sobre los vaqueros desgastados y la camiseta. La elegancia con la que se movía en un ambiente tan doméstico la dejó sin aliento.**

**La observó mientras ponía la mesa y se servía un plato de comida, tras lo cual sacó su ensalada.**

**Después, empezó a comer. Al final, la curiosidad pudo con Rachel.**

**—¿Cómo va el contrato del río?**

**Quinn enrolló con pericia los espaguetis en el tenedor y se los llevó a la boca.**

**—Me he tomado una copa con Mike y ha accedido a darme su voto.**

**Una enorme sensación de placer atravesó la bruma que la envolvía.**

**—Quinn , es genial. Ya solo te queda Puckerman.**

**—Sí. Noah puede suponer un problema.**

**—Puedes hablar con él el sábado por la noche—el ceño de Quinn se hizo más pronunciado.**

**—Preferiría no ir a la fiesta.**

**—Ah, vale, pues iré sola.**

**—Ni hablar, yo también voy.**

**—Nos la pasaremos bien. **

**Así tendrás otra oportunidad para hablar con él en un ambiente distendido.**

**Dejó la ensalada que tenía delante y observó con expresión hambrienta el cuenco de los espaguetis.**

**Podría comerse un poco sin que se notara mucho. Al menos tenía que probar la salsa.**

**—Si Noah veta el trato, nos quedamos fuera.**

**—No lo hará.**

**—¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**—Porque eres la mejor.**

**Se concentró en la pasta. Cuando por fin levantó la mirada, vio una extraña expresión en la cara de Quinn. Parecía inquieta.**

**—¿Cómo lo puedes saber?**

**—He visto tu trabajo. Cuando éramos pequeñas, te observaba mientras construías cosas en el garaje. Siempre creí que serías inventora loca, pero cuando vi el restaurante Monte Vesubio, supe que habías encontrado tu vocación. Ese sitio me emocionó, Quinn. Todo entero. La cascada, las flores y el bambú, incluso el parecido que guarda con una antigua casita japonesa en las montañas. Eres una arquitecta brillante.**

**Quinn parecía haberse quedado anonadada por su comentario. ¿No sabía que siempre había admirado su talento, aunque estuvieran continuamente metiéndose la una con la otra? ¿Incluso después de todos los años que habían pasado separadas?**

**—¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?**

**La pregunta pareció sacarla de su ensimismamiento.**

**—No lo sé. Ninguna otra mujer se había interesado por mi profesión. Nadie la comprende de verdad.**

**—Porque son tontas. ¿Puedo terminarme esta ración o quieres más? **

**Quinn contuvo una sonrisa mientras le acercaba el cuenco.**

**—Sírvete.**

**Rachel se esforzó por no gemir cuando la suculenta salsa de tomate le tocó la lengua.**

**—Rachel, ¿qué pasa con la ampliación de la librería?**

**Un espagueti se le quedó atascado en la garganta y casi se ahogó. Quinn se levantó de un salto y comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda, pero ella se apartó y bebió un enorme sorbo de agua. El poema de Walter Scott sobre la mentira le pasó por la cabeza, burlándose de ella. Porque, efectivamente, la mentira tenía las patas muy cortas…**

**—¿Estás bien?**

**—Sí. Se me ha ido por el otro lado—cambió de tema— Tenemos que ir a casa de mis padres el día de Acción de Gracias.**

** —No, detesto las fiestas familiares. Y no has contestado mi pregunta. Ya tienes el dinero y creía que tenías que comenzar con la cafetería enseguida. Se me han ocurrido unas cuantas ideas que me gustaría comentarte.**

**El corazón le latía tan deprisa que casi no podía pensar. La cosa iba mal. Fatal.**

**—Esto… Quinn, no esperaba que me ayudases con la cafetería. Ya tienes demasiadas cosas entre manos con lo del proyecto del río y con el consejo de administración controlando todos tus pasos. Además, ya he contratado a alguien más o menos.**

**—¿A quién?**

**«Joder.»**

**Gesticuló para restarle importancia.**

**—Ahora no me acuerdo del nombre. Un cliente me lo ha recomendado. Él… esto… está con los planos y empezaremos pronto. Aunque es posible que espere hasta la primavera.**

**Quinn frunció el ceño.**

**—No tienes por qué esperar. Ese tío me da mala espina. Dame su número para llamarlo y hablar con él.**

**—No.**

**—¿Por qué no?**

**—Porque no quiero que te metas.**

**Sus palabras la golpearon como un gancho de derecha que la pillara desprevenida. Dio un respingo, pero se recuperó enseguida. La tristeza que le provocaban las mentiras se enconó, pero Rachel recordó que todo era un asunto de negocios, aunque de alguna manera supiera que le había hecho daño.**

**La cara de Quinn mostró desinterés.**

**—Vale, si lo prefieres así…**

**—Es que me gustaría que nos atuviéramos al trato en nuestra relación. Que te involucres con el proyecto de mi cafetería no es una buena idea. ¿No crees?**

**—Claro. Lo que tú digas.**

**El silencio las rodeó, empezando a ser incómodo. Carraspeó.**

**—De vuelta a lo de Acción de Gracias, tienes que ir. No te queda otra.**

**—Diles que tengo que trabajar.**

**—Vas a ir. Es importante para mi familia. Si no vamos, sospecharán que pasa algo malo.**

**—Detesto el día de Acción de Gracias.**

**—Ya te he oído, pero me da igual.**

**—Las reuniones familiares no estaban en el contrato.**

**—Hay ocasiones en las que no podremos ceñirnos al contrato al pie de la letra.**

**Al escucharla, Quinn levantó la cabeza de repente, como si le estuviera prestando toda su atención.**

**—Creo que tienes razón. Debemos permitirnos cierta flexibilidad y admitir que tal vez cometamos algunos errores por el camino.  
><strong>

**Rachel asintió con la cabeza y se llevó los últimos espaguetis a la boca.**

**—Exacto. ¿Vas a ir?**

**—Claro.**

**Ese cambio de opinión tan drástico hizo que sospechara, pero se desentendió del asunto. El plato vacío se burlaba de ella. Joder, ¿qué había hecho?**

**—Y es curioso que hayas mencionado lo del contrato—continuó Quinn—Porque ha surgido un problemilla, pero ya está resuelto.**

**A lo mejor podría hacer algo más de ejercicio en la cinta de correr. Y un poco de pesas. Incluso**

** volver a la clase de yoga.**

**—No iba a comentártelo, pero quería ser sincera. Seguramente ni te importará.**

**Llamaría a Kitty por la mañana para ir a clase de kickboxing. La clase quemaba un montón de calorías y la defensa personal se le daba muy bien.**

**—Alexandra me ha besado—levantó la cabeza al instante.**

**—¿Qué has dicho?**

**—Me llamó y me dijo que quería verme. Dijo que se iba a mudar a California. Fue ella quien me besó, así que supongo que era su idea de despedida. Fin de la historia.**

**Entrecerró los ojos al escucharla. Esa aparente despreocupación ocultaba algo más. Además, sabía que la manera de sonsacárselo consistía en fingir que el asunto no era nada del otro mundo.**

**—¿Un beso de despedida? Eso no suena muy grave.**

**Quinn se sentó de nuevo, muy aliviada, mientras ella hacía como que comía las hojas de ensalada que le quedaban para eliminar parte de la tensión.**

**—¿En la cara o en la boca?**

**—En la boca. Pero fue visto y no visto.**

**—Vale. Así que nada de lengua, ¿no?**

**La silla crujió cuando Quinn se removió. Acababa de pillar a esa hija de puta.**

**—Pues no…**

**—¿Segura?**

**—Tal vez un poco. Pasó tan deprisa que no me acuerdo.**

**Incluso de niña se le daba fatal mentir. Siempre acababa metida en líos, mientras que Kitty se libraba del castigo porque era muy buena mintiendo.**

**Era como si le creciera la nariz y le gritara la verdad al mundo.**

**—Vale. Lo importante es que me has contado la verdad. ¿Dónde ha sido?**

**—En el río.**

**—¿Después de la reunión?**

**—Sí.**

**—Te llamó al móvil.**

**—Le dije que no fuera, pero según ella era importante, así que la esperé. Le dije que no quería verla más.**

**—Y después ella te besó y tú la apartaste.**

**—Eso es.**

**—¿Dónde tenía las manos?**

**Quinn parecía confusa. Parecía estar pensando la respuesta, como si se tratara de una pregunta trampa.**

**—¿A qué te refieres?**

**—Sus manos. ¿Dónde las puso? ¿Te las colocó en el cuello o en la cintura? ¿Dónde?**

**—En el cuello.**

**—Y tú ¿dónde pusiste las tuyas?**

**—¿Antes o después de apartarla?**

**«Bingo», pensó.**

**—Antes.**

**—En la cintura.**

** —Vale. Así que parece que tardaste un poco en apartarla, que hubo lengua y que su cuerpo estuvo pegado al tuyo… ¿durante cuánto tiempo?**

**Quinn miró con cierta desesperación el vaso vacío de whisky, pero respondió la pregunta.**

**—No mucho.**

**—¿Un minuto? ¿Un segundo?**

**—Un par de minutos. Después la aparté.**

**—Sí, eso ya lo has dicho.**

**Rachel levantó y comenzó a recoger los platos. Quinn titubeó como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer, pero al final se quedó sentada. Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Rachel terminó de recoger sin pronunciar palabra, dejando que la tensión aumentara. El momento de su rendición fue como un chasquido.**

**—No tienes motivos para enfadarte —le dijo Quinn.**

**Ella metió los platos en el lavavajillas y después se volvió hacia el frigorífico. Con movimientos precisos, sacó el helado, el jarabe de chocolate, la nata montada y las cerezas.**

**—¿Por qué iba a enfadarme? Ese beso no ha significado nada, aunque tú violaras el contrato.**

**—Acabamos de decir que a veces no se puede seguir el contrato al pie de la letra. ¿Qué haces?**

**—Preparándome el postre. **

**Bueno, ¿qué hizo Alexandra cuando la apartaste? **

**Siguió montando el helado y dejando que Quinn sintiera la presión.**

**—Se enfadó porque la había rechazado.**

**—¿Por qué la apartaste, Quinn?—parecía incomodísima.**

**—Porque nos hicimos una promesa. Aunque no nos acostemos, prometimos que no seríamos infieles.**

**—Muy ló sorprende que pudieras pensar con tanta claridad después de un beso así.**

**Conmigo lo entiendo. Pero Alexandra parece inspirarte una respuesta más apasionada.**

**Quinn se quedó boquiabierta.**

**Rachel puso la nata montada sobre el helado y esparció unas cuantas cerezas por encima, tras lo cual se alejó un poco para admirar su obra.**

**—¿Crees que reacciono de forma más apasionada con Alexandra?**

**Ella se encogió de hombros antes de contestar:**

**—Cuando la conocí, me resultó evidente que saltan chispas cuando están juntas. Nosotras no tenemos ese problema. A mí solo me has besado porque estabas cabreada o aburrida.**

**—¿Aburrida? **

**Quinn se frotó la cara con las manos antes de enterrar los dedos en el pelo. Se le escapó una carcajada seca.**

**—No me lo puedo creer. No tienes ni idea de lo que he sentido cuando Alexandra me ha besado.**

**Rachel notó que le clavaban un puñal en el corazón, con tanta precisión como el bisturí de un cirujano. En esa ocasión no le sangró la herida; se limitó a aceptar con resignación que la mujer con la que se había casado siempre desearía a una supermodelo, no a ella. Que siempre sucumbiría a la tentación de dar un último sorbo antes de que se impusiera la dichosa ética. Era legalmente fiel, pero en su cabeza era infiel.**

**Ella era algo secundario, y Quinn nunca la desearía como deseaba a su ex. Al menos, no en el plano físico.**

**La furia se apoderó de ella, una furia candente y satisfactoria, mientras contemplaba su postre perfecto. Lucy Quinn Fabray adoraba la lógica y la razón, y había analizado en profundidad su respuesta. Empleaba la sinceridad porque era una mujer justa. Sin embargo, a ella le enfurecía su aparente incapacidad para reconocer que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a cabrearse tras enterarse de que su**

** mujer había besado a una ex amante.**

**Quinn esperaba que se comportara con tranquilidad, con mesura, y que perdonara su indiscreción para dejarla en el olvido.**

**«¡Que le den!»**

**Con un movimiento muy elegante, cogió el pesado cuenco y se lo volcó en la cabeza.**

**Quinn chilló y se levantó de un salto, luciendo una expresión de auténtica incredulidad, mientras el helado de chocolate, el jarabe y la nata montada le resbalaban por la cabeza y las mejillas y se le metían en las orejas.**

**—¡Joder!**

**Su rugido fue un grito de indignación y de confusión, y una demostración de emoción tan sincera que Rachel se sintió mejor de inmediato.**

**Satisfecha, se limpió las manos en el paño de cocina y retrocedió. Incluso consiguió esbozar una sonrisa educada.**

**—Si fueras tan inteligente y razonable como pareces ser, deberías haber apartado a Alexandra de inmediato y haberte ceñido al trato. En cambio, te has dado el lote con ella en público, junto al río; le has metido la lengua en la boca y la has acariciado. Pues esta es mi respuesta inteligente y razonable a tu traición, hija de puta. Que disfrutes del postre.**

**Se dio media vuelta y subió la escalera.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Esta** **historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

* * *

><p><strong>NUEVO CAPÍTULO SORPRESA! !<strong>

**Es un regalo por sus rw :)**

**AndruSol: hola bienvenida me gusto muchisimo tu rw fue muy gratificante y alentador pues la historia la he estado haciendo por situaciones y no por capitulos exactamente faltan 9 capítulo mas y un epílogo que fue cambiado,ya que esta contado de un punto de viata ajeno y no habla sobre nuestras chicas...nose es aburrido y no relata nada de lo que realmente queremos escuchar al final de esta historia ya veran.. :)**

**Miss bambi13: un honor saber que me lees desde lejos :3 . saludos **

**Zadaleghiel: gracias por tu rw y seguirme en esta historia loca ya no me mandas PM jajajaja**

**15marday: si Rach estaba dale y dale con lo de Otto y su pecera jajaja**

**CarlieDoe: para tus peces fue alreves,los escondieron y a Otto lo quieren lucir xD **

* * *

><p><strong>Una semana más tarde, Quinn observaba a su mujer circular por la estancia y admitió que había cometido un error.<strong>

**Uno muy gordo.**

**Desearía retroceder en el tiempo para cambiar la escena del beso con Alexandra . La habría apartado al instante, le habría contado a su mujer lo sucedido con orgullo y habría disfrutado de un resultado muy distinto. Sin embargo, dado que detestaba semejantes tonterías, solo le quedaba una alternativa. **

**Sufrir.**

**Rachel circulaba entre los invitados como un majestuoso pavo real, vestida de un atrevido escarlata en vez del negro que prefería la sofisticada flor y nata de la alta sociedad. Llevaba el cabello recogido, aunque le caían unos cuantos mechones por el cuello y los hombros.**

**Casi la había desafiado para que le dijera algo cuando llegó al pie de la escalera, pero en esa ocasión mantuvo la boca cerrada, le comentó que estaba muy guapa y caminó a su lado hasta el coche. Todo acompañado por el frío silencio que llevaba instaurado entre ellas toda una semana.**

**La irritación la carcomía. Fue ella quien le tiró encima un cuenco de helado. ¿Se había disculpado acaso? No. **

**Se limitaba a tratarla con una cordialidad neutra que la desquiciaba. Se mantenía lejos de ella , encerrada en su dormitorio, y callada durante la cena.**

**Quinn no quería averiguar por qué su distanciamiento despertaba en ella el deseo de agarrarla y obligarla a demostrar alguna emoción.**

**No quería analizar la soledad que la consumía ni por qué echaba de menos sus partidas de ajedrez, sus discusiones o el tiempo que pasaba con ella por las noches. Echaba de menos las irritantes llamadas de teléfono a la oficina para hablarle de Otto o para suplicarle que adoptara a un perro del refugio.**

**De hecho, había logrado lo que quería desde el principio.**

**Una esposa de conveniencia. Una socia empresarial que vivía a su aire y que no se inmiscuía en sus asuntos.**

**Lo detestaba.**

**De repente, recordó el último beso. Sin embargo, las palabras de Rachel la desconcertaban. ¿No se**

** daba cuenta de lo mucho que la deseaba?**

**La noche que apareció la policía creía haberle demostrado claramente su interés. En cambio, ella había enarbolado el episodio de Alexandra como prueba de que nunca la desearía de la misma manera. Jamás había soñado con Alexandra , ni se moría por tocarla ni por reír con ella. Jamás había querido discutir, jugar a cosas tontas o tener una vida con Alexandra.**

**¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso? Quinn apuró el vaso y se dispuso a cruzar la estancia. Tal vez había llegado la hora de averiguarlo.**

**—Esposa a la vista.**

**Rachel levantó la cabeza y vio que Quinn se abría paso entre la multitud. Pasó de ella y se concentró en Noah y en el brillo travieso de sus ojos. Agitó un dedo delante de su nuevo amigo.**

**—Compórtate.**

**—¿No es lo que hago siempre, cara?**

**—Es la segunda vez esta noche que me mantienes alejada de mi mujer.**

**Sus zapatos resonaban sobre el parquet mientras la conducía hacia el despacho ubicado en la parte posterior de la casa, decorada en tonos tierra y rojizos, y con elegantes espejos dorados, tapices y esculturas de mármol que rompían la sofisticada monotonía de las habitaciones. La ópera que sonaba en el equipo de música se filtraba por toda la planta. Noah la había decorado con una sensualidad inherente que Rachel apreciaba.**

**—En ese caso, estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo, signora. Me he dado cuenta de que esta noche te pone triste.**

**Rachel se detuvo y lo miró. Por primera vez, se permitió que aflorara la desgarradora emoción que le había provocado la confesión de Quinn. Le había costado mucho fingir que no le importaba durante toda esa semana.**

**—Hemos discutido.**

**—¿Quieres contármelo?**

**—Las personas son de lo peor.**

**Él asintió con la cabeza e hizo una floritura con la mano.**

**—A veces, sí. A veces, cuando se lleva el corazón por delante, es maravillosos. Pero, sobre todo, da miedo abrirse sin reservas a otra persona.**

**—Algunos nunca lo hacen.**

**—Sí. Algunos nunca lo hacen. Debes seguir intentándolo.**

**—Voy a darte el número de mi amiga Kitty. Prométeme que la llamarás.**

**—Si eso te hace feliz, la llamaré y la invitaré a cenar.**

**—Grazie. Es que tengo un raro presentimiento con ustedes dos.**

**—Ah, en el fondo eres una casamentera.**

** A medida que avanzaba la velada, bebió más champán, habló con más libertad y bailó con más parejas, siempre con mucho cuidado de no traspasar la fina línea entre el comportamiento apropiado en una fiesta y pasárselo bien. Quinn no tardó en abandonar la idea de intentar hablar con ella. Se quedó de pie junto al bar, bebiendo whisky y mirándola. Su mirada la traspasaba desde el otro extremo de la estancia, aun cuando estaba oculta por la multitud. Como si la estuviera marcando como suya, sin una sola palabra o una caricia. La emocionante idea le provocó un estremecimiento. Después, se dio**

** cuenta de que estaba fantaseando con la posibilidad de que Quinn montara una escena y se la llevara a rastras para seducirla. Como en una de las novelas románticas que leía.**

**Claro. Como si doña Lógica fuera capaz de algo así. Ya podía pasarse a la ciencia ficción y esperar que los extraterrestres invadieran el planeta. Eso era mucho más probable.**

**Se le había agotado la paciencia.**

**Quinn estaba harta de verla pavonearse con diferentes hombres. Sí, cierto, solo bailaba una vez con ellos. Pero casi no se despegaba de Puckerman, con quien había entablado una especie de relación muy cómoda. Reían y charlaban de tal forma que la estaban cabreando.**

**Se suponía que su matrimonio tenía que parecer sólido para los desconocidos. ¿Y si empezaban a correr rumores sobre el conde italiano y Rachel? El contrato del río pendería de un hilo, porque negociaría con don Cara Bonita mientras fantaseaba con retorcerle el cuello.**

**Ah, sí, estaba siendo muy lógica.**

**Tras apurar la última copa y dejarla en el bar, se dio cuenta de que el alcohol le había calentado aún más la sangre, derribando las barreras que ocultaban la verdad.**

**Quería hacer el amor con su mujer.**

**La quería de verdad, aunque fuera por un tiempo. Y a la mierda con las consecuencias.**

**Desterró a la mujer racional que le gritaba que diera un paso atrás, que esperase al día siguiente y que acabara los próximos meses con una educación muy cívica.**

**Atravesó la estancia y le dio un toquecito en el hombro.**

**Rachel se dio media vuelta. Quinn la cogió de la mano con toda la intención. Vio que se sorprendía, pero que lo ocultaba al instante.**

**—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó ella con educación.**

**—Sí. Creo que estoy lista para varias cosas.**

**Rachel se mordió el labio inferior, seguramente mientras se preguntaba si estaba borracha. Quinn decidió concentrarse en separar a Noah de ella lo antes posible.**

**—Noah, me preguntaba si podrías pedirnos un taxi. No quiero conducir en estas circunstancias.**

**Mañana mandaré a alguien para que venga a buscar el coche.**

**El conde asintió con la cabeza.**

**—Por supuesto. Vuelvo enseguida.**

**Sin soltar a Rachel de la mano, la condujo hasta el guardarropa, decidida a no perderla de vista. Al cabo de unas horas estaría en el único sitio donde no se metería en líos. Y para llegar allí no había que cruzar ningún arcoíris.**

**Ese lugar estaba en su cama.**

**Rachel no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había cambiado algo entre ellas.**

**Tras ponerse el abrigo, se despidió de sus nuevos amigos. Le sorprendía que no sospechara que esa iba a ser su noche de bodas. Ese secreto hizo que tuviera todavía más ganas de salir de la casa de Puckerman y de llevarla a un lugar donde por fin podría seducirla. Qué tontería no haberlo hecho antes. Debería haberse imaginado que el sexo era la forma más rápida de asegurar una relación estable.**

**El taxi llegó y se marcharon a casa enseguida. Rachel guardaba silencio a su lado, con la vista clavada en el exterior, pasando de ella.**

**Al llegar a casa, Quinn pagó al taxista y entró en la casa detrás de ella. La vio colgar el abrigo en el armario y subir la escalera.**

** —Buenas noches.**

**Sabía que la rabia era la mejor manera de conseguir toda su atención.**

**—¿Rachel?**

**—¿Sí?**

**—¿Te has acostado con él?**

**Ella giró el cuello de una manera que le recordó a la niña de El exorcista. Tenía la boca abierta y respiraba con fuerza. Una inmensa satisfacción la recorrió al ver su reacción, y la conexión que existía entre ellas cobró vida.**

**—¿Qué has dicho?**

**Quinn se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el respaldo del sofá. Se plantó delante de ella, con los brazos en jarras, e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para cabrearla al máximo.**

**Porque sabía que en su cabreo encontraría sinceridad: encontraría a la mujer apasionada que mantenía escondida por la ridícula creencia de que no la deseaba.**

**—Ya me has oído. Me preguntaba si les había dado tiempo de llegar al dormitorio o si Puckerman se limitó a echarte un polvo contra la pared antes del postre.**

**—No me acuesto con otros hombres ni los beso en público porque respeto nuestro matrimonio mucho más que tú. Y Noah también.**

**La inmediata defensa de Puckerman hizo que un nido de serpientes le carcomiera las entrañas con furia.**

**—Has dejado que te toquetee delante de mis socios.**

**—¡Estás loca! Se ha comportado como un perfecto caballero. Además, ¡tú le metiste mano a Alexandra en un aparcamiento público!**

**—Eso fue distinto. La aparté.**

**—Claro, después de meterle la lengua en la boca. Se acabó.**

**—Todavía no.**

**Rachel parpadeó y retrocedió un paso. Después, la miró a los ojos y le clavó un último dardo.**

**—Me voy a la cama. Puede que controles con quién me acuesto y con quién no, pero no puedes controlar mis fantasías.**

**Su gélido tono contradijo las palabras burlonas que quedaron flotando en el aire. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.**

** Quinn se acercó a ella con paso seguro y lento, unos ademanes que hicieron que ella retrocediera a su vez. Rachel quedó atrapada contra la pared cuando llegó a su altura. Despacio, apoyó las manos en la pared a ambos lados de su cabeza. La tenía atrapada contra su cuerpo. Cuando separó las piernas, Rachel quedó entre ellas.  
><strong>

**Se inclinó y murmuró contra sus labios:**

**—Si estás tan desesperada por echar un polvo, solo tenías que pedirlo— Rachel se puso completamente tensa.**

**—Tú no me interesas.**

**El pulso que latía frenético en la base de su garganta contradecía esas palabras.**

**—No te creo.**

**—Vete con tus jueguecitos en busca de Alexandra.**

**—Me deseas. ¿Por qué no lo admites de una vez?**

**—No se trata de ti, se trata de tu dinero.**

**Quinn sabía que esa treta le había funcionado antes, pero esa noche le dio igual.**

**Acortó la distancia que las separaba otro centímetro. Sus pechos se pegaron a los de ella. Tenía los pezones duros bajo la tela escarlata y le rogaban que los liberase. Rachel jadeaba con fuerza, y su perfume se le subió a la cabeza. Se le puso dura al instante. Rachel abrió los ojos al sentir su erección. **

**—Sé que vas de farol, nena.**

**La cara de Rachel reflejó su absoluta sorpresa cuando apartó una mano de la pared para desabrocharse la blusa y después agarrarla de la barbilla con firmeza.**

**—Demuéstralo.  
><strong>

**Se apoderó de su boca sin darle la oportunidad de pensar, de retroceder o de apartarse de ella. Invadió su boca, introduciendo la lengua en esa sedosa cavidad antes de succionar con fuerza la carne húmeda que encontró.**

**Ella la agarró de los hombros con un gemido ronco. Acto seguido, explotó.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Esta** **historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

**Rachel levantó las manos y le enterró los dedos en el pelo, sujetándole la cabeza mientras le devolvía el beso y exigía a su vez. Comenzó a mover las caderas mientras el sabor y el olor de Quinn se apoderaban de ella como una droga.**

**El deseo contenido tanto tiempo se extendió por su cuerpo, abrasándole la piel.**

**Se moría por saborearla, por sentir sus manos mientras la desnudaba y la tomaba allí mismo, contra la pared, y se deleitó con esa apasionada respuesta, tan distinta a su habitual y rígido control.**

**«Control», pensó.**

**En su cabeza sonó una alarma que atravesó la neblina sexual que le abotargaba el pensamiento. Quinn había estado bebiendo. Si las interrumpían, podría alejarse de ella con una explicación plausible de por qué no sería una buena idea echar un polvo.**

**Se sintió consumida por la certeza de que ya lo había hecho en dos ocasiones distintas, de modo que apartó los labios de su boca y le dio un tirón del pelo.**

**Quinn levantó la cabeza. Parpadeó como si acabara de salir de un profundo sueño y ella captó la expresión interrogante de sus ojos.**

**Rachel se obligó a decir lo único que no quería decir.**

**—No creo que sea una buena idea.**

**Contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba que ella retrocediera, mientras esperaba que su cabeza se despejara, mientras esperaba que le diera la razón. Al verla sonreír se llevó la segunda sorpresa de esa noche. Fue una sonrisa peligrosa que prometía un placer indescriptible y un polvo salvaje.**

**—Me da igual.**

**Quinn se la echó al hombro como si fuera una muñequita en vez de una mujer. Con una elegancia innata, subió la escalera y se dirigió al dormitorio de Rachel sin titubear. Sus pechos golpeaban la espalda de Quinn y tenía su duro hombro clavado en el abdomen, pero fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna acerca del tratamiento cavernícola que estaba demostrando, un comportamiento que ya no era aceptable.**

**Porque estaba disfrutando de cada instante.**

**Quinn la tiró sobre la cama y terminó de desnudarse. Se quito el saco,se desabrochó la blusa y el sostén y la dejó caer al suelo. Se bajó la cremallera. Se quitó los pantalones sastre con un rápido movimiento. Lo hizo todo mientras ella seguía tumbada en mitad de la cama, mirándola como si fuera su stripper privada.**

**No, era incluso mejor.**

**Era perfecta. Unas caderas estrechas con unos muslos duros, y en el centro una erección que se alzaba orgullosa entre sus piernas, oculta a la vista por unos calzoncillos negros. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas cuando su fantasía se reunió con ella en la cama y se pegó a su cuerpo.**

**—Te toca.**

**Su voz le pareció muy ronca, aunque también tenía un deje aterciopelado. Quinn le colocó una mano en la espalda y le bajó la cremallera del vestido. A Rachel le temblaba todo el cuerpo cuando Quinn colocó las manos en los tirantes y se detuvo. Y jadeó cuando un segundo después dichas manos quedaron sobre la parte superior de sus pechos. Le latía tan fuerte el corazón que seguro Quinn lo oía.**

**La expectación crepitaba entre ellas y se alargó hasta que tuvo ganas de gritar, pero después Quinn introdujo un dedo debajo del tirante y se lo bajó.**

**«¡Ay, Dios!», pensó.**

**El aire frío le acarició la piel, pero la mirada de Quinn la abrasó a medida que bebía de la carne que quedaba al descubierto. La seda se quedó enganchada un momento en sus endurecidos pezones, pero después prosiguió su camino. Quinn la ayudó a sacar los brazos de los tirantes antes de seguir bajando la tela para dejar al descubierto su abdomen y sus caderas. Después, se detuvo y observó cada centímetro de su piel desnuda con una intensidad que la incomodó hasta tal punto que deseó decir algo, pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta.**

**Quinn le colocó las manos en las caderas. Tiró de la delicada tela y retomó el lento descenso por sus muslos y sus pantorrillas, tras lo cual le quitó los zapatos de tacón y arrojó el vestido al suelo.**

**Las dos jadeaban a un ritmo frenético y entrecortado. Sentía la húmeda calidez de su sexo, oculto por las braguitas rojas que se había puesto sin pensar que alguien pudiera vérselas. En ese momento Quinn estaba concentrada en ellas, sin pronunciar palabra, observándolas mientras le acariciaba el elástico con el pulgar. Rachel se quedó sin aliento, muy quieta, a la espera. Como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, Quinn comenzó a comprobar la elasticidad de la prenda. **

**Toda la atención de Rachel se concentró en esos cinco dedos y en la lenta tortura que le prodigaban. Le acarició las ingles y después trazó una línea invisible en el centro de su cuerpo, observando todas sus reacciones en silencio, como si fuera su esclava sexual y Quinn una reina acostumbrada a la obediencia ciega.**

**La frustración la hizo explorar.**

**—¡Joder! ¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche mirándome o vas a hacer algo de verdad?**

**Quinn soltó una risilla. Y ese carnoso labio inferior tembló. Le colocó una pierna sobre las suyas y se pegó a ella con gran agilidad. Sus cuerpos estaban unidos desde las caderas hasta los muslos. Sentía cada músculo de Quinn. Cada delicioso centímetro de su erección, acunada entre sus muslos. Quinn le quitó las horquillas del pelo y le desenredó los mechones con los dedos, haciendo que cayeran sobre sus hombros. A continuación, se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un mordisco en el lóbulo de una oreja antes de recorrerlo con la lengua y soplar con delicadeza.**

**Rachel dio un respingo.**

**Quinn se echó a reír y le susurró contra la sien:**

**—Voy a hacer algo. Pero llevo tanto tiempo soñando con verte desnuda, que supuse que podría darme el gusto. Aunque veo que también eres una polvorilla en la cama, así que es mejor seguir con el plan.**

**—Quinn…**

**—Ahora no, Rachel. Estoy ocupada.**

**La besó en los labios y le introdujo la lengua en la boca. Rachel se arqueó con fuerza cuando sintió**

** que el deseo la atravesaba como un rayo. Le clavó los dedos mientras se aferraba a ella y le devolvía el beso, ahogándose con el sabor a whisky. Quinn le separó las piernas y la torturó con la promesa de sus manos y de su miembro, hasta que ella se volvió loca de deseo, hasta que ya no hubo cabida para el orgullo o para la lógica, sino solo para la necesidad de tenerla en su interior.**

**Quinn comenzó a lamerle los pechos, a succionarle los pezones y a mordisqueárselos. Le acarició el abdomen y las caderas con los dedos antes de introducir el índice bajo las braguitas y comprobar su excitación. Estaba mojadísima y gritó pidiéndole más, siempre más.**

**Quinn le quitó las bragas y la penetró con un dedo, tras lo cual añadió un segundo. Acto seguido, comenzó a frotar con delicadeza ese lugar escondido entre sus rizos para darle un sorbito de placer hasta…**

**Rachel gritó y movió las caderas al llegar al clímax. El placer hizo que se estremeciera por entero mientras Quinn se quitaba los calzoncillos y se ponía un condón. Se colocó de nuevo sobre ella, entrelazó sus manos y las situó, unidas, sobre la almohada.**

**Rachel parpadeó, aturdida por la profundidad de sus ojos, de un dorado oscuro e insondable que ocultaba un sinfín de secretos, y con un brillo tierno que no había visto hasta entonces.**

**Quinn se pegó a ella, intentando penetrarla. **

**Rachel sintió que su cuerpo se preparaba todavía más para recibirla y levantó las caderas. Quinn la penetró un centímetro, luego otro. Se tensó a su alrededor y casi le entró el pánico al pensar que por fin le pertenecía, al pensar que nunca la desearía como ella necesitaba que la deseara.**

**Como si se percatara de sus emociones, Quinn se detuvo.**

**—¿Demasiado rápido? Dime algo.**

**Se estremeció de deseo cuando sintió que se apartaba un centímetro.**

**—No, es que necesito…**

**—Dímelo.**

**Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y en su cara se reflejaron todas sus emociones descarnadas para que ella pudiera verlas.**

**—Necesito que me desees. Solo a mí. No a…**

**—Dios.**

**Quinn cerró los ojos.**

**Rachel vio la agonía que se reflejó en su semblante antes de que dejara de moverse y se inclinara para besarla.**

**Quinn entrelazó sus lenguas con delicadeza, acariciándola y lamiendo sus labios hinchados con una ternura imposible de confundir. Cuando abrió los ojos para mirarla, la dejó sin aliento, porque por fin le permitió la entrada, por fin le permitió verlo todo y por fin le dio todo lo que ella necesitaba.**

**La verdad.**

**—Siempre has sido tú. No deseo a nadie más. No sueño con nadie más. Solo contigo.**

**Rachel gritó cuando la penetró hasta el fondo. Su cuerpo se relajó para recibirla en su interior, para rodearla con fuerza y exigirle más. Quinn le apretó las manos y se las pegó con más fuerza a la almohada mientras comenzaba a moverse sobre Rache; despacio al principio, dejando que ella se adaptara al ritmo.**

**El tortuoso camino hasta un nuevo orgasmo hizo que se le tensara el cuerpo, la dejó sin aliento y la atormentó a medida que se acercaba al clímax.**

**Fue una sobrecogedora combinación de anhelos, salvajes y primitivos, y se deleitó con la sinceridad de su unión mientras el sudor caía por la frente de Quinn y ella le clavaba las uñas en la espalda al llegar al orgasmo. El placer se apoderó de ella en oleadas, al tiempo que Quinn gritaba. En ese momento eran una sola persona.**

**Quinn rodó sobre el colchón de modo que ella quedó encima, con la mejilla sobre sus pechos y el pelo cubriéndole la cara, abrazándola por la cintura. Su cabeza estaba vacía por completo de pensamientos, de modo que atesoró la inmensa paz mientras se dejaba llevar, a salvo entre sus brazos. Se durmió mientras Quinn la abrazaba con fuerza.**

* * *

><p>El crisis existencial de Q la actualizaré hasta que pueda sacar los archivos de mi celular anterior -.- necesito wifi y no e podido tener acceso a el.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Esta** **historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

**Quinn salió de la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su mujer y fue desnuda en busca de algo de ropa. Se puso una camiseta de los Yankees, pero, al recordar su trato, se la cambió por una rosa y unos pantalones de chándal. Sonrió al recordar lo contenta que se puso cuando los Yankees perdieron en la liguilla.  
><strong>

**Bajó la escalera y se dispuso a preparar café, pero se detuvo un instante para ver la salida del sol por encima de las montañas.**

**Consideraba que su matrimonio estaba oficialmente consumado.**

**Se frotó la nuca con una mano e intentó pensar con calma. Porque, desde luego, no había pensado durante la noche. Aunque no se arrepentía. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de ese hecho. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando a Rachel, y la noche anterior le había demostrado el motivo. Todo era distinto con ella. La forma en la que su cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo, la satisfacción que le provocaba su placer. Le encantaba cómo la miraba a los ojos y cómo le arañaba la espalda mientras experimentaba múltiples orgasmos. Le encantaba cómo gritaba su nombre. Lo habían hecho en incontables ocasiones durante la noche, presas de un deseo insaciable. Sin embargo, no había sido una noche alucinante solo por cuestiones físicas. Lo había sido porque habían conectado en cuerpo y alma. Porque Rachel le había permitido ver su vulnerabilidad, la había acogido en su interior a pesar de no haber hecho promesa alguna.**

**Rachel la acojonaba.**

**Se sirvió una buena taza de café y se demoró un momento en la cocina para ordenar sus pensamientos. Tenían que hablar. Su relación había llegado a una encrucijada y después de las últimas horas pasadas en su compañía no sabía si podía volver atrás. Su intención de evitar el sexo estuvo motivada por el deseo de evitar las emociones.**

**Eso ya no era posible. Sentía algo por Rachel : en parte deseo y en parte amistad. Además de otras cosas que no terminaba de identificar.**

**Aún tenía la intención de alejarse de ella cuando acabara el año. No le quedaba otra alternativa. Un matrimonio de verdad con niños no formaba parte de su futuro. Pero, de momento, podían disfrutar de lo que tenían en vez de luchar contra la atracción. Estaba segura de que Rachel podría soportarlo. La conocía, y sabía que ella no era capaz de comprometerse a largo plazo; sin embargo, era consciente de que sus emociones iban más allá de un revolcón ocasional.**

**Asintió con la cabeza, complacida por su lógica. Sí, explorarían esa intensa atracción durante los meses siguientes. Sería una locura que no aprovecharan la oportunidad.**

**Satisfecha con esa decisión, le sirvió una taza de café a su mujer y subió la escalera.**

**Rachel enterró la cara en la almohada cuando la realidad de su situación se le echó encima.  
><strong>

**Se había acostado con su mujer.**

**No una vez. Ni dos. Sino al menos tres veces. Demasiadas para poder calificarlo de locura o de error. Y había sido demasiado intenso como para poder considerarlo algo de una noche.**

**Por Dios, ya no podría quitarle las manos de encima.**

**Gimió y se obligó a analizar la situación con cierta ecuanimidad. Sin embargo, le costaba hacerlo cuando le dolían los muslos y las sábanas olían a sexo. Aún podía saborearla en la boca, aún sentía las huellas de sus manos en el cuerpo. ¿Cómo iba a seguir adelante y fingir que esa noche no importaba?**

**No podía. Por lo tanto, necesitaba otro plan.**

**¿Por qué no dejar las cosas como estaban?**

**Suspiró e intentó analizar sus emociones con la frialdad con la que un cirujano realiza la primera incisión. Sí, el contrato establecía con claridad que entre ellas no habría sexo, pero eso era para evitar que cualquiera de ellas se buscara a otra pareja. ¿Y si continuaban haciéndolo? ¿Podría soportarlo?**

**Se deseaban. Por fin creía que Quinn la deseaba de verdad. Su cuerpo le había dejado bien claro lo que ella había creído imposible. Lo que había pasado entre ellas trascendía el sexo, había sido una extraña comunión de amistad, respeto y deseo. Y de…**

**Levantó la barrera para no dejar pasar ese aterrador pensamiento y siguió con sus elucubraciones.**

**De acuerdo, ¿qué pasaría si continuaban acostándose hasta que el año llegara a su fin?**

**Mantendrían la amistad y pondrían fin a esa espantosa tensión sexual al tiempo que disfrutaban la una de la otra durante esos meses. Sí, los sentimientos cada vez más fuertes que albergaba hacia Quinn la aterraban. Sí, podría romperle el corazón cuando la dejara. Pero la conocía, sabía que estaba demasiado obsesionada con su asquerosa infancia, hasta el punto de que ninguna mujer podría ganarse su confianza.**

**No tenía falsas expectativas.**

**Se moría por correr ese riesgo. La quería en su cama, quería disfrutar al máximo durante ese breve periodo de tiempo y al menos contar con los recuerdos. Estaba a salvo porque no se hacía ilusiones.**

**El estómago le dio un vuelco con ese último pensamiento, pero se desentendió de la reacción. En ese instante la puerta se abrió.**

**Quinn titubeó, con una taza de café en la mano.**

**Rachel sintió un leve rubor en las mejillas cuando ella la miró fijamente, de modo que metió la pierna desnuda bajo las sábanas y se puso de costado.**

**—Hola.**

**—Hola —repitió ella.**

**Se hizo un incómodo silencio, típico de las experiencias del día después.**

**Señaló la taza con una mano**

**—¿Para mí?**

**—Ah, sí.**

**Quinn se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde. El colchón se hundió mientras le daba la taza y la observaba oler la fuerte mezcla colombiana.**

**Rachel suspiró de placer tras el primer sorbo.**

**—¿Está bien?**

**—Está perfecto. Detesto el café aguado—la vio contener una sonrisa.**

**—Ya lo suponía.**

**Quinn mantuvo silencio mientras bebía. Parecía estar esperando que le diera pie, pero ella supuso que no podía preguntarle si había dormido bien, pues apenas habían pegado ojo.**

**Su olor se le subió a la cabeza, como un animal que quisiera marcar a su pareja. No se había duchado. La fina camiseta rosa le dejaba los brazos y la parte superior de los pechos al descubierto, y los pantalones se le ceñían a las caderas, ofreciéndole un atisbo de su piel pálida y de su vientre plano. Sintió una punzada entre los muslos y se agitó en la cama. Joder, se estaba convirtiendo en una ninfómana con esa mujer. Si lo hacían una vez más, iba a necesitar un bastón para ir a la librería, pero a su cuerpo no parecía importarle.**

**—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó Quinn.**

**Parpadeó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Se percató de que Quinn tenía un mechón de pelo sobre la frente. También se percató de que ella la miraba a la cara en vez reparar en la fina sábana que no dejaba de escurrirse por su piel para dejar al descubierto sus pechos. Aunque era bastante tímida, sintió el travieso impulso de poner a prueba su control. Se estiró delante de ella a fin de dejar la taza en la mesita de noche. La sábana cedió cuando ella dejó de sujetarla. El aire le acarició los pechos desnudos y le endureció los pezones. Fingió no darse cuenta mientras respondía su pregunta.**

**—Bien. Pero tengo los músculos un poco adoloridos. Necesito una ducha caliente.**

**—Sí, una ducha.**

**—¿Quieres desayunar?**

**—¿Desayunar?**

**—Prepararé algo en cuanto me vista. Hoy no tienes que ir al trabajo, ¿verdad?**

**—Creo que no.**

**—Vale. ¿Qué quieres?**

**—¿Que qué quiero?**

**—Sí. Para desayunar.**

**Apoyó la cabeza en una mano y la observó. La vio tragar saliva con fuerza y apretar los dientes, como si estuviera desesperada por prestarle atención a sus palabras y no a su cuerpo medio desnudo.**

**Rachel contuvo una carcajada y subió las apuestas. Sacó una pierna de debajo de la sábana y la estiró. Agitó los dedos en el aire. Después, colocó la pierna sobre la sábana y dobló la rodilla.**

**Quinn carraspeó.**

**—No tengo hambre. Tengo que trabajar.**

**—Acabas de decir que hoy no vas a trabajar.**

**—Claro.**

**A Rachel casi le ardía la piel bajo su intensa mirada. El deseo le corría por las venas al pensar en que se metiera en la cama para volver a hacerle el amor, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo conseguirlo.**

**Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y se lanzó a la yugular.**

**—Bueno, ¿vamos a hablar de lo de anoche?**

**Quinn dio un respingo antes de asentir con la cabeza. Al ver que ella guardaba silencio, se vio forzada a responder de alguna manera.**

**—Lo de anoche estuvo bien.**

**Rachel se incorporó en la cama. La sábana bajó del todo y se quedó arrugada en torno a su cintura. Con los pechos desnudos, se apoyó en un codo y se pasó el pelo por encima del hombro libre para apartárselo de la cara. Hizo oídos sordos al gemido estrangulado que soltó Quinn y siguió hablando:**

**—¿Solo bien?**

**—No, no, estuvo genial—hizo una pausa—Más que genial. **

**Sí, estaba perdiendo los papeles. Insistió.**

**—Me alegro. He estado pensando en nosotras y en cómo continuar a partir de ahora. Podemos olvidarnos de lo de anoche y no volver a acostarnos. Así las cosas serán menos complicadas, ¿vale?**

**Quinn asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de sus pechos.**

**—Vale.**

**—O podemos continuar.**

**—¿Continuar?**

**—Acostándonos.**

**—Mmm.**

**—¿Qué te parece?**

**—¿El qué?**

**Rachel se preguntó si se le habría frito el cerebro o si era verdad que la sangre abandonaba la cabeza para concentrarse en otra parte. Una miradita de reojo confirmó sus sospechas. Su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Solo necesitaba que admitiera que quería seguir acostándose con ella para que todo lo demás se arreglara por sí solo.**

**—¿Quinn?**

**—¿Sí?**

**—¿Me vas a contestar o no?**

**—¿Qué me has preguntado?**

**—Que si seguimos acostándonos hasta que se disuelva el matrimonio o volvemos a ser solo amigas.**

**—¿Rachel?**

**—¿Sí?**

**—Yo voto por lo primero.**

**Rachel pasó de estar disfrutando de esa lenta tortura a encontrarse bajo su cuerpo, aplastada contra el colchón, mientras la instaba a besarla.**

**El beso fue un cálido saludo.**

**Sus labios la devoraban mientras su lengua la atormentaba y bebía de su boca con ansia. Transcurridos unos segundos, Quinn acabó de apartar la sábana para acariciarla y excitarla, para aumentar la pasión con movimientos rápidos y eficaces que le arrancaron un gemido y la hicieron separar los muslos.**

**Quinn extendió la mano hacia la mesilla de noche, pero ella la detuvo.**

**—Tomo la píldora —le dijo—Para regular mis ciclos.**

**Eso era lo que necesitaba saber. Quinn se quitó los pantalones, le colocó las manos en los muslos y la penetró.**

**Rachel jadeó, le clavó las uñas en los hombros y se aferró a ella con fuerza.**

**Quinn la castigó por haberla atormentado, llevándola al borde del orgasmo para después apartarla cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo. Inclinó la cabeza para saborear sus pechos, le lamió los pezones y volvió a excitarla una vez más, solo para dejarla otra vez a las puertas. Rachel movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero al final la agarró de la cara y la obligó a mirarla.**

**—Ahora.**

**Quinn se negó, con un férreo control que Rachel detestaba y admiraba a la vez. Tenía una sonrisa muy sexy en la cara.**

**—Pídemelo por favor.**

**Ella soltó una maldición cuando volvió a llevarla hasta la cima. La consumía un ansia enloquecedora y se juró no volver a utilizar truquitos de poder con su mujer, porque su venganza era letal. Levantó las caderas con exigencia.**

**—Por favor.**

**Quinn la penetró de golpe y la catapultó al orgasmo. Su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse y se aferró a ella con fuerza mientras Quinn alcanzaba su propio orgasmo. Sin salir de ella, cayó sobre su cuerpo y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, junto a la suya. En la habitación solo se escuchaban sus jadeos.  
><strong>

**Rachel cerró los ojos un momento. Los olores del sexo y del café se mezclaban, inundando sus sentidos. De repente, sintió una punzada de miedo. Había pasado una sola noche y su cuerpo la acogía como si fuera su media naranja. Ella no era de las que mantenían encuentros sexuales sin ataduras. Era de las que se enamoraban hasta las cejas y soñaban con finales felices.**

**Sin embargo, no habría final de cuento de hadas con Quinn Fabray. Se lo había dejado muy claro desde el principio. Necesitaba recordarse las limitaciones de Quinn todos los días, sobre todo después del sexo. Necesitaba separar lo físico de lo emocional. Necesitaba proteger su corazón en una torre tan alta y tan fuerte de la que ni siquiera Rapunzel pudiera escapar. Necesitaba disfrutar de los orgasmos y de la amistad, y después . Sin problemas.**

**Su corazón le gritó que era una mentirosa, pero no le hizo caso.**

**—Supongo que esto sella el trato—dijo.**

**Quinn soltó una carcajada y le pasó un brazo por encima, un gesto que ella aprovechó para acurrucarse contra ella.**

**—Creo que hemos tomado la decisión más lógica. Ahora tenemos algo más interesante que hacer que jugar al ajedrez o al póquer.**

**Le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo.**

**—No te vas a librar de nuestros torneos, guapa. Solo vamos a darle más vidilla a esta relación.**

**—¿Cómo?**

**—¿Has jugado alguna vez al strip póquer?**

**—Rachel, eres una mujer increíble.**

**—Lo sé.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Esta** **historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

**—No quiero ir.**

**—Ya te he oído la primera vez, la segunda y la tercera. Ahora cállate y entra despacio en el camino de entrada. Vas a derramar el vino.**

**—Detesto las reuniones familiares.**

**Rachel le pidió al Señor que le concediera paciencia. Quinn le recordaba a una niña en plena rabieta que prefería quedarse en casa jugando antes que ir a ver a su familia.**

**Las últimas dos semanas habían sido bastante apacibles, salvo por las cada vez más frecuentes quejas de Quinn sobre la cena de Acción de Gracias. Kitty le había recordado a Rachel que para los Fabray el día de Acción de Gracias era una pesadilla terrorífica más que una fiesta, de modo que fue muy paciente con ella, si bien se negaba a darle la razón .**

**—No podemos hacer otra cosa. Como estamos casadas, debemos asistir las dos. Además, no habrá mucha gente—Quinn resopló.**

**—Me aburriré como una ostra.**

**—Pues emborráchate.**

**Quinn frunció el ceño y enfiló el camino de entrada. Los platos y las botellas de vino que llevaban en el asiento trasero se movieron, pero se mantuvieron en su sitio. Rachel abrió la puerta, salió del coche y estiró las piernas. El frío viento de noviembre le agitó la falda corta y le acarició las medias tupidas que llevaba debajo. Se estremeció mientras observaba la fila de coches aparcados frente a la casa.**

**—Sabía que llegábamos tarde.**

**La expresión de Quinn cambió y se tornó más íntima, más cariñosa. Las profundidades de sus ojos dorados brillaron, por los recuerdos de esa misma mañana. Sábanas revueltas, gemidos y besos tórridos. Rachel sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba al instante. Se le endurecieron los pezones, que quedaron delineados bajo el jersey morado, y el deseo hizo estragos entre sus muslos.  
><strong>

**Quinn se acercó y le pasó un dedo por una mejilla, tras lo cual trazó el contorno de su labio inferior.**

**—Te pregunté muy claramente si querías seguir o no, ¿recuerdas?**

**Rachel se puso colorada.**

**—Es que no deberías haber empezado. Sabías que íbamos a llegar tarde.**

**—Podríamos haber pasado de todo esto y habernos quedado en la cama todo el día de Acción de Gracias.**

**Rachel sintió un nudo en el estómago al escuchar la invitación, pronunciada con una voz muy ronca.**

**—¿Qué te parece? —insistió Quinn.**

**—Creo que intentas chantajearme.**

**—¿Y funciona?**

**—No. Vamos.**

**Echó a andar y oyó la risa de Quinn tras ella.**

**Quinn sabía que mentía. Siempre la tentaba. Después de dos semanas manteniendo una activa vida sexual, todavía no se había saciado de su mujer, y un día en la cama con ella le parecía el paraíso.**

**Cogió los platos de comida y Quinn hizo lo propio con el vino. La puerta estaba abierta, de modo que no tardaron en sumergirse en el caos familiar, ya que los recibieron con alegres gritos, apretones de manos, copas rebosantes y muchas conversaciones.**

**—Hola, mamá.**

**Dijo Rachel mientras le daba un beso a su madre y olisqueaba con emoción el rollizo pavo relleno con salchichas. Las volutas de vapor se extendían por la cocina, rodeándola con su olor y su calidez.**

**—Huele que alimenta. Estás muy guapa.**

**—Gracias. Es sorprendente lo mucho que relaja liquidar la hipoteca. **

**Rachel sintió un ramalazo de miedo y se inclinó hacia delante.**

**— Mamá, por favor. No lo menciones. ¿Se te ha olvidado que hicimos un trato?—Shelby suspiró.**

**—De acuerdo, cariño. Pero estoy muy agradecida y me resulta extraño no decírselo.**

**—¡Mamá!**

**—Vale, mis labios están sellados**

**Su madre le dio un beso fugaz y se dispuso a preparar la bandeja de los aperitivos. Rachel cogió una aceituna verde.**

**—Yo la llevo.**

**—No te lo comas todo por el camino. ¿Dónde está Quinn?**

**—En el salón, hablando con papá.**

**—Que el Señor nos pille confesados.**

**Rachel sonrió y se acercó a su mujer. Quinn cogió una aceituna negra y se la llevó a la boca. «Típico», pensó. Si a ella le gustaban las verdes, a Quinn le gustaban las negras. Eran polos opuestos en muchas cosas. En otras, eran idénticas.**

**Su sobrina apareció corriendo por el pasillo. El pelo rubio le caía desordenado por los hombros. Llevaba las piernas y los pies desnudos debajo del vestido verde, confeccionado con un grueso terciopelo y con mucho vuelo en la falda para que pareciera un vestido de princesa. **

**La niña se lanzó a los brazos de su tía con un salto y Rachel la cogió con facilidad, tras lo cual se la colocó en una cadera.  
><strong>

**—Hola, bichito.**

**—Hola Tía Rach,me das favor—sonrió **

**—Más tarde.**

**—Vale. Me das una aceituna.**

**—¿Verde o negra?**

**La expresión que apareció en su cara solo podía hacerla una niña tan pequeña.**

**—Las verdes no,están malas.**

**Rachel puso los ojos en blanco al percatarse del gesto triunfal de su mujer. Quinn cogió una aceituna negra bastante grande y se la colocó en la punta del dedo.**

**—La niña tiene buen gusto. Para ti —añadió mientras se la ofrecía y la observaba comérsela**

**—¿Está rica?**

**—Mmm. ¿Puedo comer helado ya?**

**—Después de cenar, ¿vale? Ve a decirle a mamá que acabe de vestirte.**

**—Vale.**

**Taylor se marchó y los adultos siguieron bebiendo, comiendo y riéndose a carcajadas.**

**Rachel vio que Quinn hacía caso de su consejo y comenzaba a beber pronto. Aferraba con fuerza un vaso de whisky con soda. Aunque asentía a algunos comentarios, mantenía un cierto distanciamiento que a ella le encogió un poco el corazón. Hasta que sus miradas se encontraron…**

**Y surgió el fuego.**

** El aire crepitó entre ellas. Quinn meneó las cejas con picardía e hizo un gesto, señalando uno de los dormitorios.**

**Rachel meneó la cabeza y se echó a reír. Acto seguido, se dio media vuelta y se fue en busca de sus primas.**

**Quinn observó a su mujer disfrutar de la cercanía de la familia y recordó las reuniones familiares que se celebraban durante su infancia en su casa. Su madre bebía sin cesar, mientras que su padre les tiraba los perros a todas las invitadas que fueran atractivas. Ella podía esconder todas las botellas de licor y todas las cajetillas de tabaco que quisiera, porque nadie le prestaba atención. Recordaba el enorme pavo con su excesivo relleno que cocinaba la doncella y era más que un símbolo para presumir, y los regalos de Navidad que abrían sin sus padres, ya que nunca estaban con ellas.  
><strong>

**Los Berry parecían distintos. Bajo el habitual caos, había verdadero cariño. Hasta Leroy parecía encajar de nuevo, aunque su cuñada hubiera tardado años en perdonarlo del todo. La familia de Rachel había sufrido un duro golpe, pero habían capeado el temporal y en esos momentos parecían mucho más fuertes.**

**Quinn se esforzó por representar el papel de recién casada sin dejarse atrapar en el hechizo. La sensación de bienestar fue creciendo poco a poco, pero logró desterrarla sin miramientos. Esa no era su familia y solo los toleraba porque se había casado con Rachel. Necesitaba recordarlo. Sintió un dolor sordo en el pecho, pero se desentendió de él. Sí, parecían aceptarlo abiertamente, pero solo porque creían que el matrimonio entre ellas era real. Al igual que sucedía con todos los demás, dicha aceptación llegaría a su fin.**

**De modo que era mejor acostumbrarse a la idea con tiempo.**

**Leroy la abrazodio y le dijo a su hermano:**

**—Carl, ¿te has enterado de lo que Quinn quiere hacer en la zona del río?—El tío Carl negó con la cabeza.**

**—Su empresa es una de las que van a participar en la licitación para renovar todos los edificios. Es muy gordo—añadió con orgullo—Ahora puedo presumir de un médico y de una arquitecta. No está mal, ¿verdad?**

**El tío Carl asintió y ambos comenzaron a hacerle un montón de preguntas a Quinn sobre su profesión. De repente, sintió algo en su interior. Aunque respondió a todas las preguntas, las defensas que protegían sus emociones comenzaron a resquebrajarse. Leroy no le hablaba como si fuera su nuera, sino como si fuera su hija, al compararla con Jake y las gemelas. Shelby se había percatado de cuáles eran sus platos preferidos y se los señaló con una sonrisa, mientras que ella se ruborizaba al ser objeto de semejante atención. El tío Eddie la invitó a su casa para enseñarle su flamante televisor de pantalla plana y ver algún partido.**

**Ansiosa por disfrutar de un momento de paz para aclararse las ideas, se excusó y enfiló el pasillo en busca de un cuarto de baño. Al pasar por una de las habitaciones, vio a un grupito de mujeres hablando muy bajito y riéndose. Rachel tenía un bebé en brazos, el bebé de alguna de sus primas, supuso, y lo mecía con una elegancia natural y femenina. La conversación no se detuvo, y Quinn captó un «el sexo es genial» justo cuando se detenía al pasar frente a la puerta.**

**En ese instante la vieron y todas guardaron silencio mientras la miraban.**

**Quinn cambió el peso del cuerpo a la otra pierna al sentirse muy incómoda de repente bajo las miradas curiosas de las primas de Rachel.**

** —Hola. Esto… estoy buscando el cuarto de baño.**

**Todas asintieron, pero sin dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo. Al final, fue Rachel quien le dijo:**

**—Utiliza el baño del último dormitorio del pasillo, cariño. Y cierra la puerta, ¿quieres? **

**—Claro.**

**Quinn cerró la puerta y escuchó otra risilla tonta, tras lo cual el grupo entero estalló en carcajadas. Meneó la cabeza y siguió caminando hasta el final del pasillo. De repente, la detuvo Taylor, que apareció prácticamente de la nada.**

**—Hola.**

**—Hola —replicó Quinn. **

**La niña la miraba con los ojos como platos y ella tragó saliva, preguntándose si debía entablar una conversación con ella y si sería aceptable que se limitara a rodearla para seguir con lo suyo.**

**—Estoy buscando el baño.**

**—Yo también tengo que hacer pis—anunció la niña.**

**—Ah. Vale. ¿Y por qué no vas a buscar a tu mami?**

**—No está aquí. Tengo que hacer pis. Vamos.**

**Le tendió una manita y el pánico la abrumó. Ni de coña iba a llevar a una niña pequeña a hacer pipí.**

**No sabía qué hacer. ¿Y si había algún problema? **

**Retrocedió un par de pasos y meneó la cabeza.**

**—Esto… no, Taylor. ¿Por qué no le dices a la tía Rachel que te acompañe? —la niña hizo un puchero.**

**—Tengo que ir ya.**

**—Espera aquí.**

**Se volvió y llamó a la puerta de la habitación donde estaban reunidas las mujeres. Al otro lado se hizo el silencio.**

**—¿Quién es?**

**—Quinn. Esto… Rachel, tu sobrina quiere que la lleves al baño para hacer pis—se produjo un silencio.**

**—Cariño, estoy ocupada. Acompáñala tú, ¿quieres? No tardarás nada.**

**Acto seguido, se escuchó un murmullo y una carcajada. Quinn se marchó, temerosa de admitir delante de un grupo de mujeres que analizaban cada uno de sus movimientos que era incapaz de manejar la situación. Regresó junto a la niña.**

**—Bueno, ¿puedes esperar un minuto más? ¿Y si le digo a la abuela que te acompañe?**

**Taylor negó con la cabeza, agitando sus rizos rubios, y empezó a dar saltitos.**

**—Tengo que ir ya, por favor, por favor.**

**—Un momento**

**Corrió por el pasillo hacia la cocina, donde Shelby estaba rellenando el pavo.**

**—¿Shelby?**

**—¿Qué, Lucy?**

**—Verás, es que Taylor necesita ir al baño y quiere que la acompañes.**

**Se limpió la frente con un brazo, pero siguió a lo suyo.**

**—Ahora mismo no puedo. ¿Por qué no la llevas tú? No tardarás nada.  
><strong>

**Quinn se preguntó qué pasaría si de repente se echaba a llorar. El espanto de la situación la golpeó con fuerza y comprendió que no le quedaba más remedio que llevar a Taylor al baño o se haría pis encima, le echaría la culpa a ella y entonces sí que se metería en un buen lío.**

**Corrió otra vez hacia el pasillo y la encontró dando saltitos.**

**—Vale, vamos. Aguanta, aguanta, aguanta.**

**Repetía una y otra vez mientras cerraba la puerta del baño y levantaba la tapa del inodoro.**

**Taylor se alzó el vestido y esperó, de modo que Quinn supuso que necesitaba ayuda con la ropa interior. Cerró los ojos y le bajo las braguitas, tras lo cual la levantó para sentarla en el inodoro. La escuchó suspirar, aliviada, y al instante escuchó la confirmación de que todo iba bien. Recuperó la confianza. Podía hacerse cargo de una niña. No había nada que temer.**

**—Quiero helado. Por favor.**

**«¡Mierda!», pensó.**

**Decidió repetir las mismas palabras que había usado Rachel y que tan bien habían funcionado.**

**—Después de cenar.**

**—No, ahora.**

**Respiró hondo y lo intentó de nuevo.**

**—Podrás comer helado, pero tendrás que esperar un ratito, ¿vale? **

**El labio inferior de Taylor empezó a temblar.**

**—Quiero helado y ya he esperado mucho; y te prometo que me comeré toda la cena si me das helado ahora. ¿Sí?**

**Quinn se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar sus lacrimógenas súplicas. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Se recordó que era una arquitecta prestigiosa. ¿Tan difícil era controlar a una niña?**

**Mantuvo la voz firme y dijo:**

**—Primero tienes que comerte la cena y después, el helado. Debes hacerles caso a tu madre y a tu tía.**

**El labio inferior tembló un poco más. Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos azules.**

**—Pero mamá y la tía Rach nunca me hacen caso. Te prometo de verdad, de verdad, de verdad que me lo comeré todo, pero quiero helado ahora. Puedes cogerlo del congelador sin que te vean, yo me lo como aquí y no dire nada. ¡Y serás mi mejor amiga! ¡Por favor!**

**Quinn se estremeció, aterrada, pero se mantuvo en sus cabales.**

**—No puedo.**

**Taylor empezó a llorar.**

**Al principio, Quinn creyó que podría hacerlo. Unas cuantas lágrimas, la tranquilizaría, la llevaría de vuelta con su madre y seguiría siendo el adulto que manejaba la situación. Sin embargo, la niña comenzó a sollozar con gran sentimiento mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Los labios le temblaban tanto que Quinn no pudo soportarlo más. Tras suplicarle que dejara de llorar sin que sus palabras tuvieran efecto alguno, hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer.**

**—Vale, te traeré un poco de helado.**

**Taylor se sorbió la nariz con delicadeza. Las lágrimas le mojaban las pestañas rubias y seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas.  
><strong>

**—Te espero aquí—sonrió.**

**Tras dejarla en el baño, Quinn volvió al pasillo, donde pensó que encontraría a su padre, a su abuelo o a alguna tía que la detuviera. Sin embargo, al entrar en la cocina descubrió una escena caótica. Abrió el congelador y vio una paleta. Esperó por si la descubrían.**

**Nada.**

**De modo que tras quitarle el envoltorio, cogió una servilleta y regresó al cuarto de baño. Taylor aún estaba sentada en el inodoro.**

**Le ofreció la paleta y ella extendió una manita regordeta mientras esbozaba la sonrisa más dulce que Quinn había visto en la vida. Se le derritió el corazón al tiempo que Taylor la miraba a los ojos y le prometía lo que quisiera.**

**—Gracias. ¡Eres mi mejor amiga!**

**El orgullo la abrumó mientras la observaba comerse la paleta . Los niños siempre tenían hambre, pensó, así que estaba segura de que después se comería la cena, si bien decidió recordarle que todo el episodio era un secreto.**

**—¿Taylor?**

**—¿Sí?**

**—No te olvides que la paleta es un secreto, ¿eh? Es nuestro secreto. **

**Ella asintió con la cabeza, muy seria.**

**—Emily y yo tenemos muchos secretos. Pero no podemos contárselos a nadie. **

**Quinn hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, satisfecha.**

**—Exacto. Los secretos no se le cuentan a nadie.**

**Alguien llamó a la puerta.**

**—Quinn, ¿estás ahí?**

**—Vete, Rachel. Estamos bien. Saldremos ahora mismo.**

**—¡Tita Rach! ¿Sabes qué? —gritó Taylor—¡Me estoy comiendo una paleta! **

**Quinn cerró los ojos. Las mujeres eran únicas para romperle el corazón.**

**La puerta se abrió y Quinn vio la escena desde el punto de vista de Rachel. Taylor estaba sentada en el inodoro, comiéndose la paleta, mientras que ella la miraba sentada en el taburete de mimbre con un trozo de papel higiénico en la mano.**

**—Mierda.**

**—Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda—repitió Taylor con alegría—¿Has visto mi paleta, tita? ¡Me lo ha dado ella ! Es mi mejor amiga.**

**Quinn esperó el estallido. Las carcajadas. Cualquier cosa salvo el silencio que reinaba en el vano de la puerta. Cuando por fin logró reunir el valor para mirarla, descubrió que Rachel la observaba con una mezcla de asombro, sorpresa y otra emoción que no supo identificar. ¿Ternura?**

**La escuchó carraspear antes decir:**

**—Esta vez sí que te has superado, bicho. Un mordisco más y me lo das.**

**—Vale.**

**Quinn se preguntó por qué la niña no discutía con Rachel , y después supuso que debía sentirse agradecida. Su mujer envolvió la paleta en un montón de papel higiénico y lo dejó en la papelera. Después, apartó a Quinn y le quitó el trozo de papel de las manos para limpiar a su sobrina. Una vez listas, la bajó del inodoro, le subió las bragas, le bajó el vestido y ambas se lavaron las manos. Por último, Rachel le lavó la boca a la niña para borrar cualquier rastro.**

**Rachel salió del baño con una niña de tres años muy contenta y una adulta confundida. De repente, se agachó al lado de su sobrina para decirle algo al oído. La niña asintió con la cabeza y corrió para reunirse con los demás invitados.**

**—¿Qué le has dicho? —quiso saber Quinn. Ella sonrió.**

**—Le he dicho que como diga una sola palabra sobre la paleta, jamás le daremos otra. Confía en mí, esa niña habla nuestro idioma.**

**—¿No estás enfadada? —Rachel se volvió para mirarla.**

**—¿Estás de broma? No sabes cuántas cosas le he dado a escondidas a ese angelito. Ha llorado,¿verdad?—Quinn se quedó boquiabierta.**

**—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?**

**—Conmigo lo hace siempre. Eras un caso perdido desde el principio. Ah, una cosa más.**

** —¿Qué?**

**—Me has puesto a cien y pienso demostrártelo con todo lujo de detalles cuando lleguemos a casa.**

**El asombro la dejó pasmada.**

**—Te estás quedando conmigo.**

**Rachel la besó con pasión y frenesí, metiéndole la lengua en la boca. Una vez satisfecha, se apartó con una sonrisa.**

**—No. Pero voy a quedarme contigo en cuanto estemos en casa.**

**Acto seguido, echó a andar contoneando las caderas, dejándola empalmada y con expresión confundida.**

**Mujeres…**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por los Rw 3<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Esta** **historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

**Dos semanas después Quinn se preguntaba si perdía el poder en cuanto se acostaban con una mujer.**

**En la última reunión que mantuvo con Puckerman, el italiano le aseguró que tomaría una decisión a finales de año. La reunión fue un momento muy incómodo para ella, ya que Noah le preguntó por Rachel de inmediato, pero consiguió salir airosa del trance. Los inversores habían reducido la lista a dos candidatos: StarPrises, un importante estudio de Manhattan, y ella. Por delante quedaba una última reunión en Navidad donde revelarían la maqueta final del proyecto. Menos mal que contaba con el respaldo de Lopez, porque estaban a punto de librar la última batalla. Por desgracia, ignoraba de qué lado se inclinaba Puckerman, y esa incertidumbre la tenía de los nervios.**

**Estaba deseando llegar a casa y disfrutar de una buena cena, tras lo cual vería el partido de los Giants. Y después se metería en la cama con su mujer. Sin intención alguna de dormir.**

**Abrió la puerta, estampó los pies en el suelo con fuerza para quitarse la nieve de las botas e intentó calcular cuánto tiempo tardaría en comer, en ver el partido y en llegar a la parte más importante de la velada… y de repente pisó una caca de perro.**

**Gritó, furiosa, y levantó la bota. Una bota Prada cosida a mano que en ese momento lucía un tono más marrón que el original. Su precioso parquet estaba manchado. La casa olía a mierda en vez de a comida. Iba a matarla.**

**—¡Rachel!**

**La susodicha llegó procedente de la cocina, colorada ya fuera por la culpa o por la vergüenza, y se detuvo al verla. Tras ella distinguió una sombra alargada. Quinn entrecerró los ojos al ver al sucio sabueso que la atormentaba desde que era pequeña. En ese instante decidió, que con sexo o sin sexo, esa mujer estaba fuera de control.**

**—Se larga. Ahora mismo.**

**—Pero…**

**—Lo digo en serio, Rachel. ¡Por el amor de Dios, quiero a ese perro fuera de mi casa! Mira lo que acaba de hacer.**

**Rachel desapareció y, cuando volvió con un paquete de toallitas húmedas y una bolsa de basura, se dispuso a limpiarlo todo. Quinn se quitó la bota con cuidado y rodeó la caca de perro mientras contemplaba que su mujer procedía a limpiar y a explicarle lo sucedido con idéntico fervor.**

**—Escúchame un momento. Sé que no podemos quedárnoslo. Ni siquiera voy a intentar convencerte. Es que me llamaron del refugio para decirme que se le había agotado el tiempo y que lo sacrificarían hoy. No sé por qué nadie quiere quedarse con él, es un perro precioso, y te prometo que si nos lo quedamos solo un par de días, le encontraré un hogar.**

**La sombra se mantuvo en el vano de la puerta de la cocina, con los ojos amarillentos carentes de emoción mientras aguardaba el veredicto. Quinn gruñó, disgustada.**

**—Nadie lo quiere porque es el perro más feo que he visto en la vida. Incluso podría ser peligroso. —Rachel resopló.**

**—Es un encanto de animal, ni siquiera sabe gruñir. Los del refugio me han dicho que lo encontraron en una carretera desierta con una pata rota. Seguro que lo tiraron de algún coche.  
><strong>

**«¡Mierda!», pensó Quinn.**

**—Sé que está sucio, pero creo que es un perro inteligente y que el problema es que nadie lo ha educado. Lo mantendré en la habitación del fondo, lo limpiaré todo y te prometo que se irá dentro de un par de días. Quinn, por favor, ¿sí? Dame solo un par de días.**

**Irritada por sus súplicas y por su propia reacción, se quitó la otra bota y se acercó al animal. Como si quisiera desafiarlo, se plantó frente a él y esperó a que le demostrara algún signo de violencia o de comportamiento callejero a modo de excusa para echarlo de su casa.**

**No obtuvo la menor reacción. El perro no meneó el rabo, ni bajó la cabeza, ni le gruñó. Nada. Esos ojos amarillos se limitaron a observarla con expresión vacía.**

**Sintió un escalofrío en la columna mientras le daba la espalda al animal, decidida a no dejarse afectar.**

**—Unos días. Y lo digo en serio.**

**Rachel parecía tan aliviada y preocupada que comenzó a preguntarse si en realidad todavía tenía algún poder sobre ella. De modo que decidió aprovecharse de su ventaja.**

**—¿Has preparado la cena?**

**—Ya casi está. Filetes de salmón con verduras de temporada y un pilaf de arroz. El vino está en el frigorífico. La ensalada está preparada. Tendrás tiempo de sobra para ver el partido de los Giants.**

**Quinn ladeó la cabeza, impresionada por esa habilidad de darle lo que quería justo después de haber claudicado. Dio un paso hacia ella.**

**—Creo que voy a ducharme antes de cenar.**

**—Te subiré una copa de vino. Si quieres, puedes comer viendo la tele.**

**—Es posible.**

**Rachel se apresuró a cogerle el abrigo, tras lo cual la invitó a subir al piso de arriba. Quinn decidió que unos cuantos días en compañía de un perro merecerían la pena si así era como Rachel iba a demostrarle su gratitud. Con esa agradable idea, entró en el dormitorio y se quitó la ropa.**

**Rachel acompañó a su perro temporal hasta la habitación trasera, que ya había cubierto con sábanas viejas que había cogido de su apartamento. Le dejó un comedero lleno y un cuenco con agua, tras lo cual se despidió de él besándolo en la cabeza. Se le rompía el corazón cada vez que lo miraba y veía que no meneaba el rabo. Jamás lo movía. Había algo en ese perro que la conmovía mucho, pero se contentaba con haberle proporcionado un poco más de tiempo para encontrarle un hogar donde lo quisieran.**

**Era el momento de satisfacer a su mujer.**

**Sirvió una copa de vino y subió la escalera, desde donde escuchó el agua de la ducha correr. La emoción le provocó un delicioso nudo en las entrañas. Sintió que se mojaba así sin más, solo con a idea de hacer el amor con Quinn. Se le endurecieron los pezones al abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño y descubrir una nube de vapor. Después de dejar la copa en el lavabo, comenzó a desnudarse.**

**—Cariño, tienes el vino en el lavabo.**

** —Gracias —replicó Quinn, aunque su voz sonaba amortiguada.**

**Rachel apartó la cortina y se metió en el enorme plato de ducha con una sonrisa.**

**—De nada.**

**El asombro que sintió Quinn fue tal que parecía que alguien le había dado un martillazo en la cabeza. Rachel aprovechó la oportunidad para pasarle las manos por el cuello y se pegó a su cuerpo, enloqueciendo al sentir el roce húmedo de esos músculos. Al parecer, era insaciable en lo que a ella se refería. Aunque nunca se habían duchado juntas, dado que aún no habían alcanzado ese nivel de intimidad, Quinn se adaptó a las circunstancias sin protestar.**

**Y con gran rapidez.**

**Apenas dos segundos después tenía una palpitante erección. Gimió mientras la estrechaba con fuerza e inclinaba la cabeza para capturar sus labios, saborearlos y reclamarlos, provocándole una oleada de placer.**

**La besó con poca delicadeza y mucha pasión, mientras ella clavaba las uñas en su piel desnuda y se frotaba contra su cuerpo enjabonado. Entre tanto, el agua caía sobre ellas como si fuera una cascada, mojándole el pelo y aplastándoselo a ambos lados de la cara. Le devolvió el beso con frenesí, acariciándole la lengua con la suya, tras lo cual se apartó y se arrodilló frente a Quinn.**

**—Rachel…**

**—Cállate —le dijo ella justo antes de abrir la boca y empezar a chupársela.**

**El agua le caía en la cabeza y en la espalda mientras se la acariciaba con la lengua, encantada con su sabor, con su textura y con las palabras malsonantes que ella mascullaba y que dejaban bien claro hasta qué punto le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo.  
><strong>

**En un momento dado, Quinn la instó a levantarse y la alzó en brazos al tiempo que separaba las piernas para guardar el equilibrio. Se demoró un instante para mirarla a los ojos y después la penetró hasta el fondo.**

**Rachel jadeó. Su cuerpo la acogió con alegría, cerrándose en torno a ella. El deseo la abrasó cuando Quinn la aferró por las caderas y comenzó a moverla arriba y abajo. El placer le arrancó un gemido y a medida que el ritmo de los movimientos aumentaba, le mordió un hombro, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó al llegar al orgasmo.**

**Quinn la siguió poco después, si bien ella estaba ya desplomada contra sus pechos y temblorosa, besándola una y otra vez, totalmente saciada. Quinn la estrechó un buen rato bajo el agua y, cuando Rachel levantó por fin la cabeza, le echó el pelo hacia atrás.**

**—El perro puede quedarse una semana.**

**Rachel se echó a reír y trazó el contorno de su cara con los dedos, encantada al verla tan relajada y bromeando con ella. Adoraba todas las facetas de esa mujer tan obstinada que era su compañera de negocios, su esposa y mucho más.**

**—No he hecho esto por el perro. Ha sido por motivos totalmente egoístas.**

**—La mujer de mis sueños.**

**—Te he traído vino. La cena está preparada.**

**Quinn guardó silencio y se limitó a contemplarla. Por increíble que pareciera, Rachel sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso y que se le endurecían los pezones. Un tanto avergonzada, hizo ademán de marcharse, pero ella la detuvo con una sonrisa pícara mientras recorría su cuerpo con un dedo con el que acabó penetrándola.**

**Jadeó por la sorpresa mientras Quinn le acariciaba el clítoris. Se agarró a sus hombros y negó con la cabeza, reacia a someterse al poder que tenía sobre ella.**

**—No puedo…**

** —Sí que puedes. Otra vez, Rachel.**

**La penetró hasta el fondo con el dedo, frotando la palma de la mano contra su sexo hasta que ella arqueó las caderas en su afán por sentirla aún más. En cuanto la tuvo dura, Quinn le separó los muslos y la penetró de nuevo. Rachel le hizo el amor con un abandono salvaje desconocido para ella hasta ese momento. Al cabo de un rato, una vez saciadas y aún estremeciéndose por los rescoldos del placer, Quinn la estrechó con fuerza, cerró el grifo y la secó con suavidad. Sus caricias fueron delicadas y no dejó de mirarla con los párpados entornados, como si quisiera esconder lo que sentía por ella. Rachel le permitió que guardara sus secretos, dispuesta a recibir con gran avaricia, con una desesperación que la asombraba, lo que estuviera dispuesta a darle.**

**Pero Quinn no tenía por qué saberlo. No tenía por qué vislumbrar siquiera lo profundos que eran sus sentimientos hacia ella, ni tampoco tenía por qué descubrir el secreto que siempre había sospechado y que acababa de reconocer en ese momento.**

**La amaba.**

**Con toda el alma. La quería por completo, lo bueno y lo malo, quería a su amiga, a su amante, a su compañera y a su rival. Deseaba pasar el resto de la vida a su lado y entregarse por entero, aunque sabía que ella no correspondía sus sentimientos. Enterró su descubrimiento en un lugar secreto de su corazón. Y después comprendió que aceptaría lo que ella quisiera darle, aunque jamás fuera suficiente.**

**La besó, sonrió y se esforzó por mantener alejada la tristeza de su cara.**

**—¿Listo para cenar?**

**Quinn la miró con cierto asombro, casi como si supiera que le estaba ocultando algo importante, pero acabó devolviéndole la sonrisa.**

**—Sí.**

**Quinn la cogió de la mano y salieron juntas del cuarto de baño.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Esta** **historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A.**

**—Vete.**

**El perro la miró con una expresión vacía. Quinn estaba contemplando la nieve caer al otro lado de la ventana y le echó un vistazo al reloj. Locos por los Libros había cerrado unas horas antes y Rachel no había llegado todavía a casa. Las carreteras estaban cubiertas de placas de hielo y el informe meteorológico había anunciado que se trataba de una ventisca prenavideña. Todo el mundo estaba encantado con la posibilidad de disfrutar de unas Navidades blancas. Personalmente, a Quinn le daba igual siempre y cuando mantuvieran las carreteras despejadas y no hubiera cortes en el suministro eléctrico.**

**Hizo una mueca al recordar que Rachel la había llamado «señora Scrooge». Su alegría por las celebraciones la desquiciaba, así como su afán por decorar la casa, su insistencia en conseguir un abeto natural, e incluso su disposición a hornear galletas. Unas galletas muy bonitas pero que no estaban muy buenas. Cuando le dijo la verdad, ella le tiró una a la cabeza. Al menos el perro se encargó de limpiar el suelo.**

**Quinn miró de nuevo hacia la puerta. El delgaducho animal se encontraba en el rincón, mirándola con sus ojos amarillentos. La semana estaba a punto de acabar, y el perro se iría por fin. No le gustaba la costumbre del animal de seguirla a todas horas y de estar pendiente de todos sus movimientos. No se comportaba como un perro normal y corriente que ladraba, meneaba el rabo y bebía agua de forma ruidosa. **

**Ese perro le recordaba a un espectro. Rachel lo obligaba a comer, a beber y lo estaba acostumbrando a sacarlo a pasear con correa. El perro lo aceptaba todo, pero con una mirada distante, como si estuviera esperando la hora de la verdad. Como si esperara que volviesen a dejarlo tirado en la carretera. Solo.**

** Meneó la cabeza, molesta por el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Llevaba unos días soñando con el perro del que se deshizo Russel. Los sueños la torturaban de tal manera que recurría a su mujer en plena madrugada para alejar esos recuerdos. Era consciente de que se había acostumbrado a hacerlo con frecuencia. Se enterraba en su cuerpo y se perdía en su calor y en su pasión, hasta que el frío gélido que llevaba en el interior se mitigaba un poco y se hacía más llevadero.**

**Al ver que llegaba el Volkswagen amarillo, la inundó el alivio. Rachel abrió la puerta de la casa y estampó los pies en el suelo para limpiarse la nieve de las botas, riéndose a carcajadas al ver que le caían copos del pelo si sacudía la cabeza.**

**—¿A que es genial? ¡La semana que viene habrá otro temporal, así que tendremos una Navidad blanca!**

**—¿Por qué llegas tarde?**

**—¿Estabas preocupada?**

**La miró con expresión juguetona mientras se quitaba el abrigo.**

**—No, pero la semana pasada te dije que tu coche necesita un cambio de ruedas. ¿Lo has hecho ya?**

**—Todavía no.**

**—No puedes conducir con esta nieve si tienes las ruedas desgastadas. Te dije que cogieras el BMW y que dejaras tu coche aquí.**

**Ella hizo un mohín.**

**—Odio el BMW, me pone nerviosa. Además, he conducido en condiciones mucho peores que estas y con peores coches. Oooh, qué alegría estar tan cerca de la chimenea.**

**Se calentó las manos y estornudó**

**—Dichoso resfriado, no hay manera de librarse de él. ¿Tenemos vino especiado para la cena? Creo que ponen Qué bello es vivir a las nueve.**

**Quinn frunció el ceño, consciente de que había cambiado el tema porque no quería seguir sus consejos.**

**—Esa película está muy vista. Llevas unos días sintiéndote mal. Deberías ir al médico.**

**—No tengo tiempo. Las vacaciones son la época más ajetreada en la tienda.**

**—Yo te acompañaré mañana. Después te dejaré en la librería y llevaré el coche al taller para que le cambien las ruedas. Deberías cambiarlo de todas formas. Comprarte uno nuevo.**

**—Lo que tú digas, doña Ricachona. Resulta que ahora mismo no puedo permitirme comprar un coche nuevo y, además, me gusta mi escarabajo.**

**—Yo te lo compraré.**

**—No, gracias.**

**La frustración amenazó con apoderarse de ella. Quinn proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que se había casado con ella por el dinero. En ese caso, ¿por qué no lo aceptaba? Le había ofrecido sus servicios profesionales de forma gratuita para la ampliación de la librería. Un coche nuevo. Ropa nueva, aunque para ella estuviera perfecta con un saco de patatas. Todos los demás aceptaban su dinero, algo que para ella era lo más sencillo de ofrecer. Pero ella no. **

**Ella se negaba a aceptar un céntimo más de lo acordado en el contrato y ella se sentia culpable. La estaba volviendo loca.**

**—Eres mi mujer y, si quiero, puedo comprarte un coche.**

**—Un coche nuevo no entra en nuestro contrato.**

**—El sexo tampoco.**

**Quinn esperó un estallido de mal humor por parte de Rachel, pero ella se limitó a reírse. Y después estornudó de nuevo.**

**—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Pero que sepas que acepto el sexo y rechazo el coche.**

**Quinn se acercó a ella caminando con brusquedad y el perro se encogió.**

**—Pues considéralo un regalo.**

**—Si quieres, puedes comprarme flores, pero no voy a deshacerme de mi coche. Hoy estás de un humorcito maravilloso, ¿eh?**

**—No estoy de ningún humorcito.**

**Mientras replicaba, su mal humor empeoró un poco más. Negarlo de esa forma reafirmaba el comentario de Rachel.**

**—¿Por qué no me dejas que tenga un detalle bonito contigo?**

**Rachel se sentó en el suelo, frente a la chimenea, se quitó las botas y la miró.**

**—Deja que se quede—decidió hacerse la tonta.**

**—¿Quién?**

**—El perro.**

**—Rachel, te he dado tiempo. Me prometiste que se iría el viernes. No quiero un perro. No lo quiero.**

**Esperó a que Rachel se lanzara al ataque y se preparó para ganar la discusión utilizando la lógica.**

**Sin embargo, ella asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos adoptaron una expresión tristona.**

**—Vale. Se irá mañana.**

**Los remordimientos ls asaltaron con fuerza. Lo que quería hacer era coger al perro y llevarlo al refugio esa misma noche. En cambio, su mujer extendió los brazos y llamó al perro para que se acercara a fin de hacerle carantoñas. El perro se acercó poco a poco a ella, hasta detenerse justo delante. Rachel se movió muy despacio y le colocó una mano bajo el hocico, tras lo cual empezó a acariciarle el cuello mientras le murmuraba tonterías. Al cabo de un rato, el animal dejó de temblar, se relajó y bajó las orejas. Rachel lo instó a acostarse en su regazo y siguió acariciándolo. Tenía el pelo más suave porque Rachel lo había bañado y estaba un poco más gordo, ya que lo obligaba a comer.**

**Quinn observó la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos y sintió que el pasado y el presente se mezclaban. En su interior se libró una batalla entre la soledad y el riesgo a sufrir. Por primera vez desde que estaba con ellas, el perro pareció rendirse un instante, pareció permitirse por un instante el lujo de disfrutar del cariño de alguien que aseguraba quererlo.**

**Y Quinn vio que empezaba a menear el rabo.**

**Su mujer no se percató del leve movimiento, ya que estaba disfrutando de la calidez del fuego con dos almas heridas y descarriadas a su lado. Rachel no se entregaba para ganar algo a cambio, no tenía un objetivo en mente. El amor no era un premio, sino algo que llevaba en su interior y que compartía de forma generosa. Todas las noches compartía su cuerpo con ella sin guardarse nada.**

**La mujer con la que se había casado era una criatura feroz y orgullosa de la que se enorgullecía y ante la cual se postraba de rodillas. A la cálida luz del fuego, Quinn comprendió que la quería.**

**Estaba enamorada de su mujer.**

**El descubrimiento fue como una riada que la arrastró con fuerza, hundiéndola antes de devolverla a la superficie tosiendo y magullado, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se preguntaba cómo narices había podido pasar. Se mantuvo en el centro de la estancia y observó su vida abandonar la autopista y enfilar una carretera secundaria llena de piedras, baches y matorrales. Abrumada por las emociones, retrocedió un paso, como si quisiera alejarse de todo ese lío.**

**«¡La madre que me parió!», pensó. Estaba enamorada de su mujer.**

**—¿Quinn?**

**Ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero se limitó a tragar saliva y tuvo que intentarlo de nuevo.**

**—¿Qué?**

** —Si no quieres ver la película, proponme otra cosa. Se me ha ocurrido que podríamos emborracharnos aquí delante del fuego mientras vemos nevar; pero, si estás de mal humor, estoy dispuesta a escuchar tus sugerencias.**

**Rachel hablaba de películas mientras ella acababa de experimentar la mayor crisis de su vida. Cerró los ojos y luchó contra las emociones que habían derribado el último muro de sus defensas, dejándola tan solo con las ruinas esparcidas a su alrededor. Como si el perro reconociera a una víctima de la guerra, levantó la cabeza y la miró.**

**Y en ese momento, Quinn supo qué hacer.**

**Puesto que todo era demasiado nuevo como para expresarlo con palabras y estaba demasiado confundida como para planear de qué forma jugar sus nuevas cartas, las emociones, esas emociones delirantes y caóticas, la abrumaron hasta dejarla incapaz de hacer otra cosa que lo que hizo.**

**Atravesó la estancia y se arrodilló junto a Rachel. El perro gruñó, se levantó y se marchó a la cocina. Rachel lo miró con expresión interrogante mientras ellos le colocaba una mano en una mejilla y contemplaba su cara como si la viera por primera vez. Examinó cada uno de sus rasgos y se lanzó por el borde del precipicio.**

**—Quiero hacerte el amor.**

**Al escuchar las palabras de su mujer, a Rachel le dio un vuelco el corazón, que después siguió latiendo desbocado. No sabía qué era, pero había algo distinto esa vez, como si hubieran llegado a una encrucijada y Quinn hubiera elegido el camino menos transitado.**

**Desde que fueron a la fiesta de Noah habían hecho el amor todas las noches. A veces, despacio. Otras veces, con pasión y abandono. Quinn le susurraba cosas eróticas y la halagaba; le decía que era preciosa y que la deseaba.**

**Sin embargo, jamás la había mirado a los ojos como si supiera quién era. En ese momento parecía haber arrancado las capas exteriores, de modo que la fruta escondida debajo había quedado expuesta. Así se sentía bajo su mirada. Contuvo el aliento y esperó a que ella se apartara.**

**En cambio, Quinn le tomó la cara entre las manos y le dijo, rozándole los labios:**

**—Eres mi mujer y quiero hacerte el amor.**

**Y entonces la besó. Fue un beso tierno, lento y abrasador que la derritió por completo, como si fuera caramelo líquido que vertiera sobre unas tortitas, hasta que su cuerpo cedió, separó los labios y sus lenguas se fundieron y comenzaron a moverse en una danza primitiva.**

**Quinn la invitó con delicadeza a tenderse en la alfombra y la desnudó, deteniéndose para saborear cada centímetro de piel que quedaba a la vista con una veneración que la excitó, la postró de rodillas y avivó el deseo que sentía por ella.**

**Con una silenciosa orden, le separó los muslos y se arrodilló entre ellos, tras lo cual separó los pliegues de su sexo con suavidad. Y después la acarició con los labios y con la lengua, arrastrándola hasta el borde del abismo y desoyendo sus súplicas para que se apartara. Siguió acariciándola así hasta que se corrió y se arqueó bajo ella . Sin embargo, la mantuvo inmovilizada y no se apartó de ella hasta que la escuchó sollozar y le suplicó que… que…**

**Se incorporó al instante y se detuvo justo cuando estaba a punto de penetrarla.**

**—Rachel , mírame.**

**Ebria de placer, ella abrió los ojos y miró a la mujer que amaba con toda el alma, aguardando que la poseyera, aguardando para recibir lo que ella pudiera entregarle.**

**—Siempre has sido tú.**

**Hizo una pausa como si quisiera asegurarse de que lo había escuchado, de que había entendido el significado de sus palabras. **

**Un brillo intenso iluminaba las profundidades de sus ojos ambarinos. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Rachel , en un intento por comunicarse con ella más allá de las palabras**

**—Y siempre serás tú.**

**Se hundió hasta el fondo en ella, arrancándole un grito.**

**Sin apartar los ojos de los Rachel y con los dedos entrelazados, comenzó a mover las caderas. Cada vez que salía y entraba en ella, reclamaba algo más que su cuerpo. Las apuestas habían cambiado y a esas alturas estaba dispuesta a conquistar su corazón mientras se entregaba a fondo a ella, amándola despacio y con un ritmo constante hasta dejarla al borde del abismo. En esa ocasión, cuando se dejó caer, Quinn flotó con ella y ambas levitaron cogidas de las manos. Cuando volvieron a la realidad, la abrazó a la luz del fuego, la besó en una sien y ambas se sumieron en el agradable silencio que cayó sobre ellas como caía la nieve sobre el suelo en el exterior.**

**Rachel fue consciente de que algo había cambiado entre ellas, algo que Quinn todavía no estaba dispuesta a compartir, de modo que se aferró a la esperanza, aunque al mismo tiempo se reprendió por pensar que su corazón le perteneciera.**

**Un rato después, adormecida por su delicioso calor corporal, la oyó susurrar:**

**—El perro puede quedarse.**

**Rachel se incorporó de inmediato y se preguntó si la había escuchado bien.**

**—¿Qué?**

**—Es mi regalo. El perro puede quedarse.**

**Abrumada, Rachel intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que significaba lo que acababa de hacer, pero al igual que le había sucedido a Quinn , fue incapaz. De modo que extendió los brazos, lo instó a bajar la cabeza y se lo demostró de otro modo.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Esta** **historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A.**

**Al día siguiente, Quinn miró a su esposa enferma y meneó la cabeza.  
><strong>

**—Te lo dije.**

**Ella gimió y se dio media vuelta para enterrar la cara en la almohada, tras lo cual tosió.**

**—Se supone que no debes decir eso. Necesito Frenadol.**

**Quinn dejó a su lado una bandeja en la que le llevaba un tazón de caldo de pollo, agua y zumo.**

**—Ni de coña. Ya estás tomando antibiótico y jarabe con codeína para la tos. El médico me lo ha dejado muy laro. Además, nada de spray nasal. He leído un artículo sobre el tema.**

**—Quiero a mi madre.**

**Quinn se echó a reír y besó su alborotado cabello .**

**—Tienes la televisión y el mando a distancia; una caja de pañuelos de papel; una novela romántica y el teléfono. Descansa un poco y dentro de nada estaré otra vez aquí.**

**—Tengo que ir a la librería. Kitty es pésima atendiendo a los clientes.**

**—Hoy tendrá que apañárselas sola. Piensa en todos los hombres a los que engatusará para que compren más libros. Tómate el caldo.**

**Rachel refunfuñó algo mientras ella cerraba la puerta sin hacer ruido.**

**Se subió al Volkswagen con aire satisfecho. Con Rachel en la cama, por fin tenía la oportunidad de cambiarle las ruedas y el aceite a esa birria oxidada. La había acompañado al médico, había llevado las recetas a la farmacia para comprar los medicamentos y después la había metido en la cama.**

**Parte de ella contemplaba la escena desde fuera y se percataba de que estaba actuando como un esposa. Una esposa de verdad, no ficticia. Lo peor de todo era la profunda satisfacción que le provocaba ese papel.**

**Cuando llegó a su destino, cogió los papeles del coche de la guantera y se dispuso a esperar. Esperaba que Rachel tuviera el historial mecánico del coche entre todo ese lío de papeles, de modo que comenzó a hojearlos.**

**La carta del banco la dejó pasmada.**

**La leyó de arriba abajo y se fijó en la fecha. Era de hacía un mes. Mucho después de la boda.**

**Después de que Rachel hubiera conseguido el dinero. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando?**

**La llamaron por teléfono y sintió la vibración de su Blackberry. Contestó distraída.**

**—¿Diga?**

**—Ya era hora de que me cogieras el teléfono.**

**Los recuerdos del pasado lo asaltaron de repente. Fruto de mucha práctica, el corazón se le heló de la misma manera que le sucedió a su voz.**

**—Russel . ¿Qué quieres? —su padre se echó a reír.**

**—¿Ese es el saludo que me merezco por parte de mi hija? ¿Qué tal estás?**

**Quinn soltó la carta en su regazo y siguió hablando con su padre de forma automática.**

**—Bien. ¿Ya has vuelto de México?**

**—Sí. Me he casado.**

**Por cuarta vez. Quinn pensó que su madre saldría de repente de su escondrijo para armar gresca. Ese era el patrón habitual. Kitty y ella no eran más que peones que hacían el juego más interesante. Se le revolvió el estómago.**

**—Felicidades. Oye, tengo prisa y no puedo seguir hablando.**

**—Hija, necesito discutir un asunto contigo. Quedamos para almorzar.**

**—Lo siento, estoy ocupada.**

**—Será una hora como mucho. Hazme un hueco.**

**La amenaza resonó con fuerza desde el otro lado de la línea. Quinn cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras luchaba contra el instinto. Sería mejor hablar con él por si acaso Russel tenía la retorcida idea de ir por Dreamscape e impugnar el testamento. Menudo lío.**

**—De acuerdo. Nos vemos a las tres en punto. En Planet Diner.**

**Cortó la llamada y clavó la vista en la carta.**

**¿Por qué le había mentido Rachel al decirle en qué había usado los ciento cincuenta mil dólares?**

**¿Estaría involucrada en algo que ella jamás había sospechado? Si había solicitado un préstamo al banco para ampliar la librería y este lo había rechazado, ¿en qué había empleado su dinero?**

**Las preguntas siguieron asaltándola, pero todas carecían de sentido. Por algún motivo, Rachel no quería que ella descubriera la verdad. Si necesitaba dinero para algo, debería haber acudido a ella a fin de que solicitaran el préstamo juntas, porque de esa forma se lo habrían concedido sin dudar. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando?**

**Como tenía que esperar hasta que el mecánico acabara con el coche, se marchó a la oficina para hacer tiempo. Llamó a Rachel para ver cómo se encontraba y preguntarle si estaría bien hasta que ella acabara de almorzar con Russel.**

**La tentación la instaba a preguntarle cosas más serias, pero una parte de sí misma dudaba, porque no tenía claro si quería saber la verdad. Aunque estuviera enamorada de ella, había algo básico que no había cambiado: no podía ofrecerle estabilidad ni niños. Al final, si Rachel seguía a su lado, acabaría odiándola. La idea le provocó un pánico abrumador.**

**Russel la esperaba sentado en un rincón del restaurante. Quinn observó al hombre que le había dado la vida. El dinero y la ociosidad parecían sentarle bien. El sol mexicano le había aclarado el pelo y el bronceado de su rostro le otorgaba un carisma del que en realidad carecía. Era un hombre alto que siempre iba vestido con ropa de marca. Ese día llevaba un jersey rojo de Ralph Lauren y pantalones y mocasines negros. Sus ojos azules brillaban inducidos por el alcohol. Seguramente se había tomado un cóctel para poder enfrentarse a la hija que perdió hacía ya mucho tiempo. Cuando Quinn se sentó a la mesa, analizó las similitudes entre ellos. La misma estructura ósea y los mismos rasgos faciales. Se estremeció. Enfrente tenía justo lo que más temía en la vida. La posibilidad de convertirse en un mal ejemplo de vida y mala figura familiar y paterna como sus padres.**

**—Quinn, me alegro de verte.**

**Russel le tendió una mano y se saludaron con un apretón, tras lo cual pasó unos minutos coqueteando con la camarera.**

**Quinn pidió un café.**

**—Bueno, ¿qué te trae por Nueva York, Russel?**

**—Amber nació aquí. Estamos de visita. Se me había ocurrido instalarme de nuevo en la ciudad durante una temporada. Establecer mi hogar. ¿Te apetecería que pasáramos más tiempo juntos?**

**Quinn comprobó el estado de sus emociones para ver si las tenía bajo control. Por suerte, no sentía nada.**

**—¿Por qué?**

**—He pensado que podía pasar más tiempo con mi única hija. Hace mucho que no nos vemos y eso.**

**— Russel,Kitty también es tu hija.**

**—Si ,pero tu eres mi primogénita, ¿Qué tal va el negocio?**

**—Bien—Quinn bebió un sorbo de café—¿Qué querías discutir conmigo?**

**—Me han dicho que te has casado. Felicidades. ¿Amor, dinero o sexo?**

**—¿Cómo dices? —su padre soltó una carcajada.**

**—Que por qué te has casado con ella. Yo me casé con tu madre por amor y acabó siendo un desastre total. Con la segunda y la tercera, me casé por el sexo y tampoco funcionó. Pero con Amber es por el dinero. Por el dinero y por el respeto. Tengo la sensación de que este sí va a durar.**

**—Una teoría interesante.**

**—Bueno, ¿por qué te has casado tú?**

**—Por amor.**

**Russel se echó a reír mientras partía sus tortitas.**

**—Lo llevas bien. Al menos el tío Earl te ha dejado un buen trozo de pastel. Me he enterado.**

**—Ni se te ocurra impugnar el testamento. Ya está todo hecho.**

**—Te veo un poco subidita, ¿no? En fin, creo que nos parecemos más de lo que crees. A ambos nos gusta el dinero y también nos gustan las mujeres. No hay nada de malo en eso—Russel la señaló con el tenedor—Te dije que te aceptaba cuando lo supe,no he venido para crearte problemas. Tengo mi propia fortuna y no necesito la tuya. Pero a Amber se le ha metido en la cabeza que tengo que acercarme a mis hijas. Había pensado que podíamos almorzar todos juntos. Ya sabes, con kitty y contigo. Y con los hijos de Amber.**

**La situación era tan ridícula que Quinn se quedó sin palabras por un instante. Recordó todas las veces en las que le había pedido a su padre que hablara con ella, que almorzara con ella. Y en ese momento, porque su flamante esposa lo presionaba, Russel pensaba que ella estaba más que dispuesta a llevar a cabo el experimento de mantener una relación paternofilial. Una punzada de amargura resquebrajó el hielo. Una oferta insignificante. Que llegaba demasiado tarde. Y lo peor de todo era que a Russel le daba igual.**

**Apuró el café y dijo:**

** —Te agradezco el gesto, pero paso. No te he necesitado nunca y no te necesito ahora. **

**La expresión de su padre se tornó cruel.**

**—Siempre te has creído mejor que yo, ¿verdad? La niña bonita. Pues escúchame, hija, la sangre es la sangre y pronto te darás cuenta de que estás destinada a cometer los mismos errores que he cometido yo —y añadió las siguientes palabras con un tono desdeñoso—: ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Me casé con tu madre por amor, pero ella solo quería mi dinero. En cuanto me olí la verdad, quise ponerle fin a todo, pero era demasiado tarde. Estaba embarazada. Así que me quedé atrapado. Por tu culpa.  
><strong>

**Quinn tragó saliva al contemplar la pesadilla que se abría ante ella.**

**—¿Cómo? —su padre soltó una risotada.**

**—Pues sí, fuiste su desesperado intento por retenerme y funcionó. Un hijo conlleva una manutención y una pensión de por vida. Decidí quedarme e intentar que funcionara, pero jamás la perdoné.**

**Las palabras de su padre cobraron sentido a medida que las piezas encajaban. Russel jamás la había querido. Ni tampoco había querido a Kitty.**

**—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto ahora? — su padre esbozó una sonrisa gélida.**

**—A modo de advertencia. Vigila bien a tu querida esposa. Si se ha casado por dinero y se percata de que te alejas, se las arreglará para que haya algún accidente, algún descuido. Te lo aseguro. Y acabarás atrapada—guardó silencio un instante—Porque eres como yo, Quinn.**

**Quinn miró a su padre un buen rato. Aunque mantenía las emociones bajo control, distinguió la punzada del miedo al reconocer que el hombre que le había dado la vida ni siquiera respetaba a su familia. ¿Y si Russel estaba en lo cierto? ¿Y si había pasado años luchando contra sus genes en vano? ¿Y si estaba destinada a convertirse en otra versión de su padre, aunque tardara más tiempo en llegar hasta ese punto?  
><strong>

**Las últimas semanas la habían llevado a creer en cosas que no existían. El amor. La verdad. La familia. Rachel ya le había mentido con respecto al dinero. ¿Qué más mentiras le había contado? Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. ¿Y si Rachel había planeado algo mucho más grande mientras se enamoraba de ella?**

**Las dudas la asaltaron con saña, pero las desterró mientras levantaba la cabeza.**

**—No nos parecemos en absoluto. Buena suerte, Russel.**

**Arrojó unos cuantos billetes a la mesa, pero las palabras que acababa de decir se burlaban de ella con cada paso que la alejaba de su padre.**

**Porque en el fondo de su corazón se preguntaba hasta qué punto eran ciertas. Se preguntaba si se parecía a Russel Fabray más de lo que pensaba.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Esta** **historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A.**

**Estaba embarazada.  
><strong>

**Rachel clavó la vista en la puerta tras la cual había desaparecido el ginecólogo. **

**Sí, había tenido náuseas. Sí, no le había bajado el periodo, pero eso podría achacarse al estrés. A la locura de pasar tiempo con su familia, al trabajo y a Quinn. Además, ¿por qué iba a contemplar esa posibilidad cuando estaba tomando píldoras anticonceptivas?**

**Las palabras del médico resonaron en sus oídos:**

**—¿Ha tomado algún medicamento en el último mes? —le preguntó.**

**—No. Solo tomo paracetamol cuando me duele la cabeza… No, un momento, sí. Tuve principio de neumonía y me recetaron…**

**Dejó la frase en el aire al entenderlo. El médico asintió con la cabeza.**

**—Antibióticos. Su médico de familia debería haberle advertido de que reducen los efectos de la píldora. Ya he visto este error antes. Espero que sean buenas noticias.**

**Un anhelo enorme se abrió paso en su pecho, provocándole un nudo de emoción.**

**«Sí, son buenas noticias… Al menos para mí», pensó.**

**Se subió a su Escarabajo. Después, colocó las dos manos sobre su estómago plano. Un bebé.**

**Iba a tener el bebé de Quinn.**

**Recordó los últimos meses, que habían sido perfectos. Su relación se había estrechado hasta tal punto que el ritmo habitual entre pareja se había convertido en algo cotidiano. Las fiestas con su familia habían sido tranquila, ya que Quinn se esforzó de verdad por disfrutar de las ocasiónes. Le hacía el amor con una pasión que le llegaba al alma. Creía que las barreras que había entre ellas estaban cayendo poco a poco. A veces la pillaba mirándola con una emoción tan descarnada que la dejaba sin aliento. Sin embargo, cada vez que ella abría la boca para decirle que la quería, ella cambiaba de actitud por completo y se cerraba en banda. Como si sospechara que en cuanto ella pronunciara las palabras, ya no habría vuelta atrás.**

**Había estado esperando la oportunidad perfecta, pero se le había acabado el tiempo. La quería. Ansiaba tener un matrimonio de verdad, sin contrato. Y necesitaba confesarle lo que había hecho con el dinero.**

**Sintió los nervios en el estómago. Quinn se había negado a casarse con Alexandra porque ella quería un hijo. Como era lógico, temía cometer los mismos errores que su padre. Pero ella esperaba que cuando comprendiera que el niño era real, que formaba parte de ella , se abriría del todo y se permitiría amar.**

**Volvió a casa presa de la emoción y la expectación. No se le había pasado por la cabeza ocultarle la verdad. Esperaba que reaccionase con sorpresa y con un poco de miedo. Pero en el fondo sabía que Quinn acabaría por hacerse a la idea.**

**Al fin y al cabo, y puesto que no lo habían planeado, el destino debía de haberles enviado a ese niño por un buen motivo.**

**Se empeñó en creer que haría feliz a su mujer. Las noticias la obligarían a abrirse por completo y a aceptar el riesgo. Sabía que la quería.**

** Aparcó en el camino y entró en casa. Hansel se acercó a la puerta para saludarla y pasó mucho tiempo acariciándole las orejas y besándolo en la cara, hasta que vio que movía el rabo con alegría. Contuvo una sonrisa. Ojalá su mujer fuera tan fácil. Su perro había progresado mucho con un poco de amor y paciencia.**

**Entró en la cocina, donde Quinn se afanaba preparando la cena. El delantal que tenía atado a la cintura la proclamaba como la «mejor chef del año», y era un regalo de su madre. Se colocó detrás de ella, se puso de puntillas y la abrazó con fuerza antes de acariciarle la nuca con la nariz.**

**Quinn se volvió y le dio un beso en condiciones.**

**—Hola.**

**—Hola.**

**Se sonrieron.**

**—¿Qué estás preparando?**

**—Salmón a la plancha, espinacas y patatas asadas. Y ensalada, por supuesto.**

**—Por supuesto.**

**—Tengo una noticia —dijo Quinn.**

**Rachel la observó con atención. Sus ojos tenían un brillo triunfal y esos labios tan perfectos esbozaban una sonrisilla.**

**—¡Ay, Dios! ¡Has conseguido el contrato!**

**—He conseguido el contrato.**

**Soltó un chillido y se lanzó a sus brazos. Quinn se echó a reír y comenzó a darle vueltas antes de inclinar la cabeza y besarla. Como de costumbre, se sintió abrumada por la pasión y la ternura, de modo que le clavó las uñas en los hombros y se aferró a ella. Después de que Quinn la besara largo y tendido, la apartó un poco y la miró con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Le latía el corazón tan rápido y se sentía tan feliz que creía estar a punto de estallar.**

**—Estamos de celebración, nena. En el frigorífico hay una botella de champán. Vamos a emborracharnos para celebrarlo.**

**Rachel guardó silencio un momento, mientras se preguntaba cuándo soltar su bomba. Una mujer normal esperaría a que la cena estuviera servida y hubieran celebrado lo del trato del río. Una mujer normal esperaría al momento oportuno para que su mujer se fuera acostumbrando a la idea poco a poco.**

**Claro que ella nunca había sido normal. Las noticias del éxito de Quinn le parecían un buen presagio para lo que ella tenía que decirle.**

**—Ya no puedo beber alcohol.**

**Quinn la miró con una sonrisa mientras seguía preparando el salmón.**

**—Te has propuesto no beber, ¿no? No será por esa ridícula dieta, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres vino? El vino es bueno para la sangre.**

**—No, no es por la dieta. He estado en la consulta del médico hoy y me ha dicho que no puedo beber alcohol.**

**Quinn la miró con el ceño fruncido.**

**—¿Estás bien? ¿Has vuelto a enfermar? Te dije que fueras a mi médico. Al tuyo le encantan las tonterías holísticas y lo único que te receta son hierbas y esas cosas. Cuando pillaste la neumonía estuve a punto de tirarlo al suelo y hacerle una llave para que te recetara medicamentos de verdad.**

**—No, no estoy enferma. Me ha dicho otra cosa.**

**—¡Ah! —Quinn soltó la cuchara y se volvió hacia ella con expresión aterrada—Nena, empiezas a acojonarme. ¿Qué pasa?**

** Su preocupación la conmovió. Le cogió las manos y le dio un apretón. Después, le soltó la noticia a bocajarro.**

**—Quinn , estoy embarazada.**

**La sorpresa más absoluta se reflejó en los ojos de Quinn, pero ella estaba preparada para esa reacción. Esperó con tranquilidad a que asumiera la noticia para poder hablar. **

**Sabía que Quinn no cedería a sus emociones, sino que pensaría con lógica y sería racional.**

**Quinn se zafó de sus manos con delicadeza y retrocedió un paso, hasta chocar con la encimera de la cocina.**

**—¿Qué has dicho?**

**Rachel inspiró hondo antes de contestar.**

**—Estoy embarazada. Vamos a tener un bebé. **

**Quinn parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.**

**—Pero… es imposible. Tomas la píldora —hizo una pausa—¿Verdad?**

**—Pues claro. Pero a veces pasan estas cosas. De hecho, el médico me ha dicho que…**

**—Qué conveniente.**

**Parpadeó al escucharla. Quinn la miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. De repente, se sintió muy intranquila. Retrocedió y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina.**

**—Sé que es una sorpresa. También lo ha sido para mí. Pero hay un bebé en camino y tenemos que hablar del tema. **

**Al ver que Quinn guardaba silencio, continuó en voz más baja**

**—No lo había planeado. No había planeado que el nuestro fuera un matrimonio real. Pero te quiero, Quinn. Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decírtelo. Y siento mucho soltártelo así sin más, pero no quería esperar. Por favor, di algo. Lo que sea.**

**Su esposa sufrió una transformación instantánea.**

**La mujer a quien quería y con quien se reía comenzó a desaparecer. La distancia entre ellas creció, acompañada por un frío ártico que le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda. Su cara parecía tallada en piedra. Y mientras esperaba a que dijera algo, Rachel tuvo el repentino presentimiento de que habían llegado a otra encrucijada en el camino.**

**Quinn miró fijamente a su mujer.**

**—No quiero ese bebé.**

**El muro de hielo que se había estado deshaciendo se erigió de nuevo al instante. Las únicas emociones que se filtraban eran el resentimiento y la amargura. Sí, Rachel era buena. Se había dejado engañar por su actuación y tendría que pagar el precio.**

**La vio parpadear y menear la cabeza.**

**—Vale. No quieres al bebé. Entiendo que estés asustada, pero tal vez con un poco de tiempo cambies de idea.**

**Recordó con amargura las palabras que Alexandra le había dicho meses antes. La promesa que le había hecho a su padre. Le habían advertido de que Rachel utilizaría cualquier truco para atraparla, pero no quiso creerlo. Se había enamorado de su inocencia y había acabado enamorándose de ella.**

**Se lo había dejado muy claro desde el principio, y como la tonta que era creyó que ella la respetaría lo suficiente como para no intentar atraparla.**

**Y en ese momento le había dicho que la quería.**

**Estuvo a punto de ahogarse con una carcajada amarga. Desde que descubrió los documentos del préstamo y se reunió con su padre, las dudas y la necesidad de creer en ella habían librado una batalla en su interior. Sin embargo, dejó pasar el asunto y decidió confiar en ella. Confiar en que le diría la verdad sobre el uso que le había dado al dinero sin tener que presionarla.**

**Pero por fin había enseñado sus cartas, con esa expresión radiante y una mirada triunfal. Un bebé.**

**Iba a tener a su hijo.**

**La rabia se apoderó de ella y la envolvió en una nube negra que amenazaba tormenta.**

**—¿Qué pasa, Rachel ? ¿Es que no te han bastado los ciento cincuenta mil dólares? ¿O te han entrado ganas de más por el camino?**

**Rachel tenía la cara descompuesta por sus palabras, pero ella sabía que era un truco, lo sabía muy bien.**

**Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz temblorosa:**

**—¿Qué dices?**

**—Se ha descubierto el pastel. Se acerca el final del contrato. Joder, ya llevamos ocho meses. Como no sabías qué iba a pasar, has tenido un pequeño accidente para cimentar el trato. El problema es que no quiero a esa cosa . Así que vuelves a la casilla de salida.**

**Rachel se dobló por la mitad y se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos.**

**—¿Eso es lo que crees? —tomó una trémula bocanada de aire y se estremeció—¿Crees que lo he hecho a propósito para atraparte?**

**—¿Por qué me dijiste si no que estabas tomando la píldora para que yo dejara de usar condones? Has admitido desde el principio que querías dinero y luego me engañaste diciendo que querías ser independiente. Así me descolocabas—soltó una carcajada carente de humor—Negarte a que te comprara un coche nuevo fue muy inteligente por tu parte. Me tragué la interpretación. Pero te estabas reservando para el acto final.**

**—¡Dios mío!**

**Se dobló por la mitad otra vez, como si le doliera de verdad, pero Quinn se quedó donde estaba, sin sentir nada.**

**Rachel se levantó despacio de la silla. Ya no le brillaba la cara. Su rostro reflejaba un dolor tan atroz que Quinn titubeó un segundo. Pero después endureció su corazón y se obligó a enfrentarse a la verdadera personalidad de su mujer.**

**Era una mentirosa. Sería capaz de utilizar a un niño inocente para conseguir sus propósitos, y ese niño pagaría las consecuencias. Se estremeció por el asco al ver que seguía interpretando su papel, que fingía ser la víctima.**

**La vio apoyarse en la pared y mirarla con espanto desde el otro extremo de la cocina.**

**—No lo sabía —dijo Rachel con voz ronca—No sabía que pensabas eso de mí. Creía que… — inspiró hondo y levantó la barbilla—Supongo que da igual lo que creyera, ¿verdad?**

**Al ver que se daba media vuelta para marcharse, Quinn le dijo:**

**—Has cometido un grave error, Rachel.**

**—Tienes razón —susurró ella—Lo he hecho. **

**Acto seguido, se marchó.**

**La puerta se cerró. Quinn se quedó en la cocina un buen rato, hasta que escuchó unos pasos. **

**Hansel se sentó a su lado, con una expresión elocuente en sus ojos amarillos, consciente de que Rachel se había ido para siempre. El perro gimoteó. En la casa reinaba un extraño silencio. Volvían a estar solos, pero Quinn no sentía emoción alguna para llorar.**

**Se alegró de que el perro pudiera hacerlo por los dos.**

* * *

><p>Queda 1+ Epilogo... gracias por los Rw ;)<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**Esta** **historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A.**

**Un mes.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Esta** **historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A.**

**Dos meses.**

**Quinn tenía la vista clavada en la ventana de la cocina. Hansel estaba tumbado a sus pies.**

**Junto a su brazo había una taza de café humeante.**

**Deambulaba durante todo el día como un fantasma. El trabajo la mantenía ocupada, de modo que se concentraba en cuerpo y alma en sus diseños, pero se pasaba las noches dando vueltas en la cama. Pensando en Rachel y en su bebé.**

**Sonó el timbre.**

**Meneó la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta. Al otro lado se encontraban Leroy y Shelby Berry. Al verlos sintió una punzada dolorosa, pero reprimió la emoción y abrió la puerta.**

**—Leroy,Shelby , ¿qué hacen aquí?**

**Supuso que habían ido por un solo motivo: destruirla por completo. Se preparó para las lágrimas de Shelby , para escucharla suplicar por su hijo aún no nacido. Esperaba que Leroy le diera un puñetazo por hacerle daño a su podria defenderla,penso.**

**Se enderezó y se preparó para aceptarlo todo. Le sorprendía que hubieran esperado tanto tiempo. Joder, tal vez el sermón de sus padres la ayudara. Necesitaba sentir algo, hasta el punto de que tal vez recibiría el dolor con los brazos abiertos. A su debido tiempo tendría que ponerse en contacto con ella para saber qué iban hacer con el resto del contrato y para intentar salvaguardar su imagen. Se preguntó qué les habría contado a sus padres sobre ella.**

**—¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó Shelby.**

**—Por supuesto.**

**Los condujo a la cocina. Hansel se escondió detrás de la cortina, ya que no se adaptaba bien a los desconocidos. Quinn le dio una palmadita en la cabeza antes de coger dos tazas.**

**—Puedo ofrecerles café o té.**

**—Café, por favor —dijo Leroy.**

**Shelby declinó el ofrecimiento.**

**Quinn se afanó preparando la leche y el azúcar mientras intentaba desentenderse del nudo que tenía en el estómago.**

**—Supongo que habran venido para hablar de Rachel—dijo.**

**Leroy y Shelby intercambiaron una mirada que no supo interpretar.**

**—Sí. Nos ha estado evitando, Lucy. Pasa algo malo. No ha querido ir a la casa . Hemos ido a la librería para asegurarnos de que todo va bien, pero puso excusas y nos echó.**

**—Tampoco ha hablado con su hermano, ni con Izzy o con Gen. Hemos decidido venir en persona para hablar con ella. Por favor, Quinn , dinos la verdad. ¿Tienen problemas? ¿Dónde está?**

**De repente, Quinn tuvo la impresión de encontrarse en un episodio de la Dimensión desconocida y comenzó a darle vueltas la cabeza. Miró a la pareja sentada a su mesa y se preguntó qué narices iba a decirles. Rachel no les había hablado del embarazo. Ni de su ruptura. Era evidente que no sabía cómo enfrentarse a la situación.**

**Contuvo un gemido, lleno de dolor. Ni de coña iba a confesar lo que había pasado.**

**No eran familia suya. No eran responsabilidad suya.**

**—Esto… creo que ha organizado algo en Locos por los Libros una velada poética.**

**Shelby le cogió las manos. La mezcla de fuerza y ternura de esa caricia la dejó al borde de las lágrimas. Vio que Shelby la miraba con preocupación.**

**—Basta de mentiras. Ahora formas parte de la familia. Cuéntanos la verdad.**

**Sus palabras abrieron la caja que guardaba en su interior. Familia. La madre de Rachel todavía creía que formaba parte de la familia. Ojalá fuera verdad y su mujer no la hubiera traicionado. Quinn agachó la cabeza. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera contenerlas.**

**—Nos hemos separado.**

**Se imaginó que Leroy la fulminaba con odio y se rindió a lo inevitable. Había llegado el momento de que confesara sus pecados. Hasta el último. El cuidadoso plan se desmoronó ante sus ojos, y se dio cuenta de que tenía que dar el siguiente paso. Era hora de que la familia de Rachel supiera la verdad.**

**—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Shelby en voz baja.**

**Quinn se apartó de sus manos y se puso en pie antes de echar a andar de un lado para otro, mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas.**

**—Rachel me dijo que estaba embarazada**

**Cerró los ojos al ver la inmediata alegría que se reflejó en sus caras**

**—Pero le dije que no quería el bebé.**

**Levantó la barbilla y se negó a darles la espalda. La conocida muralla de hielo la envolvió para protegerla**

**—Le dije desde el principio que no podía ser madre.**

**Shelby la miró como si la entendiera por completo.**

**—Lucy, ¿por qué le dijiste eso? Serás una madre maravillosa. Eres cariñosa y firme, y tienes mucho que ofrecer.**

**—No, no es verdad. Te equivocas.**

**Estuvo a punto de hablarles de la traición de Rachel , pero se mordió la lengua. Se negaba a romperles el corazón al confesar que había sido un matrimonio de conveniencia.**

**—Hay otros motivos personales, Shelby. Cosas de las que no puedo hablar. Cosas que tal vez no pueda perdonar.**

**—Te equivocas, Quinn —dijo Leroy en voz baja—Siempre hay sitio para el perdón. Si se quieren. Yo traicioné la confianza de mis hijos. La de mi mujer. Hui y les di la espalda a todos los que prometí proteger. Pero me perdonaron y hemos vuelto a ser una familia.**

**Shelby asintió con la cabeza.**

**—El matrimonio es complicado. Las personas cometen errores. A veces hacemos cosas terribles.**

**Pero los votos que hicieron son para lo bueno y para lo malo.**

**Quinn casi se ahogó con el nudo que sentía en la garganta.**

**—No sirvo para las relaciones largas. Soy como mi padre. Ya va por la cuarta mujer. Solo se preocupa por sí mismo. No soporto la idea de hacerle daño a un niño inocente. No hay nada peor que nacer sin que te quieran.**

**Se preparó para recibir su desdén y su estupefacción. En cambio, Shelby se echó a reír y atravesó la estancia para brazarla con fuerza.**

**—Ay, Lucy, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No te acuerdas de las veces que te colabas en mi casa para robar galletas y echarle un ojo a tu hermana? Eres una mujer cariñosa, completa, no te pareces en nada a tu padre. Lo veo cada vez que miras a mi hija y el amor que sientes por ella se refleja en tus ojos. Eres una mujer hecha y derecha, Quinn. Has cometido tus propios errores y has tomado tus propias decisiones. No culpes a los genes ni te escondas detrás de esas excusas. Eres mejor persona.**

**Shelby le tomó la cara entre las manos. En sus ojos vio amor, ternura y comprensión.**

**—Si fueras como tu padre nunca nos habrías hecho un regalo tan generoso. El dinero que Rachel y tú nos dieron nos ha permitido ocuparnos de nuestros hijos y conservar nuestro hogar.**

**Quinn frunció el ceño.**

**—¿El dinero?**

**—Sé que Rachel dijo que la única condición era que no debíamos mencionarlo nunca, pero, cariño, tienes que saber que estamos muy agradecidos.**

**Quinn le siguió la corriente mientras su instinto la golpeaba con la pieza que faltaba del rompecabezas que era su mujer.**

**—Sí, claro, fue un placer. Y lo usaron para… **

**—Para salvar nuestra casa, por supuesto. Ahora Leroy puede hacerse cargo de las facturas y del mantenimiento. Por fin tenemos una oportunidad de salir adelante. Y todo gracias a ti.**

**El rompecabezas yacía delante ella en todo su esplendor. Completo. El dinero con el que se había burlado de ella no había sido para su librería. Rachel había mentido para salvar la casa familiar. Ese era el motivo por el que se había casado con ella.**

**Había intentado conseguir el préstamo para la cafetería, pero se lo habían denegado. Y en ese momento supo por qué no le había dicho la verdad. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Nunca le había ofrecido un ambiente seguro en el que poder confesar. Se negaba a que les tuviera lástima a ella y a su familia, o a que lo usara en su contra. Rachel se ocupaba de los suyos, porque si quería a alguien, luchaba por esa persona hasta la muerte. Era la mujer más apasionada, cariñosa, cabezota y leal que había conocido en la vida, y estaba locamente enamorada de ella.**

**La verdad reverberó en cada músculo de su cuerpo. No le había mentido sobre el bebé. No había intentado quedarse embarazada. Había sucedido por algún motivo, pero había sido lo bastante tonta como para confiar en ella, contarle la verdad e intentar explicarse. De hecho, Rachel confiaba tanto en ella que creía que se alegraría por el embarazo.**

**Y la había traicionado al creer los comentarios envenenados de Alexandra y de su padre en vez de a la mujer que la quería.**

**Tras la revelación, se preguntó si Rachel podría perdonarla.**

**Miró a Shelby fijamente. Esa mujer no solo le había dado a su hija la fuerza para luchar por lo que creía, sino un corazón para amar de manera incondicional. Un corazón que esperaba que diera segundas oportunidades.**

**Pensó en su padre y en todas sus mujeres. Pensó en lo mucho que se había esforzado por evitar las emociones, a fin de no sufrir como sus padres la habían hecho sufrir. Porque la relación de sus padres había dañado a todos aquellos que los rodeaban.**

**Un trueno resonó en la estancia y la sacudió por completo.**

**Se dio cuenta de que si seguía por ese camino, se convertiría en alguien similar a su padre. Apretó los puños. Al mantener las distancias en todas sus relaciones para evitar el sufrimiento, había creado una mujer que era un cascarón vacío. Y con sus actos le había hecho a su mujer más daño del que nadie se merecía. Era una cobarde desalmada que les hacía daño a los demás porque solo se preocupaba de sí misma.**

**En el fondo el miedo seguía latiendo en su interior con la misma fuerza que había latido siempre.**

**Pero, por primera vez en la vida, quería intentarlo. Quería darle a Rachel todo lo que ella necesitaba. Quería ser madre, mujer y amiga. Quería protegerla y cuidarla, y pasar el resto de sus días con ella. Tal vez si le entregaba todo lo que tenía dentro, todo lo que era, fuera suficiente para ella.**

**La última muralla que protegía su corazón se tambaleó. Se derrumbó.**

**Y desapareció. De alguna manera Rachel creía que sí era suficiente, porque la quería.**

**Le temblaban las manos cuando tomó las de Shelby.**

**—Tengo que hablar con ella.**

**—Arregla las cosas.**

**Se enderezó y miró a su suegro, que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la cocina.**

**—Sé que la he fastidiado. Ojalá me perdone. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que me perdone — Leroy sonrió.**

**—Claro que sí, hija.**

**Quinn miró al perro feo al que había llegado a querer.**

**—Se me ha ocurrido una idea.**

* * *

><p>Creo que se llama bullying u.u conte mal aún queda 1<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**Esta** **historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A.**

**Kitty dejó una humeante taza de té delante de Rachel y se llevó el capuchino que la había atormentado los últimos minutos.  
><strong>

**—Nada de cafeína. El té tiene antioxidantes—Rachel soltó una carcajada hueca.**

**—Sí, mami. Pero no creo que vaya a pasarme nada malo por tomarme un café cuando estoy tan agotada.**

**—La cafeína impide el completo desarrollo del niño.**

**—Lo mismo que el estrés y no ganar el dinero necesario para permitirse tener un niño.**

**—Uf, sí, son las hormonas. Porque estás muy gruñona.**

**—¡kitty!**

**Su amiga la miró con una sonrisa y le quitó la tapa al té.**

**—Es que me gusta cabrearte. Así me aseguro de que no te conviertes en una de esas trágicas heroínas sobre las que tanto te gusta leer.**

**—Vete a la mierda.**

**—Eso está mejor.**

**Rachel la miró con verdadero afecto. Todo saldría bien. Después de pasar dos meses lejos de Quinn, cada día era una prueba de fuerza y de resistencia que se negaba a no superar. Le había ocultado la verdad a su familia, pero pensaba decírselo ese fin de semana. Kitty la ayudaría. Y aunque no había conseguido el préstamo para la librería, Locos por los Libros comenzaba a dar beneficios de forma constante. Sobreviviría.**

**Rachel se repetía el mantra cada hora de cada día que pasaba separada de la mujer a quien amaba mientras su bebé seguía creciendo. Quinn había tomado una decisión y ella tenía que aceptar la realidad.**

**—Puckerman me llevó a cenar la otra noche.**

**Distraída por el cotilleo, Rachel sonrió y clavó la mirada en su amiga.**

**—¿Y no me lo habías dicho? —kitty se encogió de hombros.**

**—Fue un fracaso. No dejó de hablar de ti. Está enamorado de ti, Rach—Rachel soltó una carcajada.**

**—Créeme, no hay química ni nunca la habrá—chasqueó la lengua, interesada en el tema de conversación—Así que discutieron, ¿no? Puede que por fin hayas encontrado la horma de tu zapato—Kitty resopló.**

**—Puede que sea el único hombre capaz de manejarte, kitt.**

**—El embarazo te ha afectado el cerebro.**

**Por un instante, Rachel atisbó cierto arrepentimiento en los ojos de Kitty. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero los poetas comenzaron a ocupar sus asientos. La música lenta que salía de los altavoces creaba el ambiente perfecto. Había muy pocas luces encendidas y ya anochecía en el exterior. La energía creativa llenó la estancia a medida que los poetas derramaban sus pensamientos y sus sueños a través del micrófono. Rachel aferraba el block de notas contra el pecho mientras observaba la función y se permitió disfrutar de la reconfortante sucesión de imágenes. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el resto de sus sentidos tomara el control, que le diera forma y juzgara las imágenes que fluían por su cabeza como las pinturas se fundían en el lienzo.**

**Se produjo un breve silencio cuando un nuevo poeta subió al escenario. Y escuchó la voz.**

**En un primer momento, su mente aceptó la voz femenina y ronca de la mujer que leía delante del micro. Cuando su corazón se percató del vínculo, la abrumó un miedo innombrable y atroz. Se quedó sin respiración.**

**Abrió los ojos despacio, obligándose a mirar a la poeta que estaba en el escenario.**

**Su mujer.**

**Al principio, creyó que la imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada. La Quinn Fabray que conocía jamás se subiría a un escenario. De hecho, delante de ella había una desconocida.**

**Iba vestida de los pies a la cabeza con ropa de los Mets. **

**Llevaba una gorra azul y naranja, y algunos mechones rubios se escapaban por debajo. Lucía el jersey de los Mets con unos vaqueros y unos mocasines. Tenía una cadena naranja en la mano, ya que Hansel estaba sentado a su lado, con una serena dignidad que era más propia de un perro de raza pura. El perro tenía un pañuelo de los Mets al cuello. Una de sus orejas estaba caída, ya que se la había dañado en algún momento del pasado. No movía el rabo. Sin embargo, en sus ojos no veía la expresión atormentada que normalmente asociaba a su amigo canino. Entre las patas delanteras tenía un pizarron en el que se leía VUELVE A CASA.**

**Parpadeó una vez, y luego otra, y después se dio cuenta de que la imagen era real.**

**Quinn tenía un desgastado block de notas en las manos. La oyó carraspear. Rachel contuvo el aliento cuando le llegó a través de los altavoces.**

**—No soy poeta. Pero mi mujer sí lo es. Ella me enseñó a buscar lo extraordinario en las cosas más sencillas. Me enseñó mucho sobre las emociones, sobre la verdad y sobre las segundas oportunidades. Hasta entonces no me había percatado de que una persona podía entregarlo todo sin quedarse con nada a cambio. Rachel, tú has cambiado mi vida, pero tenía demasiado miedo para aceptarlo. No me creía lo bastante buena. Pero ahora sé la verdad.**

**Desesperada, Rachel cerró los ojos, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Kitty le cogía la mano con fuerza. Su mujer quería que volviera. Sin embargo, si escogía ese camino, sería como decía el famoso poema y tendría que dar un salto al vacío. A esas alturas conocía la oscuridad que moraba en el interior de Quinn y sabía que si le daba la espalda, estaría a salvo. Que saldría adelante sola con su bebé. No obstante, esa oscuridad le resultaba tentadora, porque ya no le era desconocida. En ese momento tenía que tomar una decisión. Y que Dios la ayudara, porque no sabía si tenía la fuerza necesaria para intentarlo de nuevo.**

**Abrió los ojos.**

**Escuchó murmullos y comentarios en voz baja. Clavó la vista en la mujer que amaba y esperó a que siguiera hablando.**

**—Te quiero, Rachel. Te quiero a ti y a nuestro bebé. Quiero a este ridículo perro, porque también he llegado a encariñarme con él. Además, he descubierto lo que no quiero. No quiero vivir sin ti. No quiero estar sola nunca más. Y no quiero creer que no me merezco tenerte. Te juro por Dios que me pasaré el resto de la vida compensándote por lo sucedido.**

**A Rachel le tembló el labio inferior. Kitty le dio un apretón en la mano.**

**—¿Sigues queriéndola?**

**Casi se atragantó con la respuesta.**

**—No sé si puedo intentarlo de nuevo.**

**Kitty tenía un brillo feroz en los ojos, que casi echaban chispas.**

**—Sí que puedes. Puedes hacerlo una vez, y otra y las que hagan falta. Si la quieres lo suficiente.**

**Su mujer se alejó del micrófono para acercarse a ella. El muro que había erigido con tanto cuidado comenzó a temblar.**

**—Siempre has sido tú. Tú has conseguido que vuelva a estar completa.**

**Y después Quinn se arrodilló delante de ella y le colocó las manos en el vientre.**

**—Mi hijo —susurró—Me daba miedo no tener nada que ofrecer. Pero lo tengo. Y quiero entregártelo todo a ti.**

**El muro se sacudió con una fuerza demoledora hasta que quedó reducido a escombros. **

**Rache tomó su decisión.**

**La obligó a levantarse y se lanzó a sus brazos. Quinn la abrazó con fuerza, pegándole los labios a la oreja y acariciándole la espalda con las manos mientras le prometía al oído que no volvería a hacerle daño jamás. Una salva de aplausos y vítores rompió el silencio.**

**Kitty sonrió.**

**—Ya era hora de que recuperaras la sensatez, hermanita.**

**Quinn estiró un brazo para incluir a su hermana en el abrazo. Su cara reflejaba una tranquilidad y una paz que Rachel ya había atisbado antes, pero que nunca había visto brillar con tanta fuerza.**

**—Supongo que sabes que voy a ser la madrina de este niño —Rachel soltó una carcajada.**

**—Que Dios nos agarre confesadas si es una niña. La ropita de primera puesta será de cuero y crecerá rodeada de fotos en ropa interior.**

**—Y si es un niño, le enseñaré cómo hacer feliz a una mujer—Quinn besó a su mujer en los labios.**

**—Ah, vas a tener uno de cada uno, kitt . Creo que voy a llevarme a mi mujer a casa y a practicar para un segundo—Rachel puso los ojos como platos.**

**—¿Un segundo? Antes tengo que pasar por las náuseas matutinas, el aumento de peso y el parto.**

**—Pan comido. Yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo.**

**—Solo si te pones el jersey de los Mets—Quinn sonrió.**

**—La verdad es que he estado analizando tus argumentos sobre el tema. A lo mejor tienes razón. A lo mejor los Mets se merecen otra aficionada.**

**—Gracias, Madre Tierra—susurró.**

**Rachel decidió que debía mandarle el libro de hechizos a Kitty.**

**Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, Quinn la besó.**

**—Vamos a casa.**

**Rachel le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y dejó que la condujera de vuelta a la luz.**

**Fin**


	26. Chapter 26

**Esta** **historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A.**

**Hola Amun aquí ;) muchas gracias a Miss Zadaleghiel, PKN150, Guest, candy05, .9,Betsa,Bambi13,shion16, Samantha,15marday, LeannaAchele de nuevo te admiro :'),AndruSol, CarlieDoe,AlFabraiz, ,caesaraugusta P****or sus Rw fue una historia muy bonita y rápida a la vez, se que quizas el capitulo final no les agrado a algun s pero asi estaba y no se me da mucho hilar algo que ya escribieron,este epíloglo lo cambie ya que era introducción para el siguiente libro que trata sobre Kitty,Candy05 gracias por sugerirme el libro.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO<strong>

**Rachel gimió mientras apoyaba el plato en su voluminoso vientre. El disgusto que le provocaba la repentina habilidad de poder sostener objetos grandes sobre su cuerpo era tan evidente que kitty tuvo que apretar los labios con rapidez para contener una carcajada. Rachel frunció el ceño aún más.**

**—Cállate, Kitty. La estoy pasando fatal. ¿Por qué no sale ya esta niña? Llevamos una semana de retraso y el médico no para de decirme que debo tener paciencia. Quiero que salga ya.**

**¡Ya!**

**Kitty cogió el plato, donde no quedaba ni una sola miga de pan, y le ofreció un vaso de leche. El evidente malestar físico de su amiga la invitaba a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarla, pero lo único que podía hacer a esas alturas era ofrecerle postres y masajes en los pies. Incluso había intentado regalarle unas chanclas rosas con pedrería, pero no podía usarlas porque no tenía espacio entre los dedos. Chasqueó la lengua de forma compasiva y se sentó en el brazo del sofá gris.**

**—Lo sé, cariño. Es un asco. Pero te apuesto a que dentro de un par de días la tendrás en los brazos y estarás deseando que te deje dormir un poco más. Me han dicho que se pasan los días y las noches llorando.**

**Rachel movió los pies hinchados y suspiró.**

**—A estas alturas ya ni duermo.**

**—Pobrecita. Y ¿ya tienen nombre o nombres?**

**—Si y no—Rachel tomo un largo suspiro—Quinn quiere dos nombres...**

**—No le veo nada de malo, ella se llama Lucy Quinn,tu Rachel Barbra y yo Katherine Marie,creo que es normal Rach.**

**—Rachel Quinn,Lucy Barbra, Shelby Rachel,Kitty Quinn,Kitty Rachel—Kitty puso cara de horror**

**—Debes hacer algo por mi pobre sobrina.**

**—Por eso le sujeri que le digamos niña o bebe por mientras la agarro dormida y encuentro un nombre,quiere emperejarlo con cada nombre de mujer de mi familia,gracias a dios no es varón. ..**

**—Mientras le he traído un regalo a la niña —kitty cogió la bolsa y la agitó en el aire, frente a Rachel —Es de Milán, de uno de los diseñadores más importantes de moda infantil.**

**—Kitty, deja de comprarle cosas. ¡Tiene más ropa que yo!**

**—Me alegro. Eso significa que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo.**

**Kitty observó a Rachel mientras apartaba el papel de seda y escubría los vaqueros negros, la camiseta rosa fucsia y la cazadora de piel. Las minúsculas botas de piel estaban adornadas con diminutos diamantes rosas**

**—¿Te gusta?**

**—¡Madre mía, que cosa hermosa! ¡Es increíble que hayas encontrado esto en una talla tan pequeña! **

**Kitty sintió un ramalazo de placer.**

**—Ningún niño mangoneará a mi ahijada en el patio del cole. Empezaremos a educarla pronto para que sea la más mala de todas —Rachel se echó a reír.**

**—Quinn, ven a ver lo que ha comprado tu hermana.**

**Quinn llegó procedente de la cocina, cogió la ropa y su expresión reflejó su espanto.**

**—Joder, no. Mi hija no irá disfrazada de rockera al llegar al mundo. **

**Rachel la miró echando chispas por los ojos.**

**—No insultes a tu hermana ni menosprecies su regalo. Es el conjunto perfecto para traerla a casa desde el hospital.**

**Kitty se acomodó para presenciar el espectáculo. Su amiga, que solía ser muy pacífica, era víctima de unos cambios de humor tan radicales que la asustaban incluso a ella. Las hormonas eran un horror, pero su hermana parecía sobrellevarlo con aplomo. De hecho, Kitty se percató del brillo socarrón que aparecía en sus ojos al enfrentarse al desafío de su mujer. Las batallas que libraban le recordaban a la rivalidad que desplegaban de pequeñas. ¿Quién iba a pensar en aquel entonces que estaban hechas la una para la otra? Si el destino no hubiera intervenido, obligándolas a contraer matrimonio, tal vez jamás hubieran acabado juntas. **

**Rachel , por supuesto, insistía en que era obra de su hechizo, y kitty le seguía la corriente. Total, no le hacía mal a nadie.**

**—Por encima de mi cadáver —replicó Quinn—Le pondremos el conjuntito que ya acordamos la semana pasada,el que tu mamá hizo.**

**Rachel hizo un mohín para expresar su oposición a la idea.**

**—Si voy a parirla yo, seré yo quien elija la ropa.**

**—Mmm… tengo la impresión de escuchar eso mismo varias veces al día. Si pudiera parirla yo, sabes que lo haría por ti.**

**—Mentirosa.**

**Quinn levantó las manos, a modo de fingida rendición.**

**—¿Es que nadie va a apoyar ni a apoyarme mis decisiones? **

**Como si el mismo Zeus hubiera arrojado uno de sus rayos, de repente se escucharon pasos en el pasillo. Los pasos de alguien que atravesó la cocina y se detuvo detrás de ellos.**

**Kitty volvió la cabeza despacio.**

**—Ah, cara, esta vez creo que Quinn lo dice en serio.**

**El conde Noah Puckerman acortó la distancia que los separaba y le dio unas palmadas a Quinn en un hombro. La mirada cómplice que se dirigieron no podía ser más ridícula . Un amigo rescatando a otra de las garras de una mujer enloquecida. En realidad, Quinn no necesitaba ayuda. Porque a esas alturas estaba inclinada sobre Rachel, ayudándola a ponerse en pie al tiempo que le murmuraba tonterías y le bajaba la blusa a fin de que cubriera su abultado vientre. La ternura del gesto y la expresión de su cara fueron como un latigazo para Kitty. La antigua Quinn había desaparecido para siempre. En su lugar había una mujer rebosante de amor por su esposa y por su hija nonata. Una mujer totalmente cambiada, porque por fin se había permitido creer que en el mundo existía una persona que podía quererla tal como era, con sus defectos y todo.**

**Kitty sintió un nudo en la garganta y se vio obligada a reprimir las emociones, aunque ya tenía mucha práctica.**

**—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que siempre estás involucrada cuando hay algún problema?**

**El acento italiano con el que se formuló la pregunta le acarició los oídos y otras partes del cuerpo, pero kitty negó a responder la burlona cuestión. ¿Por qué había aparecido Noah ? Pasar el viernes con Rachel y su hermana era ya una tradición que kitty adoraba. Pizza, pasta y chianti. Aunque alternaban la casa donde se reunían cada semana, era algo importante para ella. Un ancla en su alocada vida a la que se aferraba con fuerza.**

**Hasta que Noah llegó, arrasando con todo.**

**De repente, comenzó a aparecer los viernes por la noche, con alguna tarta o con una bandeja de pastas tan irresistibles como esos ojos negros. Actuaba como si la cita a ciegas no hubiera ocurrido nunca, como si fuera inocente.**

**Pero kitty sabía la verdad.**

**Ese hombre estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga.**

**Sí, trataba de disimular, pero ella se percataba de las miradas tiernas que le dirigía a Rachel. La frustración le resultaba insoportable. Porque nadie parecía sospecharlo, y mucho menos su hermana. **

**Por suerte, kitty no estaba tan ciega. Quinn le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.**

**—Kitty siempre ha sido la fierecilla de la familia, recuerdo una noche que mamá llegó a casa con uno de sus novios. Estaba borracho y era un tío muy desagradable.**

**—Por favor, dime que nadie acabó herido.**

**—Solo él. De vez en cuando me daba alguna bofetada, y a Kitty le preocupaba que alguna noche se metiera en mi dormitorio después de que mi madre se durmiera. Así que le tendió una trampa. Y, efectivamente, una noche abrió la puerta de mi habitación.**

**—¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber Rachel.**

**—Que se tropezó con la cuerda y él acabó de culo en el suelo. Kitty y yo nos despertamos, montamos un buen alboroto, lo bastante gordo como para que mi madre lo echara de casa.**

**Kitty se rió y agitó una mano para restarle importancia al asunto.**

**—No fue nada del otro mundo. Estaba aburrida y quería divertirme un poco.**

**Noah la miró con una ceja enarcada, como si intentara comprenderla.**

**—Bueno, creo que hemos tenido bastante entretenimiento por hoy. Es mejor que me vaya —dijo kitty.**

**—Sí, yo también me voy a la cama. Por lo menos tendré los pies en alto y veré algún programa basura en la televisión hasta que empiecen los ardores de estómago.**

**De repente Rachel se quedó paralizada. Abrió la boca y soltó un extraño chillido.**

**— ¡Ay, Dios mío! Estoy mojada—Quinn miró hacia abajo.**

**—Cariño, has derramado la leche. No pasa nada. Te traeré otro vaso.**

**Kitty se percató de la expresión de Rachel y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza.**

**— Quinn no es leche.**

**—¡Ah! —exclamó Quinn , cuya confundida mirada pasaba de una a otra sin parar—Entonces**

**¿qué es?**

**Rachel contestó con voz tensa:**

**—Ha llegado el momento.**

**—¿De qué? —preguntó Quinn confusa. **

**Kitty soltó un grito impaciente.**

**—¡De que nazca la bebé, imbécil! ¡Acaba de romper aguas! Está de parto.**

**Como si fuera una escena sacada de una pésima serie de televisión, todos se quedaron inmóviles mientras Rachel jadeaba, asustada, y la mancha oscura se extendía por sus pantalones. Al cabo de unos segundos, la habitación pareció estallar.**

**Kitty y Rachel contemplaron como Quinn y Noah comenzaron a correr de un lado para otro como si se hubiera declarado el fin del mundo.**

**Quinn corrió hacia el dormitorio y regresó con la bolsa de viaje ya preparada. Acto seguido, cogió unas cuantas botellas de agua de la cocina y unas cuantas mantas, como si la bebé fuera a nacer de camino al hospital. Noah comenzó a marcar números en su móvil y le dijo a la madre de Rachel que se fuera sin demora al hospital. Quinn le lanzó a Noah las llaves del coche, como si hubiera una helada y dudara de que el motor pudiera arrancar, aunque fuera un dichoso BMW. Noah desapareció y Quinn se enfiló el pasillo a la carrera en dirección al garaje, cuya puerta cerró de un portazo.**

**Kitty miró a su mejor amiga.**

**—¿Qué demonios está pensando? Ni que estuviéramos en los cincuenta. Vas a estar de parto unas cuantas horas.**

**Rachel suspiró y se frotó las piernas.**

**—Cuando Quinn se emociona se queda sin riego sanguíneo en el cerebro. No puede evitarlo -dijo Rachel tranquila.**

**—Supongo. ¿Quieres cambiarte de pantalones antes de ir al hospital?**

**—Buena idea. Ahora mismo vuelvo. Quédate aquí para que a Quinn no le dé un ataque cuando vuelva.**

**—Vale.**

**Kitty empezó a limpiar los restos de la cena de la mesa y después observó que su hermana llegaba a la carrera por el pasillo con los ojos desorbitados.**

**—¿Puedes darle de comer a Hansel y sacarlo a pasear? Acabo de llamar al médico para decirle que vamos de camino. Gracias, Kitty, nos vemos en el hospital.**

**Cogió la bolsa y cerró la puerta.**

**Kitty clavó la vista en la puerta y apuró su copa de vino mientras se preguntaba cuándo se daría cuenta de que su mujer no iba con ella en el coche.**

**Al cabo de unos segundos, Rachel apareció en el vestíbulo con unos pantalones anchos de yoga y una camiseta.**

**—¿Dónde está Quinn ?**

**—Ya se fue.**

**—¿Deberas? Esto es como una comedia ,la de Te quiero Annie.**

**—¡Ay, por Dios! ¿Te acuerdas del episodio del chocolate? —Rachel se echó a reír.**

**—¡Sí! No paraba de meterse bombones en la boca porque no era capaz de envolverlos tan rápido como debía. ¡Me encantaba!**

**—Desde luego.**

**La puerta se abrió de repente. Quinn y Noah entraron a la carrera, con las caras desencajadas y mirando hacia todos lados, como si hubieran perdido algo importante. Una mujer de parto, para ser más exactos.**

**—¿Qué haces? —gritó Quinn—Pensaba que ya estabas en el coche.**

**—Tenía que cambiarme de ropa y estábamos recordando los episodios de Te quiero, Annie. No me grites o le diré a Kitty que me lleve al hospital en otro coche donde no vayas tú.**

**Quinn se quedó boquiabierta.**

**—¡No me apetece hablar de series! La niña está de camino… Vámonos ya**

**Como si de repente hubiera comprendido que estaba perdiendo los papeles delante de su mujer embarazada, respiró hondo y añadió con voz más calmada**

**— Lo siento, cariño. Estoy acojonada. ¿Estás preparada para que nos vayamos?**

**Rachel la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**—Sí**

**Se inclinó hacia delante para abrazar a Kitty y darle un beso. Por un instante, sus miradas se encontraron y algo profundo, una emoción eterna y femenina, pasó entre ellas**

**—La niña viene de camino—susurró con emoción.**

**Kitty parpadeó para librarse de las lágrimas y le dio un apretón en las manos.**

**—Ánimo, que tú puedes. Yo iré dentro de un rato.**

**—Te quiero.**

**—Y yo a ti.**

**—¡Rachel! ¡Vámonos ya!**

**Rachel se marchó caminando con dificultad. Kitty escuchó sus voces alejarse, enzarzadas en otra de sus discusiones, y la casa se quedó en silencio.**

**La niña estaba de camino.**

**Se llevó los dedos a los labios. Las cosas cambiarían en breve. Una emoción extraña crepitaba en el aire, robándole el aliento. **

**Miedo.**

**—Nunca serán las mismas.**

**Kitty estuvo un buen rato con la vista clavada en la puerta. Unos sigilosos pasos se escucharon de repente, y Hansel se sentó a su lado, como si hubiera sentido su repentino malestar. Le acarició la cabeza, le ajustó el pañuelo de los Mets que llevaba al cuello y dejó que la inundara la paz que transmitía el animal.**

**—Vamos, precioso. Tú vas a comer, yo voy a acabar de limpiar la cocina y después iremos a conocer al nuevo miembro de tu familia.**

* * *

><p><strong>QUINN<strong>

**Cómo puedes amar a alguien que no conoces,que no sientes...¿como sera?.**

**Esto me lo repetí por mucho tiempo y ahora esta aqui, mi niña esta por nacer.**

**Recuerdo que le hablaba a la bebe,se que no sienten pero le leia cuentos aunque no me escuchara, me dio miedo cuando nacio,no la mire por centrarme en Rachel,el doctor la puso en su pecho,la oi llorar,al mirar a Rachel me hizo llorar y le agradecí por ese regalo tan precioso.**

**Mi primogénita.**

**La enfermera retiro a la bebe a otra sala y yo me quede con Rachel.**

**—Lucy,debes de ir con la niña,no la dejes sola.**

**—No le pasara nada Rachel,es un hospital amor,todos los dias nacen bebes.**

**—He oido sobre que cambian a los bebes,asi que ... Ve.**

**Ese pequeño comentario de Rachel me hizo caminar directamente por donde se habia ido la enfermera.**

**Camine a la otra sala temerosa,habían solo sabanas y toallas manchadas de sangre en el suelo,observe que al fondo de la sala ,en un rincón, una lampara alumbraba una cobija que parecia moverse.**

**Me acerqué y ahi estaba ella,bajo el calor de la ropa,la manta y la lampara encendida. Tenía puesto su conjunto rosa que su abuelita Shelby había hecho para ella.**

**La tome en mis brazos,sentí como se movía en ellos y se acurrucaba,como buscando adaptarse a mi,aparte la mantita de su cara y por arte se magia todo miedo se fue,mi mundo se detuvo,el ver su rostro me derritió por completo, acerqué mi mano a la suya y me agarro el dedo con fuerza,como si no quisiera soltarme nunca mas y entonces lo supe.**

**Supe que lo mas maravilloso del mundo habia llegado y que las lágrimas qur caian por mi rostro no eran fruto del miedo,si no de la mas absoluta felicidad,debía de protegerla era mi hija,una parte de mi,lo mejor y mas perfecto que habia hecho en toda mi vida,su escaso cabello rubio me emociono,se parecia a mi,su piel suave, sus manitos y sus pies...mi hija era única.**

**—Señora tengo que llevarme a la bebe—dijo una enfermera,extendió los brazos y yo la pegue mas a mi pecho**

**—Pero es mia...¿ porque se la quiere llevar?**

**—Hay que subirla con el pediatra para unas pruebas.**

**—¿Ella esta bien?**

**—Si,son cosas de rutina.**

**—No puedo separarme de ella,mi mujer me dijo que no la dejara sola.**

**—Puede subir con nosotras,solo sera un ratito y luego la llevaremos a la habitación con mamá.**

**Asenti y segui a la enfermera por lo largo de pasillo.**

**—¿Como se llama la princesa?**

**—Beth Fabray Berry.**


End file.
